


【Jaydick】Dirty Air/乱流（赛车手AU)

by ballercat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Minor Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Past Dick Grayson/Helena Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 137,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat
Summary: *年龄顺序1324（提姆比迪克略小一点）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *年龄顺序1324（提姆比迪克略小一点）

凌晨的哥谭街头已完全沉默在夜色下。  
欧文·怀特倚在驾驶座靠背上昏昏欲睡，警帽盖着脑袋，杯架上搁着半杯凉透的黑咖啡。滋滋的电流声从车载广播里断断续续地滑过，夹在在新闻频道的播报声中：体育频道最新消息，在刚刚结束的F1摩纳哥站排位赛中，法拉利车队的“小闪电”华莱士·韦斯特成功夺得杆位，这是他今年第三个……  
欧文打着呵欠伸手关掉广播，将座椅调到更舒服的位置，打算继续在额外的加班中偷个空闲，对讲机里传来的呼叫将他的睡意瞬间戳得粉碎。  
“这里是G16，请回复——嘿！欧文！我是布洛克——别睡着了你个蠢蛋！我们刚刚逮到三个，还剩下最后一辆红色的老野马，刚刚横穿过罗宾逊公园，正朝你的方向过去——”  
布洛克话音刚落，只听一阵轰鸣由远至近，短短一个眨眼功夫就带着狂热的引擎声浪急速掠过寂静的街面，只留下一抹模糊的红色余影。欧文整个人在车里被剧烈压缩的空气震了一下，仪表台上的测速仪尖锐地响起警报，显示屏空白了半秒，亮出121.3的红色数字。  
警官爆了句粗口，一边手忙脚乱地发动引擎，没顾得上被打翻的咖啡，拉起警灯追了上去。

GCPD追查这帮街头的飙车党已经半年多了，成员几乎都是二三十岁的毛头伙计，白天混迹在各行各业，一到晚上就开着各式改装车在哥谭街头横冲直撞。他们起初不过在博利莱区活动，不知什么时候开始每隔两周都开一场飙车赛，将赛道一下子纵拉到上东城。造成几场不大不小的事故后， GCPD组织了数次小规模搜捕，几张熟面孔抓了又放，每回都只得以暂时平静几日。  
上月他们为了比赛用油罐车横堵马路清理赛道，结果詹姆斯·戈登知道后大发雷霆，GCPD得到线人情报，这回发动了二十多辆警车和一架警用直升机，一路布置警力在必经道口，打算连人带车将这帮玩命的疯子一网打尽。

欧文·怀特已经是两个孩子的父亲了，进入中年后每天的日子除了一点点将啤酒肚养大之外，似乎人生已经没什么起伏波澜。可现在他远远瞟着一辆野马跑车的尾灯，在几次险些被甩脱后干脆拉起五档将油门一踩到底——仪表盘的指针抖动着偏过100英里标点，他居然在高速的车身震动中找回了几分当年抓捕毒贩时热血沸腾的感觉。  
凭借直升机的GPS引导，欧文在抄了几条近道后成功将老跑车逼过了网眼溪。  
警察们早早按照线报设立了尖刺路障，野马进入博利莱第一个道口就不得不被迫急停，欧文打过方向盘上前卡他的去路，A柱的射灯将红色的车身照得清清楚楚。  
这是一辆86款的GT SVO，方方正正的车头前甚至没有跑马标志，正红车身上喷涂着黑色的火焰花纹。既非拿得出手的经典款，车况也谈不上完好，欧文压根无法想象有人会开着它以近200公里的时速在市区狂奔——即便是在半夜。  
这还不是最让他吃惊的——驾驶位上坐着的车手——如果可以那么喊的话，正在射灯的强光下不耐地眯起眼睛，分明长着一张稚气未脱的脸，欧文赌十个子他绝对没有超过二十岁。  
“喂，小子。”欧文停下车用喇叭喊话，下意识放缓了语气：“乖乖下车好吗，我们或许可以聊聊。”  
野马的引擎原地发出不耐的高转声，宛如一匹真正撅着蹄子跃跃欲试的赛马。男孩儿一动不动地侧头瞥着他，半晌后缓缓朝警官竖起中指，并露出一个微笑。  
欧文预感不妙。  
下一秒，野马飞快起步后退十余米，随即紧跟一个角度极小的甩尾，在膨胀的白色尾气中掉转车头逆着来路扬长而去。  
“该死！”欧文大骂道。  
“这里是G16，你那儿怎么样伙计？”布洛克的声音这时候也足够让人烦躁。  
“刚刚逼停他了，但他反应太快。”警官抱怨着再次启动，他开始感到警车的动力不足了：“所以我们为什么要用他妈的日本车？”  
“经济节约，欧文，知足吧皇冠已经是最高待遇了。”布洛克说：“现在野马往东去了，林荫区出口已经全部封路只能走新城，你直接到那儿去堵他。”  
“我说，你们知道那开野马的小子是个未成年吗？”  
“……你大概他妈的在逗我，欧文。”

六分钟后，欧文·怀特和红色野马在那条恶名昭著的犯罪小巷再次短兵相接。  
“各相关人员注意，目标进入犯罪巷，正在往东谢尔顿园区方向逃窜。”  
“这里是G06，三分钟内到达指定位置拦截。”  
犯罪巷非常狭窄，几乎只能堪堪容纳一车直行而无法转向，欧文直接穿过园区将警车横在巷口。  
“瞧瞧你这回往哪儿玩漂移去，小鬼。”  
看着野马忽明忽暗的车前灯飞速靠近，直到离皇冠车身二十米开外时，欧文忽然意识到对方竟没有半点减速的趋势。  
“……噢，艹、艹、艹！不是吧！”警官慌忙挂挡倒车刚退开三米，野马已经从巷子里狂吼着冲了出来——黑色火焰几乎擦着他的车头，以一个诡异的转向挤过拐角，金属激烈相碰冒出点点火星。  
“谢了，哥们。”  
驾驶野马的男孩甚至向他比了个拇指，迅速消失在街头的夜幕之中。  
欧文·怀特怒骂着一拳砸在方向盘上。

车库卷门在机械滚轮声中打开，罗伊·哈珀正趴在沙发上打实况足球，直到红色野马的引擎声在身旁安静下来都没从游戏中抬起眼皮。  
“我真的很讨厌圣西罗，在这场我总是输得很惨。”罗伊嚼着一块早已没味儿的口香糖：“绝对他妈是个bug。”  
脚步声在他跟前停止了，身边的沙发因承重塌了下去。  
“今天又赢了多少？够不够点个披萨外卖？”  
“没有。”  
“什么没有？”罗伊随口问。  
“没有赢钱。”  
“这他妈——”罗伊这时候才一脸震惊地回过头来：“艹，杰鸟你输了？”  
“比赛被中断了，”杰森·托德从地上一堆零食包装袋中挖出把有些发软的爆米花扔进嘴里：“条子知道消息，开赛前就准备布局抓人。”  
“哈，所以今天上演版本从速度与激情换成暴力街区了，我有告诉过你我真超爱保罗·沃克吗？”罗伊干脆扔掉手柄，乐滋滋地凑到杰森身边：“快跟我说说。”  
“说什么？没啥好说的。起跑线前抓了一堆凑热闹的，赛道上抓了剩下的三个，几个傻蛋都没能出得了上东城。我从谢尔顿园区绕远路穿回来的，被同一个条子堵了两次。”杰森懒散地打了个呵欠：“今晚真够扫兴。”  
“所以，杰鸟——只有你逃出来了？”  
“我从不逃跑，罗伊，我只是在开车而已。”杰森说：“顺便你该去查看下引擎盖右侧，我离开犯罪巷时候和那辆操蛋的皇冠擦了一下。”


	2. Chapter 2

震动把杰森吵醒了。他拉过一边的枕头蒙住隐隐发疼的脑袋，直到嗡嗡声停歇。但恼人的动静在片刻后又响了起来。  
“罗伊！”杰森在枕头下头愤怒地喊：“接那个该死的电话！”  
罗伊·哈珀迷迷糊糊地爬起来，杰森翻身把他的小腿从自己肚子上推下去——自从他们的仓库里拥有了一张床垫就没人肯睡地板了。  
“……找你的。”罗伊举着从屁股下挖出来的手机踹了杰森一脚，直到杰森接过手机，用被人欠了三百万的口气问候对方的时候又补了一句：“像是芬奇的声音。”  
“你他妈的不早说！”杰森用口型怒骂道，他的头发睡得像一蓬鸟窝，眼角挂着眼屎，罗伊还是心虚地缩了一下，看着他一声不吭地脸色越变越差，最后一把将手机摔回床垫上。  
“哇哦……怎么了？”  
时间已经接近中午，但他们昏黑一片的铁皮窝没有窗户，只有角落的检修灯贡献着有限的光源。杰森逆着光赤脚走到沙发边，从外套口袋里摸出烟点上。  
“条子这回搞真的，没人出面保释他们都要面临起诉。”  
GCPD不是第一次搅黄他们的消遣，但在哥谭比抓一帮飙车党更肥的案子比比皆是。没人在乎这些滚打摸爬在城市边缘的年轻人，他们没有拿得出手的出生和履历——无论是好的还是坏的方面——大多中途辍学，还不清账单也不缴税，小偷小摸偶尔嗑药，唯一的爱好来自于一堆乱七八糟的铁零件和几条不太平坦的路。  
杰森以为这次和以前一样，被逮住的吃点苦头和警告，安歇个几日又能在街头飞驰——也只有在那个时候，他们才能拥有哥谭向他们完全敞开胸怀的错觉。

“那芬奇找你干什么？让你保释他们？”罗伊显然还没完全清醒：“你要去看看吗？”  
“你他妈疯了，我不可能去GCPD！”杰森把没抽完的烟掐灭，架在烟缸的凹槽上：“他们不过是想要那个凌晨从二十辆警车和一架直升机的围捕下逃出来并让整个警局倍感蒙羞的开SVO的臭小鬼。”  
罗伊呆愣片刻眨了眨眼睛：“太夸张了！你睡前可没说到这个程度啊。”  
“我比他们更不能被抓住，罗伊，”杰森烦躁地揉了揉头顶：“我的年纪意味着寄养家庭和少年感化院，这还不如直接给我一枪来得更痛快。”  
“……芬奇他们怎么办？”  
“在找到一个比开车劫狱更现实的方法之前，”杰森冷声道：“我管不了他们。”  
“现在我们面临一个更大的问题，杰鸟。”隔了好久罗伊虚弱地开口打破沉默：“我肚子饿了。”  
杰森知道他到底在说什么。他和罗伊都未成年，没处去找一份收入稳定的工作。杰森靠开街头赛维持修理野马、更换配件和喂饱两个肚子的开支，现在比赛显然被无限期停止，而他们必须在存款花光前找到新的养活自己的出路。

杰森没能为此烦恼太久。他在中午的外卖披萨完全变硬到无法入口前接到了罗恩·西恩尼斯的电话。罗伊正在野马车底等着他递扭力扳手。  
“梆梆——大新闻！GCPD凌晨的警笛声响彻了整个哥谭，连我都在梦里听到了。这很妙，太美妙了。你不那么觉得吗，托德？”  
沙哑又高昂的声线像蛇一样钻过听筒，杰森立刻拉远手机，将拇指移到挂断按钮上方：“如果你他妈没有比嘲讽感言更有价值的交谈内容——”  
“我就知道你没被抓到，瞧瞧你！托德，GCPD的那帮废物怎么抓得住你？”罗恩·西恩尼斯——哥谭最大的黑帮头领之一，杰森·托德五个月前的最大债主，用一种理所当然的口气打断了他：“毕竟是我发掘了你，黑面具的眼光从不出错。”  
杰森皱了皱眉，忽然意识到这已经是他为了甩脱黑面具后更换的第三个号码了。

威利斯·托德在一场醉酒斗殴中刺破了内脏，被发现时已是隔天清晨。他就这样躺在酒吧旁肮脏的小巷子里，伸着手睁大眼睛，没人知道他在人生的最后一秒到底想着什么。杰森不知道，他也并不关心，但他被迫和一大笔的负债一起成为了这个死去男人唯一的遗产。  
十五岁的年纪并不能让黑社会的追债人对你稍微温柔一点，杰森开始想尽办法逃跑。他离开了学校，甚至一度逃离了哥谭，直到某次他开着父亲留下来的二手野马——他那时只是勉强能够着离合和油门，从黑面具手下的三辆路虎的缝隙里成功脱身，吝啬的上帝给了他一条全新却未知的道路。  
“如果能够替我赢下十五场比赛，小子，你父亲所有的欠款一笔勾销。”黑面具摸着乌木下巴抛出诱人而危险的条件，他清楚杰森完全没有理由拒绝他。这小子干瘦、营养不良，但哥谭的犯罪巷将他养大，眼神里全是赌命的狠劲——而黑面具需要的就是这个。  
两个月的残酷训练后，罗恩·西恩尼斯给了杰森一辆带五速变速箱和G7引擎的尼桑Skyline，500马力对于现在的杰森来说算不上什么，但当时几乎成为他证明自己正切实呼吸和生存的唯一证据。  
加州多门西诺，85号高速公路。他用那辆有自己年纪两倍大的日本车替黑面具赢下了第一场殊死赛，尼桑很快换成了搭载V8的科尔维特C4。  
虽然杰森没多久就知道他每赢得一场，黑面具能拿到的钱足以还清他父亲的欠款十倍不止，可他依然用了一年时间替西恩尼斯赢满了十五场地下车赛。中途他出事翻过车，断了胳膊足足昏迷了两天，奇迹般地没有留下后遗症。也习惯于开赛前被人嘲讽个头和年纪，但他在满十六岁后进入了迟到的疯狂发育期——也终于不需要改装就能满踩油门和刹车。

杰森在赢下第十五场比赛那晚把所有车钥匙扔在房间抽屉里，翻墙离开了黑面具的高级别墅。他回到了熟悉而混乱的哥谭老城区，从银行的拍卖仓库撬走了无人问津的老野马，又在调整车况时结识了给他指点也无处可去的罗伊·哈珀——一个长他一岁、脑子总缺了根弦的机械天才。  
他以为他终于飙得足够快了，快到足以彻底摆脱过去人生的阴影——那些充满过期废料、大麻烟味、嘶吼和哭叫，令人崩溃的糟糕童年，或者是被死亡和追债填充的少年阶段，他没有过独自安安静静地成长上一段日子的闲暇，但现在他至少拥有了属于自己独立的、不再仰赖任何东西的空间。  
“噢，来一点糟糕透顶的消息，你走后我已经毙掉了好几个输比赛的蠢货！黑面具啧啧说：“他们没一个比得上你，差远啦。托德，你总是能惊艳我。”  
——是的，他以为他够快了。  
杰森的太阳穴因充血而鼓胀，他听到自己的声音在头脑里嗡嗡作响。罗伊从车底滑出来一脸茫然地看着他。  
“我已经还清债务了，没有继续替你开车的义务。”杰森说，用上他以为的最坚定的语气。  
“托德，托德，我就知道你肯定还在飙车，你得承认你对那种要命的极速疯狂上瘾。现在这一切就能满足你了？别逗我了，孩子。那些几百块的小比赛？改装工具都找不齐的废仓库？还是那辆86年的退休野马？”  
“闭嘴，黑面具。”杰森忍无可忍地吼道：“闭嘴！”  
西恩尼斯只是嘿嘿笑了一声：“从此哥谭再也没有街头赛了，你又能上哪儿去开车？”  
——可他还是太慢了。  
“这一切是你干的。”杰森捏紧了扳手，他现在只想找个地方狠狠砸下去——最好是黑面具的乌木脑门：“该死的是你把情报出卖给了GCPD！”  
“我是个生意人，托德，我喜欢公平的交易。”黑面具故意放慢语速，好让他接下来的话足够具有诱惑力：“老规矩，我提供所有的车辆和改装费用，并且这次给你十分之一的比赛奖金。”  
“……免谈。”杰森垂下胳膊厌恶地说，他承认接这通电话是从昨晚到现在为止最蠢的一个决定。  
“别那么心急，托德。你那几个小朋友叫什么名字？芬奇？杰弗瑞？是不是还有一个叫迪亚戈的拉丁裔伙计？”黑面具不慌不忙甩出最后一张手牌：“你赢下比赛，我保释他们。”


	3. Chapter 3

“杰鸟你真要走了？那我怎么办？”  
杰森没搭理一边可怜兮兮的罗伊，闷头把少得可怜的私人物品扔进一只磨损发白的手提包里。黑面具的车就停在他们的破仓库外头，正不耐地摁着喇叭。杰森可是一点都不奇怪对方会知晓自己的住处。  
“钱在黑色的工具箱里，密码是我的车牌。别把自己饿死，别闯太贵的祸，别惹超过你自己能力麻烦，实在有搞不定的问题等我回来处理。别打我的电话——你也打不通。”杰森拎着包一口气说完，最后添了一句：“照顾好我的姑娘，除了开着她乱跑之外的那种照顾。”  
罗伊发恼道：“你就不能直接把我带上？”  
“不能。”杰森说。废话他当然不能。  
“嘿，你会回来的，”罗伊盯着他——非常认真地盯着，用上了看十二缸引擎的那种眼神：“杰鸟——你会活着回来的，对吧？”  
杰森站在仓库门口回过身，伸出空着的手抱住他，拍了拍罗伊的后背。  
“我一定会回来的。”他稍稍嗡着鼻子说。

杰森走后的一个半月，飙车党从GCPD回来了。  
“哈珀！我们差点进了黑门监狱，真的就差了那么一丁点儿。”芬奇·米勒冲进仓库发表完一整通羁押感想才后知后觉地问：“杰森呢？”  
“他不在哥谭。”罗伊在踢足球，随口答道。  
“那个无情无义的家伙！”芬奇愤怒了：“他居然挂了我从警局打过去的电话！——他去哪儿了？”  
“好了快滚，芬奇·米勒。”罗伊漠然地说：“你他妈挡住我的屏幕了。”  
“嘿，哈珀，听着——”芬奇捶了他一拳：“我的LS400需要——”  
“调试车况一次一百刀，更换零件另算。”  
“你疯了吗——七十！”  
“九十。”  
“好吧……八十。”  
罗伊说：“成交。”

过了两个礼拜，哥谭的街头赛复活。不过为了避风头他们将赛区移到了布里斯托的山道上。罗伊·哈珀那时刚好花完杰森留下的五百多刀，靠着给几辆车做爬坡调整倒不至于真的饿死。  
在发现问不出什么结果后，那帮混小子已经不再纠结杰森的去处。杰森的缺席也同时意味着他们的比赛结果再次充满了各种悬念。这里几乎没人熟悉山道赛，新鲜感和刺激感足以支撑他们乐上好一阵子。  
罗伊每次比赛都会去看，开着那辆红色的86款野马准点到场。好像他还在期待着有个男孩能一边骂咧地一边从他手里接过钥匙，再次驾着他的爱车出现在起跑线上。  
“嘿，晚上好，这是你的车？”  
第三场山道赛开赛前，有个陌生男人凑过来朝罗伊搭话。他穿一件黑色短皮衣，寸头左侧有个显眼的伤疤。双眼遮在一副墨镜下，饱满的嘴唇微微上翘。罗伊打量了他两眼，总觉得男人微笑的弧度有些眼熟。  
“不，这是我朋友的车，我不太会开。”罗伊说。  
“你的朋友呢，”男人身量中等，个头不算太高，说话声音爽朗：“他不来参加比赛吗？”  
“他——”罗伊望向扎堆喧闹的人群，慢慢吐了口气：“有别的事要做。”  
男人识趣地点点头没再追问，指着野马的引擎盖说：“方便吗？”  
罗伊耸耸肩替他打开车前盖，他能感到对方没什么恶意，而他最近实在过得太无聊了。  
墨镜男探头看了两眼，发出一声悠扬的口哨：“呼哦，看看这个旧美人！Ecoboost涡轮引擎，排量超过3.5升，改装特种机械增压，跑车排气管——小伙子，你从哪儿搞来这些宝贝的？你们简直让她风韵犹存。”  
罗伊愣了愣，他没料到对方竟如此识货，下意识答道：“这都是杰森开车一点点赢回来的。”  
“杰森，你朋友的名字，”男人温柔的盖上引擎盖：“但将这些配件全部塞进一辆86款的SVO并使它们成功运作起来的那个改装机械师，绝对是个难得天才。”  
罗伊·哈珀摸着后脑傻笑起来，他知道对方是专业的——或许是哪儿的工程师之类：“相信我，这没那么难。”  
“看来是我有幸认识你了，天才先生，”墨镜男朝罗伊伸手：“迪克·格雷森。”  
“罗伊，罗伊·哈珀。”迪克有种让人毫不设防的魅力，罗伊快乐地回握了他，甚至没有花上一秒去笑一笑男人的名字。十分钟后两人已经迅速打成一片，所以当迪克提出借用SVO来参加这场山道赛时，罗伊几乎没有犹豫地点头同意了，他知道自己总能修好她。  
而那天的赛局出乎所有人意料。当一个陌生男人驾驶着红色野马奔驰在布里斯托连绵的山道上时，每个人都以为杰森回来了——痛快利落的切弯，精准迅速的变档，惊艳的卡位和超车——事实证明，那匹上了年头的赛马总能让他的骑手拔得头筹。  
罗伊在终点线目瞪口呆地看着迪克推开车门跨出跑车，男人挂着没什么变化的笑容从一帮丧气的飙车党手里抽走属于他的奖金。  
“车子还给你，完好无损。我保证她的漂亮脸蛋没有蹭花任何一个地方。”迪克走过来将一把零钱全部塞进罗伊手里：“一起去找点乐子庆祝庆祝怎么样？”  
罗伊合上挂了半天的下颌，用一种万分惊叹的语气问道：“老天，迪克，你他妈到底是谁？”  
“这个问题有点难回答。”迪克耸起鼻尖做了个鬼脸：“我以前玩过这些，算是有点小小的经验吧。”

神秘的迪克在接下来的一个多月里成了哥谭街头赛的常客，他很快就融入了这里，所有人都喜爱他——无论是车手们还是姑娘们。他似乎只是来找找消遣，车技超凡却懂得适可而止，每回赢下比赛都会请所有人嗨上一把。  
罗伊是其中和他走得最近的，迪克甚至在仓库陪他打过几把实况足球——而杰森从来对这个毫无兴趣。  
“我觉得你开得比杰森更好。”某次在球门被迪克捅穿后，罗伊突然没头没脑地冒出一句：“我不知道该怎么形容——杰森非常厉害，但你更加——精确。同样的赛道，相近的平均时速，杰森的车辆损耗比你更高。”  
迪克在室内也带着墨镜，但罗伊知道他正望着自己：“我听芬奇他们说了不少关于这个——杰森的事儿，但你几乎不太愿意聊起。”  
“每个人都有他的秘密，杰森也一样。我不想等他回来的时候惹他生气。”罗伊意有所指，挡着脸的墨镜、显而易见的假名，又或者……头上的伤疤：“我猜你也是。”  
“你搞得我越来越好奇了，罗伊。”迪克没有否认关于秘密的猜想：“我是不是还有机会能见见坐拥这辆美人的杰森·托德？”  
“你一定能见到他的。”罗伊·哈珀认真盯着显示器上奔跑的球员：“他答应过我还会回到这里。”


	4. Chapter 4

杰森是半夜回来的，流畅丰满的引擎声优雅地撕裂了老城区的宁静。  
罗伊·哈珀揉着眼睛在半梦半醒间看到一个人影杵在床垫前，登时一个激灵吓得大骂出声。  
“他妈的搞什——杰森！？”他很快惊喜地转了语气：“伙计你回来了！”  
他竟然又长高了些，脸上带着点新鲜瘀伤，但活生生地站着，也没有哪边儿缺了些零件。杰森神情严肃地看着他：“你多久能收拾好？”  
“……什么？”罗伊茫然地问。  
杰森踩着短靴跨过他，埋头从床垫反面的破洞里翻出一小沓现金和两张证件：“我从黑面具那里偷了辆车溜出来。罗伊，我们要在被崩掉之前跑路了。”  
罗伊只穿了条内裤，被迫在十秒之内接受这个超现实的状况。他开始手忙脚乱地往身上套他的夏威夷衬衫：“哦艹，你到底干了什么好事儿？”  
“我搅了他的殊死赛——”杰森大步在仓库的各个角落里清点有用的东西，一边迅速解释道：“昨天在大西洋城的泰姬陵赌场出发——终点是费城弗兰克福德。这是三个多月来我离哥谭最近的一次。所以我在中途离开了赛道——开着他的阿尔法罗密欧8C，掉头直接回了哥谭。”  
罗伊扣纽扣的手哆嗦了一下：“你用半天从大西洋城开到了哥谭？！”  
“那时候已经更接近费城了……我得保证我离黑面具足够远。”杰森不耐烦地回过头：“你好了吗？我们还有多少油？”  
“只有三十多升了。”罗伊有点心虚。  
“我走的时候明明还有很多来着——”杰森狐疑地顿了顿：“你开车干什么去了？”  
“没做什么。”罗伊移开视线含糊地应了一声，忽然问道：“我们开SVO走吗？”  
“不，我们不能开野马走。”杰森咬牙说：“她很快——但，还不够快，至少无法快过西恩尼斯的改装车。”  
“不行。”罗伊立刻坚定地否决说：“我们不能扔下她。”  
这辆野马是他和杰森最大的财产和心血的凝结，没人比他们更清楚这其中所付出的一切——她是无价之宝，他无法容忍她落入那些黑帮蠢货的手里。  
“罗伊。”杰森叹了口气：“帮个忙好吗？我们需要活下去。”  
罗伊鼻子酸胀，他看到杰森眼眶发红地撇过头去，尽力保持语调正常。他意识到杰森对这辆车有着更复杂的感情——这是他那个死掉父亲最后的遗产，而从这份麻烦的遗产里诞生了一个在街头恣意飞驰的古怪少年。  
“那我能把她交给一个可靠的人吗？”罗伊退让了：“我保证那人会懂得这辆车。”  
“如果对方能在二十分钟内提车离开，我可以把剩下的所有改装零件一起送给他。”

迪克在第十八分钟出现在了仓库门口。他赶得很匆忙，睡梦中接到莫名的半夜电话也完全没有任何迟疑或废话，为此罗伊都足以感激他的体谅。  
“发生什么事了？伙计们？”迪克进门后顺手将检修灯拧到最亮：“门外那辆红色8C是谁的？”  
“迪克·格雷森——”罗伊迅速向两人介绍对方：“这是杰森，杰森·托德。”  
“你就是杰森，”迪克略带惊喜地伸出手：“听说你的传闻好久啦。”  
在听到迪克的名字杰森皱了皱眉，却没说什么，只是匆忙和男人交握了一下：“我们要离开，哥们，你能帮忙开走这辆SVO吗？”  
“离开？”迪克看向罗伊：“发生什么事了？你们舍得把这辆车送给我？别开玩笑了——”  
“我们没在开玩笑，”罗伊把车钥匙扔给迪克：“帮我照顾好她，开着她到处乱跑都可以，她绝对会爱死这个的。”  
“现在就开走这辆车，麻烦赶在罗伊后悔这个决定之前。”杰森把所有搜刮到的物品全部扔进一个双肩包：“虽然不知道你是谁，但仍然很高兴在这个关头认识你。我是说——你会爱惜她的，对吧？”  
“够了，等等！你们俩都给我停下！”迪克接过钥匙没去开车，他看着罗伊和杰森都是一副大难落跑的模样，心里估摸着猜到了大概：“现在是凌晨两点，你们倒是一副打算不告而别的样子？闯祸了还是惹上了麻烦？警察？还是别的什么？”  
“不，不是GCPD。”杰森欲言又止：“是更糟糕的东西——”  
迪克上前拽住他：“告诉我，我或许可以帮上忙。”  
“伙计，相信我这是绝对为你好。”杰森摇头，打算把迪克吓退：“我招惹了黑道势力，他们大概在一小时内就会找上门……我们没打算牵连上你。”  
“黑帮？哥谭哪个黑帮？”他没料到到迪克立刻厉声问道：“法尔科内？科波特？罗马尼家族？还是西恩尼斯？你们两个未成年小鬼打算怎么搞定这些？从哥谭悄悄离开就行了？然后呢，逃跑一辈子吗？得了，别那么天真。”  
杰森一时间被迪克的气势镇住了，他听到自己在反应过来前开了口：“……是黑面具——我——我不想再替他开地下车赛了。”  
“你是西恩尼斯的车手。”迪克放缓了语气，但明显隐含怒火：“那个败类居然找未成年的孩子给他开生死赛。”  
罗伊也停住了动作，他大概感到迪克来历不浅，却没料到能到这个程度，直着舌头问：“靠——你认识那个黑帮老大？”  
“黑面具挑人的眼光还算不错。”迪克哼了一声：“我确实听说他去年在地下赛赢得盆满钵满，但没想到会是以这种方式。杰森，你一定很有天赋。”  
杰森扯了扯嘴角没有吭声，他感到有什么东西塞进了他的左手，冰冷坚硬，熟悉的轮廓，是SVO的车钥匙。  
“别担心，让大人来搞定这件事，”迪克伸手拍了拍他的脑袋：“但我有个条件。”  
杰森微微低下头，这个略带亲昵的动作意外地没有引起他的反感：“什么？”  
“找个空和我赛一场——赛道你来定。我可是等着见你很久了，杰森·托德。”迪克轻快地说：“好了，男孩儿们，现在都去好好休息一下吧——尤其是你，杰森。外面8C的引擎盖还是烫的，你到底开着她跑了多久？”

杰森和罗伊经历了略有些胆战心惊却又无比平静的一晚，预想中的糟糕场面一个都没有出现。迪克·格雷森打了几个电话后告知两人“一切都没问题了”，但他也没有离开，就蜷着腿小憩在沙发上陪着他们到天亮。  
第二天一早黑面具的人到仓库前开走了那辆阿尔法罗密欧。迪克毫无畏惧地走上前和那些黑帮说了几句话，神情间似乎怒气难捱。杰森一直站在门口紧张地看着，担心那些不讲道理的混混对他出手，所幸到最后他的担忧也没成为现实。  
迪克转身向他们走来的时候整个人都高大了整三圈，脑后仿佛冒着圣光，罗伊看着他眼神都发直了。  
“老天，杰鸟，那家伙他妈的到底是谁啊！”他对着杰森悄声说。  
“我还想问你呢！你从哪儿认识的这号人？”杰森嘀咕道：“但我觉得他的姓在哪儿听到过——罗伊，你知道约翰·格雷森吗？”  
“……你是说那个在当年WRC Group B组别赛上一战成名的车手吗？你不是还珍藏有他当年夺冠的海报呢？我可不瞎。”  
“嗯哼。”杰森含糊地嗯了声。  
“他不是很多年前就和妻子一起死于车祸了吗？”  
“我当然知道这个。”杰森琢磨着说：“你说他……会不会有个儿子什么的？”  
“……就算有儿子我也没听说过姓格雷森的年轻代车手。而且我觉得没人会用迪克做正式名的。”  
杰森在迪克能听到他们聊天内容前闭了嘴。他看着这个仅仅相识一晚的男人突然有些心痒。  
“山区赛道，赛段你来定。”杰森抢在迪克开口前忽然说：“我听罗伊说了，你最近在那儿连赢了好几场。”  
迪克微笑得如沐春风：“可以。”  
“如果我赢了，你得把墨镜摘下来让我看看你的脸。”  
迪克挑眉露出一丝讶然，但也相当爽快地点头道：“没问题。但要是我赢了呢？”  
杰森厚着脸皮得寸进尺说：“你可以向我提个我能做到的要求，如果和开车有关那就最好不过了。”


	5. Chapter 5

杰森和迪克要开赛的事儿很快传遍了整个哥谭街头。  
比赛那天有关无关的观众挤来足有平时三倍之多。布里斯托的山路沿道都零星地站着凑热闹的家伙，这阵仗连开过真正地下车赛的杰森都吓了一跳。  
“大新闻！大新闻！哥谭街头老手杰森·托德和新起之秀迪克·格雷森之间的生死对决！赌盘已开，嘿！姑娘们，要不要来押一把？现在杰森和迪克各自的赔率是……”  
杰森坐在野马里面无表情地看着芬奇·米勒在人群中蹿来蹿去，一把抓住想要下车溜号的罗伊·哈珀：“是谁告诉那个笨蛋我们要比赛的？告诉他等于广播了全哥谭。”  
“呃，我发誓我只是和他说了你回来的事儿……”  
杰森压根懒得听他解释：“得了，你赌了谁赢？”  
罗伊硬着头皮视死如归：“迪克。”  
“噢，那个男人的车技真有那么好？”意外的是杰森丝毫没有生气，他知道罗伊跟着他那么久，对他的水准绝对算得上知根知底，会向一个刚认识不到两个月的人倒戈必定有些缘由。杰森在地下车赛的赛道上学得最快的一件事就是不停地挑战——挑战比他更快速的，更精准的，或者说……更强劲的。  
而他擅长这个，他永远需要一个目标。  
一想到这儿杰森不禁有些蠢蠢欲动起来。

“嘿，男孩儿们，晚上好。”有人弯腰敲了敲他门的车窗。  
“嗨，迪克！”罗伊伸着胳膊横在杰森前降下侧窗，热情洋溢地同男人打招呼：“预祝比赛顺利，我十注可是全押了你！真的，别让我输得太惨。”  
迪克大笑起来。  
杰森则瞥着他说：“你今晚开什么车？你之前都是用的这辆SVO吧？需要的话我可以让芬奇把他的雷克萨斯借我。”  
“你的野马真的不错，各方面都调教得很舒服，我非常喜欢。”迪克稍稍敛起笑意道：“不过今晚我就不夺你所爱了，杰森。”  
迪克侧过身让两人看他身后的车。  
——一辆通体纯黑哑光的道奇STR Hellcat，车身崭新无暇，只有车头引擎盖上喷涂着一对荧蓝色的鸟翼标记，在夜幕中仿佛一只蛰伏的庞然猛兽。  
“哇哦——”罗伊发出一声干巴巴的赞叹：“新肌肉对老肌肉，妈耶够劲。”  
“原装原产的Hemi V8引擎，没有做过任何改装。这位小荡妇的公里数还不到一万。”迪克解释道：“如果我没预计错误的话，她和你的野马马力不会差过五十。”  
“你拿一辆基本没磨过缸的新车和我开山道？”  
“杰森，我可没有一点儿让你的意思。”迪克勾起唇角：“等跑起来你就知道她有多辣了。”  
男孩眯起眼睛：“真棒，我简直迫不及待了。”

“今晚天气不错，晴天，降水概率约7%，西南风，风速为2.6m/s，几乎对比赛没有影响。赛道全程大约三十英里，包含三个上下坡道，五个发夹弯——其中有三个是连在一起的。短道夜赛，不出意外二十分钟内能够结束。”一个黑发瘦削的年轻人站在观赛人群中，带着微型耳麦似乎在通话。  
“这是谁选的赛道？”  
“大赛道是男孩选的——不过决定赛段的是迪克。”青年微微叹了口气：“虽然我不担心迪克的山道赛技术，但是……”  
“有话不妨直说。”  
“最后终点前有一段下坡直道，长度近三百米，算上坡度加成，那辆地狱猫的速度或许会超过他的界限值。”  
对面的声音低沉而平稳：“他是故意选择这段。”  
“我也同样那么认为……但我也确实很少见他开那么重的车。”青年说：“迪克到底没有彻底死心——他还一直在寻找可以突破障碍的方法和机遇。”  
通话沉默了数秒后才重新传来简短的回答：“会找到的。”  
“希望如此，他还那么年轻。”青年打开手机飞速地切换了几个页面：“沿赛道的布置的无人机已经全部调试完毕了，你那儿应该可以直接看到比赛实况。”  
“嗯，辛苦你了，提姆。”  
“还有关于那个男孩……杰森已经快十七岁了，布鲁斯，他完全是一个成型的非法赛车手。先不提和黑道那方的纠葛，他也早就过了接受正规训练的最佳年纪——迪克到底在打算些什么？”  
“我想，这场比赛或许就是他给出的答案。”

“3——”  
芬奇·米勒站在赛道中央，高举胳膊比出三的手势，在他面前五米处是一黑一红、一新一旧两辆风格迥异的美系肌肉车，但同样发出令人血脉喷张的起伏轰鸣。  
“2——”  
离合进入半联动状态，随着发动机预热，引擎达到4000转后杰森快速切进二挡，进入熟悉的扭矩区间，颤动忠实的传遍整个车身。他侧头望了眼右边的迪克，对方的双眼依然埋在墨镜之后，看不清楚表情。  
“1——”  
芬奇的的手臂猛挥下的那一瞬间，杰森的世界彻底安静下来。松离合油门一入到底，红色野马像一支座于满弓的箭一般脱弦而出。黑色地狱猫紧随其后，但就这半刻功夫，野马已经占据了前位赛道。

“好漂亮的起步！”  
迪克·格雷森忍不住暗叹了一声。  
对迪克而言，手里的这辆地狱猫几乎是陌生的。前天他才从布鲁斯的私人车库里把它拖出来，让卢修斯做了稍许调整。  
在开上杰森的野马前迪克并不怎么欣赏肌肉车。在他眼里这类车型略显沉重和粗糙，扭矩过大而操纵性总是抱憾。不过是街头党为了拉风而热衷的高耗玩具，也与他的一贯风格相去甚远。  
但在摸到SVO方向盘的那一秒，迪克心中产生了一种奇妙的感觉。他知道这辆车的主人将这匹野蛮又老迈的骏马驯服得极好，他了解这辆车的每一个齿轮的咬合位置，他们一起奔跑过无数坎坷的道路，相互匹配又彼此忠诚。迪克忽然希望能以相似的方式和这位素未谋面的车手来一场尽兴的竞速赛。  
而见到杰森本人后，迪克立刻明白没人比这个男孩更适合肌肉车了。  
他还在发育中，是一匹孤独离群的狼崽。利齿在长齐前就已经开始撕扯猎物，不得不学会在成人的糟糕世界里生存。老成早熟又天真直莽的杰森·托德，一匹强劲结实的座驾提前给了他这样的资本，也成为他赖以生存的归宿。  
迪克的车头紧贴前方的红色野马，慢慢握紧手中的方向盘。  
他已经能看到第一个上坡弯道了。


	6. Chapter 6

布里斯托的山道是双车道，野马毫不客气地开在正中将猫咪卡在身后。杰森迅速扫了一眼后视镜，黑色的道奇的前灯就在他车尾不到一个车身处闪现着。  
迪克咬得很紧，但似乎没有超车的意思，他开得不慌不忙，暂时的落后也没让车头的方向摇晃或焦躁起来。杰森甚至能听到他根据地势换挡后富有节奏的引擎变化。  
第一个弯道处杰森已经达到将近130千米的时速，甚至没有因为上坡而减档，他永远热衷直爽而粗暴的开法——而他的野马也总能供给他充足的动力。红色SVO以高速直直切入弯道没有半点转向的趋势，眼见就要冲出赛道——轮毂在路旁看客的高声尖叫中猛然急停，方向盘在男孩手中滑过一个漂亮的大转，车尾紧贴路牙甩回了赛道，伴随刺耳的刹车声路面留下两道深色的胎痕。  
杰森利落降档换踩油门，野马一声嘶鸣再度起步。  
可令人惊讶的是，地狱猫竟以标准慢进快出的上坡入弯紧随其后。

通过第三个弯道后，杰森的神色沉了下来。迪克的开车习惯与他截然不同——这个男人行车精确而吝啬，他能将每一分油耗都落入最高效的地方，极少有多余的动作。没有让人头皮发麻的漂移声，也没有急速临时变档的生涩感，道奇这辆年下动力最强劲的肌肉车在迪克·格雷森手里真若一只乖顺听话的大猫，沐浴在月光中，优雅自得地奔跑在陡峭的山崖边缘。  
杰森·托德从来都是捕猎者——但独独这一回，他甩不脱身后的那道掺杂着蓝色的黑影，时时都有可能被捕食的错觉。  
“罗伊，你是对的……这家伙简直他妈的强得一塌糊涂。”  
身后的车灯将野马的影子长长地拉在山道上，手心渗出的汗水让方向盘有些打滑，杰森随手在裤腿上擦了一把，肾上腺素伴着尾翼撕裂气流的破空声开始叫嚣。男孩再次换挡提速，打算在下个下坡前彻底将伺机待发的地狱猫甩开。

十二分钟过去，一红一黑两辆车如同两道魅影沿着山道极速地奔驰。地狱猫的车身在下坡弯道前左右飘忽了一下，似乎在打探时机。杰森心中一凛，他知道自己在漂移时会露出内线一个车身的位置——山道赛的控制范围远小于普通路面赛道，而野马车身沉重，他如果在下坡处过早入弯甩尾，极可能会失控撞上左侧山壁。  
杰森咬牙嘟哝了一声，为了卡住迪克，他选择降速降档以普通的方式转向过弯。但他很快在下一秒听到了熟悉的磨胎声。地狱猫的左侧车灯离野马的右车门不到三十公分，并以此为轴心甩过一个完美的弧度，杰森眼睁睁看着迪克略带笑意的脸从他面前一晃而过——就这半秒间差距，黑色道奇灵活地调整车位，轻巧地越过他向前奔去。

“搞什么！你这不是能漂移吗！”杰森气得大骂出声，他怒气冲冲地加档追上迪克，可惜两辆车的马力相差不大，迪克卡位又极其刁钻，地位反转，野马始终落后于地狱猫大半个车身无法超越。  
接下来的两分钟里，当杰森以最佳视角欣赏了迪克以惯性漂移几乎紧贴内圈地轻松完成三连发夹弯时，他已经彻底没了脾气，却胸中莫名升腾起一股前所未有的欢愉和期冀——某些新鲜而模糊的东西正在破土而出。  
最后一个弯道结束后，道奇和野马一前一后地进入终点前的下坡直道。杰森清楚至此赛果已成定局，但依然在几乎屏蔽外界一切杂音的引擎与风啸声中将SVO时速提过了二百四十码，他总愿意为此竭力到最后一秒。此时杰森能看到迪克的地狱猫就疾驰在自己的左前侧，正从容地迎接终点降临那刻——  
不、不对。究竟发生了什么？怎么会这样？  
杰森·托德瞪大双眼，看着前方车尾的红色刹车灯在最意外时刻毫无预兆地亮起——制动器锁住轮毂的摩擦音像一把利刃穿过了布里斯托的山风，地狱猫在车道上抱死滑过二十余米后猛然间急停了下来。杰森压根来不及作出反应，野马已经咆哮着超过道奇率先冲过了终点线。

罗伊·哈珀赶到预设终点时，一堆观赛者正三三两两地挤在山道旁，却完全没有半点儿赛后应有的狂欢气氛。本该最终计时的迪亚戈神情无奈地倚着杰森的红色野马，看到罗伊跑过来朝他摊了摊手。  
机械师向开车送他来的陌生青年匆匆挥手道谢，转过身一头雾水地问：“出什么事了？最后到底谁赢了？”  
“冠军在发脾气呢。”迪亚戈朝一旁努努下巴：“你赶快去劝劝。”  
这时罗伊才发现迪克的地狱猫横在终点前，车身后隐隐传出好友愤怒的声音。  
“你他妈到底什么意思？是在耍人吗？”  
“杰森，抱歉……我不是——”  
“迪克·格雷森，你瞧不起我干嘛还要提出跟我比赛？”杰森拽着迪克的衣领，整个人看上去像个火花塞，一点儿火星就能将燃烧室完全点爆：“我知道我就是个街头开车的野小子。而你，格雷森，瞎子都看得出你是专业的！”  
“杰森，不是你想的这样。”迪克任由他发泄怒火，面上没有以往一向的从容温和，脸色在地狱猫车灯的余光里显得苍白而黯淡：“我确实非常欣赏你——”  
“狗屁的欣赏！”  
“靠！杰森！”罗伊急忙拉住杰森，以防他捏紧的拳头一个失控挥到迪克脸上去：“有什么话不能好好说？”  
杰森拐了罗伊一眼，松开手冷哼了一声：“你赌输了，罗伊，每一盘都天杀地输了。”  
说完杰森将迪克一把推开，在所有人噤声的围观中头也不回地走向他的野马。迪克抬了抬手似乎打算拉住他，可最终还是垂下胳膊无声叹了口气。  
“杰鸟！等等——”  
“你也别过来，拜托让我一个人呆着。”  
SVO的尾灯很快在山道上变成两个微不可见的小小红点，最终彻底看不到了。

“这小子脾气可真臭，是吧？”一个略带讽笑的声音打破了杰森留下的尴尬沉默。  
罗伊回头，发现凑上前开口的竟是把他捎来的年轻男人。  
“提姆——”迪克无奈地呻吟了一声。  
“你们认识？”罗伊惊奇地问。  
迪克简洁地解释道：“他算是我弟弟。”  
提姆不置可否地嗯了一句：“迪克，你在选赛道时候有料到这个结果吗？”  
“当然，毕竟我清楚杰森的实力，他很可能把我逼到临界——好吧，我承认我利用了他。”迪克如实叹息道：“但我完全没猜到他会那么生气，这点确实超乎我意料。我想……我可能真的伤害到他了——”  
罗伊左右看了看两人：“……有人愿意跟我解释一下到底出什么事了吗？”  
“简单来说，”提姆拉过迪克，不顾反对伸手摘掉了他的墨镜：“你认识这张脸吗？知道也别喊出声。”  
“妈呀！”罗伊紧紧捂住张大的嘴，拼命把大叫压回嗓子眼里：“你是理查德·韦恩！老天我就说你超级眼熟！”


	7. Chapter 7

哥谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩喜欢玩车早已不是什么新闻。  
父辈玩票的小车队在他手里发展成一个巨大的赛车王国。方程式、拉力、GT等各项赛事都能看到经典的W标志和韦恩家族万年不变的黑底制服。韦恩财团甚至拥有一个体系设备完整的赛车训练营来培养年轻车手。  
在布鲁斯手下的赛车手中，“夜翼”理查德·韦恩无疑最具名气和人望——这个绰号来自于他优雅迅捷的驾驶风格和那辆拥有漂亮改装尾翼的黑色柯尼塞格CCGT。  
理查德不满六岁被布鲁斯·韦恩收为养子，少年时期和沃利·韦斯特一起在青训营脱颖而出，很快陆续在GT3组别地区赛中崭露头角，而折下连续两届世界GT冠军赛桂冠时年仅二十三岁。  
这位有着意外温和气质、黑发蓝眼的车手就是年少成名的最佳范本。才华横溢而前途璀璨——没人怀疑他会在接下来的职业生涯中创下一个又一个赛道奇迹。  
一切本该如此的。  
现在媒体再提到“夜翼”却无一不带着抱憾的语气——前年GT冠军赛分站，柯尼塞格在伊莫拉赛道失控翻出路肩，理查德·韦恩受伤停赛，历经半年多修养才重新出现在公众面前。当时所有人都在翘首以盼他的回归，最终等来的却是车手宣布退役的记者招待会。

“所以他妈的为什么？大少爷来开街头赛……现在有钱人流行这么玩？”  
在哥谭，如果你多少了解过一些关于赛车的常识，就很难不认识布鲁斯和夜翼。罗伊·哈珀当然是知道的——他甚至曾试图偷偷溜进韦恩车队的技术开发中心，虽然毫不意外地以失败告终。  
迪克没有直接回答，而是从提姆手中取回墨镜戴上幽幽问道：“好了，现在布鲁斯怎么说？”  
“虽然我依然不太明白你为什么执着于那个小鬼——”提姆用指尖敲了敲微型耳麦：“除了难搞的性格问题之外，暂时算是通过面试了。”  
“罗伊，”迪克转向罗伊·哈珀，在对方“原本疑问非但没有解决反而变多了”的迷惑眼神中拍了拍男孩的肩膀：“如果我想让杰森成为职业车手，你会赞成吗？”  
罗伊愣了一下：“得了，这又是啥新的愚人节玩笑？”  
“杰森·托德应该合法合理、光明正大地享受赛车的乐趣。”迪克的语气却听上去十分郑重：“他本身已足够出色了，只是需要有人将他带上一条更好的道路。”

罗伊回去时卷门半开着，野马停在老位置上。透进仓库的月光轻抚痕迹满布的车身，空气里弥漫着淡淡的烟味。杰森烟瘾不小，但是从不在车赛后抽——对他来说，没有什么比飙车更能给他带来欣快感和满足感。  
罗伊顺手打开了检修灯和换气扇，床垫上高高耸起的被子下传来不耐的哼唧声。  
“杰鸟，帮个忙别把床垫烧了好吗？”  
“滚开，罗伊。我现在不想跟你吵这架。”男孩闷声道。  
床垫边缘塌陷下来，裹在身上的被子被人伸手扯了一把，杰森带着火气坐起身却在看到迪克·格雷森的那刻明显震动了一下。他闭上嘴瞪着眼前的男人，眼里脆弱的不甘一闪而过。  
“你来做什么？”  
迪克心中漫过钝痛，慢慢拽紧手指。他得意识到即使杰森可以开着改装车以近三百的时速在哥谭恣意狂飙，但当离开那辆野马，他仍不过是个孩子——只是太早尝过现实的苦楚，眼神比同龄人再倔强上那么一些。但他今天却做了些什么？他以最糟糕的方式在男孩的自尊心上狠狠踩了一脚。而他明知道杰森需要什么。  
“杰森，我——”  
杰森想开口打断他，却瞥到罗伊拼命在迪克身后摇头。“别干蠢事儿！”罗伊·哈珀用夸张的口型做着鬼脸：“听他说！”  
杰森莫名地瞪了哥们一眼，却还是狠狠地揉了揉鼻尖，叉起胳膊看着迪克：“好吧，你只有三句话的额度来征求我的原谅。”  
“以后有合适的机会，我保证会把今晚的事解释给你听——我只能说我绝无恶意。”迪克低头思索片刻后伸手摘下墨镜：“但现在，杰森，比赛到底是你赢了，所以我来兑现我们的赛前赌约。”  
而杰森——压根没听见迪克在说些什么——很遗憾他的表现也没有比他的好兄弟好过多少。男孩哑口无言地怔在那儿，隔了好久才找回自己的声音。  
“艹你的。”杰森最后总结道。  
罗伊终于忍不住在一旁捂着肚子幸灾乐祸地大笑起来。

“你最近就混迹在这种地方？很难想象得到——这里面居然有人在生活。”提姆看到迪克从仓库里走出来，拉开身后地狱猫的车门坐了进去，自觉把驾驶座让了出来——毕竟世界冠军规格的服务不是经常享受得到的。  
迪克哂道：“你不喜欢跟来做什么？为此还特意找人把你的AMG开回去。”  
“我没有不喜欢。只是有点惊讶，而且很佩服。”提姆道：“那两个男孩，罗伊·哈珀，还有一个多月成年。而小的那个——杰森·托德，他甚至还没满十七岁。迪克，我们十六岁的时候在哪儿？他们应该在学校里做一个为绩点和暗恋苦恼的合格青春期男生。”  
迪克有点惊讶地挑起眉毛：“有话直说吧。”  
“这是你的想法，迪克。你想拯救那个孩子又为他的资质而可惜，而且你认为布鲁斯也需要他——一个或许可以代替退役的夜翼去开GT赛的车手。”提姆毫不客气地说：“他年纪适合，今天比赛显示出对性能车和高难赛道的高度适应性。运气不赖的话，过个一年就能开GT3了。”  
“他需要磨炼。”迪克回避了弟弟犀利的提问：“那男孩还差得远。”  
“我猜以杰森的性格……他是不会乐意成为你的替代者的。”  
“提姆，杰森值得一个更好地归宿，我恰巧可以给他这个。而我也得为我自己留下的空缺做一点弥补，杰森他会做好的。”迪克垂下头，将面孔埋在手掌中：“我们各取所需——”  
“才不是什么各取所需。”提姆·德雷克说：“你用杰森断了自己回去的路，迪克。”  
令人心碎的沉默在车厢里蔓延，迪克·格雷森直到发动地狱猫的引擎前都没再说一个字。正在提姆暗叹着为自己的直言不讳开始略感后悔，迪克才稍稍松开紧握方向盘指节发白的双手。  
“今天的比赛你也看到了。弯道后紧连下坡直道，没有降速的甩尾，只要我不踩刹车，一切都可以交给动力和惯性去解决。可我就是无法不去停止——高速使我恐惧，它扼住我的呼吸。”迪克的声音平静中透着绝望：“提姆，我尝试了所有方法，一无所获。杰森的出现告诉我……或许是时候放弃了。”  
迪克·格雷森是个车手。没什么比一个车手畏惧速度更加致命和糟糕。  
“我知道了。”提姆缓缓开口道：“我会在训练营那里做好准备的。你和杰森谈到了什么程度？”  
“杰森说他愿意先来试一试——在可以让他自主做选择的前提下。不过——”  
“嗯？不过？”  
“他说一定得带上罗伊·哈珀，我答应了。”迪克说：“相信我，提姆，卢修斯绝对会爱上这个捆绑来的决定的。”


	8. Chapter 8

罗伊看上去比当事人还要兴奋地多。他甚至开始在自己那些品味都很糟糕的衣服里试图找出一件不那么奇怪的，并一整晚都在哼电视里的麦片广告曲。最后杰森忍无可忍地把手里的6mm杆朝他扔了过去。  
“闭嘴！罗伊！”  
“嘿！你还在生迪克的气呢？”罗伊灵活地接住，笑嘻嘻地凑到杰森面前：“得了，你就承认你在暗乐吧，杰鸟。光是和GT冠军飙车这件事就足够向芬奇他们吹上一整年——更何况你还赢了！简直跟做梦一样——你开着我改装的SVO，赢了他妈的理查德·韦恩！现在世界上最好的车手之一！”  
“理查德如果是最好的车手——他就不会退役了。”杰森趴在野马的引擎盖下，目不斜视。  
“他出了大车祸，伙计，脑袋上有个三英寸长的疤。”罗伊蹲下来把6mm杆递回给杰森：“我猜迪克一定有过一段糟糕的时间。”  
杰森直起身合上引擎盖，毫不客气地冷讽道：“你有这个闲心去关心他，不如先算算你输给芬奇多少钱，这次可别指望我会借给你。”  
罗伊的金钱观就跟前翼板那么脆弱，如果不是杰森，他估计早就饿死在哥谭的某个街头了。可这次他没露出半点儿沮丧：“迪克把我输掉的赌金都补偿给我啦，他说这是他的失误。”  
杰森登时语塞，眼前冒出迪克和他人说话时带着笑的嘴角，没来由地一阵烦躁：“噢，那真得恭喜你找到一份稳赚不赔的生意。”  
“嘿，杰鸟，别这样。你到底在跟谁怄气呢？迪克已经道歉了——虽然你没说出口，但你其实很清楚他从没看轻你吧？还是说你不爽他刻意隐瞒身份吗？”  
罗伊有点疑惑杰森的反应，他的兄弟看上去有些过激了，因为他知道杰森——绝对不可能讨厌迪克。虽然算不上太频繁，但杰森今年还是看了好场各级GT赛的直播。男孩总会露出一些……虽然不是很明显，但无疑是可被称为向往的神色。  
现在前任世界GT赛冠军向他抛出了橄榄枝，告诉他有机会成为那些车手当中的一员——罗伊光想一下都忍不住替杰森感到惊喜万分。但杰森似乎并不愿意就这么痛快地接受这份从天而降的头彩。

“罗伊，只要理查德愿意，今晚他早可以在第二个弯道前就超过我，拉开足够距离，然后像散步一样悠闲的迈过终点线。”最后杰森还是松了口，他知道罗伊从不会嘲笑自己——他总是很敏感，有时候未免敏感得过分——这或许是也令杰森成为车手的一种天资：“但地狱猫选择一路陪跑，并非炫耀——我当然明白，这是在给出清晰的示意和引导。当他说我可以接受训练成为职业车手的时候，我知道他一开始就是为此而来。”  
“迪克正在寻找一些有天分的车手，并且连哥谭街头的飙车党都没放过。”罗伊稍显惊讶，他意识到杰森是对的：“或许布鲁斯·韦恩需要他这么做？”  
“理查德·韦恩，他还在巅峰期。我需要一场和他真正的比赛，”杰森悻悻又不甘地嘟哝了一声：“他完全应该呆在赛道上，为什么要退出？”  
“这都不过是你单方面的猜测和疑问——杰鸟，”罗伊暗暗放下心来，杰森只是完全被迪克刺激得不轻——而在一往而前的高速飞驰中，拥有一个目标从不是坏事：“正因如此，我们才应该去看看，然后找出点答案什么的。”

迪克在第二天清早就跑来敲门。可惜昨夜男孩们折腾到了凌晨，五分钟后，开门的是罗伊——没穿衣服，睡眼朦胧。他在迷糊中侧身让开些距离，迪克同他打了个招呼熟门熟路地走进仓库。杰森的被子很快就糟了毒手——他愤怒地闭着眼睛试图把睡眠抢回来，但迪克变得相当不近人情。  
“……干什么！”杰森愤怒地吼道。  
“杰森，我记得我昨天和你约的是早上七点整见面——而现在是七点二十三分。”迪克完全不为所动：“如果你确认你未来要加入韦恩的青训计划——你的起床时间只会比这个更早，并且——守时守信是最基本的素养。”  
杰森活像一只被抢了肉的小豹子，龇着牙瞪着面前的男人，迪克则一步不退地直视他。罗伊清醒过来，忧愁地看着两人。新仇加旧恨，他毫不怀疑杰森会把立刻迪克赶出门外。但接下来——杰森·托德在床垫上干坐了十秒后爬了起来。  
“在外面等我五分钟。”杰森蹙着眉，缓慢而尽力口齿清晰地说：“抱歉我睡过头了。”  
“很好，下不为例。”  
罗伊目瞪口呆地对着准备向外走的迪克说：“我怎么办？”  
“注意你的手机，”迪克朝他微笑了一下……还是那个很熟悉的原版微笑，只是现在那双蓝色的眼睛不再被墨镜所遮挡，简直冲击力翻倍：“一会儿会有人联系你的——记得穿上衣服。”

杰森草草洗漱了一下，套着他的红色棒球衫和牛仔裤走到仓库外，因为突来的光线眯起眼睛适应了几秒——自从开始参加街头赛，他已经很久没有享受过清晨的阳光了。  
“算了，好像也不是很赖嘛。”男孩自语地嘀咕道。视线恢复后，他很快看到迪克正靠在一辆车上等着——接下来他立刻把被迫早起的痛苦抛回九霄云外。  
“911？哇——这是911！”杰森朝着那辆宝蓝色的跑车冲了过去，边跑边嚷：“Carrera？Turbo？不对……这经典全景后窗是Targa！哦艹，我一次看到Targa真车——罗伊！别睡了快他妈出来看车！”  
迪克眼噙笑意看着杰森兴奋地围着自己的跑车兜转，满脸赞叹又小心翼翼地抚摸车身，温柔地问道：“喜欢吗？”  
“太漂亮了。”杰森喃喃道：“所以这才是你的座驾？”  
迪克耸肩道：“准确说，其中之一。”  
他赌对了，他就知道杰森会喜欢这辆车的。这孩子对经典有种奇特的执念。  
杰森发表控诉：“……天杀的有钱人！”  
迪克心中泛起波澜，忍不住伸手把杰森脑袋上飞翘的一撮头发理平顺，男孩僵了一下，轻轻拨开他的手：“这也是你的计谋之一吗，理查德？”  
“反正我已经看到有人上钩啦。”迪克说。  
杰森兴冲冲朝他摊开手掌：“快点儿，钥匙给我，让我来试试手感。”  
“杰森，从今天起，”迪克·格雷森笑容不减：“只要跟待我在一起，直到你成年拿到正式驾照前，别想再开车上除了练习赛道之外的路。”  
“什么？……见鬼我可从不坐副驾座！”杰森挣扎道。  
“真巧，”迪克心平气和地说：“我也一样。”  
“那我回去开我的野马——”  
“你身上可没带着SVO的钥匙——而我猜罗伊会全力支持我的决定的。”  
“艹你的。”最后坐进保时捷的副驾座时，杰森·托德怒气冲天地总结道。  
而迪克已经开始考虑要不要在车里设一个脏话罐了。


	9. Chapter 9

保时捷自南向西平稳地行驶在哥谭的主干道上。  
迪克单手轻扶方向盘神色轻松，似乎昨夜赛后的争执不过是一次微不足道的失态。而杰森则臭着一张脸朝向窗外，时不时在真皮座椅上不太安分地挪动一下，好像总也找不到一个摆放屁股的合适位置。  
迪克有些好笑地瞥了他一眼，男孩早已习惯于手握方向盘的感觉，现在却将他扔在一辆完全不属于他把控的车子里。  
“杰森。”  
“……干嘛。”  
“看着头上，别眨眼睛。”拐进一条小路后迪克放慢车速，伸手按下钥匙最下方的按键。  
在美妙的机械运转声中，Targa的全玻璃后窗缓缓升起，顶棚折叠后移，降入后窗下的尾箱被精准收纳。后窗再次复位时，这款911系最著名的硬顶敞篷跑车展露出它最漂亮完美的姿态。  
“哇哦——”哥谭清晨爽朗的风一下子涌入车中，杰森整个人惊奇地趴在椅背上，对着天空放声大喊：“这也太他妈酷了——”  
迪克笑道：“我以为你在西恩尼斯那儿见识了不少豪车？”  
“没，那个吝啬鬼从不给我看他的收藏——我只能摸到比赛会用上的车，也没有选择权。”杰森吸了吸鼻子——他在接受新鲜空气的洗礼，沉迷地说：“而且黑面具不喜欢德系车，不识货的傻子。”  
“好了，杰森，”在外界不再被屏蔽的嘈杂中迪克稍稍抬高了声音：“快坐下来系好安全带。”  
“伙计，你也未免太小心了——”男孩低下头瞧着男人疑惑地抱怨：“我是说，如果能跟你一样开四百码的柯尼塞格，谁还会在四十码的车里在乎一条安全带？”  
迪克没有回答，只是抿唇看着前方的路，杰森看见他衬衫袖口下露出的腕部肌肉清晰地紧绷了一下。  
“噢，”他很快就想起那道伤疤：“呃——抱歉？”  
“别道歉，你没做错什么，”迪克轻轻摇头：“杰森，无论你以后是走上职业赛场，或者仍更钟情于街头赛的自由无序，没什么比得上你自身的安全更加重要——在你点燃任何一辆车的引擎前，我只是希望你能牢牢记住这一点。”  
“这感觉有点奇怪。”杰森老老实实地爬回座位时说，不过他不再觉得昂贵的真皮椅面有些硌屁股了：“所有人都会希望我能更快速，但还从没人对我说过要注意安全呢。”

保时捷在驶入考文特里后没多久在一片铁栅网前停了下来。这里离罗宾逊公园不远，杰森飙车时偶尔会路过，但从不停下，而且只是几乎都是夜里——他们不被白天的哥谭所欢迎。  
“过来跟上。”迪克扯了男孩儿一把，把他推进旁边一扇虚掩的铁门。杰森有些莫名地跟在迪克身后穿过一排矮房子，直到他听到了熟悉的声音。  
引擎声。此起彼伏的引擎声浪。  
“咦？是赛道吗？！”杰森惊讶道：“在这种地方？”  
“确切来说是——”迪克将杰森推到前面，好让他能看清眼前出现的东西——平整的绿色草皮，红白相间的弯道指示区，路肩两旁排列的防护轮胎，以及轮胎中间隔出的一整片标准规格赛道：“室外卡丁车赛场。”  
杰森立刻揣着口袋小跑起来，他显出符合年纪一样的好奇，凑到赛道边去看从远处飞驰而来的卡丁车：“老天，我都不知道哥谭有卡丁车俱乐部。”  
男孩从未接触过这些。而事实上几乎每一个职业车手的赛车生涯都是从卡丁车开始的，迪克·格雷森也不例外。  
“我可熟悉这儿啦，我从小就和沃利一起在这儿泡大——现在的单圈最快纪录还由他保持着，”迪克回忆起旧事，不禁露出怀念的神色：“是沃利三年前偷偷回来刷的，简直不敢相信他居然和一帮小孩子较真！”  
杰森回过头瞪着他：“沃利——你说的沃利是指华莱士·韦斯特？那个法拉利的F1车手？”  
“是啊，”迪克自然地说：“你也看F1？”  
“噢，你们认识。”杰森嗤道：“拜托！有谁不看F1？他很不错，非常快。”  
这是个良好的讯号，杰森似乎对职业赛抱有兴趣。迪克笑道：“我会转告沃利他多了一个粉丝的。我都差点忘了，你是一只对极速有着狂热嗅觉的小狗。”  
“嘿，理查德，别那么喊我。”  
“我更希望你还是叫我迪克——我的朋友都那么叫我。你看，罗伊也是。”  
“你在这方面就不能更有品味一点？而且我们算是朋友吗？”杰森嘀咕了一声，他突然很想问问这位职业车手为什么会自称为格雷森。布鲁斯·韦恩没有结过婚——这是整个哥谭都知道的事，理查德·韦恩并不是他的亲生儿子。但现在或许不是时候。  
“至少在我看来，你已经属于喊这个名字而不会让我觉得失礼的范畴了。”迪克说：“杰森，你得试着和我熟悉起来，我们未来或许会有很多共享的时间。”  
“好吧，迪克，”杰森耸耸肩喊道：“所以我们今天要玩这个？卡丁车？”

五分钟后，杰森靠在接待台的一旁，看着迪克对着电脑后戴眼镜的中年女人愉快地微笑：“嗨，凯莉，早上好。  
“噢，老天，你是迪克！”凯莉似乎对迪克的出现倍感惊讶，小声惊呼道：“你怎么会过来？天啊，我有快两年没见到你了吧？你还好吗？”  
“抱歉，我最近在忙一些别的事。”迪克眨眼做了个噤声的手势：“我从后门过来的——你知道，我不想引来太多人。”  
“今天来玩车？要替你预约个时间清场吗？”  
“我想问问最近几天有比赛吗？非正式赛也没关系。”  
“有人要参加吗？”  
迪克回头看了一眼在一旁有些不耐烦地把玩手指的男孩儿：“杰森，你多大了？”  
“我？”杰森的脸迅速红了红，挺起腰杆说：“十七。”  
“我知道，可这还没到八月呢，亲爱的。”他完全无视了杰森张牙舞爪的抗议，朝向凯莉说：“十六岁的男孩。”  
凯莉翻了翻电脑：“有青少年组别的，在一周后，国际标准C级车。需要的话可以帮你加上名额。”  
迪克沉吟了稍许时间，又再次开口问道：“有成人组比赛吗？”  
“三天后就有一场。不过用的是方程式A级车，125cc四冲程——如果是没怎么接触过的新手的话，完全不推荐。这是卡丁车……你应该比我更明白。”  
“就这个没问题的，杰森·彼得·托德——麻烦你登记一下这个名字。”迪克说：“多谢你啦，凯莉。我现在想要一辆A级车上赛道玩玩儿。”


	10. Chapter 10

“为什么是卡丁车？那车真的很小——似乎也不够快。”杰森显然在迪克往他身上套各种护具时表现出一些抗拒。那个巨大的头盔一定让他看上去像个傻瓜一样。他开快车，但从不考虑太多。  
“杰森，”迪克附身确认杰森的护具已经全部带好：“你也该试着脱离罗伊的照顾了，对吧？”  
“他哪里在照顾我了？分明是我在看着不让他把自己饿死或者蠢死。”  
“我是说在改装车方面——你得承认你一直得益于那辆野马SVO出色的动力。它让你习惯于高马力和高扭矩的性能车，但我们一般不是那么开始的。”  
“你们都从这儿开始？所以这不是小孩子才玩的玩具吗？”  
“相信我，你不会嫌它们太慢的，”迪克已经在和男孩说话时开始掌握心得了：“而且如果你现在想展现你的技术，或者感受一下正式赛道的手感——卡丁车是最好的选择，让我见识一下你到底能有多快怎么样？”  
杰森志得意满地说：“走着瞧。”

不出迪克所料，杰森很快吃到了苦头。  
在进入第二圈杰森就对赛道过于频繁的弯道表现出了崩溃——他在那时还没摸到让卡丁车顺利转向的方式。迪克在他和缓冲轮胎做亲密接触时忍不住大笑起来。  
卡丁车是方程式车的起步车，构造简单由此操控更需要技巧。并且由于全开敞的车身，在行驶时人体会承受更大的压力，对于风阻的感受更为直接——对已经拥有接近成年人体格的杰森来说，车身增重本身也并非好事。而极低的底盘和光胎带来的抓地力让车速至少有一倍的虚高。  
迪克在看台上望着杰森有些心急地调整车头方向，第三次入弯失败后在出车区停了下来，暴躁或是懊恼地狠锤了一把方向盘——男孩正在他最擅长的领域吃瘪。他一度以为他可能打算放弃了，但杰森只是原地冷静了片刻，开始低头将车子前后全部细细查看一遍——迪克立刻意识到他在拆解卡丁车的车辆结构。男孩尝试着确认了几把油门和刹车的踩踏力度，很快再次驶入赛道。  
奇妙的事情发生了，虽然仍然会因为操控上的失误而出现打滑或磕碰，但杰森不再为弯道所困扰，他很快完成了一圈——而到了第五圈的时候，他已经能在转向时用上一点小小的甩尾了——完全是技术性甩尾，而非失控滑胎。  
迪克眼中流出无法掩饰的惊讶，他发现这孩子总能给他惊喜。在进入赛道前，他刻意没有向杰森解说过任何关于卡丁车的窍门。  
到了第十圈，杰森以极高的完成度开完整个赛圈——这时候距离他摸到卡丁车方向盘刚刚过了一个多小时。  
找到手感后，这位新晋卡丁车菜鸟开始迅猛地向更短圈时迈进。他精力是如此充沛，仿佛在追求极速的道路上永不疲倦，以至迪克不得不在车子燃油耗尽前让赛道管理员给出黑旗叫停。

“还差多少？”杰森喘着粗气摘下头盔，他的黑发被汗水浸透了，一缕一缕地搭在脑袋上，看上去有些狼狈。但迪克又怎会看漏他眼里的兴致勃勃的神采？这小子已经完全沉浸其中并找到了乐趣所在。  
迪克把手边的毛巾递给他：“什么还差多少？”  
杰森一脸理所当然地莫名反问道：“当然是和最快圈速啊——就是那个沃利·韦斯特的记录。”  
“你小子在想什么？”迪克哭笑不得地扯过杰森，大力地用毛巾把他的脑袋擦得乱蓬蓬地：“如果沃利被你那么轻易地破了记录，他职业车手的面子还往哪儿搁？”  
“不行吗。”杰森不爽地埋头嘟哝，却也没甩开迪克帮他擦汗的手：“F1车手的记录就不让破吗？”  
迪克忽然觉得男孩又是鲁莽又是可爱，那么多糟糕的境遇都没能困得住他，依然充满着无惧的野心，也生机勃勃得让人无比羡慕。  
“我说杰森，在破沃利的记录前，要不要先试着把我的记录破了怎么样？”。  
“你的记录？”  
迪克指了指身后墙上电子显示屏。历史记录的前十名高高地挂在最上方，而理查德·韦恩的名字则紧贴着沃利·韦斯特排在第二位——两者时间仅仅差了0.06秒。  
“噢，该死。”杰森懵道：“我怎么把你给忘了。”  
“顺带一提，这是我十七岁时的成绩。”迪克说。  
杰森叉起胳膊等着屏幕刷过自己的总时间和最快圈速，很快脸色悻悻耷拉了下来。他单圈最快和迪克还差了近8秒——杰森很清楚这短短8秒意味着多少差距。  
“杰森，”迪克放柔了语气：“如果我是第一天上车，绝对没办法做得比你更好。你远远超乎我的意料——”  
杰森对卡丁车赛道的适应是一个极其不错的开端。迪克以为男孩开惯了毫无规律和规则可言的街头赛和地下车赛，会对这些某种意义上来说——未免有些枯燥和繁冗的绕圈感到不耐和无聊。他今天将他带来卡丁车赛场就是一种多方面的试探，是属于迪克·格雷森的私人面试。  
但杰森比他想象得更为单纯……或者说更为锐利，他像一场规模小却力量十足的风暴。他只是太过乐于去挑战和超越他面前的一切，男孩的双眼始终紧盯着前方的道路。  
这对一个车手来说，已经完全足够了。  
“但我还能更快。”杰森·托德笃定地说，他在陈述一个事实。  
“好了，杰森，听我说，”迪克扶助他的肩膀，微微弯腰直视男孩灰蓝色的双瞳，现在的杰森只比他矮了不到三英寸：“现在你有两天的时间来为比赛做准备，它才是你现在眼下真正的目标。你已经掌握了开卡丁车的方法，接下来就是练习和突破。今天到此为止，明后两天我会准时来接你，别再让我等你，好吗？”

第二天迪克来到仓库门口时，杰森已经站在那儿抽烟了。他在迪克不太赞同的眼神中踩灭了烟头，没有发表任何抗议地坐上了Targa的副驾座。迪克发现他在中途双手微微摆出握方向盘的姿势，似乎正在脑海中模拟赛道的场景。  
这一天杰森把他的成绩提高了足足四秒。而在第三天又快了两秒半，平均圈速和最快圈速的差距也同时在缩小——他已经能稳定地进入竞赛分数段了。  
他们晚些时候一起路过前台，整理赛场数据的凯莉简直像看到世界奇观一样瞪着杰森。  
“迪克，这孩子是谁？”女人的眼镜滑到了鼻尖上。  
“他是韦恩家的新车手。”迪克笑着说。  
“但我从没见过他——在任何一个场合。”  
“我想以后你会经常见到他的，凯莉。”  
而杰森则表情奇怪地看了眼迪克，没有出声反驳。直到他们离开卡丁车赛场，回到迪克的保时捷上，杰森才斟酌着开口：“你说过让我自己来选择的——显然我还没有给过你回复，迪克。”  
现在外头夕阳已稍稍西沉了，余晖柔和地穿过Targa的车窗，落在迪克微微上扬的嘴角上，他垂下视线，浓密的睫毛纤毫毕现。  
他就这样似笑非笑地望着杰森，直到男孩有些双颊发烫地撇过视线。  
“在这两天中你真的没有给我回复吗？杰？”  
“——该死。”  
杰森·托德终于开始后知后觉地意识到，迪克·格雷森这个男人远比他开过的任何一辆车都麻烦难搞得多了。  
不过他还是得承认他或许并不讨厌这些。  
毕竟哥谭的晚霞很美。


	11. Chapter 11

罗伊·哈珀这几天也同样早出晚归。  
杰森被迪克接走那天早上没多久他就接到了提姆·德雷克的电话。不过显然他的待遇就要差上不少，提姆甩给他一个地址，简明扼要地告诉他半小时后见。  
多亏那辆SVO他才算没有迟到得过分——不过罗伊仍开不了太快的车，他曾经在杰森开街头赛的时候坐在副驾座，他至少完美地坚持到了下车那一秒才大吐特吐。“你没戏了，哈珀。”当时芬奇·米勒在一边充满同情道。  
提姆·德雷克的座驾是一辆S级奔驰AMG，罗伊小心翼翼地把老野马并排停在锃光瓦亮的黑色豪车旁边——离了整整三个车位的那种。提姆挑了挑眉没说什么，只是用卡带罗伊刷进了一幢大楼的边门。五分钟后，罗伊·哈珀终于在经典韦恩Logo的包围下迟钝地意识到，这座颇具未来感的灰白建筑就是他当初绞尽脑汁都想摸进来的车队技术开发中心。  
“要不你掐我一把吧。”罗伊在内饰豪华的电梯里如梦似幻地说。  
提姆紧绷的脸浮现出一闪而过的笑意。他似乎有些明白为何迪克会乐意和这两个半大的小鬼混在一起了。  
卢修斯·福克斯在研发中心的办公室接手了红发男孩并带着他参观了一圈。  
“你是对的，”半小时后卢修斯对提姆说：“我想我们确实需要这个年轻人——鉴于他有整整一脑袋出人意表的奇思妙想。”  
不过等罗伊·哈珀知道那个其貌不扬的非裔中年人是韦恩集团的CEO兼技术总监又是很后来的事儿了。

今天是街头赛的日子，但当罗伊回到仓库的时候，看到杰森竟躺在沙发上。John Fogerty独特的嗓音正在他们那台破音响里嘶吼着一首《Fortunate Son》。  
“嘿——杰鸟？你今晚怎么没去芬奇他们那儿？”罗伊走过去关低了音响，不意外收获了杰森的怒视。  
“今天已经比过了。”杰森扬手把正在把玩的东西扔给他，罗伊才发现是个银色的小奖杯，做工倒是挺精致。  
“这是什么？哪儿搞来的？”罗伊把杰森正在执着发育的腿挪到一边在沙发上坐下来。  
“卡丁车赛。”杰森惜字如金地说。  
“你这不是才开了没几天？这就能去比赛了？”罗伊咧嘴惊奇道：“我是该说点啥来表达一下敬佩吗？”  
“这只是一个他妈的第二名，罗伊，一个俱乐部级别的小比赛。”杰森翻身换了个面朝里的姿势，他看上去似乎不太想聊这个。但罗伊知道这只是看上去而已——杰森绝大多数情况不会主动开口倾述，罗伊已经习惯于做奉献耐心的那个了。  
“好吧，你想赢得那个冠军，你总是最快的。”罗伊说：“可你虽然喜欢跑在最前面，但并不会蠢到不顾脚下。所以……迪克和你说什么了？  
杰森有沉默了大概半分钟，或许更久。就在罗伊以为他打定主意不开口的时候，他的兄弟用一种有些谨慎的口气问道：“你这两天怎么样？”  
“一定要形容的话，”罗伊叹息了一声：“这是我这辈子最棒的经历。你压根想象不到韦恩到底在搞些什么超前的玩意儿！杰鸟，我希望你能开上由最好技术构成的车跑在赛道上——而其中包含着一大堆我的主意。”  
杰森撑着胳膊坐起来：“你是打算进入韦恩技术中心工作吗？”  
“卢修斯的意思是我需要接受一段时间更专业和具有针对性的培训，然后再进入他们的研发部实习……好吧，杰鸟，我或许真的要回去念书啦。自从从被那个狗屎学校开除后，这还是头一遭——让我觉得接受点儿教育也没什么不好。”

罗伊绿色的双眼里满是兴奋和雀跃，连脸上淡淡的雀斑也因激动变得显眼起来——他给人的感觉总是过于浑然乐天，但杰森清楚事实并非如此。  
他和罗伊遇上的时候，这个混蛋天才正被大麻和酒精折磨得骨瘦嶙峋。杰森的父母都有毒瘾，母亲更是因此而死，所以他很明白该怎么照顾一个瘾君子——罗伊曾偷拿过他的钱逃跑，最后是杰森开着车满哥谭地找他，并把他从碎酒瓶下救回来。  
那次之后罗伊下定彻底戒断的决心，他在酒瘾发作时尝试转移精力拼命拨弄他的各种小零件。他们过了大半年的最糟糕日子，直到酒精不再成为罗伊·哈珀的精神燃料。  
现在罗伊看上去找到了一些想做的事，他欢迎改变并毫无嫌隙地拥抱它们。杰森想，他必定会成功的。  
“这听上去不赖，真的。”杰森轻声说。  
罗伊问道：“那你怎么样？”  
“我——”杰森最后下定决心坦白道：“迪克今天在卡丁车赛后正式邀请我加入韦恩车队的训练营和他们的车手青训计划。”  
“一切顺利！”罗伊打了个呼哨：“计划之内啊，伙计。我就知道你没问题的！”  
“但我和你不一样，罗伊，”杰森撑着额头有气无力道：“你还有一个月就成年了。而我他妈的……好吧，该死的都没满十七岁。”  
“这又有什么关系？你不是照样把那帮成年人干得七零八落。”  
杰森朝罗伊翻了个白眼：“无论是进入青训营还是以后参加FIA的正式赛——未成年都需要一个法律意义上的监护人！明白吗？罗伊？我得自己去找个人看着我好为我的安全负责，不然我做不了任何事！”  
“噢——天啦。”罗伊终于明白问题在哪儿了，杰森最后一任名义上的监护人——威利斯·托德死亡后，他的儿子就始终徘徊在正常的法律管束范畴之外：“但是我想以迪克的性格，他一定会给出解决方案的。”  
“是啊，见鬼地他给了，”杰森脸色黑了黑：“他说他可以成为我的监护人。”  
“噗——哈哈哈哈！”天才机械师终于忍不住放声大笑起来：“抱歉哥们，但这实在是太好笑了，这可是那个理查德·韦恩！他马上就要成为杰森·托德的监护人啦！”  
杰森跳起来就去拽罗伊夏威夷衫的衣领：“放屁！我当然拒绝了！”  
不知为何，直觉告诉杰森自己绝对不能让迪克成为自己的监护人。一想到理查德以后会以监护人和长辈身份自居，并真正像家长一样处处管束着他，杰森就觉得浑身不舒服。  
理查德有一对漂亮深沉的眼睛——即便杰森绝不会开口承认这一点。在今天卡丁车赛场上，他在切入某个弯道时无意中瞥向看台最上方——他一下子就找到了迪克的身影，年轻的职业车手正落下目光专注地望着他，两人视线有短短零点一秒的交汇。  
那一瞬间，杰森忽然冒出希望迪克能始终像这样看着自己的奇怪念头——是期待的，赞叹的，认可的，平等的。而他愿为此永不停歇地向前飞奔。

“好了，好了，我认输，我认输啦，杰鸟。”罗伊在杰森急眼的无情攻击下开始讨饶：“但你也不会因为这点儿事就放弃加入训练营吧？”  
杰森喘着粗气摊回沙发上，望着仓库锈迹斑斑的顶棚：“被我拒绝后他给了第二套方案。”  
罗伊整着扯歪的衬衫随口问：“行吧？是什么？”  
“……他问我，”杰森的声音听上去无比困扰：“要不要去见见布鲁斯·韦恩——并说他在成为监护人这方面很有心得。”  
“啊？……艹。”机械师傻住了，他终于意识到事情的发展开始变得复杂起来。


	12. Chapter 12

“我们大宅里没有二十个仆人，只有一个叫阿尔弗雷德的管家。没有金马桶，钻石也不会镶在墙壁上，杰森。餐具也不是成套纯银——好吧至少餐盘不是。”迪克耐心而好笑地解释道：“抱歉啦，布鲁斯也不会在泳池里撒满美金，呃……那个听上去真的太蠢了。”  
“所以那些传闻都是假的？！”杰森满脸震惊地看向迪克，好吧，他居然有点点失望。  
韦恩大宅——哥谭的孩子们总是会对那栋孤傲矗立于城市郊外的古老建筑充满幻想，连杰森也不例外。布鲁斯·韦恩作为哥谭首富，手握着一整个长盛不衰的商业帝国却几乎私生活成谜，本身也已经足够引人遐想了。  
杰森在布里斯托飙车的时候就能看到那座古朴宅邸在山雾缭绕中的深沉轮廓，但它好像从未和自己身处过同一个世界。如果有人在一周前告诉杰森，他将在未来某天坐在老宅的古董长桌前和布鲁斯·韦恩面对面吃一顿标准的英式晚餐，他绝对会认为对方脑袋被前置保险杠狠撞过不止一回。  
而此时此刻，他正坐在一辆宝蓝色的911中，身边坐着前任GT赛冠军，沿着独特的私人山路前往那扇常年紧闭的黑色铁门。  
——迪克·格雷森轻易地打破了那个界限。

在出发前，杰森把自己那些少得可怜的衣服翻了个遍，他甚至强行征用了罗伊的柜子——但显而易见的，他俩谁都不会拥有一套为这种场合准备的着装。  
迪克来接他的时候，杰森有些沮丧地匆忙套回了他的棒球衫和旧板鞋——他突然有些后悔在离开黑面具前没能拿走属于他的那份报酬。男孩一路上都在偷偷地试图抚平球衫上的褶皱，可似乎不太成功。  
迪克注意到了杰森的小动作，很快开始说一些家庭话题来缓和气氛。他的声音宽容而温柔，他告诉杰森几个有关布鲁斯·韦恩的趣事，直到男孩的注意力完全被吸引。  
“他听上去就像个普通人。”杰森忘记了手里的动作，神奇地嘀咕道。  
“杰森，布鲁斯就是个普通人呀。”迪克说：“他接受了最良好的教育，决策眼光独到而长远，表现得自制并理性。但私下他也同时有一堆让人头疼的毛病，关于这点，我想阿尔弗雷德比我有话语权得多啦。”  
“这可有点新鲜，你知道的……他总是看上去高高在上。”  
除了各种新闻媒体，杰森曾有一次远远见过布鲁斯·韦恩。那是在一场露天的慈善演讲，举止得体的亿万富豪正滔滔不绝地描述哥谭福利系统的建设蓝图。他说要让他的城市不再有流落街头的孩子。十二岁的杰森当时正在去为母亲买丁丙诺啡，步履匆匆地路过市政广场——他在那刻还并不知道凯瑟琳·托德会在一周后把自己淹死在浴缸里。

“现在家里包括阿尔弗雷德在内一共有五个人。除了布鲁斯和我……提姆你应该已经见过了。剩下的达米安，他现在正在他母亲那儿过周末——哦对了，还有一只叫提图斯的狗和一只叫潘尼沃斯的猫。”迪克向杰森继续介绍“韦恩家”现状，借此来消除他小小的焦虑。不出意料的话，这个男孩或许会在不久的将来成为他另一个弟弟，他早晚会知晓这些。  
提出收养主意的不是迪克，而是布鲁斯。迪克当时确实正在为杰森的监护权头疼，并非没有解决方法，但每一个都需要时间成本。即便由迪克自己来收养杰森都需要大量手续，而他并不希望男孩再毫无保障地狂飙在街头了。  
“如果是我出面的话，应该很快就能拿到杰森的监护权。”布鲁斯在某次晚饭后随口提到：“你要不要考虑一下？”  
“呃，这当然是再好不过，但是为什么？——你之前甚至都不赞同我去找他。”  
说实话，迪克相当吃惊。他压根没料到布鲁斯会做到这个程度——毕竟杰森很特殊，他和自己、提姆以及达米安都太不同了。杰森甚至很小开始就在GCPD留有案底，不过都是因为打架斗殴或小偷小摸，非法飙车倒是一次都没有过。他是个普世意义上的“坏孩子”——虽然迪克清楚那并非事实。  
“布里斯托的山道赛，以他的年纪来说完成得很漂亮，我相信你的眼光。”布鲁斯波澜不惊地望了迪克一眼：“最重要的是你最近看上去状态不错，迪克。这两年来我很少见到你那么放松。”  
“……布鲁斯？”  
“这周末把杰森带回来吃个饭吧。”家主简洁利落地结束了议题。

“我还能有别的选择吗？”下车前杰森拽着安全带：“我是说——”  
“杰森，我之前和你说什么了还记得吗？”  
男孩耸了耸鼻尖：“嗯。”  
“相信我，绝对没问题。包括你和你的球衫——”迪克打开车门：“布鲁斯还珍藏着波士顿红袜队的签名款限量队服呢，他会喜欢的。”  
杰森蹙着眉峰做总结：“你们有钱人的爱好可真够怪的。”  
“顺便，那些关于布鲁斯的各色传闻里至少有一条是真的，”走向正门时迪克像是鼓励般拍了拍杰森的肩膀，微笑起来：“他的确拥有整整一车库的豪车。”

豪宅木门后前来迎接的是一个身着笔挺燕尾服的老人，瘦削干练，操着一口标准的英式口音：“晚上好，迪克少爷，欢迎回来。”  
“嗨，阿尔弗雷德。”迪克凑上前亲热拥抱了老管家。  
“想必这位年轻人就是您所说过的杰森·托德少爷了，”阿尔弗雷德转过来朝迪克身后的男孩微微颔身：“很高兴能够见到你，杰森少爷，韦恩家向您致以诚挚的问候。”  
“少爷？”杰森吓了一跳，他有些涨红了脸慌忙摆手说：“噢天啦——不，我才不是什么少爷，喊我杰森就可以了！”  
老管家优雅侧身将两人迎进家中：“您是布鲁斯老爷的客人，杰森少爷，这是您应得的待遇。”  
屋内柔和的光照亮了大厅精致古老的雕塑和陈设，家具下红色的希腊地毯，墙壁上油画的金色画框，男孩的脚步有些踌躇，迪克不动声色地将手掌覆在他的颈后。杰森顿时感到一阵温暖的力度从身后坚实而耐心地轻推着他。  
“嘿，一切都不用担心，杰。”迪克在杰森耳边悄声道，他的声线本就清爽，此刻更是带着令人安心的独特音色：“有我在呢。”  
杰森慢慢地呼了口气，抬脚迈入韦恩大宅中。


	13. Chapter 13

杰森进入大宅后第一次真正放松下来，是在客厅的长沙发上看到提姆·德雷克的时候。  
他之前只是匆匆见过提姆一次，当时青年穿着一身裁剪合体的休闲西服，身后是一辆价值超过五十万美元的S65，眼中流露着洞悉一切的沉默神情。他后来又听罗伊提起过两回，说到提姆现在是整个韦恩青训营的负责人——他还在替布鲁斯打点一支F3车队，接手时他甚至还没有完成在常青藤的学业。  
与罗伊·哈珀相较起来，提姆是另一层意味上的天才。他拥有与自身资源完全匹配的聪慧和眼界，并总能将二者发挥到最优解。  
而此时此刻这位年轻的精英正缩着脚坐在沙发上刷平板，身边窝着一只黑猫——他没穿袜子，身上套着一件松垮的文化衫，胸前夸张的骷髅图案是哥谭当地一个小众金属乐队的logo。杰森发誓自己曾在迪亚戈那边见过同款T恤。  
听到响动提姆抬起眼皮，在见到杰森那刻伸了伸胳膊表示招呼：“哈喽，迪克。杰森，欢迎你。”  
杰森没看漏他眼框下那层淡淡的黑眼圈。一旁迪克小声叫起来：“提姆，快去换衣服然后把袜子穿上！马上要吃饭了。”  
“相信我，我今晚已经提醒过提姆少爷至少三次了。”老管家说：“可惜他似乎总有比套上一双袜子更重要的事。”  
提姆有气无力地抱怨了一声，把平板随手扔在茶几的杂志堆上朝楼梯走去——亮起的屏幕上不是什么财务报表或商务邮件，而是一部二十多年前的老肥皂剧，杰森以为只有比他大两辈的人才会看的那种。  
“别把东西乱放！”迪克在他身后说道：“不然你又要找不到了！”  
“拜托，在这方面你完全没资格说我，迪克。”提姆的声音远远飘来。  
管家在一旁不客气地终结话题：“少爷们，你们确定要继续争论这个话题吗？我想我有足够亟待提交的证据。”  
迪克从善如流：“噢，你总是最正确的，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“……这和我想的不太一样。”围观全程的杰森有些困扰地嘀咕。  
迪克笑着哼哼道：“瞧，我早就说过了。”

发现布鲁斯·韦恩本人和电视上出现的形象相差无几时，杰森居然默默在心里松了口气。  
餐点时候，韦恩家主才姗姗出现在餐桌旁。他简单穿着一件熨烫平整的白衬衫，袖口整齐地挽在小臂处。布鲁斯·韦恩看上去似乎比媒体采访中更为严肃或寡言一些，双眉间有习惯性蹙眉留下的细小皱纹。  
布鲁斯坐上主位，提姆换上了一件正常意味的灰色圆领衫，和迪克分别落座长桌两侧。整个就餐过程中几乎没人说话，只有左手边的迪克偶尔凑过来和杰森小声交谈两句，但气氛意外得毫不压抑。杰森猜这或许得益于阿尔弗雷德——这位韦恩家管家出色的厨艺，头盘奶油酥盒的第一口就几乎将男孩征服了，而到了主菜的煨焗鳕鱼时他已经完全忘记了自己的处境。  
所有人都在专注地享用这顿晚餐。老管家会在中途温和地询问他菜品是否合他口味，除此之外也并没人来关注杰森糟糕的刀叉使用礼仪——就好像他本就该出现在这里，和他们同桌共食一样。

“提姆，”布鲁斯在杰森把面前的鲜果慕斯消灭一大半时忽然开口，他的声线低沉而洗练：“训练营那里是怎么安排的？”  
“我已经和芭芭拉谈过这件事了。卡珊刚刚结束赛季，所以她正好现在空着，可以接手杰森的训练。”提姆迅速说：“你知道的，芭芭拉很早就对杰森感兴趣了——除了她父亲对此有些小抱怨之外。”  
“恩，我也认为她是个合适的人选。”布鲁斯点点头转向迪克：“迪克，你对杰森比较熟悉，如果有空回训练营和芭芭拉讨论确定一下训练菜单，后期也要根据情况作调整。”  
“当然，没问题。”迪克爽快地应道。  
杰森眨了眨眼睛，他有些迟缓地意识到，这些人正以非常认真的口气谈论自己的事。自从迪克对他说出“杰森，你想不想成为职业车手”后，他始终没有太过明晰的实感。  
杰森·托德是个很现实的人——或者说他短视也不为过。父母还活着的时候，他考虑的是怎样防止母亲被自己的呕吐物呛死，怎样在父亲酗酒时躲过他暴怒的殴打——最多也不过是怎样尽快独立然后离开这个家。  
等到真正独自生活，他考虑的东西变成了逃脱的黑帮追债人的方法，下一顿饭的着落和下一个除警局和福利院之外遮风避雨的地方。  
开始路赛生涯后，杰森思考的长度延长到了从起点到赛道终点的距离。  
他总是想不了太远。对于一个十六岁少年来说，光是活下去就足以他拼尽全力了。  
此刻杰森却头一次真切感受到，他或许真的能够在某天心平气和地念出“未来”这个简单而奢侈的单词。

“杰森。”布鲁斯喊到他的名字时，杰森隔了好一会儿才反应过来。  
“呃……是的。”他舔了舔嘴唇说。  
“我想关于监护权问题，迪克应该已经和你说过了。这是目前让你尽快进入车手训练的最好方式。”  
“好吧，”杰森没料到话题进入得那么直接：“关于这个，他确实和我谈过了。”  
“因为涉及到后续一系列问题，所以我认为还是应该慎重当面询问一下你本人的意愿。”布鲁斯的语气平和而稳重：“由于你还未满十八周岁，我会通过办理收养手续来正式取得你的监护权。也就是说——”  
韦恩家主稍稍停顿了一下，杰森在暗中慢慢握紧了拳头。  
“也就是说，我和你会成为法律意义上的父子关系。这点你能否接受？”布鲁斯说完，目光投向杰森。  
“我——”杰森刚刚开口，忽然感到有人在桌面下用手掌覆住了他的，杰森微微吃了一惊，侧头看到迪克蔚蓝的双眼正鼓励般望着自己。男孩在对方的手心温度中松开了紧紧攥住的手指。  
“我没问题。”杰森回握了迪克一下，直视着布鲁斯回答道。  
“我明白了，”布鲁斯似乎并没有感到意外：“过两天让迪克帮你把原来住处的东西整理一下搬出来，我会喊阿尔弗雷德清出一个房间给你。不过你不用为此感到紧张，不习惯的话可以先住到训练中心的宿舍。”  
“我那边会安排下去。”提姆立刻接道。  
“等到你觉得合适的时候再住过来也不迟。”布鲁斯首肯地补充道：“随时都可以。”  
“……好。”杰森发现自己的嗓子好像被卡住了，忽然发不出完整的音节。他坐在一片陌生而未知的世界中，却头一次丝毫没有被不安所侵袭。迪克仍握着他的手，力度不大却坚定得不可思议。  
他拥有了一个发车区，一个真正的赛道起点。  
“顺便说一句，”布鲁斯在喝完最后一口咖啡时说：“杰森，布里斯托山道赛完成得很不错，但你不久后就会发现你还能更快。”


	14. Chapter 14

饭后杰森被迪克拖着参观了整座韦恩大宅，离开那间堪比一间小型影厅的影音室的时候，迪克终于宣布他们结束了这次豪宅参观项目的最后一站。杰森到后程就有点儿心不在焉，现在则变得更有些不耐。而迪克简直不能更清楚其中缘故了，他心中的小恶魔正快乐地逗弄着男孩。  
“这样就结束了？”杰森憾然地问。他对整座宅邸的绝大部分东西都毫不了解——比如路易十六时代的古董书桌，德川期的九谷烧瓷花瓶，又或者是后印象派的名家画作。  
“除了私人卧室——我已经带你去过每一个房间啦，你还想见些什么呢，杰森？”  
布鲁斯的书房旁有一扇古朴的木门，迪克打开它的时候，杰森才意识到这是一座宅内电梯。他几乎想都没想就跟着走了进去，伴着电梯井发出的牵引声抱怨道：“该死的，理查德，你会不知道？”  
“好吧，那你得给我一个机会猜一下。”迪克在电梯再度打开的那刻语调轻快地说。  
而刚想继续抱怨的杰森则被突然传来的水声吸引住了——甚至有一阵凉爽的风擦着他的脸侧滑过，对于六月来说，外头的温度低得不可思议。  
“这是哪儿？”  
杰森跨出电梯站在一片昏暗中，他意识到已不再身处屋内，但目前视觉只能反馈给他一圈轮廓模糊的的黑影。这还不是最惊讶的部分——他听到了自己说话的回音，意味着这片空间极其广阔。  
“虽然我管它叫车库，事实上它就是——但布鲁斯更喜欢喊这儿叫‘蝙蝠洞’。”  
伴随电流涌进灯管发出嘭的轻响，那些黑影在光明中瞬间变成了一辆辆造型和颜色各异的车——少说也有两百部或许更多——整整齐齐地排列在一座巨大无比的天然洞穴中。而水声则来自于洞穴口一帘高高垂落的瀑布。  
杰森目瞪口呆地看着面前的一切——这场面足以击败他过去十六年中任何一个异想天开的梦境，而所有关于布鲁斯·韦恩的夸张传言都显得匮乏得不堪一击。  
谁能想到韦恩庄园地下会有一个如此庞然壮观的个人车展呢？  
“我不知道你是什么类型，不过我一般都喜欢把最大的圣诞礼物留到最后一个再拆。”迪克略带笑意的声音从身后传来：“而且如果我先带你来这儿，接下来的参观工作就压根无法进行了。”  
杰森缓缓咽了口口水，终于成功找回说话的方法：“……但我仍然会因为你隐瞒我到最后一刻而记恨你至少十分钟，迪克。”  
“好吧，为了表达我对你的补偿，”迪克·格雷森举起双手向杰森抛出一颗巨大的彩蛋：“你今晚可以在洞里挑一辆玩玩。当然仅限于庄园范围内，但我想应该足够你享受上一阵子了——布鲁斯在本宅后修了一片私人的试车场。”

杰森颇为得以地自认对车总有足够的了解，但光是匆匆扫过的第一轮就有好些叫不出型号和款式。  
以一条直通洞口的道路为界，车库左侧大多是保存度惊人古典车款，它们每一辆看上去都像刚出厂那样优雅光鲜。其中也包括杰森最爱的六七十年代经典车型——包括一辆69年 的Mustang Boss 429。相比杰森自己的SVO，这辆年迈的黑马拥有更长的前后悬垂和轴距，巨大的格栅让整辆车看上去刻薄野性而咄咄逼人。  
“她天杀地值得这世界上所有赞美。”男孩虔诚地说。  
在野马上足足黏着了五分钟，杰森才恋恋不舍地把视线挪到右边，那里是各种当下超跑和豪车的地盘。他甚至一眼看到了迪克那辆带着独特蓝纹的地狱猫——当初在山道上几乎将他捕食的野兽，此刻在众多超规格跑车的围绕下竟显得无比平凡乖顺。  
“这是布鲁斯现在最常用的出行选择。”迪克将正中巨大的黑色SUV展示给杰森：“劳斯莱斯Black Badge Cullinan，顺便一说，他拥有Black Badge系列的每一辆车——布鲁斯对黑色有种异常可怖的执念。”  
男孩对着车头罕见的纯黑天使像发出一声含糊的感慨：“她看上去就像堕落了一样。”  
“ZF 8A变速箱，最大扭矩为900Nm，她比金色的那个跑得更快。”迪克说：“有时候堕落并不意味着失败和死亡，总有方法得以浴火重生甚至变得更为强大。”

得益于布鲁斯挑剔独特的眼光——或许他俩在某种意义上会相当合拍。杰森宛如在漫长淘金热里突然掉进金矿的掘金人，在经历过起初的不知所措后，开始尽可能急切却仔细品味每一辆足以令人赞叹矿藏。  
迪克毫不怀疑他将把整夜时间消磨在这个奇妙的洞穴里 。  
“DBS？”杰森有些不确定地看着一辆墨绿色跑车，熟悉的车款和他印象中有微妙的区别。他并不介意向迪克发问，他知道对方总对自己拥有足够好的耐心。  
“DBS 59。基于DBS阿斯顿马丁为了纪念59年勒芒战绩的定制限量款。”迪克看着男孩穿梭在车与车的间隙里，活像一只快乐的小知更鸟。  
“限量款，好吧，我得说我有点儿心动了。可这并不是这儿唯一的小众车吧？”杰森咀嚼这个每个字母都透着不菲感的单词，满脸意犹未尽地清点车库里的超跑豪车：“包括这辆Reventon和旁边的LaFerrari，都已经不能让我更惊讶啦。第二排中间的是Zagato，对吧？噢，老天他居然连 Huayra都有，这实在该死地太难抉择了——以及——”  
处于变声期略带沙哑的少年嗓音忽然停了下来，雀跃的尾音很快在空气里消散。杰森闭上嘴，只是略略皱起鼻子盯着一个方向，迪克有些奇怪地顺着他的目光尽头望去——在车库后方的某个角落里，一辆线条优美的赛道跑车正安静地沉睡蛰伏。  
那是一辆曾遭受过剧烈撞击而严重损毁，最后在布鲁斯坚持下被重新修复过的柯尼塞格CCGT。

“杰森？”迪克尝试着打破沉默。  
“……我以为她已经不在了。”杰森语气中带着奇怪而茫然的口吻，仿佛见了一只活生生的幽灵。原本车身上夸张的赞助商logo已经被重新喷涂掩盖，CCGT虽然罕见却也绝不止一辆，但杰森就是知道这位睡美人正是当年夜翼的座驾：“这有点……有点奇怪。”  
迪克很快意识到什么，他呻吟了一声：“上帝……杰森你看过伊莫拉的比赛。这……很糟，你应该忘掉那些。”  
那是一场灾难，无论是从任何角度来看都是。迪克至今深受其苦，即便从不言说——但他并不希望杰森过多地了解自己。至少目前来说，他仍在尽力在杰森面前保有足够正常的余裕。  
“但是现在她就在这儿，而你也一样。”杰森回头看向迪克发表他的结论，男孩的双眼直视着车手，露出些许昂然的期待：“对吗？我能试这辆车吗？”  
“杰森，”迪克不得不说出实情，他微微叹了口气：“你不能。抱歉，只有这辆不能。”  
男孩困扰地问：“为什么？”  
“因为，她没有被真正修好，只有表面上看去恢复原状了。”蓝色的虹膜在灯光下显出几分冷调，这让迪克·格雷森上去有些脱离了一贯温柔近人模样：“当初V8引擎和双机械增压在赛场上被撞毁——而福特不再提供这一款特殊的增压系统，少了核心部件的CCGT——  
杰森打断他：“已经跑不了那么快了？”  
“……是的。你很清楚这一点，对吧？”  
“这又有什么？那就换个引擎和增压涡轮。”杰森毫不犹豫道：“反正现在这辆车也不跑GT赛，压根就不用管什么FIA关于GT1的赛车规定了吧？”  
迪克愣了愣，一时间竟没找到合适的话来回答。  
“她就是一辆应该跑到全世界最快的车。”男孩用理所当然的口气宣布说：“当然不能就这样躺在车库里积灰，我猜没人会想见到这个的。”


	15. Chapter 15

提姆拉开书房窗帘，他看到大宅后试车场的灯被打开了，跑车独特喧闹的引擎声远远传来。  
“哇噢，真有意思。”年轻人轻吸了口气。  
布鲁斯·韦恩从报纸里抬出视线，他有时候显得相当古派，遗留着他富裕家族的矜持特质：“怎么了？”  
“布鲁斯，你猜怎么着？”提姆盯着窗外喃喃：“在上百部限量版超跑和经典车里……他居然偏偏选了辆普通的肌肉车——。”  
布鲁斯重新回到社会新闻版面：“我猜是地狱猫？”  
“是了——当然是地狱猫，男孩对那场山道赛耿耿于怀。”  
“仅仅是对比赛耿耿于怀？”布鲁斯随口道：“我倒是觉得还有点别的缘由。”

试车场的赛道上，道奇正低吼着在入弯处完成一个利落的甩尾，提姆有些小小诧异地发现杰森比在布里斯托时对降速的时机把握更精确了些，很微妙，但确实如此。但显然驾驶者本人并不满意，地狱猫掉头回到原地，又重新来了一次。  
这时候跑车突然停在原地，迪克从车上走下来，走到弯道处对着地狱猫留下的胎痕比划了一下，似乎在指点杰森。两人很快发生了一些小小的争执，男孩从驾驶位离开，将方向盘交给迪克。  
迪克在职业时期就以控车精准而出名——他对速度的节奏把控惊艳绝伦。杰森或许不会知道专攻GT系列赛事的夜翼还曾参加过Formula DRIFT，并得到不菲的成绩。哪怕是现在，提姆认为这种出色的本能依然没有消失。  
由迪克操控的地狱猫在同一个弯道进行三次漂移，入弯相当快速但都接近垂直出弯，这保证了他在接下来直道的速度几乎没有减慢——每一条胎痕都精确地叠在上一次的行进路线上。  
作为观众的杰森交换上了驾驶位，但他没有发动引擎。迪克弯下腰凑到车窗旁伸手揉了揉男孩的脑袋——标准的理查德式鼓励。

“迪克对杰森……是不是太过迁就了？”提姆挑眉评价道：“说实话，圣马力诺之后我还没见过他对什么事情那么上心。”  
“这不是坏事，迪克需要一些机会来改变现状。他不可能一直高转着引擎维持在同一个方向，并且那条道路暂时看上去并不顺畅。”  
“你明知道我在指什么，布鲁斯。”  
“我以为在你并没有对我收养杰森的决定表示反对的时候，你就已经明白我的意思了？”  
地狱猫重新启动时，提姆放下窗帘回到屋内，他显然并没有彻底释然：“但愿你是对的。”  
“提姆，顺便提醒你一句，”布鲁斯放下报纸，有些意味深长地看着二儿子：“在办理完收养手续后，杰森也会成为你的弟弟，而不仅仅是迪克的。”  
“这也正是我在担心的第二个问题。”提姆用上了一种颇为微妙的语气：“他同时也会成为达米安的哥哥。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩——韦恩财团的掌舵人，著名慈善家，多支职业车队所有者，哥谭首富，在书房的沉默延续十秒后坚定地回答：“我们有迪克和阿尔弗雷德。”

接下来的事情都很顺畅。一周后布鲁斯就处理完了一堆看似繁琐的收养手续——他甚至帮忙消掉了杰森在GCPD的案底，这让杰森第一次深刻感受到拥有一个高效专业的律师团队是多么方便。  
杰森在收养认证书上签下字的那一刻，布鲁斯·韦恩拍了拍他的肩膀，像是某种鼓励。男人的手掌宽厚而沉稳，带着成年人特有的力度。  
“杰森，有一点我希望你能明白，”布鲁斯平稳地说道：“我收养你是因为你是杰森·托德。”  
“是的，我知道。”杰森吸了吸有些发涨的鼻腔说。

罗伊·哈珀则在那晚告诉杰森自己要暂时离开哥谭——他将在韦恩科技的资助下前往加州星城，并在那里的奎恩实验中心接受工程学和空气动力学相关的培训授课。  
“等到你正式上赛道的时候我就回来啦，杰鸟。”罗伊狠狠拥抱了他的好兄弟：“我会带着能让你变得更快的技术，成为你专属的比赛工程师。”  
“该死这听上去一点都不吸引人。”杰森努力在罗伊背后掩盖自己有点颤抖的尾音：“你别闯祸把自己搞成一坨屎我就足够感谢上帝了——跑到星城给你收拾烂摊子成本太高。”  
“嘿！这太伤人了，你多少也得对我抱点儿期待吧？”  
“答应我永远不要再被酒精和稀烂的调情技术吸引好吗？”  
罗伊装模作样地捂住心口大感悲伤：“而你永远知道怎么才能精确地伤害我。”  
“好了，闭上嘴听我说。”杰森把哥们拉回来，重新扣住罗伊的肩膀，他总算在最后一秒把真正想说的话表达出那么一些：“你是个混蛋天才，罗伊·哈珀，只要你愿意——你总能够做到你想做的事。”

罗伊离开的前一晚，街头飙车党们在酒吧给两人办了个告别派对。  
结果醉得最快的是芬奇·米勒，把头发染成亮橘色的愣头青在三杯长岛冰茶后开始在舞池跳脱衣舞，他甩着T恤大叫着试图把罗伊和杰森也拉下水，可惜杰森早早就躲到了吧台后，并在好哥们向他投来求助眼神时选择了明智的沉默。  
“我将很快就能制霸哥谭街头。”芬奇充满自信地发表演讲——即使他身上只套着一条超人内裤：“杰森·托德终于滚蛋了！”  
“得了吧，芬奇。就算杰森不在，你也拿不到头名！”周围一片笑闹的嘘声。  
杰森举着一杯马提尼火上浇油：“嘿，米勒。你还欠着我一次赌金，记得吗？”   
“杰森！”芬奇打了个长长的酒嗝，大着舌头醉醺醺地说：“未来的冠军别他妈计较这些小事。你可是我们哥谭的——”  
他最后半句被埋在了舞池震天的乐声里，杰森没有听清，但他知道他在说什么。  
那晚最后罗伊毫不意外地喝嗨了，杰森没有阻止他与酒精狂热亲吻——至少他自己也没能在轮番的鸡尾酒轰炸下保持多清醒。杰森来酒吧次数算不上太多，毕竟这里一晚的消费就能干掉他足足一周的伙食费。所以他并不太清楚自己的酒量在哪儿，但杰森猜可能比罗伊稍稍好些——至少他在试图把红发机械师拖出酒吧的那刻还维持着记忆。

第二天醒来的时候，杰森发现自己躺在床垫上，排风扇在头顶有气无力地发出缓慢的吱嘎声，仓库里的空气冒着烦躁的热度。宿醉的头痛毫不留情地啃咬着他的神经，杰森努力了好几次也没成功起身，最后愤怒地一把用枕头蒙住脑袋蜷了起来。  
“醒了？”有人影遮住了头顶漏下的点点光线，伸手拍了拍杰森坦露在外的小腹，在他身边坐了下来：“起来喝口水。”  
杰森在枕头底下发出不满的含糊抗议：“哼啊啊……痛死啦。”  
“行了，谁让你昨晚喝那么多？你满二十一周岁了吗？”  
“该死的……你怎么在这儿？”  
迪克没好气地说：“你以为昨晚是谁把你和罗伊搬回来的？难不成把你们——两个未成年在酒吧门口丢上一晚？布鲁斯会杀了我的。”  
杰森挪开枕头，属于男孩灰蓝色的眼珠湿漉漉地盯着迪克：“你一直跟着我？”  
“我没那么无聊，杰森。”迪克说：“迪亚戈凌晨一点半打了我的电话，告诉我你们醉倒在了酒吧门口。至少我还能保证罗伊能赶上他的飞机——我已经把他送到机场了，不用谢，你们两个小酒鬼。”  
杰森慢慢地坐起来，无视了浑身骨骼都在发出抱怨的叫嚣，他接过迪克手中的水杯——男人看上去并不精神饱满，面上露出些许疲惫的神色，杰森甚至怀疑他昨晚为了照顾他们就没睡上几个小时。  
“谢了。”杰森说，他喝了口水，冰凉的液体缓慢通过干燥的食道，带来暌违的滋润。  
迪克在他面前打了个呵欠，卷翘的睫毛半阖着颤动了一下：“我们今天最好把你的东西收拾一下，杰森。我会帮你一起的——不用太担心。”  
“迪克，”喊完名字后男孩踌躇了半刻，最后在对方疑惑的眼神中小心地咬着嘴唇问道：“你为什么……对我那么好？”  
“说什么呢，”迪克摇头笑着揉了揉杰森毛茸茸的脑袋——他最近做这个已经很顺手了：“我现在是你的大哥啊。”  
杰森飞快地从迪克脸上移开视线，借此掩盖自己不知从何而起的微小失落。  
“我或许还没习惯这个——但我会试试的。”


	16. Chapter 16

相比于一个正常的青春期男生，杰森的私人物品少得惊人。  
他和罗伊的旧仓库大多被各种改装零件及工具塞满了，男孩们就每天和这些金属和机油味同室而眠。但迪克今天没有处理这些的打算，如果杰森需要，技术中心有更好的来代替这批从各种车子上拆下来的二手旧零件。这意味着他特意开来的GMC Yukon都或许用不上二分之一的空间。  
迪克给了杰森一只大尺寸的行李箱让他放杂物，男孩因为酒精的遗留效应磨磨蹭蹭了半天，但即便顶着一颗昏蒙的脑袋，他依然执意不愿让迪克插手。迪克理解地不再坚持，他靠在沙发上颇有兴致地围观杰森默不作声地在角落里来回兜转，翻出每一件物品都要用上片刻来决定去留。  
迪克从头到尾都没出声催促，他得留些空间给男孩进行他的小小的仪式，其中包括和过去的一切告别。迪克由衷希望杰森能发现到某些改变是好的——至少值得为此付出或者舍弃部分，不过终究仍需男孩亲自花上点时间来证明和确认。  
他无疑能看到杰森身上的光芒，不止一次地——即便被苦难和现实层层遮掩。而在这一切化为各种全新未知的可能性之前，迪克想自己唯一能做的就是推上一把，将他送往一个更明亮的方向。

发现杰森正往箱子里放几本硬皮封的文学著作的时候，车手正在一边偷偷列着亟需补充物品的清单，他刚刚在十分钟前决定一会儿带男孩去买一些衣物和正常意味的生活用品，不是用零件板随手搭出来的那种。  
“你喜欢看这个？” 迪克略显讶异地挑起眉毛，这小子甚至没有一本适龄教科书，但他居然在看《远大前程》和《喧哗与骚动》。  
“干什么，不行吗？”杰森匆忙把书往箱子里塞了塞，埋在几本赛车杂志下，耳廓有点发红。  
“不，你好像总有各种令我吃惊的办法，杰森，”迪克记得男孩甚至没有机会念完高中的第一学期，他或许有必要和布鲁斯抽空谈论一下杰森的学业问题了：“下次再让我撞见另一个属于你的全新一面前，能提前告知我一下吗？”

而那天他很快就收获了第二回合的意外，也远比第一次更加印象深刻。  
在那之前男孩已经整理结束合上了行李箱，正悄无声息地蜷坐在沙发边的地上玩手机——开着静音。  
“我搞定了。”注意到迪克睁开眼睛，杰森把手机收回口袋，简洁地向他汇报。  
“噢，老天！抱歉……我睡了多久？”迪克拍了拍脸颊坐起来，他已不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，他实在缺乏睡眠。  
“不算久，还不到一个小时。我告诉过你不用在这儿干巴巴地等我——”杰森有些埋怨地说：“你尽可以干点别的，或者回庄园的大床上睡个舒服。除了罗伊没人喜欢这张跳蚤市场淘来的沙发，它太硬了。”  
“能让我睡着说明它干得还不错。”迪克看了看四周——那些用挡板和悬挂支架自制的架子上几乎看不到什么东西了。杰森收拾得很彻底，他只留下了那个行李箱和一个背包，被舍弃的部分则扔在一个巨大的纸箱里。  
“游戏和主机你也可以带走，我得说考虑到罗伊的趣味实况足球确实不错。显示器就算了，我们能搞台更好的。除此之外——你的SVO我找个时间帮你塞进蝙蝠洞。”迪克转了一圈，最后拔走了游戏机：“Yukon真的足够大，杰森，你得想着法子再装一点，这样才能让把它开来的我显得不那么傻。”  
“就这样了，迪克。对我来说这样就可以了。”杰森背上背包，努力双手拖起地上半人高的行李箱。迪克想伸手帮他一把，男孩却摇摇头说：“你能帮我拿到左边架子最上方的东西吗？”  
迪克在他指的地方取到了一个长长的旧纸卷，虽然有些泛黄却被人保管得很爱惜，几乎没有一点折痕。  
“这是什么？”迪克好奇地问。  
在迪克的注视下，杰森面上细小的紧张一闪而过，他指尖无意识地扣着背包肩带：“我想……你可以自己打开来看看。”  
迪克拉开纸卷的时候，杰森一直站在原地都紧紧盯着他的表情变化，他看上去又是期待却不乏担忧，像个正在等公布期末分数的学生。  
“杰森，”男人郑重地重新合上手里的东西——那是一张老海报，少说也有二十年了——他得承认他确确实实因为上头意想不到的内容吃了一惊。但杰森带来的那部分惊讶也绝对不小：“你猜到了，对吧？”  
“但我不确定。”杰森长长呼了口气，他垂下视线，迪克会这么说几乎就等于承认了，此刻正有一些小泡泡从他心底浮上来晃晃悠悠地爆裂，混着微微的酸涩，但并不使他感到难受。

“你是什么时候开始有猜测的？我想格雷森这个姓不算少见。”  
迪克没有表现出生气或难过，这点让杰森好受多了，他目前还不打算因为自己鲁莽的试探来搞砸他俩间的关系：“一开始有些怀疑，但化名的姓本身无法代表什么，可能你也是他的粉丝，这很正常。但前几天——你知道的，布鲁斯和我办理了收养手续。在市政厅门口我问他我需要更姓吗？布鲁斯说他尊重我的意思。至少，德雷克也没有改。所以我判断这并不是一个必要程序。”  
“但是我却改姓了韦恩。”迪克收起轻飘散漫的情绪，他意识到这个男孩远比他以为得更加敏感和机灵，可太早熟又过于小心翼翼的模样未免令人心痛：“你认为这反而变得奇怪了——我出于一些理由掩盖了旧姓氏。”  
“它或许是个很有名的姓氏，至少在赛车界很有名。”杰森揉了揉鼻子低声嘟囔道：“比如前WRC冠军约翰·格雷森的格雷森。”  
“杰森，好了别动，看着我。”迪克暗暗叹口气，走到男孩面前蹲下来仰头捕捉他不断逃离的目光：“以后你有什么好奇和不解的问题，尽管直接来问我。我会尽可能地回答或帮助你找到答案——我们已经是一家人了，男孩儿，没那么多芥蒂，懂吗？”  
男孩沉默地看着他，蓝色的眼底泛起一阵波动，很快又归于平静：“那你是约翰·格雷森的儿子吗？我是说——如果这个话题让你感到不舒服——”  
“是的，你聪明到足以给个A+。”迪克轻轻拍了拍杰森的脸颊，露出一个宽容的微笑：“约翰·格雷森是我的生父，虽然他在我能清晰记事前就去世了。没关系，这没什么不好说的。你早晚会知道一些属于韦恩家的秘密。”  
“喔。”杰森眨了眨眼睛，那瞬间他似乎整个人都明亮雀跃了起来：“迪克，你爸简直太他妈帅了，我看过他所有的比赛录像，不止一次——他是我的偶像。我一直都想像他一样开车！Group B是男人的赛场！”  
欢动的情绪流星般砸落在迪克沉积已久的记忆带上，激起点点细小的火星。  
他看了看左手握着的海报，这张WRC Group B组赛的冠军海报上甚至还有他父亲当年的亲笔签名——连迪克自己都只有一份。而这样一张保存完好的签名海报目前在eBay能拍出一个相当惊人的价格，它或许是整个仓库里最值钱的东西。  
“杰森，你从哪儿搞来这张海报的？”  
“黑面具那儿呀，”杰森咧嘴笑道，像是在说一件很稀松平常的事：“这原来是他的藏品。但我用一场殊死赛跟他交换的——我得说这是那个混蛋给我留下的最好的记忆了。但这值得，迪克，这真的值得。”

这很神奇。确实未免有些奇妙过头了。  
迪克·格雷森很久后再回忆起那天，六月的哥谭已经有些燥热，空气里漫着略略刺鼻的锈味，一切都显得平凡而粗糙。但海报上约翰·格雷森却在领奖台上鲜明大笑着，跨过时空望向自己已长大成人的儿子，完成了一场没有预兆的沉默重逢。  
在某一刻迪克模糊地意识到，父亲那早早以悲剧和遗憾终结的短暂命运，竟正以另一种不可思议的方式在这个废旧仓库里重生、交汇与延续。  
——而杰森·托德这个男孩，仿佛是过早去世的父亲给他留下的一笔迟到的遗产。在那个普普通通的夏天，在时隔二十年后，终于被姗姗地送到了他的手上。


	17. Chapter 17

黑色的高级房车从家庭餐厅门口驶离已经是午后了。  
“回大宅？”  
“现在？”男孩有些不太适应地扯了扯身上的新外套——一个多小时前，迪克在商场一口气给他刷了四条裤子六件衣服和两双鞋，中途只要杰森表现出半点儿抗拒或反对，迪克就立刻搬出长兄的身份来压他。到头来年长者完全把这招使得得心应手，以至最后杰森都开始反思是否替自己的人生做了个草莽的决定。  
“是啊，阿尔弗雷德已经把你的房间清出来了。”迪克左臂搭在车窗框上，单手扶着方向盘，他似乎心情不错，微微上翘的眼角都含着轻松和快意：“杰森，学会接受别人的好意也是你的必修课，这意味着有人愿意同你建立起更多的联系。相信我，这不是坏事。”  
所以你也是吗？而你又想和我建立起怎么样的联系呢，迪克？  
“我的生活经验告诉我绝大多数的好意都带着目的性。”杰森只是陈述道：“世界上没有无缘无故的示好。”  
“你还是个小屁孩儿呢，杰森，你才多大？”迪克嗤了一声：“小孩就要有小孩的样子，乖乖地接受长辈的爱护和教诲，然后卖力地成长为一个过得去的大人就行了。”  
“我不是小屁孩。”杰森皱眉反驳，他对这个词总有些过激：“你也不是我的长辈，迪克，你才大我不到十岁。”  
“你说了算，托德先生。”迪克没有拗着他，他知道这匹小狼崽更容易被柔软的东西驯服，皮鞭或兽夹只会让他把自己搞得更加浑身是伤：“所以？你得告诉我你的决定了，杰。”  
“我……”杰森纠结了片刻，说真的自从离开韦恩宅后，他这么多天来每时每刻都在思念老管家的手艺，但他还是说道：“我能直接去训练营吗？我是说——”  
“可以，当然没问题。”没想到迪克一点没有试图说服他回“家”的意思，杰森甚至都做好了被他至少念叨上十分钟的准备：“不过我想至少到感恩节你该回来一次，阿尔弗雷德喜欢家庭团聚的氛围。”  
杰森悄悄地松了口气：“好。”  
迪克余光扫到男孩略显释然和遗憾的神色，并没有开口多说什么。

韦恩车队的车手训练营不在哥谭，而是坐落在离哥谭两个多小时车程的布鲁德海文市市郊。迪克在布鲁德海文有一间独立公寓，他当年青训时期和沃利·韦斯特分享这一间公寓，直到两人最后各自选择了不太相同的职业道路——他回到布鲁斯身边开始参加GT赛事，而沃利则被法拉利看中开始在F3崭露头角。  
两年前在医院的复健结束后没多久，迪克意识到自己的状况已无法胜任GT赛车的强度，虽然布鲁斯并太不赞同，但他还是执意公开退役。突然中断征战世界各地的职业车手生涯，迪克的生命里很快出现了难以弥补的空白裂缝。  
这个时候芭芭拉·戈登邀请他到训练营进行指导，迪克才时隔多年重新翻出了公寓的钥匙，直到现在也会定期住在那儿，他总需要找些时间来一个人待着。所以当杰森决定直接住到青训营宿舍，迪克并没提出反对，他知道自己依然能照顾到他。

韦恩车手训练营的规模比杰森想象得要小一些——也仅仅是室内规模并未超出预料，那几幢精简流畅的黑色建筑物和墙面上金色的W标志依然彰显着昂贵不菲的气息。而整片训练营的大部分都被一条趋近一半正规规模的训练赛道占据了，赛道围绕着中心建筑，露出大片奢侈的空地，甚至无法一眼望到尽头。  
“这是布鲁斯的意思。”迪克耐心地向杰森解释道：“相比于模拟训练，他认为车手更应该扎扎实实在真正车道上反复练习。这些空地——并不是单纯的无用场地，训练营地下是空的，里面还有相应的地下赛道。”  
“地下赛道？！”  
“没错，我不知道是该夸奖还是抱怨布鲁斯的奇思妙想——”迪克摇头笑道：“地下赛道甚至不是固定的，而是被做成了一段段可活动和拼接的分段赛道。现在或许很难和你解释清楚，到时候你看到就能明白了。”  
“我得说，今天的份额也超级棒！”  
杰森扒着Yukon的车窗满脸兴冲冲的慨然和赞叹，像是一只落入坚果堆的小小啮齿动物，双眼灼灼发亮——遇到真正喜欢的事物他终于不再保持自己紧巴巴的表情，这让迪克本身也很乐意陪他一起见证和经历更多惊喜。  
他能真切感受到这个男孩儿正在对外界一点点地削弱防御，敞开心扉。偶尔迪克都会被这个细腻缓慢的过程所鼓动。  
他想他或许该约个时间见见莱斯利了。

提姆很早就把杰森的事安排了下来，他的办事项率一向令人安心。当迪克和杰森拖着一堆行李走进训练营前厅的时候，一个红发姑娘已经等在门口了。  
“嗨，迪克。”芭芭拉·戈登走上前与迪克拥抱：“好久没见你了。”  
“我猜也不是很久？”迪克轻轻贴了贴姑娘的面颊：“我记得上个月我还在这儿试过奎恩的新引擎。”  
“我只是想告诉你我确实非常想念你啦。迪克，我很高兴你就和布鲁斯说的一样，看上去不错。”  
芭芭拉松开手臂，转向一旁的男孩，向他露出一个爽朗明快的笑容：“你就是杰森？噢，亲爱的，你可给我爸爸带来了不轻的头痛。”  
“你爸爸？”杰森一时有些茫然，而迪克则在一边笑得不能自己。  
“芭芭拉·戈登，韦恩青训营教练，不出意外的话，我将会负责你全部的训练计划。”红发女郎伸出手自我介绍：“顺便一提，詹姆斯·戈登是我的父亲。”  
“噢——哎！？什么？”杰森吓了一跳，他甚至往迪克身后缩了缩：“你是戈登的女儿？”  
“怎么了，我看上去不像警察局长的女儿吗？还是你担心我喊我爸爸来抓你？”芭芭拉强忍住笑意一本正经地说，她感到杰森一瞬间的反应十分可爱。她确实是从自己父亲口中得知杰森的存在的，但见到本人还是头一次——即便早就拿到了男孩的真实资料，但他依然比她想象中更加年幼。

当初戈登和她抱怨起哥谭那帮不要命的飙车党时，芭芭拉并没有太放在心上。她很清楚玩票性质的街头飙车和职业赛的差距，她甚至根据工作经验给父亲设计了一条完整的追捕线路。但三天后，戈登告诉她有个未成年男孩以近200码时速从一众警车和一架直升机的围堵下顺利逃脱。  
现在那个开着老野马的十六岁车手就站在她的面前——鼻尖有点儿发红，脸庞尚未褪去青涩，唇上的小胡茬软软地更像一层绒毛，偏硬的发质让黑发难以驯服地倔强支棱着。但芭芭拉却丝毫不觉得失望，她从那双明亮的瞳孔里看到了一些值得期待的特质。  
“他会让你的训练完全成为他自己的东西的，小芭，他在发育期，正凶猛地饿着呢。”  
用迪克·格雷森向她描述的原话来说——杰森就是一株幼韧的牧豆树。虽然表面远未长成，但他的根系早已深深根植在贫瘠的地表之下，拼尽全力地吸收每一滴水分，只为等待一个合适的时机疯狂生长。  
“我才不怕呢！”杰森犹豫了小半刻，还是挺起腰来回握了她的手：“如果GCPD要抓我，我也来不了布鲁德海文了，戈登教练。”  
末了他还嘟囔着补充了一句：“……你可比你爸爸好看多啦。”  
芭芭拉迅速对迪克说：“我宣布我喜欢这个孩子。”  
“我早就和你说过了，小芭，”迪克揉了揉笑得发僵的脸说道：“祝你们俩合作愉快。”


	18. Chapter 18

迪克·格雷森专注地翻看手中的平板，屏幕上满是一栏拦的数据和日程表，他视线稍垂，思忖了片刻才开口道：“我觉得……”  
“不行吗？”芭芭拉停止用触摸笔敲击桌面：“哪里不合适？直接告诉我。”  
“这份训练菜单很完美，小芭，非常优秀，从各方面来说都挑不出半点毛病。还不如说不愧是你，”迪克斟酌字句道：“但我想可能并不完全适合杰森。”  
“你跟我还磨叽什么？我猜你已经和他相处过不少时间了，”芭芭拉毫不介意地耸肩道：“杰森是你挑中的人，迪克——好吧，我都不知道给你看那份执法记录仪录像到底是不是正确的——但愿它是。而最后因此跑到哥谭街头去把他找出来的人也是你。”  
“你还是那么尖锐，”迪克感慨着笑道：“我总是说不过你。”  
“好了，我在洗耳恭听呢，迪克。”  
“杰森确实不是一个新手，但也从未接触过职业赛车——在某种意义上他甚至不如训练营里不到十岁的学员。不过我见过他开高性能车，也带他参加过一场卡丁车赛。他对赛程模式适应不错，这是个好前提。”  
芭芭拉没想到迪克已经做到这个程度，远比预想的更加上心，她若有所思地看了看车手：“嗯……所以？”  
“杰森目前的状况绝对跟不上职业赛强度，对此我无比肯定。但男孩正在最佳发育期，你得尽快让他打下最扎实的身体以及心肺功能基础，所以绝不能用一份正常青少年车手的训练菜单给他——我十七岁时候已经在跑欧洲GT3了，小芭，这完全不一样。”  
芭芭拉立刻意会过来：“你是说得把体能训练强度加大，相应把赛道和车辆适应训练减少或延后吗？”  
“杰森的赛道反应和驾驶技术已经极其成熟，他是开殊死赛出身，地下车赛教给他的全是在赛道上不择手段地超越和干掉别人。”迪克接着解释道：“也同时意味着完全成形的错误习惯和难以纠正的恶劣本能，他会提前进入车手的瓶颈期——没什么比这个更糟。”  
“我明白你的意思了，”芭芭拉道：“你是要让他脱离方向盘一段时间——”  
“不是一段时间，小芭，那不够。”车手微微叹了口气，他明白这很困难，但他知晓更艰难的地方在哪儿，而这正是迪克不愿让杰森承受的：“要我来说，至少半年甚至更久。”  
“半年以上！？”芭芭拉吓了一跳，这对车手训练来说简直像在开玩笑，但她迅速意识到迪克是对的。杰森太特殊了，她从未接触类似的学员，他拥有巨大的潜力，却没能以健康的方式成长。  
“好吧，你成功说服我了。但我并不觉得杰森接受得了这个安排。关于这点……迪克，你应该比我清楚得多吧？”  
“痛苦残忍的决定，当然——尤其是对于一个把飙车当成日常呼吸的男孩，你得逼迫他放慢赖以生存的速度，但不得不这么做。”迪克放下平板，缓缓揉搓前额沉思片刻：“训练营最近有送来试车的GT系赛车吗？”  
“有一辆R35战神，上周刚刚送来调试引擎的。”芭芭拉疑惑道：“你要干什么？”  
“我想可能是时候让努力维持的温柔大哥形象破灭了，小芭。”车手露出一个略显无奈的苦笑：“但愿杰森他别恨我太久。”

六月的布鲁德海文已经有热度冒头了。杰森几乎在黏糊的汗水包裹中睁开眼，他昨晚在和罗伊各自分享新奇经历的途中睡着，当被敲门声闹醒的时候手里还捏着一只早就没电的手机。  
杰森摸着湿哒哒的刘海去开门，门口站着一脸清爽到让人火大的迪克·格雷森。杰森这时却模模糊糊地记起迪克以前并不是这个发型——他在退役前留着过鬓角的半长发，偶尔在镜头的特写捕捉下精致漂亮得毫不真实。  
“早上好，杰森。睡得还习惯吗？”  
“除了忘记开空调和被你吵醒之外一切都好。”杰森打了个呵欠把迪克让进单人宿舍，他的行李大半还摊在地上没来得及整理，在莫名地把心里话脱口而出前他以为自己已经足够清醒了：“你为什么会把头发剃那么短？”  
迪克没想到他会突然提这茬，愣了下才答道：“这很重要吗？”  
“我只是……觉得你头发长些会更好看。”杰森摆摆手，烦躁的扯了扯T恤的衣领：“算了，没事，忘了它吧——”  
“我在车祸后接受了脑出血的引流手术，之后经常在医院复查和处理伤口，那段时间几乎把头发都剃光了。”没想到迪克仍耐心地回答了他：“后来习惯了短发，就再也没留长过——杰森，我说过会尽力满足你的疑问的。”  
男孩侧头看着他，视线落在他头部左侧像一只飞鸟一样的手术刀疤上，心中一阵尖锐的刺痛飞速掠过：“抱歉……我脑袋一团乱。”  
“你的眼睛可不是那么高诉我的，杰。”迪克·格雷森放低了声音。他仍然是个英俊的男人，那道扎眼的伤疤和身上的某种残缺只是让他从高高在上的完美之子变得更加诱人触碰。  
“行了，”杰森强迫自己在冒出更多蠢念头前从迪克身上挪开目光，硬邦邦地道：“你到底是来做什么的？我记得我的训练日程还没开始。”  
“想要尝试一下真正GT车手的感觉吗，杰森？营里正好有一辆专供赛事的尼桑GT-R，我猜你可能会喜欢。”

杰森以为迪克所说的“试试”就是坐在驾驶座上，在赛道上痛快地随心所欲飙上一把。所以当他被带到车手更衣室，看着迪克从柜子里翻出一件连体阻燃服的时候，杰森忽然意识到得事情有些超乎预料。  
“这是我当年参加欧洲GT3赛事用过的诺梅克斯服，并没穿过太多次。希望你别介意，”迪克拎出红绿相间的赛车服在杰森身旁比划了一下：“嗯，或许还是大了点。”  
“伙计，天气真的很热，”杰森摸了摸衣服特殊纤维的结实材质，确定这个玩意儿绝对不透气：“只是试车而已，用得着穿上这个吗？”  
“本来应该让你穿着防火内衣再穿的，但很遗憾那个必须得量身订做。今天就先放你一马，”迪克毫不留情地打破杰森的小侥幸：“而剩下的面罩、头盔、耳塞、阻燃服、手套和赛车鞋，包括颈部保护用的HANS系统，你都必须要穿上。”  
男孩有些痛苦地皱起脸：“天杀的它们看上去太厚了——”  
“我和你说过什么来着？杰森？体验真正GT车手的感觉——”迪克敛起轻松的神色，严肃地直视杰森的眼睛：“而这全部都是一个真正的职业车手在跨上赛车前必须做的——它们不分季节地闷热而沉重，令人承受巨大的负担，甚至会在赛程中消耗大量的体力，正是我从前每一场比赛所经历的一切。你如果受不了，现在放弃还来得及。”  
“我可没那种打算。”杰森紧紧抿着嘴，几乎迸着小小的怒意从迪克手里一把抢过阻燃服，也并没看到长兄在暗中悄悄翘起的嘴角。  
“戴上头盔前先把这个吃了，你不会想一会儿体验低血糖的感受的。”迪克最后将两大块巧克力递给杰森，并监督他全部吃完才悠悠道：“在点燃任何一辆车的引擎前，你的自身安全都是第一位的。杰森，这是能够自由追求极速的一点必须的代价和保证。”

近两千克重的头盔和HANS系统让杰森的整个脖子以上几乎难以活动。起初他甚至无法找到正确顺利的呼吸方式，仅仅在室外站了几分钟，他已经能感到汗水从额上不停渗出后被面罩吸收——而身上的情况显然也没好多少，但至少不比脑袋更令人崩溃。  
“见鬼的……”杰森忍不住暗骂了一声，他头一次对迪克的职业经历感到匪夷——男人看上去那么瘦，手腕总能从衬衫下松松地露出来，他到底哪来那么多力量支撑起这整套折磨人的装备还能高速疾驰的？  
夜翼在赛道上看上去总是那么轻松自由——  
“杰森，”芭芭拉的声音从头盔中传来，就像两根金属棍相互敲击回荡在耳边：“你现在无法完全听清外界的声音，为了你的安全，接下来的试车全程根据我的指令来，好吗？”  
杰森朝不远处的女教练挥手示意接收指示，隔着头盔他很快看到一辆银灰色的宽体跑车离开P房，伴着漂亮的刹车声利落地急停在面前赛道上——几乎贴地的地盘，U形格栅和梯形进气口，线条优美的侧裙以及大宽幅的尾翼，正是赫赫有名的东瀛战神。  
迪克·格雷森从R35上走下来，杰森一下子怔愣住了——对方竟也是一身标准的职业赛车装备，韦恩车队熟悉的黑底制服将他颀长的身材线条勾勒无遗。  
迪克身着诺梅克斯服逆着晨曦大步走来，胸口两道蓝色条纹仿佛在阳光下延展出一对虚幻的光翅。杰森竟有瞬间的恍然——他在此刻第一次真切感受到一个早已被知晓和默认的事实。  
——迪克·格雷森就是“夜翼”。  
——他就是那个站在GT总冠军领奖台上，迎着全世界的目光焦点，粲然微笑着洒下香槟雨的天才车手。


	19. Chapter 19

九年前的欧洲GT3锦标赛，伦敦近郊布兰兹-哈奇赛道，一辆明黄色的克尔维特Z06以超过第二位0.62秒的优势拔得分站头筹。赛后那个年仅十七岁的少年被媒体围堵在镜头前，他蔚蓝色的眼睛因剧烈运动浮现出滟滟水光，发红的脸颊上仍带着稚气未脱的腼腆——略显无措的青涩模样压根让人难以将其和在赛道上果决犀利的赛车手联系在一起。  
一战成名后，全世界开始注视这个被赞称为“黄金男孩”的新人车手，而他也确实不曾让人失望。那年GT3锦标赛，在初出茅庐缺乏经验的情况下，理查德·格雷森最后依然取得了总积分第四的漂亮成绩。他身着鲜艳的红绿色诺梅克斯服，像一只轻巧的尖尾雨燕，灵活地高速穿梭在各条欧洲赛道间。  
过了两年，黄金男孩的身影开始出现在各个世界级GT赛事上。他的赛车服变为更加成熟的黑底蓝纹，车身更青睐深色的油性漆，驾驶风格也日趋沉稳老练。而面对媒体的长枪短炮也不再难以适从——每次采访结束后，朝着镜头自信潇洒的飞吻成为“夜翼”的标志性动作，轮廓初显的出色外表也让他备受各大赞助商的钟情与宠爱。  
当时没人能料想到，这一切会在不久的将来戛然而止。

“迪克？”芭芭拉的声音从头盔耳麦中传来：“怎么傻住了？”  
“抱歉，”迪克回神道：“突然想起点事……”  
芭芭拉心领神会：“啊哈，你开始跑职业赛时也就跟杰森差不多大吧？看他穿着你的旧赛服是不是想到当年了呀，黄金男孩？”  
迪克摇头笑道：“你是有什么读心的超能力吗，小芭？”  
“别说你自己了，我看到杰森走出来的时候都吓了一跳。”芭芭拉顿了顿：“他可能是穿这身奇葩配色的阻燃服第二好看的了，我真庆幸最后你选择了黑色主色。”  
“我在努力保持严肃，芭芭拉。”  
“你是故意挑了这件吗？你该记得你每年都会有新赛车服。”  
“我不知道，”迪克隔了片刻才道：“更像是某种下意识反应，我想杰森或许会很适合……”  
“不用担心，迪克，他确实很适合。”芭芭拉笃定道：“如果布鲁斯在场，他同样会那么认为的。”

杰森拉开头盔面罩盯着迪克，流露出一丝前所未有的戒备。他甚至在迪克想伸手替他确认HANS系统佩戴状况时微微后退了半步。  
“发生什么事了？”  
“我猜或许是我正式的车手装束给他压力了，小芭。这男孩有些很有意思的本能和直觉。”  
“很好，”芭芭拉说：“我想我们可以开始了？”  
“唔，再等我一分钟。”  
迪克半跪在地上，把杰森从头到脚的装备再次仔细检查了一遍，男孩浑身僵硬地杵在原地。他听不到迪克的说话声，视线却始终紧紧追随着年长者的每一个动作。  
“好了，小芭，帮我接通杰森的头盔通讯频道。”  
迪克拍了拍杰森的肩膀像是在安抚他，直到确认自己的声音传到对方的耳朵里：“杰森，听得到我说话吗？”  
男孩瞪大了眼睛，立刻望着他点点头。  
“你的封闭式旧头盔只有单向接收功能，但你可以用手势表达想法。”迪克说：“你也应该猜到这不是一场单纯的试车了，杰森。如果你愿意把它看作布里斯托山道赛的补偿——或者说附加赛都没问题，同一辆车，同样的车胎、赛道、天气状况……以及同样的对手。”  
杰森顿时被勾起了兴致，双眼骤然迸出神采来——显而易见地，他太容易被读懂了。这让迪克至少目前能够把控住他的脉搏和心率。  
继续说。杰森做了个邀请的手势。  
“我们今天不开对抗赛，类似排位赛一样比最快圈速，相互之间不加以影响。”迪克刻意放慢了语速，他需要保证他接下来的每一个字都能被杰森理解并接受：“既然是比赛——就像你所熟悉的殊死赛和街头赛，我们也按老规矩来赌点什么，怎么样？”  
男孩微蹙着眉，像小动物般歪头睨着迪克，仿佛在揣度他究竟正盘算些什么。迪克没有催促，片刻后杰森跃跃欲试地拍了拍胸口，比了个ok。  
这小子也上钩得太轻易了，迪克在内心默叹道。  
“我好坏也曾经算是个职业车手，不会要求你达到我的成绩——好了，杰森·托德，别用那种眼神瞪我，即便是你也没法越过大多数步骤的，有时候学乖也是个好品德。”迪克好笑地用指节敲了敲杰森的头盔，如果能出声的话，现在空气里一定已经洒满了男孩不安分的抱怨声，而不是只能挥舞着手臂表达抗议。  
“每人二十五圈，只要平均圈时和我的差距在五秒之内，就算你赢了，杰森。我取消对你所有的开车禁令，你甚至可以开着你的SVO来回哥谭和布鲁德海文，我不在的期间，Targa的钥匙也可以借给你随便玩——最重要的，我会对布鲁斯说明年就让你去试试GT3的比赛。”  
这条件简直足够诱人，还不如说太过丰厚了……对于杰森来说，这五秒眼下并不会觉得难以达到。迪克本以为他会激动不已，但意料之外地，男孩反而安静下来插起手臂等他说完。  
迪克语气淡然地继续道：“如果落后我五秒以上，杰森，抱歉亲爱的。这六个月，你都别想摸到方向盘了。事实证明从基础上……你离职业赛还差得很远，跟着芭芭拉从头学起吧。如何？当然，我不会勉强你。”  
杰森沉默地从车手身上挪开目光，而迪克则奉献了足够的耐心来等待他的回应。直到男孩相较他颜色偏深的双眼重新回到年长者的虹膜上。  
杰森·托德直视着他，用力而郑重点了点头。  
“Bravo。”迪克勾起一个并无法被看见的笑容：“那就由我先开始吧。”

“你确定拉到五秒没问题吗？你原来说的可是三秒。那小鬼可不是一个普通意味的新手。”  
“他今天开不到我的临界点，我保证，GT赛车和普通的高性能车差距太大了。”迪克阖上熟悉的碳纤头盔，重新坐进GT-R：“如果他能达到，说明我从技术到眼光都确确实实该完全退休了，小芭。”  
赛道上方的信号灯跳转成绿色的瞬间，银色战神在一个完美的弹射起步下微微仰起车头，下一秒便以最大扭矩输出，像子弹般投射向前方，后轮在赛道路面上扬起一层白色的摩擦烟雾。  
确认迪克出车顺利后，芭芭拉走过来递给杰森一个平板，上面显示着整个训练营赛道状况、GT-R的当前时速，以及迪克头盔上第一视角的行车录像。  
“杰森，听好了。”芭芭拉·戈登开始了她教给男孩的第一课：“迪克决定先赛是为了给你做一个示范和引导——你要在过程中注意他的每一次换挡时机和档位选择，如何切弯，为何选择这种切弯方式，什么时候卡路肩，什么时候加速或减速。甚至最理想的——你得努力在这十几分钟里把赛道背熟，以后每一场比赛，背赛道都将是你的必修课。”


	20. Chapter 20

相对于难以操控的美系肌肉车，日系跑车往往更容易赢得改装者的青睐，而东瀛战神更是其中备受欢迎的宠儿。这辆被FIA认证的R35拥有一颗极其强有力的心脏，VR38Dett的V6引擎为她带来了超过650匹的惊人马力。  
迪克·格雷森毫无疑问、并理所应当地对GT系跑车更加得心应手——在进入第五圈时杰森已经彻底见证到了这一点。他曾在赛车杂志上扫过一些关于迪克的采访或赛事分析，其中绝大部分都不会忘记赞扬他赛道档位技术的精确自如。  
即使所有专业赛车的变速箱齿轮相对近似，但不同跑车依然因为扭矩差距所需档位各自不同。而迪克在赛场上精确高效犹如机器——一辆从未接触过的新车，他用以适应扭矩的圈数也不会超过三圈，夜翼总能……他当然永远能找到最匹配RPM的驾驶方式。  
进入第六圈，战神过弯时已经见不到因转向力不足或过大造成的抓地失控。奔放潇洒的引擎声浪在训练营赛道高低扬抑，周围开始陆续有被吸引的学员出现在赛道边。银灰的R35在晨曦中闪出夺目耀眼的金色光芒，急速掠过观看区时因气压差掀起滞后的狂风——所有人都在安静而叹然地欣赏一场独属一人的表演。  
杰森·托德则并未注意这些——他正专注而贪婪地紧盯屏幕中迪克的每一个拨档动作，在高速中飞快变幻的视野，弯道的出现时机及频率。他当然也没能看到芭芭拉·戈登在一边露出的若有所思的神情。  
二十五圈结束时，迪克的平均圈速稳定保持在205km/h，但最高时速则停留在了242km/h，平均用时27.69s。对于“夜翼”理查德·韦恩和战神本身的马力数来说，这仍是个略显中规中矩的成绩。

“小芭，喊人去换胎。”迪克打开车门，取下头盔时对芭芭拉说道。他的胸口略显偏快地起伏着，自如地随手擦去落到眼角的汗水：“好久不开GT车了，我得说我最近似乎缺乏锻炼。顺便一句，我日系车开得不太多，但这辆R35的转速很舒服。”  
“你确实是的，鉴于你居然开到了27秒之外。”芭芭拉瞥了一眼朝这边走来的杰森，轻快地说道：“稍微有点儿危机感吧，迪克，你的小弟弟可是块吸收力惊人的海绵宝宝。”  
“那我是不是该提前认栽？”迪克笑了，黑色的刘海因被浸湿在晨色下泛出一层光亮。而他很快看到杰森有些磨蹭地挪到他跟前，看上去不太情愿地朝他比了个拇指。但男孩立刻又指指自己，用力拍了拍胸口。  
“好吧，我来猜猜这是绝对不会输给我的意思？”迪克眯起眼睛收敛笑意，用口型说道：“加油吧，杰森，别太让我失望了。”

GT赛车几乎都是量产跑车的赛道改装版。而杰森在摸到战神的方向盘前，对于这个“改装”程度并没有太多的概念——事实上，一切还是远超乎他的想象了。  
为了减轻全车重量，整辆R35被剥离了所有让人能感到“舒适驾驶”的配件，只有由推杆、摇臂、扭力杆、减震器组成的的碳纤维悬挂支架横在驾驶座之后，像一架舍弃了不必要的血肉，只存余最原始模样的巨大骷髅——而这正是车手发生高速撞击时的生命保障。  
整个人包裹在闷热的诺梅克斯服中，车手在行车过程中依然无法获得足够的降温，为了减重去掉了A/C系统，只有车头两侧的进气口会带来一些作用有限的风。再加上档位从手侧更换到了方向盘之后，而驾驶转向力也远超普通跑车，面对满眼的各色按钮，男孩意识到自己将面临一场前所未有的挑战。  
他没有足够做准备的时间——当然，每回都是这样。这世界从没给他过做好万全准备的余裕。他早已习惯于在各种突发状况中寻找到合适的应对和生存方法。这次也是一样，根本没什么区别。  
杰森·托德志在于此。

“杰森，车子熟悉得怎么样？可以试试吗？”约十分钟后，芭芭拉的声音稳重地在头盔里响起：“如果比赛过程中有任何失控的迹象，立刻停下来，不需要勉强。记住这只是场练习而已。”  
杰森缓慢地长长呼了口气，拉上安全带后朝车窗外做了个预备结束的手势。迪克黑色的身影正安静地站在发车区一侧，像一座无可动摇的雕塑。男孩握紧方向盘直视前方，用亟欲待发引擎声加热浑身血液——一秒、两秒、三秒——红灯三闪，绿灯骤亮。  
银色战神再一次咆哮着冲出起点。

杰森在暖胎圈的成绩不出所料地糟糕，R35甚至在两次过弯中险些冲出赛道，极不均衡且无规律的引擎变化显示着他对车辆性能的陌生。芭芭拉每一秒都看得胆战心惊，但迪克却只是一言不发地盯着手中的平板屏幕。  
“迪克！？”在GT-R又一次撵着路肩擦过缓冲区后，女教练忍不住尖叫道：“我就不该同意你这个见鬼的主意！拜托了让他停下来好吗？”  
“杰森很清楚这场比赛对他并不公平，小芭，”迪克语气却相当冷静：“他远比你想象的有自知之明得多。那孩子虽然脾气有些粗暴直接，但至少在赛车这件事上——我保证他和鲁莽并不相关。能在几十场殊死赛中存活，靠的当然不是运气。”  
迪克·格雷森是对的。  
杰森的速度开始稳定在第六圈。男孩用五分钟迅速消化了在迪克驾驶过程中汲取的新鲜营养。他很快能在连续大弯中及时反应过来，即便是换挡时机也远远超过粗劣模仿的程度。  
第十二圈时，战神在直道的最高时速已经逼近220km/h，最短圈时进入30s。

关注着杰森每一个微小动作的迪克忽然出声道：“差不多了……小芭，准备好电解质饮料。”  
虽然在前十五圈创造了一个相对漂亮的平均用时，当杰森进入第十六圈——随着迪克的判断应声落地，R35像是失去了部分原动力，速度开始出现明显落档。  
芭芭拉满脸苦恼地叹了口气：“原来你早就在等这个吗？你料到他能开成这样？”  
“料不到，”迪克沉稳地陈述道：“我得说他总能比我预料的更好，这次也没有例外。但杰森也有难以用技术和聪明扭转的东西——”  
比如体力、耐力、承受力和赛道经验。  
没人比迪克更清楚GT赛车的特殊性，身着阻燃服后在高速行驶中身体承受的重力，加上沉重的头盔和HANS系统在转向时产生额外的巨大离心力，剧烈的心跳对心肺的负担，短时间内或许能凭借无氧代谢供给暂时的能量支撑，但这样的赛道高光时刻并不会持续太久。  
——杰森的临界同样受限于他的身体基础。

二十五圈结束，银色的宽体跑车终于嘶哑着撞过终点线，车内却迟迟没有动静。 迪克立刻大步上前一把拽开车门，解开安全带将几乎脱力的男孩打横抱出了驾驶座。  
“小芭！水！”迪克单手飞快解开头盔面罩和HANS支架，杰森软在车手臂膀里像是刚刚从水里捞出来一样浑身湿透，他紧闭双眼大口大口地喘息着。  
迪克心中骤热漫起无声的钝痛，甚至无法抑制地开始后悔和自责——即便这一切都是他所料想之中的事。抱歉，杰森，抱歉，可我不得不做到这个地步。  
芭芭拉迅速递过饮料瓶，迪克轻轻拍了拍男孩煞白的脸，用水冲走黏腻的汗渍：“杰，吸气呼气，尽量保持一个频率。你只是脱水了，所以没事的，好吗？”  
杰森艰难地点了点头，等他开始恢复相对平稳的呼吸后，迪克小心地将饮料慢慢喂进他口中，直到血色重新回到男孩的皮肤上。  
“咳——咳咳——”由于气道痉挛，杰森很快闷声剧烈咳嗽起来，所幸他的声带终于再次发挥功效。  
“别着急。”迪克耐心地轻拍着他的背。  
“我跑……咳——咳咳，我跑了……多少？”几乎是在断续的咳声间，杰森勉力挤出了一句相对完整的句子。  
女教练柔声安慰道：“杰森，你开得非常好，现在你应该——”  
“平均圈时35.09秒，”迪克却截断了芭芭拉的话：“很遗憾，杰森。这场比赛是你输了。”  
“迪克！？是说这个的时候吗？”  
杰森抽了抽鼻子，紧蹙的双眉略略松弛了下来。男孩只是睁开双眼望了眼迪克，很快又重新疲惫地闭上了：“我想……咳，我想也是。你赢了，格雷森。咳、一直都是你赢了。”

“他或许会吐大上一场，然后几天吃不下饭。”  
将杰森送到训练营的医疗中心后，芭芭拉在门外忧愁地说。  
“没什么可吐的——你以为我为什么会挑在早饭前？”迪克没好气地说道。  
“噢……迪克，我怎么以前没发现你居然那么可怕？”  
“平心而论，我原来判断他压根坚持不到完赛——”迪克摇摇头微叹道：“没想到他真的把自己弄到这个地步。”  
“我应该说，我也没想到你会把你俩的关系弄到这个地步吗？”芭芭拉不太赞同地说道：“如果好好地和他沟通，我想他会愿意遵照合理的训练菜单走，那孩子并不是不懂道理的人——现在杰森保证恨死你啦，而我以为你还挺喜欢他的？”  
“小芭，”迪克放低声音道：“你觉得眼下的杰森最需要的是什么？而我能给他最理想的又是什么？”  
“一个良好优渥的培育环境咯？他是颗好种子——你不是一直都在做这个吗？”  
“硬件只是其次的，这并不难。”迪克平静地道说：“我现在能给杰森最好的东西……也是我唯一能给出的，就是一个清晰明确、并值得超越的目标，这个目标将在一段时间内牢牢铭刻在他记忆里，足以催使他为此不停息地拼命成长。”  
芭芭拉立刻敏锐地捕捉到迪克话语中微妙之处：“值得被超越？你是确定杰森会超越你吗？”  
“当然。他肯定……也必须能超过一个上不了赛道的前职业车手。”迪克有些神色空白地望着前方的墙壁，脸上没什么表情，好像在陈述一件理所应当的事：“我答应过布鲁斯，会弥补韦恩车队在GT赛事的空缺。”  
“迪克！？天呐，我敢打赌除了你没人在那么想——”芭芭拉刚想激动地反驳却被再次打断了。  
“我要走了，小芭。我不能留在这儿，等杰森某天来发现这个脆弱目标背后的巨大漏洞。”迪克垂下目光，平淡地说道：“提姆拜托我接手今年车队FE的赛事，我决定接手了。估计这几天就要飞苏黎世，为十一月的首站做赛前申请和材料准备。”


	21. Chapter 21

迪克在离开哥谭前约见了一次莱斯利。  
莱斯利•汤普金斯是韦恩家的私人医生，同样在心理学上成就斐然，因此同时担任着车队的心里顾问。她曾帮助年幼的布鲁斯走出父母病逝的阴影，也在迪克经历赛道事故后接手他的应激创伤治疗。  
由于职业车手本身的特殊性，莱斯利在方案中尽力回避了药物介入，希望能通过其他途径找到解决方法。起初养伤期间，迪克几乎每周都会和女医生固定聊上一聊，他积极而乐观地配合着周围，状态也在稳定好转——但治疗在重新恢复车手训练后很快遭遇瓶颈，并致使他直接错过了下一个GT冠军赛赛季。  
面对媒体和同行源源不断的揣测打探，车迷们关切的期盼和祝福，甚嚣尘上的小道消息和蜚语流言，理查德·韦恩最终选择以退役发布会终止了这一切。  
在此之后车手的心理疏导频率减少到了一月一次甚至更久。而现在距离迪克上回来到莱斯利的私人诊所，已有足足三个月了。

“我听布鲁斯说了，你要出一趟久差？”女医生站在流理台前用一只老式银壶煮咖啡，温厚的香味随着热度溢满房间。而迪克则颇有兴趣地看她养在窗棂前的龟背竹。  
“是啊，我估计得有大半年都要跑在各地，怎么想走前都应该来和你告别一次。这几年真的多亏你了，莱斯利，在外头可没有你再来给我做心理调整啦。”  
“仅仅是跑来告别？”莱斯利挥挥手摇头道：“得了吧迪克，你以为我认识你多久了？你才不会做那么刻板的场面事呢。”  
迪克笑了起来：“瞧我又忘了，真是什么都瞒不过你的，对吧？”  
“我倒是奇怪呢，你怎么突然同意接手那么大的摊子？我记得上次连提姆想让你做LMP赛道指导都被推掉了。”  
“我应该离开美国一段时间。”车手想了想说道：“你知道的……我或许也需要为自己换个新鲜环境，然后干点别的什么。”  
“迪克，发生什么事了？”莱斯利端着两杯咖啡站在圆茶几前，女医生语气舒缓，她仔细打量着这个她从幼年时期就认识的年轻人：“还是说……你遇到什么人了？”

看上去总是温柔体贴的迪克·格雷森其实是莱斯利最为头疼和棘手的一类病人。  
天性上的独立和自制反而成为他得到最妥善治疗的最大阻碍——正因在潜意识中就难以向他人发出求助，也同时意味着他并不擅长向人打开心扉。这也是迪克的创伤应激症难以治愈的原因之一，她甚至在催眠治疗中都无法清晰窥探到他的深层意识。  
莱斯利很清楚这种顽固的本能来自何处，布鲁斯虽然是个尽心尽力的父亲，但他仍然有无法替代的部分。  
“那个男孩太懂事了，他总是非常安静，莱斯利。我有点儿担心……你知道我从没做过父亲什么的——”近二十年前收养了好友夫妇留下的独子后，布鲁斯·韦恩曾向她提起过：“我倒是希望他干脆能哭闹上一场或者砸烂点东西，对我和阿福发发脾气什么的，做个顽劣调皮的六岁男孩。毕竟他正在干什么事都可以被原谅的年纪啊？”  
虽然在莱斯利的建议下，布鲁斯不久后发现了迪克在赛车上遗传自生父的出色天赋，亿万富翁开始倾心培养男孩的兴趣，在过程中两人逐渐变得如亲父子般亲近。但莱斯利意识到迪克身上某些深藏的缺憾并没能得到真正的弥补。  
——他到底没能学会如何去尽情地依赖他人。

“你说对了，莱斯利。”坐在茶几前的沙发上，迪克终于开始进入他今天前来的正题：“我遇到了一个男孩。”  
“一个男孩？”  
“一个十六岁的孤儿，一个小小的天才——以及现在他是我的弟弟了。”  
“你捡了一个天才的孤儿赛车手？”莱斯利讶然道：“然后让布鲁斯收养了他？”  
“是的，他叫杰森。”迪克继续解释道：“和我不一样，他在很糟糕环境下一步步挣扎长大，家庭没带给他什么美好的回忆。所以杰森的性格比较……呃，尖锐排外——而且他非常敏感，莱斯利，比他的同龄人更加敏感。”  
莱斯利放下咖啡杯，抿唇叹道：“迪克，我以为你终于决定在离开前让自己稍微精神放松一下？……我都准备好了的。”  
“莱斯利，我的状态已经稳定下来了，近期也没有恶化——我保证。”  
“关于这点我倒是没有怀疑，你比三个月前看上去还要好上一些。那个男孩改变你了，你意识到了吗？”  
迪克怔愣了小片刻，似乎思绪在一瞬间滑向了别处，但他很快回过神来：“或许——”  
他张了张口，却只是说了一个单词。  
“或许？”  
“或许……确实是的——但这不重要，莱斯利，今天重点并不在我。我现在只想避免杰森有任何可能重蹈我的覆辙。”迪克略显忡忡地说：“我尽力做了我能做的，目前因为一些原因不适合继续陪在他身边。但杰森刚刚接触全新的环境，以他的个性——”  
“你想拜托我尽可能地照顾到他，包括后续赛事相关的心理指导，至少让他维持精神方面的健康。”  
“……是这样，没错。因为你是最好的。”  
“既然杰森已经被布鲁斯收养，他就是我的分内工作了，迪克。”莱斯利意有所指道：“你其实……完全没必要特意为他来寻求我的帮助。”  
“我在想你可能需要了解一下杰森的情况。”迪克合起手掌，靠在在桌面上支撑住额头：“男孩比外表看上去更容易受伤，可他自己是绝不肯说出口的。不擅长坦诚接受好意并不意味他无需被关爱。或者正相反。”

“在我完全同意你的求助前提下，迪克，允许我向你询问一个问题吗？”莱斯利若有所思地望着年轻的车手，须臾后问道。  
迪克抬起头，毫不介意地耸耸肩道：“你知道的，我总是知无不言。”  
“如果说有天赋的少年车手，光在韦恩青训计划里就出现过不止一个。”常年替职业车手进行心理疏导，布鲁斯又眼光挑剔，莱斯利很清楚某些事实：“你在那个男孩身上只是看到了你和车队所需要的潜力吗？还是说有其他更多的……让你执着于他理由？”  
“……杰森是我父亲的粉丝，还有些狂热的那种。即使约翰·格雷森早在他出生前就去世很久了。”年轻人最后说道：“这很奇怪，但感觉并不糟糕——就好像我父亲嘱托着将杰森交到我的手里，而我无法辜负这个。”  
在开口回答前，迪克双眼中细微的踌躇并未被莱斯利所忽略。  
果然还不止如此。女医生暗中叹息着想，事实的发生总是更为惊人有趣。  
——一个特殊的男孩出现在一个特殊的节点，机缘巧合下成为了迪克·格雷森移情的最佳目标载体。只是这一次，迪克交出的是在潜意识中，对那个“残缺自我”的遗憾弥补，他对男孩投射了异常的微妙感情。  
但这未必是坏事。莱斯利·汤普金斯在那一刻隐隐感觉到，杰森或许会成为突破迪克身上多年困固局面的关键。  
“我明白了，”女医生温柔地呷了口咖啡，入嘴苦涩的液体倒是余味醇厚：“在需要的时候我会去见见那个孩子的。”  
“莱斯利……其实我还有一件事想拜托你。”  
“再多个几件也没什么，迪克。你不能总想靠自己解决所有问题，而我热爱我的这份工作。”  
“虽然从未在我面前提起，但杰森可能会打听我退役的原因，并且他已经有所察觉了。”迪克将视线落向窗前郁郁的绿色植物：“除去手术和受伤的部分，至少目前我没打算让他知道更多……这听上去有点蠢，但眼下我仍然需要一个表面完美的兄长形象。”


	22. Chapter 22

迪克离开的时候，杰森身上因为试车造成的酸痛还没完全消退。  
其中最遭殃的是肩臂和脖子。十五分钟时间，高速带来的重力和离心力像堵墙一样撵过了他，而作为一辆GT标准的赛车，杰森知道这还远远不到R-35的极速。  
芭芭拉给他放了三天假，第二天晚上杰森告别医疗中心的固定餐去餐厅吃饭，才知道自己那场试车赛已然成了训练营的热点话题。不时有陌生学员跑来同他直着绕着地搭话，几乎都被杰森应付着打发掉了，他们其中一半都看上去比他更小一点。  
当得知杰森是头一次接触GT赛车，并且以前从未接受过任何专业训练，一个不请自来金发男孩坐在他对面的满脸敬畏地说：“你太勇了，伙计。”  
“这很奇怪吗？”杰森往嘴里塞一大块面包。  
“据我所知，没人会在毫无了解和准备的情况下上一辆赛道版的R-35。让你那么做的人大概是疯了，他是不是想干掉你？”  
我可不算毫无准备——至少我喜欢并享受着街头赛的速度。杰森想了想到底没把这句话说出口，而且他知道迪克很清醒，也不会在费那么大劲之后干掉他的，自己身上没有任何值得他花心思图谋的东西。  
“好吧，至少我在出事前完赛了。”杰森慢条斯理地咽下面包：“不过即使我知道你说的那些，我可能还是会去试试的。”

这两天只有芭芭拉·戈登找过他几次，确保他各方面都没出什么问题。杰森知道迪克也在训练营，前厅屏幕的排课表上还有理查德·韦恩名字。但他一次都没能见到迪克。对方前几日分明还一副处处以兄长身份自居的模样，免不了对着他指手画脚，突然一下子像是彻底消失般连面都碰不上了。  
杰森无以表示，他正处在疲于适应新环境的阶段，并且得准备未来半年都要同方向盘和引擎声彻底告别。目前所能做的，就好像只剩下一遍遍反复回想迪克驾驶着战神越过终点线的瞬间——就像夜翼本人一样，那个被刻意展示的高光点傲慢逼人，高悬在空，连仰望都略显徒劳。  
与布里斯托的山道赛不同，7秒之外的圈时差将杰森那点愤懑的小不甘碾压得所剩无几。但迪克将他拖出驾驶位时，他又能模糊地感到一些敏锐而苦涩的东西，随着落入口中的水一同渗进了他的血肉里。  
迪克·格雷森到底想对他说什么？  
可说到底，现在杰森连自己该用什么态度来面对迪克都全无头绪。所以他眼下仍然感激着这毫无交集的时光——不论它是刻意还是无意的。

“柯克·朗斯姆特——”此刻对面的男孩似乎打定了主意要结交他，朝杰森伸出手，啧啧摇头道：“哥们，你到底打哪儿来？又跟理查德·韦恩是什么关系？”  
“杰森·托德。”杰森瞥了眼那只手，隔了小半天才抓着柯克的手指敷衍地晃了晃，他刻意忽略了不太想回答的问题：“我们只是认识。很奇怪吗？你们都认识他，而且还上过他的课，对吧？”  
“得了，所有人都看见你被理查德抱出R35——而且他是青训营的特聘指导，从来只上理论课，”那伙计显然对杰森的回答嗤之以鼻：“光凭这一点你都足以被夜翼大半女车迷——搞不好还会有男车迷——追杀整个哥谭。”  
“迪……理查德他很受欢迎吗？”杰森随口问道，他记得迪克已经不是现役了。  
“开什么玩笑？！我们在聊的可是那个夜翼！”柯克惊恐地瞪着杰森，仿佛他刚刚从火星上下来还长着五只眼睛和两个鼻子：“出身、车技、外表，原本光理查德一人的八卦和传闻就抵得上一整支车队。再加上他在圣马力诺的事故和突然退役，夜翼绝对是一个永盛不衰的话题中心。”  
“那还真是抱歉了，我提供不了什么新闻。”杰森把酱汁倒进沙拉碗，脸上没什么情绪变化：“我对他其实不算太熟——明显还不如你知道得多。为什么不去问问戈登教练？”  
柯克翻了个白眼：“没人会堂而皇之地公开谈论他，更何况是当着训练师的面提起。因为理查德和这座训练营一个姓——相信我，你不会想得罪一个姓韦恩的人的。”  
“这点我倒是深表同意。”杰森最后点头总结道。

第三天早上六点不到，宿舍的门被敲响了。当时男孩还在睡，半梦半醒间听到咄咄的敲击声，迷糊地爬下床去开门，外头却空无一人。  
杰森穿着拳击短裤，就这么光脚在门口站了一会。他已经把行李全都收拾得干干净净了，即使有人进房间来也不会觉得放不下脚。杰森慢慢等朦胧的睡意离开，回到床上翻出根烟，打开窗扒着窗台点燃。他来的第一天就堵掉了房间里的烟雾报警器。  
试车赛结束后，布鲁德海文就没怎么放晴，现在晨光也不过蒙蒙地从云层后挤出来那么零星小点，显得颇为可怜。杰森望着烟头的小小的亮点明明暗暗，把烟灰敲在一只车载烟缸里——罗伊从一辆二手丰田上卸下来的，后来成为了他的专用品，带到训练营也没扔掉。  
那根烟燃到三分之二处时，窗外熟悉的引擎声撕开挂了一宿的寂静。一辆宝蓝色的Targa出现，沿着赛道开了半圈，在训练营大门口稍稍停了片刻。杰森止住把烟往嘴里送的动作，几乎下意识地一把将烟头掐灭了。  
保时捷很快消失在稀薄的晨雾里。  
杰森彻底没了心情，摔回床上仰面躺着，就这么睁着眼发愣直到手机突然响起。  
“杰森，身体没事了吧？”芭芭拉·戈登的声音从另一头传来。  
四肢仍然在一抽一抽地隐痛着，试车赛的后遗效应还没消失，但杰森觉得搞不好也有生长痛混在里头，一时半会大概是无法停止的。  
“我很好。”男孩说。  
“那我们明天就进入正式训练，下午到我这儿来确认下你的理论课程表和训练菜单——以及做一个简单的体能数据测试。”  
“……我知道了。”杰森想了想，诚恳地说：“谢谢。”

自从那个清晨，杰森就真正地没再见到过迪克·格雷森，他的名字也从前厅排课表上消失了。杰森开始接受训练一周后，他才听芭芭拉提起迪克的去向。  
“嗯？你问理查德吗？”芭芭拉对着那个前来询问的学员说：“一直到明年应该都没有他的课了，是的。他接手了他父亲的FE车队，现在人在苏黎世呢。”  
“原来早就不在美国了——”杰森在后头自言自语地嘀咕了一句：“我还以为他回哥谭了。”  
“杰森？”芭芭拉回头一脸惊讶地望着他：“你居然不知道这件事吗？”  
“所以……我应该知道？”  
“天啊——那个蠢货！”芭芭拉失望地说：“他明明说过临走前要来跟你告别的！”  
男孩想起了晨雾中那辆宝蓝色的跑车，连同他短暂可笑的迷茫一起消失在一支未燃尽的烟里，从头到尾不曾执一言半语。  
“噢，关于这点，”杰森·托德移开视线望向前方：“他确确实实来和我道过别了。”


	23. Chapter 23

芭芭拉十点半路过健身房看到还有灯亮着。  
通常这个时段集中训练早已经全都结束了，青训营里除了一些休赛期回来调整的职业车手外，说白了都是帮半大点儿的小屁孩。青春期的贪玩天性和蠢蠢欲动也不会因为他们能把车飙上两百码就折掉一点。每天课程到点，几乎没人会再逗留在这儿。  
进入赛段夏休期外加新一轮暑假青训开始，芭芭拉更加忙得连轴转，她本来打算去找斯蒂芬妮·布朗确认WRC下赛季的赛道路书，但还是在健身房门口站着探头看了一下。  
——一个男孩正孤零零躺在哈克机上做腿部深蹲，缓慢而深重的呼吸声在空荡荡的室内翻卷而起，又阵阵规律地散落。

“天呐，杰森！？”芭芭拉几乎带着跑往里走：“都几点了，你怎么又待在这里？”  
这已经不知是第几回了。自从她发现杰森会在训练菜单外偷偷多加练习后，芭芭拉明着暗着就给出了三四次警告，也调整过白天的练习强度，但显然都没起到什么作用。她压根想不通这少年哪来那么多消磨不掉的精力和劲头。  
“噢，教练……好吧，晚上好。”杰森小心翼翼地完成脚下的深蹲，停下来和她打了招呼，脸上也没被抓包的心虚，很快又继续投入到下一个动作中。  
芭芭拉凑过去看了一眼负重数，不禁皱起眉头：“杰森·托德，我和你说过的吧？这种程度的负重深蹲应该有教练或者其他学员在一边看护，不然你很容易受伤。”  
“我……呼，我没问题的，真的。”杰森勉力在喘息间组织语句，鼻尖和面颊微微发红：“我已经……相对白天，呼——减过重量了。”

接近八月布鲁德海文的气温已经开始节节攀升，也忠实地被反应在健身房里。  
稍稍靠近些芭芭拉立刻感到了杰森身上极高的热度，她不清楚他在这儿独自练习多久了，但时间绝不会短——他此刻整个人就像是一蓬熠熠燃烧的火苗，连带着周围的空气都泛起逼人的热浪。汗水肉眼可见从黑发鬓角不停滑过脸侧，沿着颈肩渗入早已湿透的T恤，也有一些随着他的动作砸碎在地板上，聚成一小滩水渍。  
男孩汗涔涔的皮肤在室内灯下反射出一层白光，而手臂和腿部已经开始逐渐成型的小小肌肉群则被打出线条起伏的阴影——这些漂亮的轮廓在六周前，至少在他来到训练营的时候都还不曾出现。

当时杰森·托德虽然个子够到了年龄标准，但仍因多时被生活所困，体格甚至有些干瘦，骨架明显，套在迪克给他买的偏大的外套里像一条光溜溜的植物枝茎。他显然缺乏足够的营养——芭芭拉本打算让他先痛痛快快地长上点儿肉，每天给他的食谱里外加了些高蛋白和高热量食物，并且没有像其他学员一样限制他吃各种零嘴。  
结果开头一周后，芭芭拉某天中午看到男孩在餐厅对着空空的盘子舔手指，那个点才刚刚下课不到十分钟。  
“老天，你已经全吃完了？”  
杰森耸耸肩：“是啊。”  
“可上午压根没有体能训练课……杰森，你是不是很饿？”  
“教练，”杰森用一种相当无辜的口吻说：“其实我一直都很饿。哪怕现在吃饱了，到了三四点肚子又会叫起来。我也听了你的话，会在口袋里带着巧克力和坚果——但也好像并不顶什么用。”  
芭芭拉当下就拖着他去复测了身体数据，体重居然令人崩溃地掉了三磅。她开始意识到要喂饱这只迪克捡来的小兽并没那么简单。  
“杰森，”芭芭拉·戈登向男孩恳切地要求道：“你不用管餐点和训练食谱了，饿了就尽情吃，反正提姆会给你提供足够的餐食补助——只要别让我再看到你掉秤。”  
杰森愣愣地看着她，隔了好久才点了点头。

自那之后杰森的一日三餐被调整成一日六餐，他立刻表现出了惊人旺盛的食欲，并且连各种蔬菜水果也来者不拒，毫不挑剔。男孩吃得比那些不满十五岁的少年车手还要几乎翻上一倍——鉴于近十七岁的年纪，芭芭拉以为他应该已经过了快速发育期，但她得知杰森半夜抽筋还被生长痛折磨后，额外给他塞了每天两品脱的高脂牛奶。  
她上次知道有人拥有那么好的食量是沃利·韦斯特还在青训营的时期。  
即便如此，杰森也没像她所期待的那样迅速地胖出来。一头扎进训练后他压根没给自己留什么喘息的工夫，所消耗的热量和摄入的相差无几——用芭芭拉的话来说，这男孩简直像一台高耗高排的肌肉车，每天都在赛道上不停地狂奔。  
三周后杰森的每天大体食量稳定了一段时间，体重也终于能在保持运动量的同时顺利增长。而前两天看到他套着迪克买的那件外套在走廊匆匆跑过，竟已经隐隐约约能撑出些许体格的形状。  
芭芭拉不禁为迪克在细节上的深谋远虑感到敬佩。

“我不会犯蠢的。”大概是注意到到芭芭拉立在一旁仍旧表情未霁，杰森从哈克机上离开，悻悻地拉过一边的毛巾擦汗：“我吃过苦头了，很清楚自己的极限在哪里。”  
杰森所说的“苦头”大约是指他刚开始训练后没多久的一次腿部肌肉拉伤，芭芭拉让他远离了训练菜单将近十天，并且严肃告诫他相比于肌肉拉伤他更不会想尝到横纹肌溶解的滋味。  
“你确定你知道？”   
“我饭后一直待在宿舍看书，觉得无聊才跑来活动下身体，呃——这有助于我的睡眠。”杰森继续小幅度地挥着胳膊，干巴巴地解释，就好像生怕女教练一怒之下禁了他的“睡前消遣”。  
芭芭拉看着男孩坚实的眼神，叹了口气态度软了下来。她能注意到杰森放在一边的电解质饮料，乳清蛋白，掐时间的计时器和能量棒，以及身上相当齐全的护具。他确实正在学着爱惜自己的身体，也把她的话听进了耳朵。  
就和迪克说的一样，这孩子虽然性格倔强固执但并不鲁莽。  
“行了，今天就到此为止吧，快回去休息！”女教练佯怒道。  
没收到预期中的指责和禁令，杰森有些许喜出望外，他偷偷地吐吐舌头做了个鬼脸，飞快而知趣地消失了。  
“别立刻用热水洗澡！做一些舒缓放松运动！”芭芭拉冲着背影不放心地喊道。  
“我知道！”少年的嗓音远远传来。  
这小子是不是长高了点？芭芭拉突然略有些困扰地回想起刚刚和杰森说话时，自己似乎已经需要微微抬起视线了。

不过杰森·托德确实不太合群。  
当初造成热点话题的试车赛已经过去一个多月，加上迪克的“适时”离开，学员们好奇的八卦心也在杰森的油盐不进的态度前消退无几。作为一个“大龄插班生”入营那么久，除了偶尔黏上去的柯克，几乎没见他和哪个同龄人走得近过，理论课也多是独自闷头坐在角落。  
而在进行赛道实训或者模拟驾驶时，杰森意外地既未表现出抗拒也从不回避，芭芭拉常能在赛道看席找到那个沉默旁观的身影。她猜测他或许某天会忍不住跑来要求上车，甚至都为此做好了松口的准备——偶尔无伤大雅的一回或者两回——可连这样的状况也从未发生。  
杰森总看上去寡言而克制，没给她招惹过任何麻烦，但芭芭拉依然有些难以言明的忧心忡忡——自从迪克离开后，那男孩好像用一个透明的玻璃罩整个将自己扣在了里头，忍耐着远离所有能够给青春期男生带来轻松快乐的东西。  
那双偏深的蓝色眼眸底下到底藏着怎样的情绪？它们究竟在盯着什么方向，在望着什么景色，可以让他如此地心无旁骛又不顾一切？


	24. Chapter 24

“嘿，小芭，你今天怎么了？一直有点儿心不在焉的。”   
女教练到底不太放心得下，但她手上的事情几乎摞上天，也没有太多闲空来盯着杰森别把自己搞垮。隔天她在调整路书时走神了好几次，直到好友斯蒂芬妮——WRC的女领航员忍不住表达了担忧。  
“别提了，迪克塞了个弟弟给我，自己倒是痛快地甩手跑了。”芭芭拉也意识到自己注意力无法集中，干脆扔了笔头疼道：“那男孩……有些特别。”  
“我听说这件事了，”斯蒂芬妮笑道：“提姆之前还在跟我抱怨来着，你们两个那么聪明居然会被同一个人困扰，这可真是少见啊。”  
“得了别揶揄我了，”芭芭拉没好气地说：“天天提心吊胆的人又不是你家那位青年菁英——杰森可同样是韦恩家的孩子。”  
“说说吧，那男孩怎么了？惹你生气了？”  
“表现非常好，训练也足够认真，从不惹是生非，甚至都不外出找找乐子。”  
“听上去像是个今年夏令营的优等生得主。”  
“问题就出在这儿，亲爱的，你想象一下，”芭芭拉想了想，组织着下脑海里模糊的念头：“那是个十六岁男孩，正好是最爱贪玩享乐的年纪，却几乎把每天所有时间都奉献给基础理论课和书本，以及不停重复的枯燥体能训练。他用冰浴解决强运动后的肌肉痉挛，粗暴直接地填饱肚子来提供热量。已经坚持了一个半月，并且看上去还能继续下去——”  
金发姑娘不可思议地惊叹了一声：“天呐！我认识的人里可能只有卡珊做得到这些。不过她很特殊——你明白的，她需要足够强韧的意志力来完赛。”  
“对，他俩还是不太一样。卡珊从小就是这样被培养长大的，她习惯并能完全享受其中。但杰森……”芭芭拉撑着下巴回忆道：“至少来的时候还贪玩贪睡有些小放纵，说话带着那种叛逆孩子特有的狡黠，听说之前在哥谭街头也玩得很开——关于这点我爸绝对有足够的证词提供。”  
“提姆也说到杰森……对吧？他一开始并不太赞同布鲁斯收养他，也有这方面的因素，他总需要考虑到韦恩家的公众形象——你明白媒体可从不会心慈手软。”  
“说实话，我起先是做足心理准备的。你知道杰森那样出身的孩子不太容易交心，也通常不太服管束，我预备了好几个方案来处理紧急问题。”芭芭拉不可思议道：“难以置信，我有一天居然会因为一个学生太‘听话’而发愁——”  
斯蒂芬妮安慰道：“至少听上去总比他动用了你的‘紧急预案’好多了。”  
“现在的杰森太安静了。可我总觉得他正憋着什么劲、或者正在赌气——甚至可以说是愤怒的，类似某种沉默无言的对抗。”  
在芭芭拉看来，她的担忧可能并不多余。眼下的杰森好像是一座休眠期的活火山，谁都能看得出一股勃然的力量正在他的身体里膨胀，那力量促使他迅速成长，也可能会某天反过来伤害到他。  
“那男孩似乎天分很好，又得到了全新的环境。好吧，我不太明白他在对抗些什么？”  
芭芭拉耷着嘴角：“我得说，这个状况迪克必须得负大半的责任。”  
“迪克又怎么了？他不是早就去FIA总部了吗？”  
“问题就出在这儿。那个没责任心的蠢蛋走前把杰森招惹了一通，最后连赛道实训的权力都剥夺了——整整半年时间。”  
斯蒂芬妮讶然道：“迪克难道不是因为欣赏杰森才把他带来的吗？”  
“关于这点我倒是没什么怀疑。”女教练把落到眼前的刘海重新捋回耳后，拍了拍脸试图让自己放松一些：“我只是在想……他给杰森造成的刺激，会不会效果好过头了。”

而不久后发生的一件事很快验证了芭芭拉·戈登的担心并不多余，只是被证实的方式和起因依然超乎她的预料，并且造成了更加恶劣糟糕的后果。  
那天手机响的时候，芭芭拉正在P房和车厂的人核对新引擎的测试数据，柯克·朗斯姆特——那个唯一算和杰森有些交情的男孩，声音气喘吁吁地从听筒里冲出来，还伴着些骚动的背景音：“戈登教练！我觉得你或许应该来一下——杰森、在教室和，噢老天！他和别人打起来了！”  
芭芭拉脑袋里嗡的一声炸开了：“在哪儿？”  
“主楼三楼——我努力过了但我拉不住他！他疯啦！”  
等到芭芭拉冲到三楼骚乱已经结束了。一堆学生杵在教室外的走廊前，剩下的则零零散散地站在一旁噤着声。  
“出什么事了？”她边跑边喊道。  
看到教官出现，凑热闹的学员们主动让出条路，原本被围在人群中两个满身狼狈的男生露了出来，衣服被扯得歪歪扭扭，脸上也挂了彩，其中一个还在不停地向外冒着鼻血，滴在象牙白的地砖上很是扎眼，显然吃了不小的亏。芭芭拉认识这两个小子，杰森却不在人堆里头。  
一见到芭芭拉，两个男孩立刻哭丧着脸朝她左言右语地控诉起来，大意是说一下课就无缘无故挨了杰森的拳头，中途还不忘夸张地捂着淤青部位倒吸几口凉气。  
芭芭拉一看就知道他们虽然表面惨兮兮，但其实都只是皮肉伤，心下稍稍松了口气：“你们俩立刻去医疗中心处理伤口，我一会儿会过来了解前因后果。剩下所有人都别站在这里了，该干什么干什么去。柯克，你留一下，把地砖上的血迹擦干净。”  
芭芭拉虽然年纪不大，但在训练营资历颇深又很受欢迎，说话相当有分量。她一开口学生们很快就散了干净。  
“杰森人呢？他伤得怎么样？”女教练扯住朗斯姆特问道。  
“他大概没事，杰森看到安德森鼻子被揍出血来之后就跑了。我想去追，但他跑得太快了。”金发男孩满脸心有余悸，居然还混着点小敬佩：“老天我头一次知道杰森居然那么能打。”  
可不是当然的吗？芭芭拉在心里叹了口气。  
培养一个赛车手可不是什么便宜的主意，在这儿接受训练的孩子的家庭几乎都非富即贵，她猜这或许也是杰森总显得和他人格格不入的原因之一。这帮养尊处优的公子哥儿们真要动起手来，又怎么会是从小在街头滚打摸爬长大的男孩的对手呢——她可忘不掉他甚至曾经和哥谭最大的黑帮混在一起。  
“这一切到底怎么发生的，原原本本地告诉我，别偏袒任何一方。”心累不已的女教练靠在墙上叉起胳膊，对着柯克严肃地说。  
“好吧，没错确实是杰森先动的手。可怜的亨特和安德森直接被揍懵了，好一会儿才反应过来，想起来去反击。”  
“关于他动手的原因你有什么想法吗？他和那俩人以前有矛盾？”  
“从没见过杰森和他们说过话，你知道他总是不怎么开口。”柯克摇着头耸耸肩：“不过硬要找出个可能性的话，想来也只有那些了。”  
“柯克，别绕圈子了，你说出来我自己能够判断的。”  
男孩有些迷惑地问道：“说真的，戈登教练，杰森和理查德·韦恩真的不熟吗？”  
这事儿跟迪克又有什么关系？

在柯克·朗斯姆特颠来倒去的描述中，芭芭拉总算把事情的经过了解了个七七八八。  
教室里上一节课是有关于FIA下属赛车比赛的各个分级和类别，在说到财团本身涉及到的项目上自然会有详细现实资料。而迪克意外退役后，不知因为布鲁斯的私心还是确实并未找到令他满意的车手，GT类最高的GT1组别赛事，韦恩车队已经缺席了第三年。  
“夜翼”本身就已经是个十足的话题人物，当他的个人赛事履历和照片打在大屏幕上时，立刻激起了下头一阵阵的骚动和议论。  
“我和杰森位置离亨特他们都比较近。”柯克说：“他们还挺大声，在讲什么几乎都听得一清二楚。”  
“所以……他们说什么了？”  
“大概在说，理查德能得到那些成绩和位置全都靠着他姓韦恩，换了他们也都行，”男孩狠狠地揉了揉鼻子：“伊莫拉出了事，明明早就康复了却还是受不了那些激烈的强度退役，说到底还是胆子太小害怕了。还有……”  
说到这儿，他脸上露出了难以启齿的表情。  
“还有什么？”芭芭拉直起身追问道，她已经有些生气了。  
男孩缩了一下：“我能不说吗……”  
“朗斯姆特，你如果还想在夏季训练的最终考核中合格的话，我劝你还是说出来为好。”  
“亨特说，他知道理查德是布鲁斯·韦恩的养子而非亲生，车队又为了他直接放弃了最高的GT1赛事——”柯克视死如归地咬了咬牙，声音越来越轻，到最后几乎含在喉咙里：“一个男人长着这么一张漂亮的脸蛋，谁知道他是不是在卖……卖屁股——”  
说到这儿他偷偷地瞄了眼红发的女教练，见她只是紧皱着眉一言不发，鼓着勇气把剩下的话说完：“当时我没察觉杰森有什么不对劲，不过我想他肯定都听到了。下课老师离开后，杰森突然面无表情站起来走到亨特桌边，在所有人反应过来前狠狠给了他一拳——特别扎实响亮的那种。后来的事儿你就都知道啦。”


	25. Chapter 25

门外敲门声响起时，杰森刚刚按掉芭芭拉打进来的第七个电话。他最后深深吸了口烟粗暴地把火星掐灭在烟缸里。  
即使求助于尼古丁他都有没彻底冷静下来，脑子整个还是一坨泡糊掉的早餐麦片。他现在完全很糟，各种意义上的——他右手的手背因为撞在亨特衣服的拉链上划出一长道口子，眼角因为吃了安德森一个肘击而始终痛到发烫。嘴唇也破了，弄得满嘴都是散不去的腥味。而迪克送他的那件灰色外套，上面蹭到了某个蠢蛋的鼻血，杰森不知道还能不能洗干净，他其实还挺喜欢这件的。  
但这都不是最糟的。  
仔细回想起来，杰森都没想通自己为何会那么地愤怒——他明知道以迪克明快洒脱的性格，绝不会在意这些毫无根据的流言蜚语。说到底也压根轮不到他来替不在场的迪克·格雷森出头。他们并没亲近到这个程度不是吗？  
可在亨特和安德森开始谈论迪克的那一瞬间起，他就根本听不到任何其他声音了。一股长久以来深埋在他身体里的情绪爆炸般地裂开，很快控制了他接下来的所有行动。当走到亨特面前那刻，最后的理智在心底发出一声微弱的叹息后消失了。  
在长达三分钟或者更久的失控后，他一拳打在了那个叫安德森的鼻梁上，鼻血一下子涌了出来。鲜红色的液体扎进了杰森的视网膜——他突然想起了一年多前伊莫拉赛道事故录像的一个特写。  
穿着黑色赛车服的车手正被医疗队拉出变形的赛车，头盔面罩碎裂了，鲜血正在蔓延过他的眼睛。  
那双透蓝得动人心魄的眼睛，睫毛浓密而卷翘，微笑的时候会微微地弯起一点，仿佛永远不会被任何挫折所击倒。  
“杰森，因为你是我的弟弟呀。”那双眼睛的主人对他温柔地说。  
于是杰森落荒而逃。  
——他并非想躲开对方的拳头、回避后续的麻烦或者试图做一只鸵鸟装作一切都未发生。他只是单纯地想逃离那双眼睛对他的注视，总是充满无可替代的期待和包容。在那之前，从未有任何人用那样的目光望着他过。  
而现在他闯了愚蠢的大祸，用暴力伤害了别人，彻头彻尾搞砸了好不容易才拥有的一切。  
迪克一定会对他失望万分吧。

“杰森！我知道你在里面！我听见手机铃声了。”芭芭拉·戈登的声音从缝隙里挤进来：“我们需要谈谈，然后拜托你也别再试着让事情变得更复杂，好吗？”  
杰森合上烟缸盖子扔进抽屉，又打开窗隔了会儿才挪着脚步拉开门锁，红发的女教练正在门外怒气冲冲地瞪着他——当然，她完全有足够的理由生气。她还有个做警察局长的老爹不是吗？芭芭拉·戈登看上去就像是个正义的和平主义者。  
“我很抱——”杰森缩了一下，嗫喏着开口。  
“好了，进去！”没想到芭芭拉压根没打算听他的道歉，她轻轻耸了耸鼻尖却最终没说什么，只是一把将男孩推进宿舍，命令他在椅子上坐下来。  
“手伸出来。”她满怀怒气道。  
“教练——”  
“别让我说第二遍，杰森。”  
男孩犹豫了一下将手伸给她，试图用衣袖遮住手背上往外渗血的口子——那让他看上去很惨，但显然不太成功。芭芭拉毫不客气地将他整个小臂撩了出来。等到手背上传来锐痛，杰森才一边小声地抽着气一边后知后觉地意识到她带来了一个医疗箱，并正在熟练地帮他处理伤口。  
“这几天手背不要碰水，如果不幸红肿你还得去打破伤风。”芭芭拉半蹲着，利落地用纱布将伤口包扎起来，并递给他一个冰袋：“这个用毛巾包着敷在眼眶上。”  
杰森乖乖伸出手，女教练忽然一把拽住他的手掌强行摊开——男孩双手手心各藏着四个扎眼的掐痕，最深的那两个已经结了血痂。  
芭芭拉默默叹了口气，一脸认命地开始替他的掌心消毒：“杰森，你就没什么要和我解释的？”  
“……没有。”男孩闷头沉默了一会，最后回答道：“是我先动的手，我愿意接受所有惩罚。”

芭芭拉·戈登大概也没料到杰森真半点都不打算替自己申辩，一时间竟被噎到哑然，张了张口也没想到说什么——如果不是柯克·朗斯姆特的证言，这孩子搞不好能把整个真相埋到世界末日，毕竟她可不指望会从亨特和安德森那儿听到客观的版本。  
——前一刻还在剧烈喷发的火山，现在却只剩下凝固的深色熔岩流。冰冷坚硬，孤独而荒芜。  
“你是想说……你无缘无故将两个跟你毫无过节，也并不熟悉的学员暴打了一顿？”芭芭拉努力让自己听上去足够心平气和。  
隔了半晌，杰森回避了她尖锐探寻的视线，垂下脑袋缓慢地点了点头。为了让整个事件听上去不那么可笑，男孩干巴巴地挤出一个不成样的理由：“我就是他妈的瞧他们不顺眼。”  
“你叫得出亨特和安德森的全名吗？还看他们不顺眼？得了，杰森•托德，你以为我会相信这种鬼话？”女教练几乎被气笑了：“你知道迪克临走之前是怎么交代我的吗？”  
听到迪克·格雷森的名字，杰森眼中头一次出现了明显的震动。  
芭芭拉抬手轻轻抚摸杰森淤青的眼角，她总算有些理解迪克为何会如此放心不下这个男孩儿了，不禁放柔了声音：“迪克和我说，‘噢，小芭，我这个弟弟很特别，他拥有过我们难以想象的经历，或许脾气有些糟糕，也不会乖乖按照别人的想法做事——但他总有办法让自己朝着正确的方向前行。杰森·托德是个天生的车手。’”  
那一瞬间，芭芭拉似乎隐约听到了玻璃外壳碎裂的声音。杰森立刻推开了她的手——男孩转过头去，口中轻声骂咧着用胳膊挡住自己的脸，可惜泛红的耳廓还是出卖了他。

“我已经从柯克那儿听到全部前因后果了——而要我来说，那俩个蠢货根本就是自作自受，他们早就该为自己的口无遮拦付出点代价了。”芭芭拉将药水和纱布重新放回医疗箱，直起身子将冰袋重新递给他：“今天你就别去上课了，先在宿舍待着避避风头。这件事确实没那么简单结束，但也不会像你想的那么糟糕。会有人来替你解决的。”  
“你知道了！？”男孩讶然万分地冲向她，面孔和眼眶还是红红的。  
“是的，但这并不代表我赞同你冲动的处理方式，杰森。你应该多考虑一下后果的，所以这事你也有错。”  
“可是，”杰森像是回想起什么，表情重新耷拉下来：“好吧，我还是愿意承担全部责任，所以——”  
“……所以？”  
“别把这件事的原因曝光出去，教练，”男孩恳求道：“拜托让它就这样结束吧。”  
芭芭拉·戈登停住动作，她得重新开始审视今天杰森带给她的震撼程度了。事实上他因为迪克毫无犹豫地出拳就足使她惊讶——而直到这个时候，这小子依然宁愿自己担下一切后果，只是为了让那些中伤迪克·格雷森的蜚语终止于此。  
他清楚自己正在做什么、又或者正在说什么吗？  
“杰森，你知道这件事本身是瞒不住的吧。”芭芭拉敛起表情问道：“即便最后迪克也会知道你在青训营斗殴，却无法了解你究竟为何打架吗？你确定你还是要这么做？”  
杰森无声而缓慢地呼了口气，很快仰起头迎向她质询的目光，一字一句认真答道：“是的，我确定。”


	26. Chapter 26

第二天，亨特和安德森的父母来到了韦恩训练营。两个男孩的原生家庭都相当优渥的美国金领阶层——毫不意外的，毕竟青训营中几乎每个孩子都出身良好。这也是芭芭拉认为打架事件解决起来会有一定麻烦的缘由，你无法用普通的方式轻松搞定这帮处处高人一等的高收入阶级。  
杰森接到通知出现在顶楼的负责人办公室时，芭芭拉正在门口等他。女教练见到男孩第一反应是去查看他右手背的伤口，确认没有任何发炎的迹象才安下心来。  
“好了，进去吧，都在等你。”芭芭拉仔细地为他抚平衣领上的褶皱：“别一脸世界末日的样子，杰森。这事没你想的那么糟。”  
“我没觉得有多糟，教练。更糟的事情我都经历过不知多少回了。认个错，再不济被教训一顿。”男孩皱着眉揉了揉鼻子：“大不了我回街头就是了——你爸会因为这事来抓我吗？”  
“回什么街头？还有我爸才不管你这点小事。”芭芭拉佯怒地拍了下他的脑门，没好气地打开门把人塞进去：“别成天想些不着边际的。”  
杰森的脚步磨蹭了一下：“……你不进去吗？”  
女教练递给他一个安心的眼神：“放心，还轮不到我出面的。”

杰森进去第一眼就看到那两个男孩杵在边上，见到他进门，两人立刻作出一副浑身被揍的地方又痛起来的样子，安德森鼻子上的纱布还厚厚地盖着。亨特哼唧着喊道：“爸，就是这小子揍的我！”  
亨特的父亲是个大腹便便的秃顶男人，一身肥肉挤在一套不菲的西服套装里，在布鲁德海文八月中旬的天气里不停冒汗。听到儿子可怜兮兮的抗诉，从办公桌前转过身，一双眼睛愤怒地瞪着杰森。而安德森夫人则满脸心痛地盯着儿子的鼻尖，好像他下一秒就要撒手人寰。  
“好了，德雷克先生，这件事你们训练营打算怎么处理？你知道，我儿子被人莫名打了一顿——可不是那么简单就能了结的。”  
随着亨特先生略显肥硕的身躯挪开，杰森这时才发现办公桌前还坐着个熟人——提摩西·德雷克十指交叉抵着下巴，正平静地朝他望过来。  
杰森心下一愣，才后知后觉地想起来虽然提姆平时压根不怎么出现在布鲁德海文，他却正是这家韦恩青训营真正的管理者。一场斗殴惊动到这个程度，却也是杰森没有料到的——他意识到这事更加没可能瞒过迪克，不禁有些懊丧地默默握紧了拳头。指尖触到昨天留下的旧伤，尖锐的疼痛再次忠实地造访他的神经。  
他依然不为自己挥出那拳而后悔——现在不会，以后也不会。但他或许确实应该在伤害到在乎的东西前，试着改改那股子扎根内心的愤怒和冲动。

“杰森·托德，”提姆没理亨特先生的质问，而是对着杰森说：“作为当事人，你还有什么要为自己申辩的吗？”  
杰森深吸一口气，摇摇头说：“没有，是我打人在先。”  
“听到了！”亨特叫嚷起来：“这家伙就是个疯子！”  
“我知道了，”提姆不着痕迹地皱了下眉，迅速恢复了表情：“亨特先生，安德森夫人，说说你们的要求吧。”  
“赔偿我们两家孩子全部的医药费和精神损失费，让这个叫托德的给亨特及安德森公开道歉，”亨特先生滔滔不绝：“以及为了防止类似事件再次发生，我想我有充分的理由要求你们把托德开除出训练营——这小子简直就是个危险的暴力分子。没有家庭愿意自己的孩子和他待在一起的！”  
——棒透了。最烂的结果。  
今天布鲁德海文的天气很好，阳光隔着办公室窗帘的细缝都能挤进来，打在空气里把飞舞的微尘都照得清清楚楚。杰森盯着脚下的地板纹路，脑袋里一片空白，既不感到伤心也没有丝毫怒火。  
一次又一次的事实证明，他总擅长于搞砸一切，擅长于辜负期待，最终只适合挣扎于泥沼，然后间歇性地仰望天空。  
但如果可以……他能不能再见到格雷森呢？可那双蓝色眼睛，在下一次见面时只会盛满失望和遗憾了吧？  
就这样吧。杰森沉默地想。就当这都是一场梦就好了。

“韦恩训练营愿意支付两人的医药费，前提是你们出具伤情医疗证明和就医记录。”提姆冷静平稳，带着点难以被察觉的傲慢的声线打断了杰森脑中繁杂的思绪：“关于精神损失费，我这边也会提供专业的团队进行鉴定，当然，费用依然由韦恩家出。杰森，还有你。”  
被点到名杰森抬起头，有些茫然地望向提姆·德雷克。青年伸手指了指一旁的亨特和安德森：“毕竟是你出手在先，你就在所有当事人和家属的见证下，朝他俩道个歉吧。”  
“什么？！德雷克先生，”亨特的父亲显然没想到是这个状况：“我指的道歉是说当着整个青训营——”  
“杰森！大家都在等你呢。”提姆不耐烦地打断男人。  
杰森立刻反应过来，他挪了下脚，大步走向两个前一天在他拳头下嚎叫的男孩，看见他靠近的安德森居然还心有余悸地抖了一下。杰森内心冷笑一声，朝两人鞠躬大声道：“对不起，我不该动手揍你们，向你们道歉。”  
说完，他还用几乎只有三人听得到的气音补充道：“管好你俩的嘴，蠢货们。我可不保证这是最后一次。”  
“妈！”安德森的声音听上去都快哭出来了：“他威胁我！”  
“德雷克先生，这和我们商量好的不一样！”安德森夫人原本相当安心地把后续处理交给了亨特的父亲，没想到状况完全没有按照预期发展。  
“商量好什么？我可没有说过任何一句话表明我承诺了你们的每条要求，”提姆·德雷克不慌不忙地道：“还是你们有额外的看法？”  
亨特先生气得满脸通红，看上去随时都会脑溢血发作，他知道提姆·德雷克是韦恩家的人，对此总是多少有所忌惮。但也没料到对方会如此“偏袒”另一边——一个压根没听说过并看上去缺乏教养的男孩，并为此不惜和他针锋相对。  
“看来德雷克先生是打定主意要包庇这个野杂种了？这就是你们韦恩训练营的态度？看来您也没有把他开除的打算了？”撕破脸后，亨特先生愤怒地一掌拍在办公桌上：“原本还以为可以好好地坐商一个令双方都满意的的结果。你就不怕我把这件事捅出去？”  
“亨特先生，劳烦您把嘴放干净一点。”提姆慢条斯理地说：“你口中的野杂种——这个男孩，杰森·托德，是布鲁斯·韦恩的三子，也同时是我的弟弟。”  
整个办公室瞬间鸦雀无声。  
而杰森在那一刻只是满怀遗憾地想着，他居然不能掏出手机把亨特和安德森滑稽的表情拍下来。  
那个面无表情扔下炸弹的人则对着杰森说：“这里没你的事了，你先回去吧，杰森。一会我还要找你，别到处乱跑。”


	27. Chapter 27

看着杰森飞快地离开办公室，还不忘小心翼翼地带上门，提姆把视线收回来，不耐烦地敲了敲桌面：“好了，现在我们继续下一个议题吧，亨特先生，安德森夫人。”  
亨特的父亲先回过神来，他哆嗦了一下嘴：“我以为你们家基本家教至少会保证处事公正。布鲁斯·韦恩就是这样教育你们兄弟的？一个暴力伤人，一个执意包庇？就算是韦恩家我也不会就此罢休！我们法庭见！”  
“我这个小弟弟虽然脾气有些冲，但绝对不会随便出手伤人，我完全可以以人品做担保。”提姆哼了一声，转而看向缩在一边的两个男孩：“关于他动手的原因，我想你们二位‘优秀家教’教育出来的儿子们，应该比我更加清楚吧？”  
在听到杰森是韦恩家儿子的事实后，亨特和安德森也面色惨白地隐隐意识到自己被暴揍的真正原因了——如果早知道杰森是理查德的弟弟，借给他们十个胆子也不敢在他面前信口妄论夜翼的事。  
但现在另一个当事人不在，他们也没蠢到要主动承认这个。  
“亨特？这怎么回事？”  
“我……我不知道！”亨特硬着头皮哭诉道，恨不得回到昨天课上把自己的嘴巴掐了：“我们完全没有得罪他！我压根没和托德说过话！”  
“噢，真是这样吗？”提姆的目光冷冷地扫过来——他分明年纪才二十出头，一言一行中带来的压力却丝毫不输一个行事经验丰富的成年人：“看来你们不仅嘴巴不牢靠，记忆力也不怎么样。理论课上说的那些话声音可不小，我都不需要找杰森回来，你们周围的学员随便找一个都能问出内容……对吧？”  
本来还算理直气壮的亨特先生见到自己儿子和安德森满脸心虚地撇开脑袋，意识到整件事可能并不能如愿解决了，他不停擦着汗急问道：“你们到底说什么了？”  
两个男孩干脆挤在一起低下头一言不发了。

“既然你们的儿子不肯开口，那就我来说吧。”青年撇撇嘴说道：“他们俩在公开场合大声谈论理查德·韦恩，内容不仅毫无根据而且粗俗至极，完全构成对理查德个人恶劣的名誉损害。”  
提姆的声音很轻，甚至听上去有些许不耐和懒散，但落在四人耳中算得上字字惊雷。见没人应声，提姆·德雷克接着说道：“当然你们尽可以把这件事闹大，找人起诉杰森，完全没问题，这是你们的自由。同时我也谨代表理查德·韦恩暂时保留对你们儿子关于诽谤罪的起诉权利。”  
“……德雷克先生，我认为我们应该再商量一下——”韦恩财团的律师团队可是出名的吃人不吐骨头，一般不到迫不得已，没谁愿意和他们对簿公堂。  
这显然是提姆想要的结果——毕竟迪克要知道他和杰森把整件事桶大了，只怕免不了又是一顿长兄说教。青年愉快地清清嗓子：“鉴于理查德和杰森都是韦恩家成员，这件事勉强也可以当成我们家的家族事务私下处理——亨特先生，安德森夫人，你们打算怎么选择？”

提姆·德雷克找过来的时候，杰森正趴在在赛道看台边看着其他学员进行赛道实训。  
“老天，杰森你不觉得热吗？”提姆感到自己快中暑了，他真想不通怎么还会有人愿意在这个天站在大太阳底下。  
“噢，是你啊。”男孩回头看了他一眼，眨了眨眼睛有些小心地问：“呃……事情怎么样了？我需要做点什么？”  
其实杰森完全做好了提姆冲过来把他骂一顿的心理准备，毕竟自己确确实实给对方添了大麻烦。  
“嗯？搞定了。”  
没想到提姆·德雷克只是轻飘飘地一句带过，杰森等了半天也没等来责问和批评，不禁傻愣愣地问：“就这样结束了？”  
“你还要怎么样？再揍他们一顿？杰森，适可而止点儿就行了。”  
杰森瞪着他，张着嘴好久没能吭声，最后在提姆挑眉的注视下憋出一句：“可连你都跑到训练营来了——你总是很忙，对吧？”  
提姆暗自笑了。他怎么能不知道这男孩的小心思呢——不过整件事就像芭芭拉·戈登描述的那样，他意识到迪克在杰森内心的分量可能远超所有人的预料。但这并不妨碍提姆对这个“新弟弟”的全然改观和接纳，他得承认迪克的眼光相当不错：“你以为我是因为这事跑来的？得了吧杰森，就为那两个不成器的小混蛋还不至于——我是来接你的，杰森，打架的事只是顺便处理。”  
“接我？接我去哪儿？”杰森茫然地问道。  
“还能去哪儿？当然是回庄园啊。”提姆伸手弹了下杰森的额头，他忽然发现这男孩似乎一下子大出来一圈，成长速度也未免太惊人了：“你不会忘记明天是什么日子了吧？阿尔弗雷德可是早早就叮嘱我要把你接回去的，他可为此准备好久了。”  
杰森掏出手机瞧了一眼：“明天？明天八月十六日，是什么特殊节日吗？”  
男孩在自言自语中终于迟钝地反应过来，眼里难以置信的震惊一下子满溢了出来：“认真的？！你居然为了给我过个生日专程跑了一趟？德雷克，这、这只他妈的一个生日而已！”  
“只是一个生日？说什么蠢话。还有不许爆粗，迪克差点就给你搞了个脏话罐。”提姆在晕倒前没好气地扯着杰森远离太阳的直射：“杰森，你的兄长可不是只有迪克一人。你最好记住我也是你的哥哥，给弟弟过个生日什么的，拜托，世界上没有比这更正常自然的事了。”

依然是那辆黑色的S65，只是这回坐杰森坐上了副驾座。提姆的品味显然各方面要好上迪克一些，一进车厢就能闻到一股沁人的高级香水的味道——杰森喊不出香水的牌子，但像是雨后森林的清淡香味令他很快放松了下来。  
杰森走前特意去和芭芭拉·戈登道了个谢，没想到芭芭拉直接塞给她一副运动耳机。  
“生日快乐，杰森。”女教练亲昵地拍了拍他的肩膀：“试着在体能训练时候给自己找点轻松快乐的音乐吧。”  
男孩在车上就爱不释手地把耳机翻出来把玩了，提姆微微笑着看了他一眼，没多说什么。回哥谭的路上，提姆·德雷克虽然不会像迪克那样一路不停地说话，但气氛意外地毫不尴尬。  
“好吧。”行车到中途，男孩忽然低头小声地开口说：“我得说，那感觉确实还不赖。”  
“什么？”  
“就是当你在说——呃、我是韦恩家的儿子的时候。”杰森说得含含糊糊地，几乎卡着嗓子往外冒字，混着几分不太习惯的别扭：“哇哦，你见到那时亨特和安德森的表情的吗？简直像硬吞了整根过期一年的法棍一样，太他妈痛快了。”  
提姆一本正经地答道：“很好，看来你已经开始意识到特权阶级的红利了。你以后必须得适应这个，杰森。”  
杰森苦恼地皱起鼻尖，似乎在判断提姆到底是不是在开玩笑，隔了小半晌才说：“……那个，谢谢你愿意帮我说话。”  
提姆在那刻忽然意识到，杰森·托德准确说并算不上“冲动不计后果”——这小子在动手时就完全预料到了最糟的结局，并且从头到尾都没想过要依靠他人或是用“韦恩”这个姓来解决麻烦。而自己来到这里，替他收拾“摊子”足以令他意外，并值得为此特意表达感谢。  
这种骨子里独立到令人头痛的性格，怎么觉得似乎有点熟悉呢？韦恩二子默默慨然，看来他们家要完全“收买”这个街头男孩，似乎还有挺长的路要走。  
“杰森，我衷心建议你，”提姆·德雷克故意板起脸来：“如果你不想见到布鲁斯发怒的样子，类似刚刚那种‘道谢’最好就此打住，他可是一直在努力做个合格的好父亲呢。”


	28. Chapter 28

或许是豪车的真皮座位太过舒适，也或许得益于香水的舒缓作用，杰森甚至在接近哥谭时小睡了一会儿。等到他再次睁开眼睛，已经能隐隐望见韦恩庄园在布里斯托山脉上的轮廓了。  
“哦，对了。”临近家门前，提姆突然像是想起什么，认命地叹了口气说道：“我差点忘记把那事儿叮嘱你了——该死，为什么这个时候迪克偏偏不在？！”  
杰森不禁坐直睡得歪歪扭扭的身子，用力擦了擦嘴角：“唔……什么事？”  
“你看过一部叫做《永生之泉》的冒险动作片吗？”  
“看过，”杰森记得这片还是罗伊拉着他看的，曾经在街头党中间流行了好一阵子。其中出演女主的阿拉伯裔女演员塔利亚·奥古飒爽的身段和独特的美貌成为年轻人盛极一时的话题：“女主好像很漂亮，情节倒是忘得差不多了。”  
“嗯——”提姆琢磨了片刻：“她确实漂亮。算了，这不是重点。杰森听好了，我下面要告诉你的是韦恩家最大的隐私和辛密。”  
“哦，好的——是什么？”杰森咽了口口水，觉得他好像要听到什么惊天秘闻了。  
“迪克应该跟你提起过，”提姆用相当严肃的口吻说：“我们还有个十一岁的弟弟吧？上次你来吃饭的时候他并不在家。”  
“噢，”杰森努力地回想了小半刻，他几乎把这事给忘光了：“好像是有这么一回事。”  
“那个男孩——达米安·韦恩——他是我们四个中间唯一一个布鲁斯的亲生儿子，他的母亲就是女影星塔利亚·奥古。”以淡定姿势投下名为“布鲁斯·韦恩的神奇私生活”重磅炸弹的提姆·德雷克罕见地露出了放空的表情：“那孩子的性格——有点小特别，你就当他被塔利亚宠坏了吧。说实话只有迪克才能毫无压力地应付他——杰森，我由衷地希望你们能够和平相处。你明白我的意思吧？”  
“放心，我不会对一个比我年纪还小的孩子做什么的。”杰森大度地挥挥手：“我见过的顽劣的小屁孩多得去了。”  
提姆满含怜悯地望了他一眼，只可惜杰森并未能察觉。

杰森·托德此时其实是不太清楚提姆的性格特点的，但凡对这个二哥——“绝大部分情况下都具有游刃有余的掌控力”有一丁点的了解，他都不会把这份善意的告诫随随便便地听完就抛之脑后。  
以至于很多年后，杰森再回想起这场十七岁生日前的兄弟谈话，他还不免对提姆“过于含蓄迂回”的警告心怀愤懑。  
“你应该直接告诉我当年的崽子根本就是个不可一世的小魔王——而不是让我误以为他只是‘普通被宠坏’的十一岁小孩！”  
“我尽力了。”提姆仰天叹道：“事实证明，迪克永远是我们中间最强的那个。”  
杰森沉思了一下，竟难得没有给出任何反驳。

而现在的状况是——当还差一天就满十七岁的杰森·托德第二次跨入韦恩庄园的大门，韦恩家尽职尽责的管家依然站在门口迎接他的到来，只是话语间同上次有了些小小的改变。  
“欢迎回来，提姆少爷，杰森少爷。”  
杰森稍稍停顿了一下，好像背上两个月前被迪克轻推着进门的地方又温热起来。他很快大步跨入门内，将右手往身后藏了藏，并试着向老管家问好：“嗨，下午好，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“看来您已经习惯我对您的称呼了，杰森少爷，”阿福朝男孩愉快地眨了眨眼睛：“这可真是个好消息。我就知道您不会让我这把老骨头为难。”  
“在这个家里没谁敢让你为难的，阿尔弗雷德。你是我们所有人赖以生存的保障。”提姆摇着头反驳道，他几乎一进门就放松了下来，懒散地打起呵欠：“我昨晚两点才睡，今天一早就跑到布鲁德海文，我扛不住了——晚饭前再喊我起来。”说完就拖着脚步往楼上去了。  
杰森也没被撂在客厅里站太久，老管家很快贴心地告诉男孩他的房间在二楼长廊左侧最西端，并交给他一把钥匙：“如果您锁了房门，我就会知道您暂时不需要我来打扫。噢，顺便一提，房间里的所有陈设和物品都是属于您的，这一点无需任何疑问。”

用钥匙打开门的那刻，杰森才明白过来阿尔弗雷德所话中所指——新住所各种层面上都远远超乎预料，以至于他进去前在门框边探头确认了好几遍。  
这当然本就是杰森久住过的任何地方都无法相比的。无论是记忆里总是弥漫着大麻和酒精味的破旧公寓，黑面具曾经提供的酒店房间，抑或他和罗伊后来栖身的旧仓库，甚至青训营的宿舍都太过相形见绌了。不仅因为那扇巨大明亮透着阳光的窗户和看上去足以翻滚三人份的大床——整个以沉稳的暗红为基调的房间，完全被布置成了一座小型的赛车天堂。  
门口右手侧的玻璃立柜上摆满了一排排赛车模型，从1:8的大款到1:36的小款一应俱全，其中绝大部分是韦恩车队下属的赛车型号。而书柜里大半塞着各种关于跑车或机械的杂志和书籍——剩下的小半则陈列了一些精装版的文学著作。  
墙壁上也同样贴上了各个年代的赛事海报，而有着约翰·格雷森亲笔签名的那张——杰森最心爱的宝贝，迪克竟将它裱在木质画框里挂着，正对着那张Kingsize大床的床头。

杰森从头到尾压根无法抑制住自己内心的无声尖叫。  
他先是打开柜子一个个把车模摸出来仔细把玩，并迫不及待地拍照给远在星城的罗伊炫耀。没多久却意外从床底下发现整套精巧的便捷改装工具——好了，现在事情开始变得像是场寻宝探险了。十分钟不到，男孩便又兴致勃勃地在液晶电视下的暗柜里摸出一列按日期标注排序的比赛刻录光碟。而最后的最后，他甚至在衣橱里找到了一套诺梅克斯服，这本来倒没什么——但当意识到衣服上那些黑色痕迹全都是现役车手的签名时，杰森恨不得立刻冲到楼下去沿着布里斯托山道狂奔个三十公里。  
——一切的一切都未免太超过了。  
这是一个显然经过了精心设计，连角角落落都被仔细装扮的房间，温馨舒适而投其所好——只为了特定的某个人，而并非随便谁都值得享有这个待遇。  
杰森几乎都不用猜是谁的手笔了。  
除了那个男人，还会有谁在无言无语中都能透出如此近乎残忍的温柔。  
尽情折腾了一番后男孩叹息着仰面摊倒在柔软的床褥中。一股子的兴奋劲儿逐渐消退，房间里安静得能听见独自起伏的呼吸声。杰森好像把浑身力气都耗光了，就这样一动不动呆呆地盯着布满暗纹的天花板。隔了一会他慢慢地蜷缩起身子捂住双眼，任由眼泪汹涌地溢出指缝，无声的滴落在被面上。


	29. Chapter 29

听到猫叫声杰森才意识到自己没有把房门关严实。他用衣袖粗鲁地擦了擦眼角，不小心碰到了前日的瘀伤，嘶嘶地倒抽着凉气翻身爬起来。  
一只黑猫不知什么时候钻过门缝，正在柜边上蹭着脖子，看到杰森走来倒也一点不怕人，只是停住动作好奇地打量他。  
“你好像叫潘尼沃斯？上次和德雷克呆在一起。”杰森抽了抽有些半堵的鼻子，蹲下身去试着抚摸黑猫的脑袋。黑猫谨慎地缩了一下，或许感到男孩并无恶意，很快就在他手掌下呼噜着露出了肚子。  
动物温暖的皮毛和体温令杰森小小地微笑起来。他记起很多年前一切还没那么糟的时候，自己也曾有过一只叫不出品种的混血狗，黄色的毛和发亮的圆眼，会陪他在家门口玩接飞盘的游戏。后来某天半夜醉酒的威利斯·托德狠狠地踢了那只狗几脚，杰森早上起来望着敞开的窗户，知道以后再也见不到它了。

杰森下楼前把潘尼沃斯从房间里抱出来，他刚刚走到楼梯口，就听见身后一阵急促的脚步声，伴着一个稚嫩又气势汹汹的嗓音。  
“喂！把我的猫放下！”  
杰森还没来得及回头，就被一股不小的力推到墙壁上，他胳膊一松，黑猫灵巧地蹿了出去，跑过转角不见了。  
“搞什么鬼！？”他一股子火又冒了出来，这时才看清撞他的是个个头刚到胸口的小男孩，皮肤偏深一些，翡玉一样的绿色双眼正愤怒地瞪着他。  
杰森对这双颜色特别的眼睛有印象——塔利亚·奥古从永生泉里慢慢走出来的大特写已经成为影史经典，她独特的虹膜仿佛天生带有致命的吸引力。只是现在杰森近距离观赏到了一个缩小版，里头没多少撩人魅力，倒全塞满了排斥和敌意。  
“谁准你摸潘尼沃斯了？”男孩冲他低吼：“那是我家的猫！”  
杰森皱着眉头刚想反驳，却记起提姆在来之前和他说的话，最后只是压着不快用上了自认最心平气和的语气：“你就是达米安·韦恩？头一次见面，我叫杰森·托德。顺便，是那只猫自己跑到我房间来的，如果冒犯到你，我向你道歉。”  
如果能忽略掉稍许翁着鼻腔的发音，整体已经足够有礼貌了——他甚至摆正了一个年长者的姿态，友好地朝男孩伸出了手。  
“别跟假惺惺我示好，这没什么用处。”达米安只是紧紧抿着薄唇睨着他，毫不掩饰反感的口吻：“我知道你，托德。你就是我父亲和理查德最近找回来的那个麻烦。”  
这小子！见鬼的他真的只有十一岁吗？！杰森差点没忍住爆粗，他深深吸了口气，反复暗示自己这种程度不值得计较。  
“小少爷，我好像从没麻烦到你头上，事实上我一晚都没在这儿住过。”  
男孩撇了撇嘴哼道：“我听得出你的讥讽，托德。别以为签了收养协议就能成为一份子——我会在你对韦恩家有任何企图前就揭穿你无聊的小把戏。以及，离我和我的猫远一点儿。”  
说完，达米安·韦恩踏着彰显傲慢的步伐追着潘尼沃斯消失在楼廊另一侧，晾下傻瓜一样的杰森和他还举在半空的左手。

晚饭时候布鲁斯没有回来，韦恩家主总有参加不玩的晚宴和派对。杰森在餐桌边见到了睡得头发飞翘的提姆，不过看上去他休息得不错，然后又很执着地套回了那件金属乐队的文化衫，杰森又足够的理由判断他在把它当成睡衣穿。  
提姆坐下来看了眼杰森黑魆魆的脸色，眼中露出同情：“噢，看来你已经见过他了。”  
杰森无声地抽了抽嘴角，一副完全不打算讨论的样子。  
提姆体贴地没有追问细节——其实他几乎都能猜到达米安对杰森说了什么，基本没有半个字眼会是别人想听的，这小鬼尤其擅长挑别人的痛处踩。  
布鲁斯这个儿子从小被他特立独行的母亲骄纵惯了，一直到前几年才回到韦恩家。塔利亚对布鲁斯扔下一句，我要各处飞着拍戏没法很好地照顾他，负起你身为父亲的责任来吧。然后洒脱地甩手走了——而抚养大了两个养子布鲁斯·韦恩，直到那一刻才知道自己居然还有个亲生儿子。  
小屁孩初来乍到就完全一副未来家主的样子，在家中处处颐气指使。提姆那段时间正好在外州上大学，暑假回来猝不及防被折腾得一个头两个大。  
“那小混蛋简直是个小纳粹！他是哪门子极端血统论的拥蹙吗？”提姆曾对迪克大吐苦水：“简直不敢相信他会对我说出‘德雷克，看在你未来替我工作的份上，我支持你继续进修学业。’老天啊，迪克，他才十岁都不到！”  
“好了，提姆，别生气。”迪克笑着安慰道：“这事交给我吧。”  
迪克这话说得提姆半信半疑，而事实却是整个状况在夜翼出院回家养伤期间开始好转——提姆不清楚迪克·格雷森的个人魅力究竟能对达米安包容或影响到什么程度，但至少他不太见到幼弟对长兄出言不逊，而自己也勉强能和达米安和平相处。  
不过提姆尚且如此，出身不太好的杰森的遭遇就更别说了。

“我明白你不太想提他，这事确实在短时间内找不到理想的解决方案——何况迪克也不在家，这其实才是最不幸的。”提姆赶在达米安驾临餐桌前匆匆地做一些预备措施：“但有一点我觉得应该说一下——达米安会对你排斥，其实是有部分特殊缘由的。”  
杰森叹了口气，指了指自己表示正在听。  
“他是整个家里唯一一个对赛车毫无兴趣，甚至可以说反感的人。说真的，我想不通这股子情绪从哪儿来，但达米安曾明确表示过完全无法理解一群人冒着生命危险只为追逐极速，并认为这项运动毫无意义——他有时候会表现得……早熟苛刻得吓人。”  
提姆揉了揉眉心，也正因为达米安常常超越年纪的话语和举动，才令人觉得分外棘手——提姆无法说服自己拿他当一个普通小孩来哄，他必须考虑到对方的言行是否另有起因：“所以……达米安也是迪克重回赛道的坚定反对者，同时也很讨厌家里出现第二个职业赛车手。顺便，他看到迪克和阿福为你布置房间了——你想象得到那个几乎失控的场面。”  
杰森意外地没发表什么厌恶或讽刺的言论，反而面色稍稍缓和了些许：“你就是想说，让我最好别在他面前提到任何关于赛车的话题，以免自找不快。”  
青年耸耸肩：“你是个聪明人，杰森。你很快就能学会怎么回避他的攻击，减少各方损失。我们都希望你能在家里过一个不错的生日，而不是在吵架中留下一份糟糕的回忆。”  
“那只怕早晚要让他失望了，”杰森在后续一段时间内报以沉默，当提姆以为餐前话题就此结束的时候，他听到身边年长的弟弟用一种极其缓慢而笃定的语气说道：“因为无论是我还是格雷森，都一定会以职业车手身份站在围场内的赛道上……这就是全部的意义所在。”


	30. Chapter 30

那天晚些时候等到杰森卷掉盘子里最后一口海鲜意面，达米安才姗姗从楼上下来，扫了眼家中的新成员，傲慢的站在桌边不动了。而杰森当做没看见，屁股牢牢地黏在椅子上，又端过一旁的蛋挞慢条斯理地享用起来。  
“我从不和来历不明的家伙同桌吃饭。”  
提姆在达米安打算开口的那瞬间就大感头痛，恨不得刚刚一口气睡过餐点算了——他甚至应该在迪克离开前就声泪俱下地把长兄留下来，而不是为了图一时轻松把FE的活全都扔给他。  
此刻发生的一切就是偷懒的代价。  
杰森的动作顿了顿，然后把勺子稳稳地塞进嘴里。  
“达米安……”提姆虚弱道：“杰森是你的哥哥——”  
“他才不是，”男孩尖锐的打断他：“我见过父亲桌上托德的身份资料。我绝对不会允许一个犯罪巷出身的混混做我的兄长——”  
“哐——”随着金属和瓷器清脆的碰撞声，杰森拍桌站了起来冲向达米安。他的身量到底处在惊人的发育期，整个人在怒意加持下显得气势逼人：“小崽子，我只说一遍——收回你的话！”  
达米安半步不让，居然还捎上了冷哼：“总有人被戳到痛处后就恼羞成怒。怎么了托德，没有人教过你情绪管理吗？噢，我猜还真的没有。”  
这就有点过了。提姆立刻眼疾手快一把拽住杰森的胳膊，生怕他真的一个暴怒朝达米安动手——他这个三弟可是前两天刚刚更新过斗殴履历。  
“够了，提姆。放开我！”杰森回头朝他抱怨着嘟哝道：“我还没蠢到那个份上！”  
提姆暗中安抚地拍了拍弟弟的后背，难得拉下脸露出严肃的神情——对外他是韦恩财团雷厉干练的COO，可在处理家族关系时，他却总是猫在迪克身后的那个。可现在情况显然由不得他袖手旁观：“杰森，你吃完回房间去休息。达米安，你要么选择坐下吃饭，要么就饿着。相对于和杰森吵架，你更应该去和阿尔弗雷德解释你为什么会错过正常的晚餐时间。”  
“德雷克！”达米安没料到提姆都会站出来针对他，整个人愤怒地咆哮起来，像一头被踏足领地小豹子：“你凭什么对我指手画——”  
“恕我直言，少爷们，你们是否把餐桌礼仪全都丢掉了？需要我这个老头子来提醒你们吗？”路过餐厅的阿尔弗雷德成为了这场闹剧的终结者，达米安臭着脸坐下的时候，杰森正向老管家道歉后离开餐厅。  
“记住，托德！照顾你不是理查德的义务！”韦恩家最小的孩子仍满腹不甘地朝着杰森的背影扔下最后一句，大一些的男孩侧头看了他一眼，一言不发地消失在门口。  
总算松了口气的提姆若有所思地看着达米安，掏出手机开始给头号救星发SOS。

“亟需一个能让杰森安全渡过明天生日的方法。不产生任何语言或肢体冲突的那种安全（大写SAFE）。”  
“提姆？怎么了？”他没想到对方秒回了消息。  
“还没睡？你那儿都十二点多了吧？”  
“噢，说起来以我的时区确实已经到杰森的生日了。我刚刚还在想要不要给他发个祝贺短讯——”  
“天啊你为什么没有发！”提姆飞速地刷过一连串大哭的emoji：“你差一点点就可以先于阿尔弗雷德一步拯救世界了！”  
“好吧，让我猜猜有什么事情能让你那么崩溃。小D和杰森吵架了——而且还是在餐桌上。鉴于阿尔弗雷德固执的餐桌礼仪，他们目前处于休战期。所以布鲁斯上哪儿去了？”  
“满分答案。你也注意到了，这只是休战而不是战争结束，而杰森至少要后天早上才离开。”拇指在屏幕上疯狂移动跳跃，提姆·德雷克仍面无表情——至少目前对面的达米安没发现半点端倪：“布鲁斯在参加什么天杀的慈善晚宴，并且明天一大早就有个董事会议——我确信他百分百是故意的！他居然在回避家庭问题而不是解决它！”  
“可怜的提姆，你就原谅他吧 :P”  
提姆摇头补充道：“我得说，我觉得达米安或许正有点儿‘吃醋’——各种意义上的，而你绝对是头号起因，鸟妈妈。”  
“好吧，为了弥补这个过错我会去和小D聊聊的。安心吧，我保证一切都会平安无事。”  
“总之谢了。顺便，我认为你现在和杰森发消息也绝对不晚，而且应该是全世界头一名。事实上那男孩的心思比你想的要多，他总会等你的。”  
迪克那边没有再回复。晚上提姆洗完澡出来，看到手机屏幕亮了一下。  
“我想还是算了，你们给他一个快乐的生日吧，记得拍照给我看。还有别忘了那个。”  
提姆看了下时间，是苏黎世的凌晨两点三十分。  
他想了想到底没选择现在把杰森打架受了些伤的事告诉迪克，他希望明天照片传到瑞士的时候，男孩脸上的淤青已经消得差不多了。  
“记着呢。SVO钥匙对吧？我会替你转交给他的。但我估计他应该不会太早发现你的‘生日礼物’。”  
迪克发来一个微笑的表情：“没关系，他早晚会看到的。”

提姆不知道迪克究竟和幼弟谈了什么，总之成效相当可观——他通常管这个叫做“迪克总有迪克的方法”。第二天达米安虽然仍然全程端着臭脸，但至少遇到杰森没有再主动发出任何明显挑衅。杰森乐得清静，两人倒真的如字面意义般地相安无事。  
午后阿尔弗雷德开始为晚上的生日宴做准备。杰森在厨房外踌躇的时候提姆正在坐在餐厅喝咖啡，眼见着他最后跟着闷头扎了进去。十分钟后青年略显震惊地意识到，对方居然没有被赶出来——这类奇迹在韦恩家还是彻头彻尾地头一遭发生。  
生日晚宴是七点开始的，总算从公司“千辛万苦”赶回来的布鲁斯乐得坐享其成——虽然并不能在他脸上找到半点儿“试图回避问题”的证据。不过韦恩家主依然尽职尽责地向三子送上了第一份生日大礼。  
“杰森，”布鲁斯坐在主桌轻轻敲了敲高脚酒杯，在周围安静下来后简洁开启话题：“迪克之前和我聊过关于你的上学问题。你才十六……哦，十七岁，我们有充分的理由判断你依然处于接受教育的最好年纪，而你也不应该轻易放弃。”  
布鲁斯以前和杰森说话时多数会用征询的语气。但这回他表现出了真正属于一个父亲的风范——他关心子女的一切问题，并且在适度范围内引导他们走上正确的道路。  
布鲁斯·韦恩永远知道如何正确恰当地行使权力和尊重。  
而那个莽头莽脑的街头男孩只是有些怔愣地望着养父，好像无法理解他说的每一个字。身边的提姆轻轻地推了弟弟一下，达米安则在对面撅着嘴用鼻腔表达他的不屑。  
“我——”所有人都在看着他，杰森的嗓子有点沙哑。他确实没能好好念过书，他也很讨厌那所混乱的学校。在母亲死后，威利斯·托德就希望杰森能辍学去随便什么小酒吧或者修理厂打工，还账单或是给他买酒喝。但男孩依然扛到身上再也没有多余的一分钱才从学校离开。  
“我想说，”杰森深深吸了口气，努力重新整理了一遍情绪：“我想说我很希望回去继续上学——如果，有可能的话。”  
布鲁斯的嘴角稍稍扬起了一些，这个微笑在柔和的灯光下很快地一闪而过：“我已经替你办理好所有布鲁德海文中学的入学手续。九月份一开学你就直接就读十一年级。不过考虑到曾经脱掉的课程和兼顾车手训练，我认为你有一段时间会过的非常辛苦。”  
杰森猛地站了起来——他的动作有些急切，甚至撞到身后的椅子发出“砰”的巨响，但没有人出言指责他的无礼和粗鲁，连达米安都没有发出半点声音。  
在这个时候，男孩却忽然想起今天早饭后回到房间，出现在床头柜上的伤药和消毒纱布——他竟会在一天之内两度被相同的感情所淹没。甜蜜而苦涩，温柔又锋利。  
所以杰森·托德真的值得这无比细致的关怀和体贴吗？其实再恶劣点、糟糕点、随意点也完全没关系不是吗？这样总让他每一丝努力都显得如此渺小和苍白啊。  
“我可以做到的，布鲁斯。”手背上的伤口还在隐隐作痛，杰森听到自己用尽全身力气说道：“我一定没问题的。”  
布鲁斯点点头，似乎从未怀疑过他所说过的每一句话或每一个承诺：“十七岁生日快乐，杰森。”


	31. Chapter 31

“感觉如何？”提姆在试车场的赛道边朝男孩挥手，示意他停下来。  
杰森取下头盔，长长地吸了口新鲜空气，捋开微微汗湿的刘海评价道：“说实话，超乎意料地惊喜。”  
提姆向他展示测速器上的数字：“你知道你刚刚都开过两百二十码了吗？杰森，你以前玩过重机车？”  
坐在川崎H2R上的男孩摇摇头：“只偶尔两三次开过朋友的车。”  
提姆沉默了稍许后发出感慨：“你好像天生就能适应任何极速的陆行交通工具——如果不是迪克先下手，我刚刚都想赞助你去开Moto GP了。”  
“所以这个真的归我了？”杰森有些小心又流连地抚摸机车车身，H2R特有的荧光绿中置车架在通体纯黑的涂装中显得格外挑眼飒爽。  
“如果你担心迪克的禁令，他只说过不让你握方向盘，机车车把应该不算在内。”提姆摆摆手道：“你九月份就要开学，有时还要来往哥谭和布鲁德海文，没有一个交通工具太不方便了，我不可能次次都来接你。”  
男孩清了清嗓子，尽可能让自己小声的道谢听起来足够坦诚——虽然还是难免别扭地用手背遮住了脸：“那啥……谢了。我很喜欢。”  
提姆一乐，没忍住也学着迪克伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，但他动作就没那么轻柔了：“别高兴的太早，你小子把机车驾照考到手再说吧，在平时路上别开那么快，我还不想被迪克念死。”  
杰森嘟哝着把乱糟糟的头发从提姆的手掌下拯救出来：“那钥匙能先放我身边吗？”  
“当然，这辆川崎是你的生日礼物，它属于你了。哦，差点忘记了——”提姆·德雷克像是突然想起什么事，摸出另一把钥匙一起交给弟弟：“这是有人托我转交给你的，他说你知道什么时候使用它。”  
杰森先是一愣，脸色很快微沉下来。他捏着那把熟悉的野马钥匙，像是被烫到手般立刻塞进了裤子口袋。提姆在一旁看着他的神情与小动作，默叹了一声没有说话。

除了布鲁斯和提姆，杰森甚至还从阿尔弗雷德那里收到了一对精巧无比的手工袖扣。当他有些茫然地向老管家解释他并没有与之相配的衬衫与西服时，阿尔弗雷德却答道：“噢，无需担心，杰森少爷。韦恩家每一个男孩都会在十七岁生日时收到一对袖扣——你们会有一年时间变得能够在成年时恰好用得上它。”  
而罗伊·哈珀则发来一段蠢哭的自拍视频——红发机械师带着雀斑的脸几乎都快怼上镜头，杰森强忍着砸手机的冲动听完了倾情献唱的走调版生日快乐歌。  
但他到最后也没等来那一份祝福。虽然杰森在上午还会时不时掏出手机来确认讯息，傍晚前就完全放弃了。他强迫自己相信迪克一整天都忙着处理车队的事务，苏黎世和新泽西又有六小时烦人的时差。虽然对方已是自己法律意义上的兄长，但一股脑算起来两人压根认识不过三个多月，说来说去，遗忘总是情有可原。  
过十二点那刻，杰森趴在床上翻一本关于WRC赛史的书。他看着屏幕上的日期从16跳到17，将手机和那把冷冰冰的钥匙一起塞在枕头下面，然后伸手拉掉了床头的灯。   
他翻身躺下的时候看到墙上的海报，黑暗中约翰·格雷森的笑容显得有些模糊。

生日一过时间就变得飞快。  
杰森在八月结束前抽了个空考到了机车驾照，青训营在暑期的集训也告一段落，好消息是包括亨特和安德森在内的大多年轻学员只有周末才过来上课和模拟试驾，那两个小混球没把他的身份透出去——他们当然不会想看到杰森春风得意，不过也不曾再找他麻烦。  
九月一开学，日程一下子就被彻底挤满了，在忙于应付新知识的同时杰森还在补着十年级的课程，再加上回到学校后避无可避的人际关系给他有些过激排外的性格带来不小的压力，一放课回到训练营的体能课程也无法落下，过得不可谓不辛苦。杰森几乎每天一沾到枕头就睡得人事不省，直到第二天被闹铃吵起来晨跑，连梦都做不上几个。  
这种状态倒也有个好处，他压根也没多余的心思和工夫来琢磨那些青春期的糟心事，学校不能明着抽烟，烟瘾也被磨淡了不少。  
见过男孩每天的日程表，芭芭拉·戈登都开始对他心怀敬意，不过女教练除了提醒他别把自己折腾得太累之外对此也无可挑剔——因为杰森又长高了，并且体重进入了大跨步的增长期。芭芭拉不再允许他无限制地吃高热量食物，而是将总体的食谱几乎固定了下来，甚至连午餐都准备了让他外带。

这段日子杰森看着十分繁忙，但一切都称得上规律而充实，找准节奏后他甚至可以说是有些享受其中的。之所以能在忙乱中成功找到一个维持平衡的支撑点，杰森总觉得有相当一部分或许能归功于八月底一场简短的谈话。  
那天是暑期集训理论课程的最后一日，男孩大多数时间有些心不在焉，直到下午最后一节心理课，内容是关于职业车手在赛前赛后的自我心理调整。授课者是一位风度翩翩的中年女性，说话条理清晰而温柔平缓，所有人都喊她汤普金斯医生。即便是猫在角落的杰森，都在对方视线的注视下不自觉地挺起了背脊。  
下课后，他在走廊拦住了汤普金斯医生。  
“医生，等一下，我……我能问你一个问题吗？”  
女医生看着面前跑得匆忙的少年，眼中露出一丝难以察觉的笑意：“我总是知无不言。”  
“你提到了如何在一场正常的比赛后调整心态，当然我认为这非常有用。但如果是一场非正常意味的……”男孩带着小小的局促，似乎在寻找一个更好的表达方式：“我是说，如果在赛道上遭遇了事故、甚至受了伤，除了身体方面的康复之外，怎样才能保证顺利回到围场？”  
“噢，孩子，这个情况就要复杂得多了。” 汤普金斯耐心地解释道：“事故后的心理恢复有时候往往比物理治愈更加困难，并且效果因人而异——至少在我接手的病例中，也不是每一例都可以达到预期治疗效果的。”  
杰森皱起了眉头：“一旦发生这种事——就没什么其他更好的办法了吗？”  
“即便是最优秀的心理医师也有无法顺利介入的患者。他们有各自难以倾吐的原因，过于隐蔽的突破口或是坚固自闭的深层意识。”  
“老天，这听起来就相当棘手——”  
“能够顺利的沟通是最重要的第一步，前提是取得对方的信任。”  
杰森的左手在口袋里死死握着SVO的钥匙，自言自语地嘀咕了一声：“该死他不会肯和我说的……”  
“没人做得到和所有人沟通无碍，所以有时候特殊对象往往能够起到出乎意料的效果，”医生会意地鼓励道： “如果对方是你非常在意的人，在适合的时机试试也无妨。”  
“他以前是职业赛车手，但出了事故停赛很久了。我都不知道他到底想不想回到赛道去——”杰森有些委屈地抽了下鼻子：“好吧，我觉得他非常想，但是这只是我的猜测，没什么根据。他为什么不继续跑了？”  
“车手应该都知道一个很简单的道理。在赛道上不可能永远以最高档位极速前进，”汤普金斯思考片刻后继续道：“尤其遇到转向都必须减速过弯，甚至要踩刹车和离合再减档降速，否则便会冲出赛道。其实这也是为了进入下个直道再次加速做准备。我说的没错吧？”  
男孩有些似懂非懂地望向她：“你是说……有时就算放松或者停下来也没关系？”  
“我得说你真的很聪明。放慢速度，留出部分呼吸和适应的空间并不会必然造成结果的失败。这点我想适用于你的自我调整以及与他人的关系调整。”女医生的目光轻轻扫过男孩手背上露出的一道疤痕：“而每个人都有各自的步调和想法，在你认为有把握去试探和干涉的时候，再努力找准对方的节奏吧。”  
杰森稍稍歪着头，语气间的疑惑仍未完全消失：“但我该怎么知道能不能、或者什么时候合适去……好吧，干涉点什么。这该死的听上去太难确认了。他比我更强，看上去又很完美，他会需要这些吗？”  
“他是个职业车手，而你未来也会走上这条路，对吧？那一切都变得简单了——握住方向盘启动引擎，踩下离合和油门，然后奔上赛道。”汤普金斯勉力地拍了拍男孩日益结实的肩膀：“如果这是眼下你唯一能做的，那就做好它。进入发车区后，你自然就会知道该往哪儿开。”


	32. Chapter 32

布鲁德海文进入了十一月份，在一系列反应力、协调性、手臂和颈部负重以及核心肌肉群的针对性训练完成一个周期后，杰森的体脂率被压在了10%上下。男孩比进入青训营时足足重了20磅，个子超过了5英尺9英寸——而显而易见的，他还能继续长。  
“瞧瞧你自己，杰森，”芭芭拉拍拍他漂亮的背阔肌线条，啧啧感慨道：“迪克回来时候绝对会大吃一惊的。虽然他无比肯定地告诉我你的快速发育期还没过去——但谁能想得到会有这么快速呢？”  
“得了。他才不会在乎这个……幸好我也不那么在乎他的反应。”杰森放下撩起擦汗的T恤下摆，有些不太情愿地嘀咕道。他会这么说自然有充分的理由。事实是自从迪克离开美国，他就再也没有直接收到过对方的任何消息——没错，包括十七岁生日那天。关于长兄的近况他大多都是从芭芭拉或提姆那里无意间听到的，以及某次在女教练的手机屏幕上瞥到了迪克的ins，杰森专程为此注册了一个账号，可惜迪克和他一样也并不那么乐于分享私人生活。  
“噢，你们俩可真有意思。”芭芭拉不置可否地评价道。虽然迪克每周至少三次会问起杰森的状况，但她从九月份起就决定再也不向他提供任何详细数据和照片。她不可能永远夹在这对各怀心事的兄弟之间。  
杰森捡起地上的六角反应球在手里捏了捏，顺手扔进器材篮：“我要去上课了。”  
芭芭拉犹豫了一下，喊住他：“杰森，你知道今年FE在利雅得的首站是22号吧？”  
男孩走到门口才回头看了她一眼：“希望他已经提前和阿福道过歉了。”

当初口口声声要求杰森回家过节的迪克·格雷森自己反倒缺席了韦恩庄园的感恩节晚宴。  
23日利雅得正赛结束，首次参加FE的韦恩车队还处在对整个比赛模式流程的适应期，迪克总体心态放得很稳，也没给车队和杜克·托马斯增加任何压力。最后黑人车手还拿到了三个积分已经是出乎意料的好结果了。迪克本来早早掐着时间买了周三的机票回哥谭，想给家里一个惊喜——他已经奔波了半年没回去了，并且几乎没人会愿意错过阿尔弗雷德的感恩节大餐。  
当然，顺便的顺便，他还想回去验收那棵被芭芭拉神神秘秘遮掩了近三个月的牧豆树。  
提姆在杰森生日那晚如约给他发来了一张照片。  
照片上男孩被强行塞进餐桌主位，面上布满了不情不愿的别扭神情，眼角甚至还被蹭了一坨白乎乎的奶油，咬着嘴角硬邦邦地瞪着镜头，仿佛在经历什么人生中难以招架的严峻场面。但他看上去健康蓬勃极了，T恤下露出的大臂在弯曲时鼓出一小片漂亮的肌肉，脸侧到脖颈的线条也有明显清晰的拉长。遗憾的是由于姿势和桌面的遮挡，迪克无法确认到更多了。  
布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德站在杰森身后，韦恩家主的手温柔而坚定地搭在三子的肩膀上。而右边的提姆则正忙着试图制服不愿出镜的达米安，他的小弟抗议的表情在镜头中糊成一片。  
这是张怎么看都不算成功地纪念照。而迪克坚信以提姆完美至上的行事风格，这只怕是那晚完成度最高的作品了——他完全能想象出提摩西·德雷克在挑选照片时崩溃的状态。但迪克依然将这副独独缺了自己的“全家福”设置成了手机桌面，并琢磨着在今年感恩节拍上一张更好的，至少他自认有足够把握让达米安乖乖安静上三十秒。  
——可惜多是事与愿违。

由于FE赛事规则和裁定标准的不成熟，迪克不得不留在利雅得等待组委对于首站正赛一系列后续判定和惩罚。结果全部成埃落定时，他已经彻底错过了周三下午的班机。  
“我赶不回哥谭了，布鲁斯，我发誓我为此努力过了，看来我必须得向阿福说声抱歉。”  
“其实我本来就不太赞成你把时间压得那么紧迫，迪克。”布鲁斯·韦恩无论何时听来都果决而沉稳：“带领一支车队已经足够让你疲惫了，而十四日就是圣地亚哥站，你本来计划在家呆一晚就走吧？相比匆忙赶回来，我认为你更需要放松和休息。”  
“这可是感恩节！天啦，我分明连杰森都叮嘱过了要他回家的……”  
“等等。”话筒里传来脚步声，布鲁斯的声音停了片刻后重新响起，听上去在前一秒打开了书房窗户：“他确实回来了——刚刚到家，此刻就在楼下。我记得布鲁德海文应该已经下雪了……嗯，杰森自己给机车轮胎装了防滑链，聪明的男孩。”  
迪克沉默了半刻：“他最近怎么样？我是说……各方面的。”  
“客观来说，这孩子相当努力。现在基础课程基本跟得上进度，甚至有几门还能拿A。我猜他的GPA应该不会进入需要担心的范围。在学校不张扬也不惹事，某种意义上足够让人省心，”布鲁斯以家长视角评价道：“唯一的问题，杰森的个性好像有点孤僻，或许也因为不参与任何社团活动，看样子他似乎没交到什么新朋友……这方面倒是跟你完全不像。是不是应该鼓励他发展一点赛车以外的兴趣？”  
迪克在另一头嗤嗤轻笑起来，好一会儿才忍住笑意道：“布鲁斯，自从提姆上大学后我就几乎没再听过你用这种口吻说话啦。噢，分数绩点，社会活动，交友关系——真够青春期的对吧？”  
“迪克。”被长子调侃的韦恩家主无奈道。  
“说真的，非常怀念。”迪克说：“顺便，杰森的事我想暂时先不用太担心。他好不容易把控好节奏，大概正享受着呢。”  
“那你要和杰森通话吗？我可以马上喊他上来。”  
“……不，还是算了。”迪克话语间有些踌躇，最后只说道：“应该说不到时候。”  
布鲁斯体贴地没有多加追问：“我看了下FE的行程安排，错过感恩节你会在月底和月初有三天左右的空余时间。你就趁这个机会好好休息吧，利雅得站辛苦了。”  
迪克稍稍沉思了片刻：“后天是F1末站的练习赛，我想正好可以去阿布扎比看看沃利，反正那儿和利雅得离得很近。顺便，代我向其他人问好。”


	33. Chapter 33

沃利·韦斯特是前F1传奇车手巴索罗缪·艾伦的侄子。他从跌跌撞撞开始走路起就泡在围场看叔叔的比赛，对引擎的呼啸毫无惧意。三岁生日时，巴里送了沃利一辆小卡丁车作为礼物——他很快发现豆丁大的男孩在驾驶上拥有不输自己的好天分。在沃利陆陆续续往家搬了一堆卡丁车赛奖杯后，经过慎重考量，巴里·艾伦将九岁的侄子送进了好友布鲁斯·韦恩的青训营，希望他能低调而扎实地成长。  
正是在那里，韦恩家的长子结识了这位终身的挚友和对手。十七岁前迪克和沃利有大把大把的时间泡在一起。他们一般年纪大小，相互较劲，一同闯祸，也无所顾忌地探讨未来。

“所以，你以后想开F1？我知道前几天法拉利的人来问过你的训练数据。”  
“当然是F1！除了方程式还有别的更棒的选择吗？！”沃利鼓起的脸颊里塞满了玉米片，像一只囤食的仓鼠，他含糊而激动地表态：“我从小就想像巴里叔叔一样，做全世界速度最快的男人！”  
“好了，你快把东西咽掉再说话，沃利。”迪克无奈地把喷到脸上的玉米片碎屑擦掉：“布鲁斯也说我们这个年纪已经可以签车队了，然后决定一个赛事方向，投入针对性更强的训练。”  
十五岁的红发男孩痛快地吞下零食，又从包装袋里抓起另一把：“你也一起来啊，我们可以接着在方程式赛道上比赛嘛，噢，或者做搭档队友也不错。反正我不想跟你分开。要吃玉米片吗？”  
“我……”迪克摇摇头，犹豫了好久才开口道：“我不知道，我还没想好——不过虽然韦恩没有参加F1赛事，但布鲁斯说他支持我作出的任何选择，即便不为韦恩家开赛车。”  
沃利耍赖般地央求道：“那不是很好嘛！一起来吧迪克！我觉得你肯定没问题的。”  
“我最近在想要不要去开WRC。”架不住沃利闪闪发亮的期待眼神，迪克还是把盘桓已久的心事说出了口：“你知道的，我父亲他——”  
沃利知道好友想说什么。约翰·格雷森去世时候太年轻了，他在那一年本可以实现卫冕三冠，即便已深陷于舆论的漩涡。作为他唯一的儿子，迪克·格雷森认为自己有义务践行父亲未竟的事业。  
“但你之前不是还觉得拉力太过于冒险了吗，你还需要磨合一个领航员。好啦，我很清楚所有赛车项目都有风险。”沃利眨眨眼睛，非常干脆地说：“而且你相对于场地赛更偏爱赛道赛对吧？迪克，因为你就是那么纯粹地追求着极限速度，在这一点上没人比得过你。”  
迪克有些惊讶地抬头看着沃利，对方则一脸无辜地回望过来：“我也不认识你父亲——我是说，你才是我最好的朋友，我了解你。我当然希望你自己能够开心地尽情享受一切嘛。这可是赛车啊，迪克，你瞧它那么棒！”  
虽然沃利·韦斯特总是显得直爽又粗条，偶尔有些少年心性的鲁莽，他们两人的性格实际也相差甚远，但迪克觉得多日来困扰自己的一切都不再是问题，他好像总能在意外之处从沃利那儿得到帮助和救赎……即便对方似乎对此全无自觉。  
“好吧，或许你是对的——”迪克禁不住嘀咕道。  
“瞧我说得没错吧？”沃利朝他拉出一个大大的笑容，重新开始没心没肺的纠缠攻势：“一起来开F1吧！好不好？来吧！”  
迪克顿时有些后悔应得太快了：“吃你的零食，沃利。安静会儿让我想想——”

经过多方考虑，迪克最后还是选择了韦恩车队投入颇多的GT赛事作为起步，虽然知道布鲁斯绝不会作出任何干涉，但他依然想尽力为这个将自己抚养长大的男人做一些什么。而沃利则被法拉利顺利签下，和他的叔叔一样身披起经典的红色战袍。  
在即将迈入十七岁的前夕，两人相约在最熟悉的卡丁车场疯玩了一整天，没多久便先后离开车手青训营，各自奔赴不同的赛场。  
但理查德·韦恩和华莱士·韦斯特永不褪色的友谊始终是赛车场上的佳话，就像他们家族的前一辈一样。虽然赛事日程多有冲突，但只要一有机会他们便会出现在对方的围场看台上，就连接受采访也不忘相互玩笑挖苦——尤其是沃利，十句里总有一句会提到迪克。以至于成名后上一些商业活动、真人秀或脱口秀节目，两人都会习惯性地一同被邀请。  
当然，这些趣事也随着两年前GT冠军赛圣马力诺站事故的发生悄无声息地结束了。

迪克•格雷森是独身去阿布扎比的，甚至没有带助理，简简单单地收拾了个箱子，坐了一小时的飞机。探望一下多年挚友，他本意就没打算把事情搞得复杂。  
事实上说不清有意还是无意，他已有近一年没见过沃利了。  
沃利·韦斯特对好友的突然来访喜出望外，练习赛一结束就迫不及待地拉上迪克——一起疯玩了刚刚建成没多久的法拉利主题公园。  
“我得说我玩多少次都不够。”红发车手第三次从Formula Rossa上下来，诚挚地发表对于自家云霄飞车的乘坐感言：“它真的好棒。”  
迪克重新戴上墨镜，强忍着无情打击对方的冲动：“伙计你认真的？我看你都能在上头一边喝咖啡一边刷推特。你要给法拉利打广告也犯不着在我面前——你知道我不可能转会的。”对于两位顶尖FIA赛事的参与者来说，过山车时速带来压力远远比不上任何一场正常的比赛。  
“好了别那么死板嘛，哥们。偶尔一次不是由我们自己握着方向盘还能享受速度的感觉真的不赖。”沃利还真跑去买了一杯浮着小山一样奶油冰咖，满足地喝了整整一大口，这已经是他进入乐园后进食的第五样高热食品了。他从小新陈代谢就快过常人，青训营时期就以能吃不胖而出名，F1车手的体重控制远比别的赛事更加严格，但沃利从没有相关的困扰。  
“怎么，艾瑞丝不再控制你的暴饮暴食啦？”迪克好笑地看着多年来几乎没怎么改变的好友：“我记得赛前你可没资格吃太多——还记得第一年开F2时你正赛前吃到拉肚子的事儿吗？”  
沃利毫不介意地摆摆手，他说话语速向来飞快，迪克是少数几个能完全听清他发音的人：“这儿的食物没问题啦，万一有什么可以全赖我老板。那么久没见面了，你除了揭发我的黑历史外没有其他更友好的问候方式了吗？迪克？”  
“好吧，见到你的赛道状态还是那么好，”迪克在镜片后稍稍垂下视线，轻松地微笑道：“真的没有什么比这更令人高兴的了……不愧是你啊，沃利。”  
红发车手正忙着把鼻子上沾到的冰激凌奶油擦掉，听到这话愣了一下，他侧过头望着迪克：“虽然听上去有点奇怪，但迪克你知道你和我的区别在哪儿吗？”  
“话题是怎么跳到这儿的？”  
“就是想说说，”沃利舔了舔指尖，耸耸肩道：“如果不开赛车，我就不知道自己该做什么了，我好像只能专注在一件事上。但你一直能做好你想做的每件事，只要你愿意，迪克，这就是区别。你一直都思考得比我更多，对吧？”  
迪克停下脚步，有些抱怨地冲沃利说道：“得了沃利，别开玩笑了，你没看见我这两年搞砸了所有事吗？”  
“你有吗？”沃利转过身掰着手指算道：“你用最短的时间完成了复健，将身体恢复到可以出赛的水准，去青训营授课，帮布鲁斯也做了很多，现在又接手了整支FE车队，首场了就拿了积分。老天，如果你管这叫搞砸了所有事，那没人在好好干活了，伙计。”  
迪克觉得原本通畅的思考回路突然整个被堵住了。  
自从出事后他唯一在做的事就是确认自身状态，尝试失败，重复这个过程，然后想方设法弥补自己身后留下的空洞和给别人造成的麻烦。杰森的出现确实带来了另一层意义上的希望，也令他得以稍稍松了口气。但迪克从未仔细考虑过在此之外——有关于自己本身的一切。  
“但看了那么多场GT赛，我还是觉得坐在驾驶位上的时候你最开心，真心的。”沃利没怎么注意友人异样的神情，自顾自喋喋不休地说道：“所以我说的‘你能做好每一件事’当然也包括回到赛道上继续比赛，虽然不知道你又在想什么复杂的东西，反正到头来还是会去开车的嘛。这可是赛车唉，迪克，你知道的。它那么棒，而你又那么喜欢它。”


	34. Chapter 34

感恩节当天下午，哥谭也开始下雪了。  
过了今晚杰森本来打算把剩余的长假耗在训练营，但由于公路路面开始结冰，他又实在架不住阿福变着花样的百般投喂——自从老管家发现男孩是整个家里食欲最旺盛的一个后，他完全找到了新的挑战乐趣。杰森甚至因此英勇扛下了达米安随时随地开炮的明嘲暗讽，到了最后他已经能坐在小弟对面心平气和地享用完一顿完整的晚餐。  
感恩节晚上芭芭拉和另外两个年轻姑娘到访，其中一个小个子沉默寡言，另一个则瞧着他笑个不停。杰森觉得两人莫名有几分眼熟，直到金发的自报了姓名，他才想起卡珊德拉·该隐和斯蒂芬妮·布朗是目前WRC世锦赛现役唯一的一对女性车手和领航员。  
芭芭拉不太坚定地声讨了阿尔弗雷德无止境地向杰森喂食的行为，但她吃到感恩节改良版小甜饼后也没了更多声响，转而默默把压力施加在了杰森身上，要求他假期结束后好好地控制体重，男孩一边往嘴里塞南瓜馅饼一边哼哼唧唧地应了。  
可能由于家里来了客人，连达米安也收敛了不少，杰森居然得以和平安静地度过了这个假日家庭之夜——当然，除了继续缺席的某人之外，一切的一切都很完美。稍晚些时候杰森想倒一杯热可可带回房间，路过门厅窗户，他瞥见提姆和斯蒂芬妮在玄关拥吻告别。杰森本想快步离开，但不知道为什么完全无法挪动脚步，就这样端着杯子站在水汽迷蒙的窗前望着那对情侣模糊的身影——在灯光的映照下仿佛一副印象派油画。

“很意外吗？”听到身后传来声音，杰森略略吃惊地回过头，芭芭拉穿戴整齐站在他身后，正在往脖子里套一条围巾：“他们其实高中时期就悄悄在一起了，上大学后公开的，这么多年各自奋斗相互支持，也变得越来越登对。”  
“呃，不、不是，”杰森打了个咯噔：“我觉得……很好。只是你知道的，以前我和我身边的人一向跟这种长期恋爱关系啥的完全无缘，而他们简直跟书里写的一样。”  
“得了，你还小呢，青春期男孩，以后有的是大把机会。”芭芭拉笑着拍了下学生高出一截的肩膀：“等正式进入职业圈可是有一大堆美女在向你招手，以此为目标好好加油吧？”  
杰森脸微微红起来，声音几乎含在喉咙里嘀咕道：“……所以格雷森的八卦绯闻那么多也是因为这个吗。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“没什么。”杰森匆忙地揉了揉鼻尖：“我要回房间了……你自己路上小心。”  
“对了，我还有个好消息要告诉你。”女教练笑眯眯地喊住打算落跑的男孩：“我看了下你的体能数据完全已经达标——不，应该说已经超过预期标准了。虽然迪克和你约定至少半年时间不让你摸方向盘，但我打算让你提前进入模拟赛道训练。因为不是实训，某种程度来说也不算违反你们的赌约吧。”

“该死——”  
直到回到房间靠在门背上慢慢蹲下，杰森脸上的红潮都没有完全消退，心跳震如擂鼓，一下一下地从体内伴着血液流动冲击着耳膜。不仅仅因为芭芭拉带来的暌违已久的好消息——刚刚的三分钟里杰森感觉自己就像个偷了一块糖的小屁孩，想逃跑时被人喊住却发现身上没有口袋，只能用汗津津的手紧紧攥着那块偷来的糖果，一边支支吾吾心虚地应付，一边感受那块喜欢不已的糖在手心里慢慢融化，最后彻底变成黏糊糊的一坨。   
是的，即使他很清楚压根没人会发现他那点儿不起眼的小心事——当杰森旁观提姆和卡珊拥吻的时候，有一瞬间他希望站在那里的人是自己和迪克·格雷森。  
他看到那个漂亮得过分的男人沐浴在昏黄的廊灯下，碧蓝色的虹膜唯独映照出自己的轮廓，笑着喊自己的名字，雾气消散在空气中，然后他们像是渴求温暖般逐渐靠近。  
这个念头的产生给杰森半年来各种情绪不稳的行为彻底下达了一份最终判决。他潜意识中一直都能感知到那枚蠢蠢欲动的种子，从始至终不曾正视它，一边任由它疯狂膨胀，直到此刻破土而出的藤蔓将他整个包裹。  
——这一切到底是在什么时候开始的？  
杰森对迪克的记忆依然停留在夏季。  
迪克·格雷森曾在哥谭透过车窗的夕阳中向他露出微澜的笑意，而当杰森在R35中脱力到甚至无法拉开赛车服拉链，也是那人的双手将他扯出牢笼般的驾驶室。他知道自己像一条离水的鱼，眼皮沉重得宛如铅块，但依然在接触到清水的一瞬间挣扎着睁开了双眼。  
那天布鲁德海文的天气真是好极了，清晨的日光将淡淡的云打出层次的金边，剩余部分便是大片大片无所顾忌的澄透蓝天。而杰森本仰望这一切，却压根看不见其他——不过是因为没有任何景色能与那双正注视着自己的眼眸相媲美罢了。  
再后来那抹总是掩着秘密的蓝色在晨曦中远去，杰森掐灭了烟，却没能掐灭纷沓而生的胡乱思绪。  
所以他说，格雷森，一直都是你赢了。  
因为从发车起，这他妈的就不是一场公平的比赛。

感恩节长假结束前一日，提姆难得在家舒舒服服地待了一整天。傍晚时候他开着电视在炉火边烤得昏昏欲睡，半迷糊中看到一个人黑乎乎的人影杵在沙发跟前，不禁吓了一跳。  
“噢，天啊！杰森！？”  
男孩胳膊上挂着条毛毯站在那儿，拉着脸紧盯着屏幕：“那是迪克吗？”  
提姆打着呵欠把目光转向杰森的视线尽头，电视里正在播一档体育新闻栏目，此刻内容是前不久刚刚结束的F1阿布扎比站排位赛，现场记者正在说着什么，下一秒镜头一转，露出他身边那位带着法拉利鸭舌帽的墨镜男子——对方明显没有接受采访的打算，但仍然好脾气地留了下来。  
“老天，真的是他。”提姆也清醒了：“迪克怎么跑去阿布扎比了？哦对，他肯定是去看沃利了。利雅得和阿布扎比很近。”  
“沃利·韦斯特？”  
“对，法拉利现役车手。”提姆解释说：“他们是从小认识的朋友，感情非常好。以前迪克常常会抽空去看沃利的比赛，对方也会跑来GT赛围场。自从……呃，你知道的，他已经有段时间不去了。”  
杰森嗯了一声，依然没有挪动。  
“不过他居然粗心到被媒体逮住——这可有点麻烦，那帮人可不会来照顾你的心情。”提姆摇头叹了口气：“即便是这次带队FE都没有对外公开消息。出事后布鲁斯一直把他保护得很好。”  
随着提姆话音落地，屏幕里的女记者已经滔滔不绝地讲开了：“哇哦，瞧瞧我在现场遇到了谁在观赛席上？前GT1冠军车手夜翼，理查德·韦恩！这位可是有多久没有出现在公众面前了？”  
“嗨，我是理查德。”迪克对着怼上脸的话筒轻声打了个招呼。  
“韦恩先生，大家都知道你和法拉利的车手华莱士·韦斯特关系非常好，今天是来看他的比赛吗？”  
迪克笑了笑：“是的，我是来看沃利的排位赛。”  
“噢！难怪今天韦斯特发挥得尤其出色，看来之前有关于你们二位有所不和的传闻也不攻自破了？”  
“关于这个我得说一句，我和沃利的关系从不会有所改变，无论是过去现在还是将来。”  
“对于很多车迷来说这可真是相当不错的消息。小闪电和夜翼的友谊可一直是所有人关心的话题。”女记者接连追问道：“不过虽然近两年韦恩先生已不再参加任何职业赛，但似乎也没有在F1围场现身过，为何今天会突然出现在阿布扎比站，是有什么特殊原因吗？”  
“呃，好吧。我只能说这是我行程安排的一部分，你们就把它当作一份我送给沃利的惊喜吧。”迪克算是经历过无数场面的前车手，滴水不漏地把话题稳稳揭过。   
“你和韦斯特年龄相仿，原本连职业经历都是一样顺利出色，但很遗憾你却已经宣布退役了，”不过记者依然没有就此放过他，似乎打定主意要从迪克嘴里撬出点什么：“明天正赛后韦斯特甚至有望卫冕年度冠军，看着这样好友，您是否有什么感想呢？”

“这女人可真是口无遮拦——”提姆有点脾气上来了，他看了眼杰森，对方只是死死锁着眉头，不知在想些什么。  
“毫无疑问，我当然是真心希望沃利和法拉利能顺利夺冠——没有什么比这更令我感到高兴的了，”迪克甚至还微笑了一下：“不管在任何情况下，我都永远无条件地支持他。”  
见迪克始终不愿顺着她的意思走，女记者也不客气地把话题完全扯开：“哇哦，这可真是太让人感动了。不过就此看来，韦恩先生近期依然没有重回赛场的计划了？韦恩车队将继续缺席明年的GT1赛事吗？”  
迪克在镜头前飞快地咬了下嘴角，这个小动作没有逃过屏幕前二人的眼睛：“只能说暂时没有。不过我可能会承接一部分车队的其余工作。”  
“那您是确定未来会将精力完全转向幕后了？”挖到新闻的记者眼睛一亮：“如果方便的话，能在这儿向大家透露一些吗？”  
“这个，很抱歉，由于涉及到车队明年的整体安排问题，暂时还不好说。”  
“伊莫拉赛道事故后您就几乎不再出现在公众场合，所以外界也是猜测众多。今天机会难得，韦恩先生对于自己最终选择退役的原——”  
“啪——”屏幕突然黑了下来。  
杰森回头看向伸手关掉电视的提姆，脸上混着怒意和茫然的无措还没有全部褪去。  
“……别看了。”提姆对弟弟说：“你先把嘴唇去擦一下。”  
杰森慢慢地放松牙关舔了舔下唇，刺痛伴着血腥味涌上舌尖。男孩还是站着没动，颈前日趋明显的喉结上下滑动了一下。  
“所以——”杰森沉缓而小声地说：“他到底为什么会最后选择退役？他分明半点都不想离开赛道。”


	35. Chapter 35

沃利·韦斯特在阿布扎比正赛中拿到了最后的十八个积分，顺利赢下人生第二座F1年度总冠军奖杯。由于实在架不住沃利的纠缠，迪克用布鲁斯的邀请函出席了月初的FIA年终颁奖典礼陪他庆贺。理查德·韦恩在久违的围场采访后再次正式出现在公众视野中。  
当晚镜头多次扫到台下西装款款的年轻车手，关于夜翼参加年终颁奖礼的话题一时间在各个社交平台都引爆了不少热度。有人认为这是他回归职业赛的前兆讯号，也有人判断这位大公子将很快接替布鲁斯·韦恩，成为整个车队王国的正式掌管者。可惜理查德那晚拒绝了全部的媒体采访，并在年度车手冠军的颁奖仪式结束后就离席消失了，留下了漫天无从证实的臆测和猜想。  
倒真不是迪克故意如此神秘遮掩——FE圣地亚戈站还有不到一周时间开赛，整个车队的一大堆事情正等着处理，他匆匆和沃利告别后就离开巴黎连夜飞回了智利。

午餐餐点青训营餐厅的电视在直播颁奖礼，杰森往嘴里塞一勺子鸡胸肉时候正好看到迪克出现在屏幕上。感恩节后他已经维持高蛋白低脂的饮食一段时间了，被阿福养出来的体脂率又缩了些回去。不过当芭芭拉终于意识到这半年来他未免有些发育过头，男孩的体重已经越过理想标准好一截了。  
但女教练没多说什么。她知道超出的重量总有办法在硬件上调整回来，而对于杰森·托德来说，自由尽情不受任何约束的青春成长期却只有那么一次。  
其实这也是迪克一直以来的意思。他不想让任何事物打扰到这个——甚至包括他自己本身。

杰森慢条斯理地咀嚼着干巴巴的肉质纤维，移动镜头在迪克·格雷森身上停留了不到三秒，不过足以让他看清他的长兄。  
迪克是那种能把大多数衣服都穿出味道来的人，一套裁剪得体的纯黑色西服自然更不在话下。他带着深青色的领带坐在宴会圆桌旁，衣领上别着一枚蝙蝠外型的红宝石胸针。车手甚至为晚宴特意打理了头发，黑色的刘海用发蜡梳拢了上去——杰森忽然意识到，迪克竟在这半年中将头发留长了，完全遮盖了左侧那道鸟翼状的手术刀疤。  
这一切无疑让理查德·韦恩显得完美逼人。杰森有一瞬间错以为自己见到了退役前的夜翼——而那位年轻的冠军此刻正坐在台下，整个人看上去该死地闪闪发光，微笑着等待主持者在颁奖名单中念出他的名字。  
这个男人本应如此，不是吗？  
“杰森？”进入假前周末的青训营几乎没什么人影，芭芭拉路过空荡荡的餐厅，看到学生独自正盯着餐盘发愣：“别傻呆着了，下午你还有赛道模拟记得吗？”  
“我记着呢。”杰森应道：“今天是蒙特卡洛赛道对吧。”  
“弧度加速段的起跑区，高数量的弯道和狭窄的下坡隧道。你会喜欢这些的。”芭芭拉说：“顺便这条的模拟记录的保持者是迪克，他总擅长应对各种麻烦的赛道。”  
“好吧，我这就过来。 ”男孩立刻端着空餐盘站起身：“你先告诉我一般怎么处理视野不佳的弯道出车——”  
虽然模拟训练无法重现实赛中巨大的速度重力和身体负担，但杰森依然对这个久违的机会表现出了极其高涨的热情——事实上这么说已经不太准确了，自从芭芭拉松口让他摸上方向盘，杰森已经刷新了模拟驾驶器里三分之一的赛道记录。  
他所付出的准备与等待已经足够充分和漫长了，理所应当地想要收获与此相对等的成果，怎么看都算不得过分吧？

圣地亚哥站在十二月中旬结束后，短暂的冬休终于给了迪克一丝喘息的时间。吃了感恩节的亏，除了聊天时跟芭芭拉随口提了一声，他没有向任何人发出通知，在二十号前的某个上午拎着行李箱突然降落到了哥谭。  
一下子从热带区跨回严冬的新泽西，只套着一件夹克的迪克一下飞机就开始狂打喷嚏，忙不迭地喊了辆出租车直奔大宅。因为正值假前的工作日，家里除了阿尔弗雷德外空无一人，迪克从老管家那儿得到了一个长达两分半钟的拥抱和一杯热气腾腾的肉桂可可，昏昏沉沉地回房间倒时差去了。  
醒来的时候刚过五点，身上半点儿没有得到休息的清爽，迪克吸了吸有点堵塞的鼻子，哀叹前段连轴转的日子终于无情地向自己回报以颜色。他从床上爬起来拉开窗帘，差点压到在身旁被子里鼓出一个小圆包的潘尼沃斯。  
外头天色已经有些昏暗下来了，几日前的雪积在花园路径上还不曾完全融化，一道清晰车辙压在上头延伸到了大宅门口，尽头停着一辆黑色的重机车。迪克缓慢地打着呵欠，一边迟钝地思考家里到底有谁会用赛道版川崎作为座驾。半分钟后他依然没有得出结论，车手迅速放弃了，重新钻回被窝阖上眼睛。直到过了小段时间——或许是十分钟，也可能有半小时，因为他没怎么睡着但也不太清醒——门外传来了敲门声。  
咄，咄咄。三声，第一声像是试探，后两声响了一些，但依然控制在并不容易把人闹醒的分贝上。  
“进来。”迪克用被子蒙着隐隐作痛的脑袋说。

门被无声地推开了，有人迈着沉稳的步子走进来停在床前。迪克半撑起一侧眼皮越过被褥边去确认来人，却由于房间里光线不足看不清对方的脸——但他知道不是阿尔弗雷德——来者有着相当高实的身影，背对着窗口几乎将他整个视野都笼住了。  
“……谁？”迪克嘀咕着说。  
“你是不是生病了？”那人出声问道。年轻的声线有些耳熟，但远比他印象中的那个来得低沉：“阿尔弗雷德说你面色不太好。”  
……老天，他怎么会在这儿？  
迪克不太确定地说：“呃……杰森？”  
“你是糊涂了吗？除了我还能有谁？”  
对方痛快给出了明确答案，却造成了全新的意外——杰森·托德——那个足足有半年未见的街头男孩，将手中的水杯放在床头，顺手拧亮了台灯。在瞬间亮起的暖色光线下，清晰映照出他已初显棱角的面孔轮廓，被剃得极短的鬓角，下巴上新冒头的青色胡茬和结实饱满的身型，只有那双灰蓝色的眼睛还一如当初般，带着些许不耐和跳脱，微微不满地蹙着眉头凝望过来。  
眼前所见令迪克一时间彻底怔住了，无数想说的话全部在喉咙里加塞堵车，直到到最后才从沉默中勉强漏出几个音节。  
“还真是你——”  
“我看你果然是睡傻了，迪克。只不过是六个多月没见而已，你的反应未免也太夸张了。”对方似乎丝毫没有意识到自己到底发生了多惊人改变，摇摇头叹了口气，俯下身朝兄长凑了过去。  
迪克随着他突然的动作吃了一惊，竟不自觉地往被窝里缩了一下。  
“好了别动，”杰森微恼地制止他，话语间男孩的呼吸直直地打在他耳畔：“我确认下你有没有发烧。我挺擅长这个，我妈以前一直因为吸毒而体温异常。”  
一只手覆盖上了迪克的额头，因为手心层叠的老茧而有些许粗糙，却意外非常地干燥而温暖，车手很快在触碰中安心下来，放松地闭上了眼睛。  
“——你刚刚真的吓了我一跳，杰。”迪克有点哑着嗓子说。  
“为什么？是我敲门吵醒你了吗？”  
“芭芭拉可从没告诉我，你这半年来居然长大了那么多，你没注意到你自己究竟重出来多少吗？”迪克低声轻笑起来：“哦，该死，她果然是故意的，我就知道。”  
“大概不到三十磅吧。”杰森无奈地撇撇嘴：“我知道自己超重了，多谢提醒——顺便我确定你真的在发烧，迪克。我下楼去帮你拿点药上来。”  
额上那片坚实温厚的热度离开了，男孩直起身离开床边，重新顺着原路返回卧室门旁。  
迪克睁开眼目送他，此时才后知后觉地发现自己的脸颊确实有些发烫，而他的弟弟正在照顾他。总得来说这有些神奇，并且鉴于他俩已有近两百天未见了——但杰森——总能带给他意料之外的惊喜。  
“杰森。”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“我很高兴。”迪克没有把这句话说完，但他知道对方听懂了。  
很高兴你没有因为我的驾驶禁令和不告而别心生抱怨，很高兴你得到了如此充裕健康的成长，很高兴你付出不懈的努力并成果斐然，很高兴你似乎已经融入了这个家庭……很高兴你敲醒了我漫长的寂寞。  
很高兴，再次见到如此出色的你，杰森。  
“……我也是。”男孩在门口停步站了片刻，轻声回答道：“欢迎回来，迪克。”


	36. Chapter 36

说完那句曾以为自己这辈子都不会有机会说的话，杰森用他认知范围最冷静和平稳的动作轻轻带上了门。  
他站稳步伐，硬邦邦地尝试着深深吸了口气。很好，没有发出任何异常的声音，没有露出奇怪的表情，顺利执行了一个最普通的关门程序，可以打上十个满分，杰森·托德，你简直天杀地棒透了。  
这个念头奋力在理智中挣扎出了一个小小的水花——下一秒就被脑海里轰然炸开的热浪蒸发得无影无踪。  
——哦，该死。  
男孩抱头倚着墙面蹲下来，把脑袋蒙进胳膊，开始试图平复从进门起就没有半刻放缓的心跳，隆隆地吵闹在他全身每一条大血管中。  
——这也太他妈太超过了。  
他现在好像被塞进了一辆没有方向盘和刹车的高速跑车，可怜的人生经验压根无法令汹涌杂乱的思绪停止或改向。迪克·格雷森的脸——各种各样的表情——片段状地不停在眼前闪回——他们半年多未见了，甚至没有说过半句话。迪克把最好的给了他，却在他最需要他的时候抽身离去了。  
当然，杰森免不了想过一些重逢的场面，其中大多数是迪克又揉着他的脑袋，游刃有余地说着些长兄风格的话，好像一切都没有任何改变。而他或许会用上点儿弟弟的特权，向他的“不负责任”抱怨上几句，然后把那些藤蔓遮盖起来。  
而现实却是男人毫无防备地在他手掌下笑着闭上双眼，说着他很高兴这种没头没尾的蠢话，开口带着浅浅的鼻音，颊上有一丝高热造成的潮红。杰森恨不得把舌尖差点咬个对穿，才忍着没干出什么超规格的举动——天知道方才他们之间的直线距离甚至不足三英寸。  
——见鬼的三英寸。

杰森大概就早上遇到芭芭拉时听到她顺口提了声，压根没什么可信度，连具体航班和降落时间都不详细，只是简简单单的一句“迪克好像说他今天回哥谭”就足够让人心绪不宁一整天。他刷遍了迪克更新日期还停留在几日前的ins，又反反复复掏出SVO的钥匙把玩抚摸。到了下午，杰森干脆翘掉最后一节课，三点多从学校出发，用了仅仅两个多小时一路狂奔到布里斯托山道。  
直到站在大宅门口他才反应过来自己干了什么蠢事——他为什么就不能提前打个电话问问？  
所幸老管家没有对他的“突然回归”发表更多疑问，只是稍显惊讶地表示今天竟能见到两个不太着家的家庭成员，一定是个值得庆祝的好日子。那一刻男孩感到在寒风中吹得冰冷麻木的手脚都开始回暖起来——他就像一个孤注一掷的豪赌赌徒，终于在最后一把翻到了用全部身家押注的点数。

杰森居然在这时莫名想起了罗伊·哈珀那张蠢兮兮的脸。  
当年他的野马还没能换上Ecoboost涡轮引擎，每次跑完街头赛从发动机到引擎盖都滚烫得冒烟，罗伊不得不常常跟在他屁股后做紧急降温处理。他总是在警告他不要让引擎过负荷运转太多久，他的开车方式会直接造成扭矩拉低，但杰森一上赛道就将他的话忘得精光，他对速度的渴求贪婪无度——也知道罗伊永远能帮他搞定这些。  
“你会搞砸的，杰鸟！你不能总为一时满足去透支一辆车的硬件性能！”罗伊忍无可忍地对他吼道。  
好吧，罗伊·哈珀是对的。他确实搞砸了，现在没人能替他搞定这种新的“过负荷”了。他臭屁地无视了所有出于安全驾驶的警告，到头来不得不可怜巴巴地靠自己解决烂摊子——而目前他还没找到什么好方法，但至少总不能在迪克的卧室门口蹲上一辈子。  
我到底是回来干嘛的？此时此刻杰森·托德机械又愤怒地想着。  
这全赖格雷森。

杰森用了比预计更久的时间——对，他还被迫去了趟厕所——才走下那层楼梯。十分钟后，男孩带着药片回到迪克卧室前得到了阿尔弗雷德善意的叮嘱，老管家委婉地向他表示，家里这位成熟兄长似乎从小就对服药一事无比抗拒，有时甚至会趁人不备偷偷把药片藏起来，所以他最好稍加留个心眼。  
杰森还沉浸在自我情感否定的消极状态和对与长兄进一步接触的艰难抵触中，不过还是僵着动作抱着半信半疑的心态回到楼上——结果迅速见识到了夜翼紧皱着脸埋在被子里，并试图持续装死的场面。  
“拜托，这只是感冒药而已！”杰森在拉锯战里扯着被子，几乎快被气笑了。刚刚还一塌糊涂的情绪莫名消散了大半。  
“……别管我啦！”迪克悲壮地护卫着最后的尊严，整个人在床上缩成一团。  
“迪克，就两颗药，一点都不苦，我保证。”可杰森恰好非常擅长照顾一个不太听话的病号。他几乎是连哄带骗地把长兄从被褥里捞出来，盯着他吞下了药。  
“你有乳糖不耐症吗？”  
“没。”迪克吸了吸鼻子说。  
“那把这个也喝了。”他把一边的杯子塞给他。  
迪克苦兮兮地抿了一口，眉头小小地舒展了一下：“噢，好甜。”  
“我在牛奶里加了蜂蜜。”杰森关上了床头的台灯，熟练地命令道：“好了，睡吧。”  
迪克含糊地嗯了一声躺下，过了小半刻出声道：“对了，一会儿我有东西要给你。”  
“嗯，你现在先别想着了。”男孩应着，悄无声息地叹了口气。  
他是怎么会遇到迪克·格雷森这种人的？  
这个男人像是喜讯又像是悲剧，理智温柔又任性冷漠，完美无比又抱憾残缺。  
杰森没有立刻离开，他站在黑暗中安静地等待着，直到另外一份呼吸声逐渐变得规律而平稳起来。

老管家站在台阶下看着杰森跨坐在机车上戴头盔。天色已经半黑了，哥谭的晚风里混着一些细小的冰屑，刮在身上微微发疼。  
“您确定不在家过夜吗，杰森少爷？或者留下来吃个晚餐？饭后我可以开车送您回布鲁德海文。”  
“谢了阿福，不过不了，我明天早上还有课。”男孩将外套衣领拉到最上端，发动机车引擎。这就是他希望的，在其他任何一个家庭成员回来之前离开，他今天已经足够冒险了。  
“那请您务必注意安全。”阿尔弗雷德担忧地说。  
杰森侧头想了想，最后说道：“如果——我是说如果，迪克的病情有什么变化，你知道我的号码的。”


	37. Chapter 37

药里氯苯那敏的安眠效果很好，迪克睡得很沉。事实上他已经有段时间不曾拥有过如此整段又深入的睡眠了。FE的整个构架都处于摸索调整阶段，在出席FIA年终颁奖后他又不得不费心去应付纠缠不休的媒体。沃利留在阿布扎比进行下一赛季的车胎测试，本来还打算结束后飞一趟智利，迪克吓得和巴里打了个电话把他喊回中城过节去了。  
不过忙碌和感冒对他来说倒也不都意味着坏事，而偶尔一次成为被照顾的那个也没特别糟，而他的弟弟表现出了意外沉稳的新特质。虽然嗓子依然痒得发痛，像一团棉花堵在那儿，但迪克还是托着发涨的脑袋爬了起来。  
“杰森？”还没走完楼梯迪克就冲着楼下喊道。  
“我不知道你为什么一睡醒就找托德，”一个稚嫩的声音不满地从沙发前传来：“但是我依然非常愉悦地向你传达这个好消息——那个蠢货并不在这儿。”  
“噢，嘿！亲爱的小D，好久不见！”迪克嗡着鼻子愉快地笑了起来：“要不是我正在感冒，我一定要好好地抱抱你啦。不对你的大哥表示一下欢迎吗？”  
达米安·韦恩毫不领情地哼道：“也不知是谁一回哥谭就把自己折腾病了，你确定你有自我照顾的基本能力吗？理查德？”  
这就是他十一岁的幼弟表达关爱的方式。没问题，他喜欢这个。迪克趴在沙发前把正在玩猫的达米安狠狠抱了个满怀：“我想果然还是应该抱一下你。”  
男孩措手不及，在他的胳膊中挣扎了几下无果，最后绝望地放弃了：“该死，在潘尼沃斯告诉我你回来的时候我就该远离你的。”  
迪克揉着弟弟的后脑勺：“抱歉，现在已经来不及了。”  
达米安闷闷地嘀咕了句什么——反正不是什么动听的话，然后犹豫着在兄长背后伸出手。

提姆·德雷克刚到家走进客厅就看到了这幅其妙的景象。他那个万人难搞的小弟被长兄圈在怀里，居然正无比别扭地试图回抱对方——如果不是事后会被达米安追杀至死，他差点就把手机掏出来了。  
“嗨，迪克。嗨，达米安。”提姆打着呵欠故意重重地迈着步子走过两人，吓得达米安一下子把迪克推开了。  
“提姆！”倍感受伤的迪克抱怨着将目标转向最大的弟弟：“好了，我知道你是在嫉妒。”  
提姆扯开领带脱下长风衣，将屋外的冷气融化在炉火旁，惬意地长叹了一声：“阿福刚刚说你一回来就生病了，声音果然不太对劲。”  
迪克体贴地从达米安身边离开，缩在稍远些的单人沙发中，脑袋还在一点一点：“圣地亚戈站跑得不太理想，我回来前带着队里策略组和工程师连夜开了会——你知道的……大家都很想回家过圣诞，对吧？”  
“本来韦恩就是第一年参加FE，布鲁斯会同意你带队，主要也为了让你调整状态。”提姆有些痛心地埋怨道：“你要因此把自己搞垮了，他非得把我杀了不可。”  
“行了，我哪那么容易垮掉？”迪克似乎对提姆的质疑深表不赞同，他环视了周围一圈像是在寻找什么，最后脸上带着些不太清晰的迷惑，执着地想要解决起初的疑问：“所以……杰森去哪儿了？”  
“你为什么要找杰森？”提姆神情莫名地看向他：“你是太久不上学都不记得放假时间了吗？布鲁德海文高中二十二号才放圣诞假，杰森今天和明天、后天都是全天上课的——顺便你知道他现在在上十一年级吧？”  
迪克困扰地沉默了好一会儿，才迟缓地嘟囔道：“开玩笑的吧……？”  
“不过说到杰森，”提姆斟酌了片刻道：“有件事我觉得你最好知道一下。”

杰森洗完澡看到手机上有两条未读讯息，时间已经接近十一点了。其中一条是芭芭拉问他晚上去哪儿了，杰森简单地回了一句有事出去了。  
“行吧我懂。毕竟你也是需要找找乐子的年纪嘛。ps：你知道迪克回来了吗？听提姆说他是上午就到哥谭了。”他的教练回复得很快。  
“我知道了。”杰森说。  
“看在这算是时隔半年多的重逢的份上，你倒是听起来不怎么激动？”  
“行了，这没什么……反正一过完圣诞他马上又要走了。”  
杰森想都没想地发送完这句，突然有些后悔自己一时的口快，简直像无缘无故地闹什么脾气。所幸芭芭拉没再说什么。他在书桌旁站了几秒才点开下一条消息。  
“嘿，杰鸟，最近过得怎么样？”  
是罗伊，杰森有些失落地松了口气。  
“因为你不在这儿，所以一切都好。”  
“哦得了别这样，我猜到你想我了！”  
“有什么事？快说。”  
“没事就不能问候一下我的好哥们儿了吗？”屏幕瞬间被委屈的表情刷满了，杰森干脆不再理他，从柜子里翻出干净的衣裤套上。在提示音终于消停下来的几分钟后，罗伊·哈珀终于缴械认输。  
“好吧，我只是想说……我可能不回来陪你过圣诞啦。”  
“详细点。”  
“总之我前两天认识了奎恩科技的老大，我们聊得很来，他很欣赏我——毕竟我是天才嘛。然后他决定邀请我去他家过圣诞节。大概就是这样。”  
杰森还没打完回答，罗伊又发来一句。  
“你生气了？”  
杰森把原来的回复删掉：“我为什么要生气？我想说这听上去不错。”  
“真的？”  
“只要你别太忘乎所以然后忘掉你的本职工作，罗伊。”  
“噢，我什么时候不够敬业了伙计。倒是你那边怎么样？和你的兄弟们处的习惯吗？”  
这句话让他想到了达米安，杰森抽了抽嘴角：“一切都还是老样子，绝大部分时间住在布鲁德海文，而剩下的总能对付。”  
“说实话，我挺吃惊你居然能坚持那么久，你知道的——包括无法开赛车，与特权阶级相处和回学校正常上课。我猜并不是每个人都会像迪克一样好脾气又没架子。哦，他最近还好吗？”  
恰恰相反，兄弟，那个男人这才是最糟的部分。  
罗伊立刻跟了一句：“所以如果你有麻烦或者搞不定的事，无论什么都能告诉我——你知道我总是站在你这边的，杰鸟。”  
现在或许还不是时候。杰森想，不过还是谢了，伙计。  
“我知道。我会代你向迪克问好。以及提前祝圣诞快乐，罗伊。”

杰森的手机几乎安静到了二十一日放学，他从教室离开时积雪已经几乎没到脚踝了。今年冬天很冷，大部分时间都被白色所覆盖，常常路面上的雪半融后又冻结起来。杰森向来对气温的变化有些迟钝，十二月初看见他还套着深秋的夹克，芭芭拉强行拖他去了趟商场，他才有了身上这件足够抗风的厚外套。  
杰森半蹲着清理机车轮毂上冻住的雪，一边思考怎样才能顺利从布鲁德海文离开，结果被芭芭拉一个电话喊到学校门口。  
“上车，”他的教练说：“我知道今天你肯定走不了，我带你过去。”  
杰森钻进车门在空调里舒服地哆嗦了一下：“我以前有车开的时候压根就想不到有一天出行会那么难。”  
芭芭拉·戈登笑着看了他一眼：“你赢了，男孩儿。圣诞假期后我们开始赛道实训。”  
杰森有好半刻没回过神来：“啊？”  
“怎么，我以为你会很喜欢这个圣诞礼物？”芭芭拉伸手把他肩膀的雪拍下来：“你可以先趁假期在韦恩家的试车场找找手感。”  
“……迪克怎么说？”杰森在惊讶中迟缓地眨了眨眼睛。  
“我表示迪克对此全权负责——这就是他的意思。说真的在你的技术训练上，我并没有太多的决定权，因为总有人比我更在意你的状态，而他也是最适合的。”


	38. Chapter 38

好消息难免和坏消息相伴而行。很不幸地——迪克的感冒并没能迅速地好起来，之前积累在身体里的疲惫一下子爆发了，张牙舞爪地将他压在床上烧得昏天黑地。  
芭芭拉把男孩扔在花园前就走了，她还要去接她父亲——鉴于杰森壮烈地表示宁愿跳车也不想和警察局长同处一室，芭芭拉只能选择先将这个小麻烦送到布里斯托。杰森走到大宅的时候恰好有人从前门离开，正在廊下和家主告别，看背影是个身材纤长的女性。男孩心不在焉地站在一边等她先行通过，结果对方在擦肩时说了句什么，还轻拍了下他的后背。  
“别担心，他没事的。”莱斯利·汤普金斯说。  
杰森傻头傻脑地杵在原地，好半天才回过神来，震惊地小声骂咧了一句。  
“杰森！快进来，外面太冷了。”布鲁斯在那儿喊他。  
男孩进门前匆匆看了眼女医生的背影。  
“她是谁？”  
“你说莱斯利吗？她是我们家的家庭医疗顾问。”布鲁斯简单地解释道：“她来给迪克打退烧针。”  
“所以——”杰森低声说：“他情况恶化了哈。”  
“莱斯利说迪克只是需要休息，时差和气温变化以及车队的忙碌让他难以调适。”布鲁斯不动声色地宽慰道：“只是我们今年的圣诞节会变得冷清一点。毕竟家里可能会缺席两个人。”  
“缺席两个？”  
“塔利亚——也就是达米安的母亲，明天会把他接走回她那里过节。”布鲁斯说：“虽然我也希望家人团聚，但达米安一整年的绝大部分时间都和我待在一起，这种时候我没法表现得更无情了。”  
不愧是亲生的，杰森暗暗感慨地想。不过这对他来说倒真是个不错的消息：“你和她没有结过婚？”  
“没有，”布鲁斯叹息道：“我和塔利亚有过感情，但我们显然都不适合婚姻。”  
“但我想……这并不妨碍你成为一个不错的父亲。”在沉默了半晌后，杰森揉了揉鼻尖若无其事地说。他几乎立刻快步往前走开了。

杰森相当坦然地接受了这个“冷清”的圣诞节。  
第二天早上达米安离开了，杰森趴在二楼的楼梯扶手上看着塔利亚·奥古——那个他只在屏幕上见过的气质逼人的女演员，踩着高跟鞋在门厅和布鲁斯说话，墨镜遮住了她标志性的绿眼睛，深色长裙的将她的身材勾勒得非常完美。杰森甚至忍不住轻吹了一声口哨。  
而她十一岁的儿子正深表不舍地与潘尼沃斯以及提图斯——他的猫和狗告别，他总是对动物表现出远超人类的喜爱。在最后一刻，达米安还没有来得及转过视线，杰森望见塔利亚伸手勾住了布鲁斯·韦恩——极快速地将她的唇贴近对方的，就在杰森以为他们即将吻上的时候，女演员却侧头将这个吻印在了布鲁斯的脸上。  
达米安站起来，她松开手整了整外套的衣领，好像什么都没有发生过，踏着利落的步伐离开了。  
杰森在楼上又站了好久没动——而下头的布鲁斯是也一样。

重度病号理所当然地缺席了今晚韦恩的圣诞晚宴。而提姆本来想带着杰森一起过去，他说他早晚会需要面对这些场面，但杰森缺了套出席正式场合的衣服，最后只能将他留在家中。布鲁斯提了一嘴自己原本之前有打算替他定做，可迪克让他别太心急——而事实证明迪克是对的，杰森几乎每次回家都变个样，现在他的个头快飙齐大哥，而身量则已经超过他了。  
所以到了到了傍晚，家里便只剩下迪克和杰森——阿尔弗雷德每年都会第一个收到韦恩圣诞晚宴的邀请函，用布鲁斯的话来说，他需要享受一个由他人来精心准备的派对。而由于杰森的留守，他们最终放弃了把莱斯利喊来的计划。  
“虽然迪克少爷下午已经吃了些东西，但如果他需要，我留了些杏酱鸡肉、芦笋汤和一些蔬菜——七点务必记得让他吃药，我相信如果没人提醒，他自己绝对会‘忘记’这个的。药就在客厅茶几抽屉的药盒里——”  
“和体温计放在一起，定时让他补充水分和确认体温。如果迪克继续发烧的话，就打汤普金斯医生的电话让她过来，对吧？”杰森打断老管家忧心忡忡的唠叨：“放心去吧，阿尔弗雷德。我会好好照顾他的，我向你保证。”

杰森在五点多就草草地吃完了晚饭，和提图斯一起蜷在在炉火前发了会儿呆，猛地意识到偌大的宅邸里真的只剩下自己和迪克两人了，忽然有些如坐针毡——虽然他一个小时前还拍着胸脯说得信心满满。他把手机捏在手里盯着，以防错过迪克任何的消息。  
他回来后就没怎么见到长兄，迪克现在禁止任何人以非必须理由出入他的房间。杰森就早上阿福进去送药时，站在门口瞟了一眼。迪克戴着口罩半坐在床上看书，头发有些凌乱，消瘦了一圈。疾病消耗了他身体里大量的能量——而杰森不过仅仅是四天没见到他而已。  
提示音响起的时候杰森几乎都睡着了，他吓了一跳惊醒过来，险些把手机摔在地上。  
“Knock Knock.”屏幕上跳着两个单词。发信人是迪克。  
杰森一看已经接近七点了，急忙从沙发上弹起来回了一句：“等一下，我去拿药。”  
他险些被黑色的大丹犬绊了一跤，有些手忙脚乱地拉开茶几的抽屉，好在老管家非常体贴地将每一顿药都分在格子里，他在厨房等热水时重新拿起手机。  
“杰，我给你发消息不是为了让你喂药给我吃的。”对方的抱怨冲出屏幕。  
杰森摇头弯了弯嘴角：“抱歉了，只有这个没得商量。你感觉怎么样？”  
“马马虎虎地活着。”  
“行了，你至少得在明年月初前完全好起来，比赛可不会等你。”  
“……你希望我离开吗？杰？”  
这句消息看得杰森心脏直接漏拍，差点失手把水壶打翻。他闷头把手机重新插回牛仔裤口袋里，端起托盘一路想着迪克底是什么意思，怕不是脑子给烧糊了。所以……他又在期待着自己的什么回答呢？

离开了炉火带来的温暖领域，木质台阶在脚下发出微弱的挤压声，整座大宅安静极了，隔了很远都能听到客厅里座钟的滴答，规律地回荡在旷冷的空气里。杰森站在迪克房间门口敲了敲门，结果卧室里却没有回应。  
“迪克？”男孩犹豫地小声问道：“你睡了吗？”  
“我嗓子发不出声音，你把药放在门口吧。”隔了小半刻，手机紧贴在大腿旁震动了一下，有些发痒。  
“可是——”杰森想起迪克对于服药头疼万分的样子：“你还得下床——我是说，我可以送进来。如果需要我可以下楼拿个口罩。”  
“你不会想被我感染上的。一次久病足以毁掉你之前两个月的努力。”  
好吧，迪克·格雷森永远是正确理性的，他永远理直气壮，永远能把人堵得哑口无言。  
杰森有点窝火地说：“可你很难乖乖吃药。你是有前科的，迪克。”  
“我会想办法向你证实我吃完了。现在，把药和水放在门口，然后去做你喜欢的事吧。”  
杰森知道不听到自己的脚步声离开迪克不会开门——迪克的固执通常不会表现的太明显，但它一直都存在着，并且根深蒂固。他最终一如以往般败下阵来，看了看托盘里的蜂蜜牛奶，离开了迪克的卧室门。  
五分钟后，他手机上收到了一段短视频。摇晃又昏暗的镜头里迪克苦着表情把几粒小药片艰难地吞下，还捂着脸自暴自弃了好一会才重新抬起头，像孩子似地展示给杰森看他空空的嘴巴——伸出的泛红的舌尖，以及牛奶在他上唇留下一圈白色的奶渍。男人看上去稍许憔悴，黑发汗湿，脸廓锐利了些，生理性泪水让蓝色的眼珠在灯光下泛着一层病态的光亮。  
“哦操——”  
杰森只看了一遍就涨着面孔像是摸到烙铁似的把手机甩在了茶几上，瞪着它过了许久，才挫败地捡回来迅速塞进口袋。而他脑子里那段影像却再也挥之不去了。

在确保自己“足够正常”后杰森才回卧室门口取回空掉的水杯和温度计，万幸的好消息——迪克不再发烧了，这令他多少松了口气。如果必须把汤普金斯喊来的话——杰森几乎难以想象自己到底会陷入怎样的处境。  
“我知道你在门口。”  
再次收到迪克的消息时已经接近九点。杰森正开着廊灯靠墙坐着，腿上摊着一本介绍赛车轮胎分类的书，一边和罗伊手机上插科打诨。他几乎没有发出丁点儿声音，压根没料到迪克会发现他的位置。  
“你吃了药怎么还没睡？肚子饿吗？”杰森毫无出息地回避了这个问题。  
“现在这儿实在太安静了，你知道的，结果反而睡不着啦。”


	39. Chapter 39

迪克发完那条消息却没有等来回复。他听到了杰森离去的脚步声，小心翼翼地踩在年代久远的地板上，内心默默叹了口气。  
有些东西男孩掩饰得并没他以为的那么成功——即使他们有半年多未见了，而迪克·格雷森总是迪克·格雷森。  
起先是芭芭拉。对话发生在闲谈间，那时候杰森才刚刚进入训练一个月。迪克有些担心他男孩因为赛车禁令而闹情绪，难免会多问上两句。芭芭拉却和他抱怨杰森发脾气的表现方式却是在训练里处处以他为目标，无论是体能还是反应训练。  
“最糟的是体脂控制。”芭芭拉说：“如果他能意识到你的低体脂率也是建立在‘有肌肉’的基础上，不然他的体力怎么跟得上？”  
“跟我又扯上关系了？我们身体状况完全不同吧。”迪克说：“你应该让他好好地吃上一阵子再说，他就没有均衡地补充过足够的营养。”  
“这可不赖我。那天我就随口问了他一句有没有见过你的裸体——我的意思是至少能让杰森意识到即便是你也并没有看上去那么瘦——”芭芭拉说到这儿停了片刻：“你们是兄弟吧，这很奇怪吗？”  
“小芭，我们确实是，但时间不够久。”迪克说：“你会让他难堪的。”  
“我倒不那么觉得。他看上去——更像受了些惊吓。”芭芭拉好笑地描述道：“他有些反应过激地反驳了我的话，然后整张脸都变得通红。天啦，你像他这个年纪的时候早已经交过好几任女友了迪克！只是一个男性裸体，我以为现在的孩子会更开放点儿？毕竟杰森看上去还挺早熟的。”

他前几天又从提姆那边知道了杰森打架的事。提姆特意费力支开了达米安，然后端着两杯咖啡在他对面坐下来。  
“我知道这件事肯定瞒不了你，与其让你从别人那里知道，还不如由我来告诉你——至少我能保证我的版本足够客观。”  
“什么事？”迪克那时候思绪还挂在一个傍晚来去哥谭和布鲁德海文的弟弟身上，虽然他很快就从阿福那里得知他平安回到青训营的消息。  
“杰森在训练营和别的学员打了一架，公开场合，白天，一挑二，事情闹得很大。不过目前应该都算解决了。”  
迪克险些把嘴里的液体喷出来，咳呛了好几声：“咳——咳咳，什么时候的事？！”  
“他生日前两天。”提姆故意放缓语速停顿了一下：“起因大概是你。”  
迪克全程未发一言地听完了二弟简明扼要的讲述，提姆确实足够冷静公正，语调平稳，甚至省略了些会引起偏颇的地方——也没有对于两个始作俑者做更多的批判。  
直到手里那杯咖啡凉成一团浑浊的液体，迪克的手指始终在杯缘上来回摩挲，提姆结束话题的时候，他的动作也停了。  
“我突然想到——”迪克清了清黏糊糊的喉咙，却还是发不出更响亮的声音：“你把钥匙给他后，杰森是不是到现在都没有碰过那辆SVO？”  
提姆挑眉说：“我想是的。”

第三个是莱斯利。  
迪克虽然不怎么喜欢医院，也对打针吃药统统没辙。但是他显然对从小照顾着他们兄弟长大的莱斯利·汤普金斯更加毫无办法。  
“103度，你没有选择了，迪克——你是怎么把自己搞成这幅样子的？”女医生熟练地将药剂抽进针管，一边忍不住埋怨他：“之前是谁说自己状态恢复得很不错？”  
迪克磨磨蹭蹭地撩起睡衣袖管，满脸生无可恋。酒精碰到皮肤的冰冷触感让他忍不住哆嗦了一下。  
“我讨厌这个。”他哑着嗓子血泪控诉，整个人绷成一块铁板。  
“那就照顾好你自己——因为有人好像比你更关心你的状态。”莱斯利放缓了声音，说些话来转移迪克的注意力：“我之前去青训营讲课，本意只是想看看杰森的状况。因为提姆有些担心他是否压力太大，他告诉我男孩在那儿打了一架。”  
“天呐，提姆！他可真够能瞒的。我的这个弟弟总在致力于向别人反复证明他有多完美。”这时迪克几乎只能发出气声了，他满身都是病后的颓丧，抱怨起来也绝不含糊。  
“不过杰森他看上去不错。”莱斯利望了迪克一眼：“我的意思是，他和你有种相似的特质——你们很难被强压击倒。”  
“好吧，我就把这句当做夸奖收下了——噢！好痛！”  
针管利落地扎进上臂三角肌：“有趣的事在后面——我上完课，男孩在完全不知道我身份的情况下跑来和我求助了。”  
“所以……他有遇到什么麻烦吗？”迪克试图把每个音发得足够清楚。  
“他确实是，”莱斯利耐心而平稳推着药水：“就像你走之前和我说的一样，他在为你的退赛原因而困扰不已。你在他眼里是特殊的，迪克。”  
“莱斯利，你是怎么回答他的？”  
“我告诉他，职业车手也会需要一定的调整期，停止也只是暂时的。”女医生拔走针管，消毒后轻轻帮他按揉肌群：“而他则需要站在与你相似的立场，才能在某种程度上理解你的境遇。”  
“噢，莱斯利——”迪克几乎无可奈何地叹息道：“这太不像你的风格了，你从不会承诺无法兑现的事。”  
“是这样吗？”莱斯利·汤普金斯微笑着说。

迪克知道自己对于杰森而言是特殊的，当然。  
某种意义上，这甚至是他有意引导的结果，即便出于好的本意，虽然无法否认其中有些许无法言明的私心——杰森·托德的自尊心强于常人，磨难的人生没能击垮他，反令他叛逆地激出不愿轻易屈从于一切的野性。迪克希望他走上全新的方向，得以健全地成长，普通的干涉方式却并行不通。  
他必须成为身负光环的引导者，而足以让杰森主动抛下一切注视于此。  
男孩不太幸福的贫苦出身也给了迪克另一层意味上机会，他可不是仅凭温柔理想化的长兄姿态来赢得所有弟弟的尊敬的——没人比迪克·格雷森更清楚长久身处孤独和黑暗中见到光明所带来的震撼。  
他站在那儿伸出手，而杰森终于按照他期望的方式迈步而来，紧握着拳头快速奋力地奔跑着，无暇旁顾的双眼灼灼发亮，又如此直接而青涩，粗糙又纯粹。  
迪克承认他被打动了，一定程度上的——他所见到的杰森·托德总在“超出预期”和“无视常理”。  
谁能不心折于这样的十七岁男孩？

迪克伸手拉掉床头灯，在暗中磨磨蹭蹭地翻了个身，却仍未闭上眼睛。他的身体疲惫极了，每个细胞都在药效下叫嚣着睡眠，意识却始终像一层浮在水上的油，既无法下沉也无法脱离起伏的水面。窗外又开始下雪了，在城里偶尔折射过来的远光霓虹灯下显出一派杂乱却静默的絮状剪影，在视线里嘈杂地飞舞着。  
孤独矗立在哥谭北部的韦恩大宅，似乎被彻底隔绝在了圣诞假喧闹的氛围和社会性人群之外——周围每一寸空气都在告诉他，这里只有他一人而已。  
蔓延过头的寂静宛如一只冰冷的手轻轻捏住脖颈。迪克眼前闪现过一些久远的断裂画面，他看到玻璃的碎片凝结在半空，听到哭泣、呻吟和沉默，以及最后被无边无际的无声黑暗所彻底吞噬。  
长久以来都在尽力远离的这些，其实从未真正允许他得以逃脱。  
车手将身体蜷缩成一个更具安全感的姿势，强迫自己忽略所有阻碍他进入睡眠的细小利刃，但最后总会被无处不在的死寂所惊扰。  
太安静了。  
迪克绝望而模糊地复述着这个念头，随着心跳无可抑制地敲击胸腔——直到一阵引擎声浪突然从窗外涌进屋内。熟悉的机械运转声粗犷地高低咆哮，仿佛充满永不枯竭的动力，可以冲破一切障碍，足以令血液为此沸腾。  
喉咙前的手一瞬间不甘地碎裂消失了，他的呼吸又再次顺畅起来。  
迪克知道这声音来自一台Ecoboost涡轮引擎，它是一辆86款野马SVO的心脏。而驾驶着这辆老旧跑车在雪夜中狂奔的，则是一个年轻蓬勃的车手。  
这儿可不只有我一个人。  
枕着引擎声沉入睡眠前一秒，迪克·格雷森模糊而安心地想着。  
还有杰森在呢。


	40. Chapter 40

杰森哆嗦了一下，尽可能地在廊道中放轻脚步，捏着手里的小方盒停在迪克卧室门口，抽了抽发堵的鼻子。  
他脸上还残留着些因精神亢奋而浮出的红潮——时隔近两百天重新摸到实车方向盘，意外没有丝毫的隔阂和生疏。仅仅在试车场跑了两圈暖了暖引擎，记忆中老座驾熟悉的手感迅速复燃。  
杰森猜这大概是拜这段时间的模拟赛道训练所赐，而惊喜还不止于此。由于小臂肌群强度的提升，SVO比普通车辆偏重的方向盘转向力对他来说再也无法成为困扰——受限于身体状况，杰森在黑面具那儿也极少跑长距离赛，而今天他甚至险些在第一个弯道因为过转冲出试车道。  
即便半年不曾运作，SVO依然车况极佳，油表满格。而向下兼容的力量带来更轻松的掌控性，他仿佛不知疲倦般在试车场上尽情奔驰了一圈又一圈，尝试遍各种加减速变档和直弯道技巧。虽然早就清楚长兄的用意，但直至此时，男孩才终于结结实实地享受到成长和体能带来的红利。  
我大概可以永远这样不停地狂奔下去。我总能做到的。男孩沉迷地想着。  
轮胎尖啸着擦过地面留下发烫的车辙，随着圈数增加车道上清晰的行车痕迹逐渐扩大，久久积郁蛰伏在他心中的忍耐和不甘就像车胎下的积雪，融化在圣诞前夜的漫天风雪中。

杰森把野马停回蝙蝠洞时只穿了一件单薄的球衫，连刘海都半湿着飞翘着。离开前他弯身把掉在副驾座下的外套捞起来，指尖却忽然在衣服下碰到了一个硬邦邦的东西。杰森凑着灯光将那玩意儿摸出来——是一个陌生的黑色天鹅绒盒子，虽然看上去甚至有了些年头，但显然不属于他和这辆老车。  
“这是什么？”  
男孩直起身子困惑地将巴掌大的盒子上下翻看了一遍，最后掰开精致的铜搭扣打开了盒盖。里面飘下来一张纸条，被他眼疾手快地接住。  
那张随手撕下来的便笺上用签字笔草草写了一句话，没有署名。  
“To the next Champion.”  
杰森深吸了口气朝盒子里望去——一枚精雕细琢的纪念币静静躺在墨绿色缎面内衬上，外圈刻着World Rally Championship Group B，正中则是一辆Lancia Delta S4的车型剪影。而他太过熟悉这辆蓝旗亚了，光凭小小的轮廓就能准确地认出来——杰森屏住呼吸将纪念币翻过来——他猜对了。背面露出了约翰·格雷森的头像和他的签名蚀刻。

杰森猛然想起十七岁生日那晚，提姆·德雷克站在试车场边，将SVO的钥匙放在他手心时说：“这是有人托我转交给你的，他说你知道什么时候使用它。”  
而他那一整天都因为像傻瓜般等待某人的一句消息而心不在焉，压根没有多想半分。  
——其实他早就得到它了。  
一份远超预期的珍贵礼物和宽厚期许，并且这四个月来始终贴身携带，一无所知地接受着它悄无声息的祝福。  
该死的、该死的、理查德·格雷森！那男人从一开始就料到自己不会在禁令结束前打开那扇车门！  
杰森几乎咬着牙冲出了地下车库，路过书房门时满腹委屈地微微红了眼眶，最后却还是在楼梯口没出息地放轻了动作。  
噢，没错，这就是为什么他如此讨厌迪克的原因了——他亲爱的长兄洞察他的一切渴望，却狡猾地从不以他所期待的方式给予回应。当杰森打定主意想退缩时，又总能在他最脆弱的部位打出高分痛击。  
可杰森·托德离不开这张赌桌。他从头到尾都没找回半分赢面，早晚会把自己输得底裤朝天，可迪克光凭一个微笑就能让他心甘情愿地留下来。  
何况迪克·格雷森所给出的，远比一个微笑来得令人动容、又难以抗拒得多。

杰森耷着嘴角认命地将耳朵贴在迪克的卧室门上，直到听见里面隐隐传来平稳悠长的呼吸声才彻底松了口气。站着踌躇了几秒后，他再次靠着外墙抱膝坐了下来。这回杰森没有再带上一本书来消磨时间，只是坐着盯着地板上弯弯扭扭的木纹发愣，没多久他长长地打了个呵欠，把脑袋埋在双臂中困倦地闭上眼睛。  
睡着的时候，男孩右手里还紧紧攥着他迟到的十七岁生日礼物。

迪克的病情终于好转起来，他甚至在圣诞前夜独自吃掉了半个苹果派。而杰森则因为光脚睡在走廊里，不太痛快地淌了几天鼻涕。虽然男孩的身体强壮到足以让这些小症状扼杀于未成形，但阿尔弗雷德依然极其不满意他对自己的“照顾”，并且禁止他再进行任何家务工作。  
这让杰森过了一个相当散漫的圣诞新年长假——至少在大多数时间里很散漫。  
他看了些书和比赛录像，体能锻炼也算没有落下，但在试车场又一夜积雪后，就没法继续飙车了。不过杰森承认自己还是头一次能够有享受“长假”的余裕，似乎一切都可以暂时搁置一边，抱着临时的鸵鸟心态将所有麻烦推到假后的工作日里。  
迪克正在痊愈，一个好消息，这意味着他不再需要频繁的照顾了。他手机上收到来自对方最后一条消息停留在二十四日早上，短短的一句话和一个emoji笑脸。  
“谢谢，我睡得很好。”  
杰森没有回复，也没有告诉他自己找到了那枚昂贵的纪念币。他只是自言自语说，好吧，结果不赖。

当然这种悠闲时光并不包含中间芭芭拉和她的父亲一起登门的时候。  
杰森从没见过布鲁斯在家里接待过任何政府和职能部门官员，詹姆斯·戈登是头一个。布鲁斯和GCPD局长聊天时，芭芭拉就拉着他坐在对面沙发上，脱不开身的男孩臭着脸，不停拉纸巾擤鼻涕以示抗议。  
“你老爹为什么会过来。”杰森看着套在驼黄色风衣里，带着厚厚眼镜的戈登，鬓角花白，就是个随处可见的普通五十岁男人。之前戈登看到这位从手里逃脱的小车手也没多说什么，只是从镜片后仔细地打量了他片刻。就这短短的几秒已经足够让杰森觉得浑身不对劲了。  
“别说那么没有眼力见的话，”芭芭拉不客气地呛他：“我爸和布鲁斯认识的时候你都没出生呢，男孩儿。”  
杰森盯着对面交谈的男人们，他向来不苟言笑的养父脸上少见地出现了相当放松的神情，不时能听到两人嘴里冒出一些棒球比赛专用名词——作为某种意义上对于哥谭举足轻重的存在，他以为他们会聊一些更严肃和正式的话题。  
“……好吧。”他小声承认说：“他们确实看上去……挺好。”  
“我倒是还没问你怎么也感冒了？”  
杰森想了想，最后自暴自弃地说：“这全他妈赖迪克。”  
“噢，说到楼上那个大病号。刚刚聊天时他让我把这个转交给你。”芭芭拉递给他一个有些厚实的信封：“迪克说抱歉他今年没力气往你床头的袜子里塞礼物啦，还说你明年有什么想要的可以偷偷告诉我。”  
杰森一动没动地瞪着那个信封像在看一瓶毒药，他现在一想到迪克送什么给他就后槽牙隐隐发疼。  
“怎么了？”芭芭拉疑惑地说：“你知道里面是什么？”  
她起信封晃了晃，有些好奇地问：“摸上去像是明信片一类的——我能拆开吗？”  
男孩迅速伸手抽走信封，闷声不吭地打开了。  
“哇哦，迪克这也太狠了，沃利可是向来对这种事没啥耐心。”看到内容的芭芭拉·戈登先是一愣，很快在一旁捂嘴笑着发出感慨：“我简直都能想象得到他当时抱怨的表情了。”  
——杰森手里正捏着整整一叠F1年度总冠军华莱士·韦斯特的签名照。


	41. Chapter 41

马拉喀什站在一月十二日，这意味着迪克无法完整渡过全部圣诞假期。事实上连布鲁斯也不太赞同他抱病带队参加FE后续比赛，但迪克进书房和他长谈了半个多小时后，布鲁斯便不再开口说什么。  
“我的机票定在二十八号下午。阿尔弗雷德，到时候能麻烦你送我到机场吗？”迪克在餐桌上提起话头。虽然大部分时间里还带着口罩，但已不用成天躺在床上——用他自己的话来说，他的骨头都快躺到生锈了。除了时不时的咳嗽，也没有其余更明显的卡他症状。  
老管家欣然答道：“您知道我永远愿意为您效劳，迪克少爷。”  
杰森全程低着头没说话，莫名在想迪克给他发的那条没头没尾的消息。  
——你希望我离开吗？杰？  
瞧？这又有什么区别？杰森索然无味地搅着碗里的汤。如果我回答说不希望，你就会为了我留下来吗？  
——得了别开玩笑了。  
整整一个赛季还剩下十场分站，你投入那么多的心血，好不容易把车队逐渐带上正轨，正是收获成果的时候，怎么可能说放手就放手。  
虽然难免会抑制不住偶尔冒头的贪心——你已经给过我那么多前所未见的，是不是我伸手祈求一下就能得到些更好的……哪怕不是以我所期待的形式。  
但我很清楚自己暂时身处的位置。我仍跑得不够快，不曾真正上过赛道，没能和你并驾齐驱。而你也总有比迁就我和我的情绪来得更重要的选择。  
达米安那小崽子虽然口无遮拦又目中无人，但他有一句话倒是没说错。  
——照顾这些从不是你的义务，理查德。

他和迪克在宅邸里碰到的次数并不太多，即便杰森无需刻意去回避——毕竟韦恩庄园大得惊人，而这些为数不多的碰面里迪克则永远在忙着手头的活。有几回杰森撞见他带着一副平光眼镜缩在火炉前，膝盖上放着手提电脑，屏幕上全是密密麻麻的数据和分析图表，手边是凉掉的咖啡或红茶。  
杰森看着长兄因为消瘦而颧骨明显的脸廓，觉得想说的全都卡在喉咙里堵着——好像连“至少这次好好地告个别”这种话都没什么说出口的方式。  
“迪克。”  
“嗯？”应了一声才发现对方是杰森的迪克微微诧异地抬起头：“杰森？怎么了？”  
男孩默默叹了口气：“我想你起码先把药吃了。”  
“噢，是噢。”迪克看到茶几上阿尔弗雷德早就送来的药，取下口罩苦笑着端起水：“你不会懂得偶尔放过我一次的，对吧？”  
“在这种事情上，我不太信任你。”杰森上前一步，强硬地从他手心里抢走水杯：“让我去换一杯热的，格雷森。”  
“那我就多谢效劳了？”迪克朝他眨眨眼睛。  
“还有——”杰森踌躇了一下，回到离长兄两臂远的地方：“你是明天下午的飞机？”  
迪克耸耸肩，取下眼镜慢慢地揉搓着鼻梁：“嗯哼，没错。”  
“既然如此，”杰森脑海里缓缓滑过某个清晨的画面，一辆宝蓝色的跑车破开淡淡的晨雾，而他在窗边抽烟，那一刻只想告诉那个车手Targa的颜色仍远不如他的眼睛来得漂亮：“这次你不会再趁着我睡着的时候，敲完门就跑了吧？”  
“原来那天还是吵醒你了啊。本来敲了几下没什么动静，就想想算了的。”迪克阖上电脑，侧过头端望着弟弟。  
他的嘴唇原先很饱满，却因为一场久病而带着干涸的痕迹，但无论如何并不有损于他的魅力。杰森恍惚间意识到如果排除那场噩梦般的赛道事故，这或许是迪克·格雷森难得显露出一些裂缝和脆弱的时刻。  
炉火里发出轻微细小的爆裂声，客厅的座钟有力地定格走动着，而心跳声则过于吵闹。杰森贴近暖炉的半边身体燥热得过分，而令一侧则在空气中逐渐冻结。  
——我可不可以吻他？

“杰森？你在发什么愣？”迪克疑惑的声音打碎了某种微妙的沉默：“你还在因为那天的事情生气吗？好吧，我确实应该为我的不告而别道歉——现在会不会有些太晚了？”  
“啊。嗯，不——”杰森迅速垂下视线：“其实没什么，我并没有很在意那个。”  
“是吗？”迪克似乎全然没有发觉弟弟短暂的反常，用轻松的口吻答道：“我得吸取教训，这次走之前我会来和你认真说再见的。”  
不，我想要的不是这个——杰森险些脱口而出。  
“那我明天下午就不往外跑了。”他努力用尽可能正常的语调硬邦邦地陈述道：“你大概率可以在健身房和卧室找到我。”  
“不过你也不用太担心，”迪克柔和地笑了笑，他的眼珠半透地映着摇曳的橙色火光，散发出迷人的暖调：“你知道我总会回来的，或许能比你想象的更快一点儿也说不定。”

隔天敲门响起时杰森正在书桌前磨蹭一篇课题作业，他随口应了声“进来，门没锁”后却半天没听到动静。回过头去便看到迪克·格雷森穿着一件鼠灰色的羊毛大衣站在卧室门口，手里拎着一只有些磨旧的皮箱。男人身架子很好，那件长大衣在他身上贴实又优雅，带着些上世纪的老派，将他完全融进老宅的背景中。  
“为什么不进来？”杰森见迪克没有挪步的意思，站起身来走向他。  
“因为你看上去很专注。”迪克的下半张脸埋在深蓝色的围巾里，露在外面的眼睛微微弯了弯。  
“别开我玩笑了。”杰森嘟囔着摸了摸后脑：“我正在头疼呢。”  
“说起来，我是不是还没问过你对这个房间的看法。”迪克眼里流出期待的神采：“怎么样，喜欢吗？”  
此刻杰森就面对面立在离长兄一息之距的地方，而他的身高已经能堪堪平视迪克的目光了，大半年前的体格差距荡然无存。当意识到这一点后，他不禁又努力地挺了挺背脊。  
“我——”杰森张了张口，见鬼的这是什么问题？废话怎么可能会不喜欢？你明明是最清楚的吧，我原本只是一个出身糟糕、一无所有的街头小子啊。而你又在等待一个什么回答呢，格雷森？竟还露出这种跟小孩儿似的的神情。  
“其实你完全不必做到这个地步——”憋了半天结果挤出了那么半句话，杰森简直都想把自己闷死在当场算了，他这不直爽又别扭的个性在这种关头宛如灾难，他拼尽最后一点力气绝望地弥补了一下：“我是说，呃，该死——”  
“噗——”没想到迪克·格雷森居然在他面前失声笑了出来，他清爽的声线还残留了些小小的鼻音，黑色发梢在脑袋上微微抖动着：“我知道啦，哈哈，我很高兴你喜欢它，杰。”  
杰森无可奈何地望着笑个不停的长兄，最后不知怎的就伸出胳膊把迪克脖子里随便松垮套着的围巾摘下，重新仔仔细细系好。迪克稍稍扬起下巴，自然地接受着弟弟的服务。  
杰森看着指尖下迪克露出的最后一片颈部皮肤被织物遮盖，悻悻地缩回手指：“所以，你要去机场了。”  
“嗯。再见啦，杰森。”迪克·格雷森在层层包裹着暖意的围巾下轻叹一声，亲昵地摸了摸弟弟的侧脸：“别再一个人偷偷抽烟啊。”  
他从头到尾都没有跨进房间一步。而杰森也没有离开，只是站在卧室门口目送着迪克的背影消失在走廊的尽头。  
不多时，楼下传来起汽车引擎远去的声音。


	42. Chapter 42

一跨完年杰森就回了布鲁德海文。虽然寒假还远未结束，但好不容易能重新握上方向盘，他当然不会甘心安安分分地待在家里。由于青训营外场反复积雪，芭芭拉把地下赛道开放给了杰森。  
地下训练场的规模要比地面小上一些，但单圈也能控制在二十秒左右。而特殊之处在于地上每隔一定距离出现的数条滑轨，没错，这里部分赛段是可活动的——能够在弯道处移动拼接以达到更改赛道形状，适应不同练习场地需求的目的。杰森简直快被布鲁斯·韦恩的奇思妙想所折服了，每次当他驾驶跑车高速绕过那些结实的承重柱和赛道旁粗犷的钢架，轮胎和地面急剧摩擦发出的尖啸，都能在空旷的地表之下如高歌般回荡许久。  
芭芭拉·戈登没让他把SVO开来，她给杰森的第一台练习车是辆纯白的Lexus LFA——同样来自于布鲁斯。整辆车没有按照GT赛标准改装，作为一辆中置引擎超跑甚至保留了自动变速箱，但V10的发动机依然带来9400rpm的夸张转速，足以让杰森为了驯驾它而费上一番功夫。  
“你这几天先试试非赛道车。”女教练意味深长地说：“就当是某种预先的热身运动吧。”  
男孩正沉浸在积压了足足半年之久的撒欢式狂飙中，压根没花上半点工夫来细想这句话的意思。而芭芭拉那边也没再多言，并表现出一种全然放纵的姿态，毫不干涉地任由他独自一人把大把时间消磨在赛道上。  
她知道这正是他现在最需要的，不过是简简单单的尽情呼吸罢了。

直到在地下泡了一个多礼拜后，芭芭拉把人从地下训练场的驾驶座里捞回地面，杰森才发现布鲁德海文竟不知什么时候雪霁放晴了。虽然气温依然低到让人忍不住爆粗，但至少已经能在阳光直射的地方汲取到一些模糊的暖意。  
“花了整整两天可算把赛道上烦人的积雪全部清掉了，它们简直硬得像铁块一样。”女教练愉快地拍拍手引起他的注意：“杰森，吃早餐了吗？”  
“吃了。”男孩站在太阳下眯着眼睛缩了缩脖子：“所以今天是要回到路面赛道了吗？好吧，反正我肯定不会有什么意见。”  
芭芭拉摇头笑着看了他一眼，突然扬手扔来样东西，杰森有些手忙脚乱地接了，捏到手心里发现是一把有几分眼熟的车钥匙。  
“车在P房，先去更衣室换装备，按照你尺寸订做的全套阻燃服就在中间椅子上，”红发姑娘的笑容和她所表现的期待一样闪闪发亮：“让我们来检测一下你这半年多来努力的成果吧，杰森·托德。”

时隔两百多天，依然是同一条赛道，同一个车手，同一辆银色的战神R35。  
当然，还是有些小小的变化悄然发生——由于身高的拔长，杰森需要将座椅往后调整才能保证最合适的驾驶姿势。车内外几乎不存在温差，而那件属于他的诺梅克斯服上没有任何赞助商商标，一贯低调经典的纯黑底色，胸前和后背各印着一个鲜红的W标志。  
杰森在头盔里长长地呼出口气，视线穿过面罩和车窗投向深灰色赛道的正中，双手平稳地扶着方向盘。  
“杰森，”芭芭拉轻松的声音响起：“还记得当时迪克的成绩和他给你定的目标吗？”  
“记得。”杰森想也没想地迅速答道：“他的平均圈时是27.69，所以我需要跑进32.69以内才算过关。”  
“那你现在感觉如何？”  
年轻的车手不间断地踏着油门，感受熟悉的阻力抵着靴底回馈的触感，战神预热中的引擎跃跃欲试地发出低吼，随着赛车的逐渐升温，整辆R35周围在一月的空气中漫起一层不断变幻的雾气，宛如野兽蛰伏露齿，令人血脉喷张。  
杰森喃喃：“说实话，好的不能再好了。”  
“我想迪克听见这句话大概会很高兴。”  
“反正他听不到，”杰森说：“我只为我自己开车。”  
芭芭拉似乎远离耳麦说了句什么，又很快重新抬高声音：“好了，做好准备吧，男孩。二十五圈，看发车灯起步，不要抢跑噢。”  
杰森嗯了一声，将注意力扯回亮起的红色信号灯上。  
3——2——1——

在遇到迪克·格雷森之前，杰森曾以为自己早晚会死在某场地下车赛里，所以他贪婪地一刻不停地飞驰着。刹车和方向失控，车身在高速撞击中像纸片般被撕碎，以及油箱爆炸刺目的火光——毕竟即使得以暂时逃脱，黑面具依然不会给他更多选择的余地。  
而他所有能做的就是尽可能让这件事迟一些发生。街头赛带来肾上腺素飙升的快感于他来说和毒品全无二致，极其诱人上瘾却也同样危险致命。他可以通过与死神照面来换取短暂的疯狂极速，却从来无法说自己能够掌控这一切。  
而此刻坐在GT-R中的杰森却不再那么想了。  
因为他完全知晓这接近两百迈的速度从何而来——他熟悉踏下油门和离合时的每一分角度，也能清晰预判前方赛道的下一个弯道方向，并毫不担心在必要时刻放缓一些引擎转速。  
血液和呼吸仍在沸腾不止，但他从未如此冷静和透彻。  
杰森·托德瞟了一眼仪表盘读数，干净利落地切过二十五圈中最后一个弯道，短短两百米的加速直道后，R35划过终点留下一道模糊的银色虚影。但跑车却并没有停下，而是减速在赛道上又悠悠地晃了一圈来冷胎。  
“你就不好奇结果吗？”等了片刻芭芭拉无奈地开口。  
“你总会报给我的对吧？”即便是零下的温度，二十五圈跑下来还是足以让杰森热得被汗水黏在整个诺梅克斯服里头：“天啊，我一会儿必须得回宿舍洗个澡了。”  
“臭小子，别那么理所当然。等到终点你自己来看成绩吧，保证你够惊喜。”芭芭拉掐了通讯，似乎打定主意不理他了。

杰森重新回到发车区，刚把车停稳就忙着把HANS系统解开，虽然不再像上次那么狼狈不堪，但沉重的头戴装置还是压得他头颈酸痛。  
摘头盔时他听到右侧车门被打开，杰森随口道：“现在你总能把平均圈时告诉了吧。”  
一个温暖的气息凑近来替他解开了安全带，并伴着一声低低的轻笑。  
短促的笑声羽毛般落入杰森耳中不啻于一道惊雷，瞬间将他整个人彻底击懵了，连同分明方才还在剧烈运作的心脏一起停跳了一整拍。  
——显然，这无比熟悉的声线可不属于芭芭拉·戈登。  
“……迪克？”杰森喘息了半刻，惊疑地小心开口，他甚至紧闭着眼没把脱到一半的头盔摘下来：“是你吗？”  
“好了，快把头盔取下来吧，冠军。”那个声音轻快地说。  
一双稳重有力的手帮他解开了所有恼人的赛车装备，视觉重新恢复明亮的那刻，活生生的理查德·格雷森出现在杰森面前，正半蹲在车门旁冲他笑着。  
“平均圈时28.43秒，怎么样，杰，有什么感想吗？”  
“感想——？能有什么感想——？”杰森难以置信地咽了口唾沫，舌头打了会儿结才叫了起来：“后天不是马拉喀什的排位赛吗？你、你他妈怎么会在这儿？！”  
“噢，关于FE的事——”迪克用相当轻松平淡的口吻叙述说：“我把车队交给一个远比我能干得多的人啦。至于我自己的话……我觉得还是更适合做一些小小的教学工作，比如告诉弟弟几个赛道贴士之类的。”  
杰森瞪着他像撞见了哪来的外星生物，男孩鼻尖红通通地，眉毛高高扬起，龇着少年特有的犬牙，好半天才挤出一句话。  
“格雷森……你见鬼的又耍我。”  
“我没有。”迪克神情委屈地申诉道：“我可是好好地告诉过你了——我会比你想象中更快地回来……没错吧？”  
杰森猛地从车里弹出来拽住长兄的衣领，像只野兽一样将他扑倒在地：“老天啊，我能不能揍你一顿！？”  
“那我可得拜托你下手轻一点啦，杰，”手里的头盔和支架掉落在地，迪克任由杰森冲撞过来，向后倒下时还本能地护了他一把：“然后答应我别打脸好吗？”  
杰森仿佛耗尽了最后一点能量，脱力趴在迪克身上，脑袋却闷在长兄胸口始终不肯抬起来，双手倒还死死捏着他的衣服。  
“我想不通。”他郁闷道：“你怎么可以这么混蛋？！”  
迪克不太赞同地表示：“噢，这个议题有待商榷……不过你知道你快压死我了吗，杰？”  
“……活该。”杰森痛快地说。  
迪克·格雷森伸手环住他正闹别扭的弟弟——男孩变得相当得沉，背脊也结实宽厚了许多，热气腾腾地好像一个火炉，但刚好能扎扎实实地撑满胳膊。   
他不禁仰躺在地上快乐地大笑起来。


	43. Chapter 43

“嗨，小芭。”  
看到芭芭拉·戈登推开卧室门走进来，迪克朝她挥了挥手。他的病拖拖延延地好了一半，戴着口罩靠在床头面色半蔫，后脑的头发睡得飞翘。  
芭芭拉一见他的样子就不禁叹着气埋怨道：“我们这才半年没见，迪克，你瞧瞧你自己。我猜布鲁斯同意你接手FE的事，可不是为了让你变成这幅样子回来的？”  
“噢，要是别人说这些我可不会服气。”迪克耸耸肩乖乖挨训：“不过你的话就另当别论了，小芭。我欠你太多啦——顺便圣诞快乐。”  
芭芭拉没好气地拉了张椅子在床边坐下：“得了，奉承我也没用。我得说你们兄弟俩就没一个让人省心的。”  
“杰森他人呢？”  
“在楼下陪布鲁斯呢，我爸坐在那儿他哪敢乱跑。”  
一想到脾气暴躁的弟弟在GCPD局长面前不得不正襟危坐的画面，迪克眉眼都舒展开了，一个劲的笑着咳嗽起来。  
“提到杰森，现在你答应他恢复驾驶训练了，明年的计划要怎么做？”芭芭拉伸手替他拍着背一边揶揄道：“反正你肯定早有安排了吧。”  
迪克顺了顺呼吸，等气息平稳才半哑着嗓子说：“我预计给他四到五个月的时间实训。然后报名参加一些美国或欧洲的地方性GT3赛事，如果能顺利拿到名次，我希望他在年底前进入FIA档案拿到赛车驾照。这样一年之后——”  
“迪克！嘿！等等！”芭芭拉不可思议地打断他：“四到五个月时间——你是认真的？哪个车手实训不到半年就能上职业赛道？”  
“相信我的判断，对杰森来说足够了。”迪克听上去没半分开玩笑的意思：“身体强度和心肺功能跟上后，剩下的大部分早已是他的本能，小芭。你或许早忘了那男孩可不是什么菜鸟新手。实训的主要方向是针对GT系赛车结构的强化认知，将每一个档位和开关的位置触碰养成条件反射的习惯，以及赛道上对于各种情况的基础应对和判断，四个月之内可以解决。”  
芭芭拉微微前倾着身子，凝望他沉思了小半刻：“好吧……我暂时无法反驳你的见解，但是你确定那么快让他接触比赛是个正确的选择吗？”  
迪克露在外头的手掌缓慢地摩挲了几下：“正确？说实话，我无法确定。但我知道这是合适他的。”  
“可我们完全有时间让他在上赛道前做更充足的准备。”  
“杰是靠实战积累经验和快速成长的类型，他在比赛中收获的远比反复练习来的高效——虽然确认这点的过程并不美好。”念及旧事，迪克闭上双眼摇了摇头，低声道：“十五岁刚刚摸上方向盘，几个月后就被黑面具扔进地下赛道，他依靠对速度的疯狂渴望和精确本能活下来，这将在赛道上成为无可替代的优势。小芭，这就是杰森的天赋。”

芭芭拉看上去被说服了，毕竟在某些方面迪克更加专业——无法否认的，他或许也更了解杰森。  
但作为这半年来一步步见证男孩成长起来的教练，芭芭拉仍挑明了她的隐忧：“你就这么确定他会乖乖地听你的安排？我以为只有提姆在某些方面会更像布鲁斯一点。自从遇到杰森，你就想方设法让他笔直走上你为他所计划好的那条路——”  
“小芭——”  
“你知道……杰森很快就要成年了，而且他比同龄人更成熟。我是说，你是不是也该听听他本人的意见？”  
说完这句话，芭芭拉发现车手流露出片刻恍神，他视线半垂下来盯着自己挪到膝盖上的手指，却又似乎什么都没在看，甚至像正受困于某个念头——这种陷于几分茫然状况并不经常出现在迪克·格雷森身上。  
虽然迪克在留下一个目标圈时后就迅速从青训营抽身，但芭芭拉明白这半年来他对杰森的影响半秒都不曾消失过。  
迪克也知道。并且他比谁都清楚。

“呃，迪克？你有在听我说吗？”  
“你是对的。”迪克重新抬起头，他大部分的面孔埋在口罩之后，让人看不清神情：“但至少不是现在——目前阶段不该有出错的判断，我不想冒险。”  
“好吧。即使你总摆着大哥的架子，永远在替杰森做决定，在他并不知情的情况下始终关注他。哦，真棒甚至将他的未来也一并打点了。”  
芭芭拉想起在某个午后坐在窗前的黑发男孩，紧握着受伤的拳头，套在一件偏大的外套里，脸上蹭着些血迹。当时房间里还飘着未散尽的烟味——而他就像一个一往无前的独腿锡兵。  
她于是毫不客气地说：“迪克，唯独你本人把杰森甩得远远的。”  
迪克蹙起眉，蓝色的虹膜沉沉地回望红发姑娘。  
“你回来那天我把这个消息告诉杰森，他只说他当然记得你一过圣诞就会离开。”芭芭拉说：“虽然这半年来，他从未对你当初的不告而别发表任何抱怨。”  
“关于这件事，”迪克隔了很久才重新开口道：“杰森一直在狠狠抱怨。所以那天他花了近五个小时在寒风和积雪中来回哥谭和布鲁德海文。”  
“……什么！？”芭芭拉吓了一跳，这可是头一次听说。但她立刻反应过来——那天杰森翘了训练，很晚才回到训练营。  
他早就知道迪克回来了，比任何人都要早。

“都被你说到这个程度了，小芭，我如果再像傻子一样摆出一副一无所知的样子就未免太过了。”迪克·格雷森的双眼微微眯起，他在宣布重要事情时总看上去不够慎重，给人感觉仿佛在说笑：“一月开始我会接手杰森的赛道训练。他达成了目标，而接下来该换我陪他一会儿了。”  
芭芭拉惊疑不定地问道：“老天你认真的？那……FE怎么办？现在韦恩还有谁有这个资历从你那里接一支车队？”  
“当然处理好车队的交接是大前提，”迪克又飘飘地扔下第二颗重磅炸弹：“人选还是有的，你也认识她。”  
“……她？”芭芭拉一愣反应过来，当即捂着嘴倒抽了一口凉气，满眼难以置信：“不会吧！迪克你疯啦！”  
“我没疯，清醒得很，小芭。”迪克无奈地摊手：“除了她还有更好的选择吗？”  
“你明知道我对这个决定本身没有任何意见！”芭芭拉·戈登顿时头疼起来，她能感到有些事正变得复杂而难以掌控：“但你觉得你能把内情瞒得住海伦娜？”  
“实话实说，瞒不了。我昨天就干脆地跟她全摊牌了。拜此所赐，现在杰森的事她也知道了。”车手苦笑了一下：“好消息是‘她同意我的要求’，因为‘她想看看热闹’——当然这个欠下的巨大人情迟早是要还的。”  
“所以你早就决定好了——包括为了杰森不惜求到前女友头上。而我还在替那孩子出气。”芭芭拉无力在床沿撑住额头，干巴巴地感慨：“天啊，我怎么以前没发现你性格那么糟糕？”  
“因为听上去感觉不错。你瞧，杰森用半年就赢得了你的偏爱。”迪克说：“而我做出这个决定也没有很久，事实上它是回哥谭之后才发生的。”  
“我也就不问中途‘发生了什么了’。显然今年圣诞你家唯一的变化就是多了某个成员。”芭芭拉犀利地驳以无害的小小讥讽：“而他得到你的偏爱仅仅只需要一段短短的执法录像。”  
“小芭，说真的，各种意义上你才是我最需要感谢的人。” 迪克眼角微弯，没有出口否认：“顺便我书桌最左边抽屉里有个信封，一会你下楼时候带给杰森。就说我今年可没力气往他床头的袜子里塞礼物了。”


	44. Chapter 44

得到布鲁斯的首肯后，迪克在圣诞假后半段一直忙着和队内策略组敲定交接方案以及向FIA及FE组委提交申请，他甚至中途抽空和杜克·托马斯见了一面。二十八号则和海伦娜·贝蒂内利约在马拉喀什进行最后面对面的交接。  
海伦娜曾是韦恩最出色的车队经理之一，而这个年长他九岁的女人也曾是迪克·格雷森的恋人。她足以带领一支最棒的GT1车队，而夜翼是全世界最优秀的GT车手。他们是特殊的围场情侣——这事在韦恩车队内部不算秘密。  
其实海伦娜·贝蒂内利还有一层身份，她过去是迪克和沃利在青训营的教练，一手带出了两位万众瞩目的世界冠军。至于迪克——噢，当然没有人会不喜欢理查德·韦恩。  
追溯到最初，两人早在迪克跑欧洲GT3期间就有些暧昧的火花。可车手太过于年轻了，他正身处将熟未熟的美妙年纪，像一朵带着晨露的蓝鸢尾，熠熠绽放在赛道上。从那时起夜翼的各色绯闻几乎就没有断过，而海伦娜则对此表现出相当充分的耐心——或者说，游刃有余的态度。他们数年来若即若离的关系确定在迪克第一次站上总冠军领奖台前。  
布鲁斯当时反对过这段差距过大的感情，但他非常了解他的养子，所以最终也只将话点到为止。而一座又一座分站奖杯证明布鲁斯的担忧似乎是多余的——无论是迪克还是海伦娜似乎都处理得足够理智冷静，两人总能避免私人情绪对比赛的负面影响，而实质的恋人关系又让他们相互间拥有别具一格的信任。  
——至少原本是这样的。  
伊莫拉分站正赛前一晚两人大吵了一架，最终女经理摔门而去。  
第二天圣马力诺下着大雨，把赛道溅得模糊一片。五盏红灯逐一熄灭，换上雨胎的CCGT消失在连绵的雨幕中。第23圈迪克在进入二号托萨弯时打滑，失控冲出路肩撞上赛道围栏，黑色的柯尼塞格在空中翻滚了两圈，坠落在道旁草地上。  
事故发生没多久，海伦娜在新闻发布会上宣布辞去GT1车队经理的职务。迪克伤愈大半后她在韦恩赛车中心挂了个顾问名头，直接离开美国到海外赴了个闲职。

“如果我意识到我们的关系早晚会害死你，一开始我就不会选择尝试。”  
年长于他的女人坐在迪克的病床边，她是他的导师，引路者，他的上司，经理，也是他的恋人——曾是他的恋人。  
一分钟前，海伦娜·贝蒂内利刚刚向他提出了分手。  
“这完全不是你的错，”车手才完成手术没多久，说话声音虚弱得近乎耳语：“虽然我想这么说……但你肯定不会赞同我。我知道。”  
“布鲁斯是对的。”海伦娜宝石般的琥珀色瞳孔罕见地露出脆弱的混乱，她半垂着头，握着迪克指节分明的手来来回回地细细抚摸，仿佛在借此反复确认他的存在：“他说你可能会为了摆脱我对你太多的影响而受伤，但我可料不到是以这种方式。”  
“你在我面前……从不示弱。你聪明又能干，总在告诉我正确的东西。”迪克不可置否地闭上眼，他甚至不可查觉地微笑了一下：“这就是你，海伦娜。这就是我爱你的地方。”  
“可这些显然早已不够你去爱了，迪克。”海伦娜俯下身，在她曾经学生的额头上留下一个离别之吻：“你不知什么时候已经变得成熟独立，急着振翅欲飞。太可惜了，小鸟儿。我终于无法将你再握在掌心里了。”  
“……海伦娜。”迪克叹息着。  
“这只是一场暴雨。”高跟鞋的步点离开床边，直至终于远去消失：“找到合适的机会，再次飞起来吧，夜翼。”

“迪克……迪克！？”  
“嗯？”迪克恍了恍神，便看到一只手在他眼前不停晃着，对面杰森的面孔在视线里逐渐清晰起来。  
“你在发什么呆？”男孩的脸上掺着不满，还有点儿不太明显的委屈：“跟我讲课就那么让你心不在焉？”  
“不，”迪克抱歉地笑了笑：“我只是想到了点……过去的事，这个在胎痕最集中处附近找最晚刹车点的诀窍也是别人教给我的。”  
杰森半趴在桌子上，笔在手指上灵活地转来转去，灰蓝色的眼珠有些好奇地瞥着他：“你的老师吗？还是教练？你好像从不提起你进职业之前的事。”  
“她是——”开口之后迪克忽然意识到自己正切切实实地身处海伦娜的位置。而杰森所表现出的信任——甚至连某种跨越信任之上的感情也是如此相似。但结局是他和海伦娜最终搞砸了一切。  
“……她是？”杰森发现迪克又走神了。  
“她是我在青训营的教练，”迪克选择隐瞒了“不太必要说出口”部分：“她很强势，当然，这种强势建立在她的敏锐和自信之上，所以显得相当有魅力。”  
“又是个女教练吗？”杰森显然想到了某位红发姑娘，芭芭拉在必要的时候会表现得很严厉，他太了解这个了：“韦恩青训营传统哈。”  
“噢，杰。相信我，和海伦娜比起来小芭简直温柔过头了。”迪克笑道：“我当初可是在她那儿吃了不少苦头。唯一庆幸的是沃利总比我更惨一点。”  
“难以想象这其中有多少的必要性。”男孩的笔尖在两人之间来回比划了一下：“我是说——你和我——我们完全不一样。”  
“我们不一样？”  
“当然。你瞧——”杰森慢腾腾地将脑袋换了胳膊垫着。他们从芭芭拉那里征用了一个谈话室，而这节一对一的“私人课程”在开始的前十五分钟里男孩的下巴还是紧绷着的，但现在他显然放松了不少：“你可是理查德·格雷森，天生眼前就拥有一切了。你或许需要些适当的指引，但大可不必走弯路。”  
迪克敛起嘴角的笑意：“所以你一直都是那么看待我的吗？坐拥着身为一个车手可以得到的最顶尖的条件和环境，并理所应当地享受着。”  
“不是吗？”杰森很自然地回答：“你看看我就知道了。”  
“好吧，我无法否认——还不如说，因为我本身很难意识到这点而显得——”年长者斟酌了一下用词：“非常傲慢。”  
房间里空调打得很热，杰森只贴身穿了一件暗红色线衫，男孩的身体线条非常畅快，他的脸颊因为温度而有些泛红，两条被锻炼得很结实的长腿交叉在桌面下，随着他说话的语气晃动着。  
“这没什么，一点都没问题。”他说：“你取得了足够与之匹配的成绩。事实证明那些都是你应得的。说实话，迪克，就连那份傲慢都与你很相衬。”  
他想了想又补充说：“现在我也保留这个看法。”

迪克·格雷森将视线落在弟弟身上。  
他们其实并没有太多可以促膝长谈的机会，至少过去的七个多月里没有——即使当初把杰森带出那个废旧仓库是自己，而现在他们更有一层更亲密的兄弟关系。但仔细想来，像这样和杰森一同坐在一张桌子前，不被打扰地共度一段完整时光的情况竟一次都不曾有过。  
迪克突然有些后悔他没选择有更早地回来了。  
如果说当初他的一意孤行是为了将一个不可撼动的目标扎在杰森眼前，让他得以更迅速清晰地成长。而此刻他的念头则更为自私一些。  
他或许早已没必要在男孩面前彰显得处处完美——某种意义上，杰森·托德比他自己都更为了解理查德·格雷森残缺的本质。  
杰森与海伦娜是如此大不相同。


	45. Chapter 45

暑期集训期间芭芭拉曾向迪克提起过，理论课上杰森大多都是一个人兴趣缺缺地缩在角落。虽然考核成绩不赖，实际上男孩明显偏向实践派。  
“除了不够合群，他也不会一直显得专注，你很难判断他正在思考什么。”芭芭拉说：“唯一能确定的是，或多或少杰森对纯理论永远抱有质疑。”  
不过迪克很快发现来自好友的预先声明似乎并不适用于自己主导的课程。杰森会花上大量工夫盯着他的笔尖，可真正分神的时候屈指可数。在落下足足一个多学期的内容后，还能保证训练的同时拿到足够绩点当然也绝非偶然——男孩远比他外在所表现得更加思维敏锐——或者说，擅长于不动声色的观察。但凡迪克出声说话或提问，杰森总能第一时间内给出回应。  
——除了某些需要两人享有漫长沉默的情况。

又来了。已经不知是第几次了。  
自从杰森完全适应了这种“开小灶”的上课模式，他在各种意义上都变得比迪克刚刚回来那段时间要“坦然”得多。  
迪克微微挑眉看向男孩，对方正若无其事低头看着摊在桌面上的笔记本，满是一副乖顺无辜的样子。他此时站在弟弟的左侧，十分钟前他们开始看一段赛道录像。由于需要共享视野，两人凑得很近。迪克的右手自然地搭在杰森左肩上，随着引擎声起伏指尖无意识地轻点着。  
再次清晰感到有目光聚集在自己身上，迪克便不得不将注意力从面前的显示屏上移开。那份注视无声无息又撩人心绪，在冬日布鲁德海文透窗的阳光中都显得隐秘而热忱——可每每当他试图去追溯视线的来源，却始终一无所获。  
唯一嫌疑人就大大方方地坐在自己身边，嘴角紧紧抿成一条缝，连发尖儿都冒着欣然的狡黠。唯有薄薄的耳廓在光线下析出细小的血管，显出一片淡色的绯红，这或许能成为临时的证据，可远远不够将他盖棺定罪。  
这小子！

迪克暂停视频录像，直起身稍稍远离弟弟身侧。  
杰森莫名地嘀咕道：“……干嘛不看了？还没结束呢吧。”  
“杰森，”迪克的口吻十分心平气和，甚至堪称温柔和蔼：“三十秒前，卢卡斯·特伦特驾驶的莲花Evora在亨加林三号弯用的是什么过弯方式？入弯时速又是多少？”  
男孩一愣，显然没料到迪克会在这时忽然提问——对方并不是热衷于给学生制造麻烦的老师。  
他张了张口，最后也没能发出半个有用的音节，转而有些恼怒地瞪着他的大哥。  
迪克丝毫不为所动，叉起胳膊慢悠悠地追问：“如果这些记不住——那你总该知道他进入的是第几圈吧？”  
啪——那颗在针尖上来回滚动的水珠掉落在地，摔碎成八瓣。  
男孩愣了一愣，他立马意识到了什么，咬着嘴唇将脑袋往右侧别去，拉长着脸臭屁哼哼地说：“——忘了。”  
“上课走神，晚上餐前加一组核心训练。”  
年长的那个在他身后望不到的地方露出忍俊的笑意，迪克伸出手久违地狠狠揉了揉弟弟又硬又黑的短发，指腹浅浅擦过他的耳尖，并努力让自己听起来足够严肃：“顺便通知你，你的饭后甜点也取消了。”  
“格雷森——该死的！至少把甜点留给我——那是可是阿福送来的——”  
杰森顿时像一只半炸毛的猫，不太真诚地挣扎着躲他的手掌，在遭受固有的失败结局后蔫蔫地骂咧了一声，彻底认命地趴在桌子上。  
在那之后的一小时里，杰森再也没转动过脖子。  
所以他也并没看到迪克轻轻浮在他头顶若有所思的眼神。

迪克和杰森的面对面短期课程仅仅只持续了一周，在获得更多新奇的快乐后他迅速把弟弟一脚踢上了地下训练赛道。  
在此之前迪克从车库里翻出来一辆经过GT改造的92款丰田Supra A80，花了两天调试，并更换了一些包括方向盘在内的新配件——这辆牛魔王同时也是他学员时代最喜欢和趁手的练习车。哪怕时至今日，Supra所拥有的2JZ双涡轮增压引擎依然毫不逊色，改装后为了适配赛道增加了宽体套件和Advan GT的轮毂，马力数接近580匹，百公里直线加速压在3.5了秒之内。  
当初这辆丰田的改装就经过了迪克的一手把控，除了符合FIA标准外可以说几乎都是按照他的个人喜好在做。迪克虽然无法确保完全符合杰森的口味，但估摸着也不会令他不适。  
杰森穿着练习赛车服猫在Supra里试了几把，不出所料脸上露出欣喜的神色。可惜的是接下来迪克很快无情限制了他在赛道上自由自在地踩着油门跑圈。  
“我给你三天时间找到地下赛道几个典型弯道的APEX点，你自己的最晚刹车时机和如何尽可能逼近出入弯抓地力极限。”迪克隔着车窗敲了敲弟弟的头盔，看着他从面罩后昂然地回望自己：“咬地过弯，禁止漂移。在努力爱护刹车盘和轮胎的前提下好好跑吧，我会一直呆在这儿看着你的。”  
男孩拉下头盔面罩，伸手不轻不重地推了他一把。迪克失去重心后退两步，那一瞬间Supra在他身前掀起一阵小小的风暴，飞快地蹿了出去。  
迪克随手捋了捋凌乱的刘海，眯着眼睛微笑起来。

不过两人间第一次争执的爆发也来得很快。  
在赛车训练上杰森的意志力惊人并相当顽固。这一点芭芭拉很早就告诉过他了，但等自己亲眼看到迪克才算彻底明白这句话的含义。  
杰森基础扎实，悟性也相当独树一帜，所以迪克并没有手把手教导他的打算。与之相对的，他在赛道中控室仔细观察着男孩不停地出弯入弯，换挡变速，并在恰当的时机给予他一些提示和指点。  
到午后杰森已能精确切入前三个弯的APEX点，其中包括一个连续大角度S弯——本预计他会花上更多时间来解决。但训练赛场四号弯道是个U型弯，迪克知道街头赛出身的杰森向来习惯性用漂移解决这些回头大弯。但GT赛场上，在车辆和性能的允许下，走出最佳赛车线却是每个车手无法回避的基本功。本在保持高速行驶中走线切弯对男孩来说已是考验，而应付拥有两个APEX点的发夹弯无疑更是个崭新的难题。  
迪克不能更清楚，到这一步除了反复练习寻找手感外没有更讨巧的方法和捷径，即使是天资不错的杰森·托德也难以一蹴而就。  
整整一个半小时，在见证Supra经历无数失败甚至两次转向失控后，迪克最终用无线通讯发出了停止的指令。地下训练场看不到天色，回过神来时间已接近傍晚了。  
“好了，杰森，”他尽可能用上了循循善诱的语气，并把对弟弟体能和精力的惊叹压回肚子里：“我认为你应该停下来补充些能量，然后把这个U弯挪到明天。”  
“……我还没搞定。”隔了几秒，杰森喘着气暴躁地答道。  
“杰，听着。”迪克说：“我给你设时限不是为了逼你在第一天就把所有弯道走完的——事实证明没人做得到。”  
但这次杰森没有给出回答，屏幕中他又一次回到了弯道前半段的起点开始直线加速。  
“杰森，听到了吗？赛道要出示红旗了，马上给我停下来！这是命令——杰森！”  
迪克连着呼喊了弟弟好几声，得到的却是对面掐掉通讯系统的电流忙音。  
“该死！”  
他一把扯下耳机摔在桌面上。


	46. Chapter 46

杰森很热。非常热。在一月的布鲁德海文汗流浃背。  
他已经持续不断在Supra里开了近一个半小时，而之前所谓的休息也不过更换了次车胎，匆匆花了十分钟补充流失的水分和电解质。当在直道发车处准备再次踏下油门，连他自己都为又绕回这里而惊讶不堪，某种本能驱使他的身体先一步运作了。方向盘在黏腻的手心里沉重如铁，肺部被反复挤压来汲取氧气，每一个细胞都在哀哀地抽泣叫嚣——他的体力早在五六次过弯前就应该已经彻底告罄了。  
可他走不准U弯的APEX点。他用力打着方向，机械般入弯降档，离合分离变速箱，齿轮重新咬合，感受引擎转速改变的震动忠实地从驾驶座下传来。丰田或许能够擦过第一个APEX点，但永远失败在第二个。  
他始终看不到那条贯穿弯道的最优赛车线。  
他也看不到自己生命的那条最优线。

听到通讯里迪克的声音传来，却没有带来料想中之前每一次的及时和安抚。杰森甚至感到前所未有的烦躁不快和无可奈何。  
自从迪克的那场病痊愈后，他长兄的声线又重新恢复成正常版本。清冽善诱，尾音微微上扬，说话时喉结愉快地滚动——难以被拒绝的，带着不可察觉的自傲。  
杰森开始怀念起重病时迪克开口的样子，他会缩在床上对着几片小小的药片如临大敌，像瓷器被摔碎又草草黏合的嗓音埋在口罩底下。  
“我能不吃它们吗？”  
“你知道我的回答的，不行。”杰森快乐地说。他其实很想伸手抱一抱迪克，因为对方似乎看上去很需要，虽然他最终没那么做。  
但至少他有选择做或不做的权力，他才是那个做决定的人。  
随着疾病的愈合，他的选择权也消失了。  
“停下，杰森。”迪克在他耳边笃定地说：“你做不到的。”  
去他妈的。杰森想。  
他切断通讯，发疯般地踩下油门。

Supra冲向弯道时前灯和地下镁光照明的光线聚在一起，赛道上纷杂的黑色胎痕被照得一清二楚，每一条都是他足以被嘲讽的失败印记。而再往前方是一片混沌的白色。随着一轰到底的加速，仪表盘的数字飞速地向上跳动着，年轻的车手深深地吸了一口气屏住，在他准备松开油门踩下离合降档前一秒，一个人影突然出现在了那片白色的中心处——站在弯道顶端，正在他此刻的行车线路上。  
杰森瞬间被一身冷意浇了个透心彻骨，几乎同时本能死死将刹车一踏到底并拼尽全力向左打向——高速急停的丰田在赛道上抱死侧滑，轮胎和路面剧烈尖啸摩擦，扬起一层白色烟雾。  
视野里熟悉的面孔在绝望中逐渐放大——而车身最终在那个一动不动的身影前三米处彻底静止下来。  
“艹！艹！艹！你疯啦！！”杰森几乎连滚带爬地从车门里摔出，软着腿在地上打了个趔趄，但他又立刻爬起来，一边嘶吼着开骂。但这样似乎仍然不足以表达愤怒——他摘下头盔朝那个人影狠狠砸去。  
对方没有躲开，头盔砸在他肩膀上，又落回地面发出砰地一声。  
杰森又往前跄了一步，看上去打算把某个不要命的蠢货生吞活剥，可他的膝盖就像一坨融化的黄油，他跪倒下来，看着男人的裤腿在视线里上滑，然后是鞋面，最后是灰色的赛道。但他终究没有得尝和地面亲密接触的疼痛——一双手臂在他彻底坠落前拢住了他。  
“艹你的，格雷森。”杰森喘着粗气半跪着说，止不住地颤抖：“难以置信，你就是个他妈的神经病。”

一言不发地听着杰森把他一辈子的脏话一次性全部吐完，迪克蹲下来将他的胳膊绕过自己的脖子站起身，肩膀上的分量相当可观，男孩已经脱力了——他早该脱力了，而不是在这种时候还有精力和他对骂。  
“现在我们扯平了。希望你能因此体会到我在中控室被你掐通讯的心情。脱离交流导致我无法掌控你的状况，尤其在你体能消耗殆尽的时候——在高速中随时可能因为一个微小的失误而造成难以为挽回的后果。”  
迪克半拖着他往休息区走，刚刚还一片混乱的杰森此时才意识到对方的声音不再是记忆里的任何一种——虽然口吻依然没什么波动，但在那平静海面之下暗流汹涌，穿过他们相贴的身体部位敲击他的胸骨，一阵阵地钝痛：“如果听从我的指令如此困难的话，我以后依然无法免除使用其他过激手段的考虑。”  
他看着前方又缓缓补充了一句：“就像今天一样。”

杰森没有回答——不明白该怎么回答，事实上确实是他理亏在先——但迪克彻底吓坏他了。他垂着头放空地看着眼前的地面缓缓挪动，他看到赛道边的空油桶，看到迪克跨出去的小腿，左右交替着出现。  
迪克正在沉默而稳定地行走，完全不像一个五分钟前差一丁点就被卷进车轮的人。  
“……我。”在找回一些说话和思考的力气后，杰森张口说了一个音节，他知道自己欠对方一个解释，不然这事永远不会了结。事实上，他确实从未真正如此激烈地违抗过格雷森的意愿——他的大哥总是看上去如此正确，哪怕在这种荒谬的时刻。  
“嗯哼，我在听。”迪克干巴巴地说。  
“你……还记得布里斯托山道赛吗。”  
“你认为我会忘记吗？”  
“山道上的发夹弯，”杰森停顿了一下。对他来说坦白一直都是种极其困难的行为，他长久以来都无法适应这种建立在信任上的愚蠢交流——但对方是迪克。他尽可能含蓄地说：“你的Grip技术令人印象深刻。而我想做得……做得稍稍过得去一点。”  
迪克停下来，他有些吃惊地侧头望着弟弟：“杰，你知道我当初为了练习U弯花了多久吗？”  
“……我猜这不重要。”杰森嘟囔道：“我只知道你当时一定才十岁出头。”  
“杰森，”迪克严肃道：“这是一份长期投入，你不可能指望立刻就收到足够满意的回报，至少肯定不是今天——好了，别打断我，我知道你以前都经历过什么——西恩尼斯逼你上赛道前只给了你两个多月的时间，而你最大的收获就是学会了在高压下迅速地掌握技巧。但现在完全不一样，我们眼下有明天和无数个明天。我只想保证你的身体和精神状况良好，安全，完整，然后在此基础上得到你应得的。”  
“可是，我觉得我可以——我只是——”杰森苍白地小声争辩，和他的脚步一样磕磕绊绊。  
我只是、只是想尽力地追赶上你啊，理查德·格雷森。  
因为唯有这样，我才能踏上你过去肆意奔驰的围场，以你曾达到的速度，去眼见你所见过的一切。也唯有这样才有资格向你伸出手，请求一个值得你回握的机会——并在最后再次将你带回赛道。  
为此我连一秒钟都不愿白白消磨。

“噢老天，杰，你可真是个让人操心的小怪胎。”  
迪克原地叹了口气半转过身面朝杰森，将双臂从弟弟的腋下穿过，一边全力支撑着他一边给了他一个沉厚的拥抱。  
“你已经没必要再透支自己了——杰森，你的人生还漫长着呢。”  
他在他耳边温柔地说，用的是那种杰森最熟悉的语气和声色。  
方才在驾驶训练中疯狂运作的每一块肌肉和每一条神经都在这个坚定的拥抱中颤巍巍地安静下来，男孩把下巴压在兄长的肩膀上，紧紧闭着眼睛，深重地呼吸着，将整个身体的重量都完全交付给对方。  
他深知令他饱受煎熬的不甘和饥渴在得到某个结局前根本不可能终结，但他终于没有那么燥热了。  
这是布鲁德海文一个平平无奇的冬日。  
杰森·托德在长久细微短促的叹息中做出了他的选择。  
他抬起手，用力回抱住了迪克·格雷森，仿佛刚才疯狂的一切从未发生过。  
于是他再一次被宽恕了。


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们同居了，但过程并不如人意。

地下训练场的那场博弈让两人各自触碰到了对方的某个尖锐部分。他们各退一步，确认了相互妥协的立场——这种妥协毫不被动，更像是一种激烈试探后的奇妙平衡。  
而此后杰森终于开始尝试着控制自己手握方向盘时难以回避的紧绷的高压感，长久的黑赛经历像镌在他骨子上的刻痕难以抹消，但他至少正在努力摸索一些张弛适度的节奏。在迪克看来，虽然训练中仍然争执难免，最后总能共同找到解决的途径。  
当然，他还是会在绝大部分时间里轻松占到上风——毕竟夜翼有超过三百二十种方法来抚慰自己正值青春烦恼期的弟弟。  
年轻的车手花了两天半走完了地下弯道的APEX点。他的U弯走线过得尤其漂亮，连路过旁观的芭芭拉都惊叹不已。而开学前杰森甚至已超额完成了组合弯练习，并在迪克强硬的高强度特训下将跟趾动作练得炉火纯青。

在训练期间，由于迪克至少每周都会回一次大宅，杰森也被连带着成为了归家常客。他不再需要迎面吹两个半小时呼啸的寒风从布鲁德海文飙车到哥谭——迪克的Targa永远处于最适宜的温度和最平稳的速度，而保时捷的副驾座几乎成为了杰森的专属位置。  
他们小小的短途旅程里大多充满了迪克·格雷森的轻笑和嗓音，而男孩则往往安静地陷在车座中听着，或头倚靠右侧车窗望着前方车辆的尾灯或公路路面，偶尔用眼角余光去瞟一边开车一边喋喋不休的长兄——迪克仿佛永远有说不完的话——然后等待放松后的困倦逐渐侵袭蔓延。  
思绪沉沉下坠，在触底前耳边会传来小声的呼喊。杰，嘿，杰森。你瞧，我们快到家了。  
这时杰森从半睡中睁眼，抬头便能看到山道尽头古宅窗中透出的温暖橙光，而身畔男人的瞳孔中也映着同样的暖色。  
他好像一路都在做一个漫长的梦，分不清此时究竟是梦醒还是又坠入了另一个梦里。  
布里斯托的山道还是太短了。  
那辆宝蓝色的小小跑车是他心甘情愿蹲踞的鸟笼，而钥匙则被迪克·格雷森紧紧攥在手中。

杰森一开始就知道迪克不住在青训营，即使对方拥有一间教员的专属宿舍。  
他往往晨跑到一半就能透过健身房的落地窗看到Targa从训练营正门口驶入。迪克经常会偷懒把车子很随意地停在主楼楼下，即使布鲁德海文零下的气温会迫使他在再启动前预热引擎。偶尔杰森也会撞见迪克打着喷嚏用雪刷刮掉聚在车身上的积雪。  
男人一般在他晚上体能训练前离开，也有时会留在青训营的餐厅吃完饭再走。作为韦恩家的一员，杰森很清楚除了老管家，这一家子几乎没人和厨房及灶具有良好的相处关系，想来迪克平素也不会在家开伙做饭。他自己倒是没直接问过迪克，倒是之前听芭芭拉提起一嘴，迪克在学员时期就和沃利·韦斯特一起住在外头的公寓里。  
每天清晨他在跑步机上大汗淋漓，像是在举行什么固定仪式一样等着那辆保时捷绕过长长的外场赛道。那时杰森便会开始想象迪克是怎样在第二次闹铃声中姗姗起床，带着一头乱蓬蓬的头发去刷牙、洗澡或刮胡子——是的迪克的头发已经长到不打理就会很糟的程度了——他有些笨拙地抓着外套匆匆穿过玄关，同时手忙脚乱地摸索车钥匙。然后路过熟悉的小餐厅冲进去买一杯廉价咖啡和一块鸡肉三明治。他会把糖度过剩的咖啡放在昂贵跑车的置物架上，喝到剩下半杯后让它逐渐冷却。  
他一直都是这样一个人在生活吗？

变故发生在开学后没多久。  
长假结束导致实训时长一下子被压缩，布鲁德海文中学离青训营并不算近，杰森每天需要开四十分钟路程挤着早高峰去上学，并且在放学时照此重复一遍。他的晨跑被提前了，这意味着他无法重叠上迪克来青训营的时间——其实他甚至不太清楚对方白天是否还会待在这儿。不过每天杰森放学回到训练场，他的大哥一定都在等他，他们便带着默契开始被延后的赛道训练。  
他从未落下过计划进度，而迪克总对他保有无穷无尽的耐心。  
——直到某天杰森在回营路上出了一次小意外。  
提姆早就向迪克表明过他们弟弟的驾驶技术足以兼容那辆顶配川崎，所以天可怜见的，这场车祸还真不是杰森的过错——一个驾车玩手机的蠢蛋打滑方向失控，高速行驶中的重机车为避开那辆横穿车道的两厢车而撞上了隔离栏。  
川崎整个车架和悬挂被撞断裂，男孩在冲击中被甩了出去。超乎寻常的应变本能救了他一命——他在紧急转向下居然还有余裕点刹降速并护住了易伤部位。短暂的晕厥后，杰森在一片嘈杂中扒回意识，不知为何躺在地上满脑子都是迪克叮嘱他好好系上安全带的脸。救护车到场时杰森自己灰头土脸地爬了起来，强行顶着晕晕乎乎的脑袋对现场警察说：“劳驾，能让我自己给家属打电话吗？”  
“哎伙计，你先快去医生那儿检查一下吧。”处理事故的黄发小警官心惊肉跳地看着他渗血的外套：“我们会帮你通知他们的。”  
“拜托，拜托——”杰森无比坚持道：“如果……如果不是我打过去，我哥大概会被吓到的。”  
事实证明即使是杰森亲自打的电话，迪克还是被吓到了。就在男孩嘴里支支吾吾地冒出“车祸”这个单词的时候，他听到对面传来东西被砸碎的巨大声响。  
噢艹，完蛋。杰森凉凉地想。

没到二十分钟迪克就出现了，芭芭拉·戈登在他身边眼眶微微发红。  
“嗨，”杰森坐在医院急诊室外的长椅上语气轻松地向两人打招呼：“好消息是川崎撞废了，坏消息是我还活着，就这样。”  
“杰森！！快闭嘴吧，看在上帝的份上现在真不是时候——”女教练嗔怒着却明显松了口气，半蹲下来上下确认她的学生有没有丢掉一或两个零件。  
“呃，只是一点脑震荡和……手臂划伤，缝了几针。虽然医生说以防万一还要呆在这儿，照我看也没什么必要——”杰森努力让自己头上和胳膊上的绷带看上去没那么扎眼，一边越过芭芭拉心虚地去瞄后头的长兄。  
——这不是杰森经历的第一场车祸，鉴于他未来想从事的职业，有很大几率也不是最后一场。他所受到的惊吓在听见救护车鸣笛时已经逐渐消褪了——他以为它们消褪了——而此时此刻他却又不那么肯定了。  
杰森从未见过迪克·格雷森像现在这幅样子。  
黑发男人胸口激烈起伏，却紧咬牙关拒绝纳入足够的空气，面上没有半点血色，蓝色的虹膜深沉无底，一言不发地瞪着他像上辈子不共戴天的仇人。  
杰森先前也只是惴惴猜测总把“行车安全”念叨在嘴边，父母的意外死亡和伊莫拉赛道事故导致两度被车祸所折磨的迪克会对这类事更加敏感，却压根没料到造成这样过激的后果。  
“迪克！”芭芭拉回头起身拽了男人一把：“别发愣了——”  
迪克僵硬着往前跨了一步，犹如实质的视线依然没从杰森脸上挪开。他似乎正试图用眼神在弟弟身上再开出个洞出来，看看里面的心脏是不是还在完好无损地鼓动着血液。  
最后杰森站了起来。  
他靠近他的长兄，用没受伤的左手搂住他缓缓滑过背脊，低声安抚道：“嘿，迪克。你瞧我真没事，我向来命硬得很呐。”  
“……狗屎。”沉默膨胀到极限，迪克·格雷森从牙缝里挤出一句脏话。

简直是奇迹般的结果——各方证据表明杰森确实没遭到更多伤害，他仅仅留院观察了一晚就被准许出院。迪克在床边坐了一夜，第二天一早不顾弟弟反对把他强行送去了哥谭。而杰森这半个月差点在伤后禁足令及达米安的双重压迫下被逼疯了，连阿福的甜点都没能挽救糟糕的囚徒式生活，手臂的伤口刚一拆线，他就蹭着提姆的顺风车回了布鲁德海文。  
许久未见的迪克·格雷森就倚靠在宿舍门外的墙壁上，看到杰森时脸上表情微微翕动了一下。  
“哈喽迪克，你消息可真灵通，”男孩乖乖站定和他问好，还故意抬了抬右胳膊以示恢复健全：“呃，我回来了——我们什么时候恢复训练？”  
迪克垂下视线缓慢地长长吐了口气，他指了指房门，言简意赅地说：“给你一个小时能收拾结束吗？”  
“你在说什么？”  
“我是说，”迪克相当平和地陈述着一个他单方面作出的决定，并显然没打算给出任何拒绝权限：“从今天开始你住到我公寓去。你没有交通工具，我会负责接送你上下学以及来往青训营——别离开我的视线太久。”


	48. Chapter 48

杰森确认他曾反抗过。  
那天他和迪克在青训营宿舍走廊爆发了短暂的争吵，吵架时迪克一反常态地话寡言，往往杰森冲他吼了一堆，男人才惜字如金地吐出几个短词，极少有伤人的脏话，大多在重申他的态度和立场——可这才是最他妈棘手的。  
杰森从未忘记理查德·韦恩有多么地巧舌如簧——夜翼在职业期就以媒体口碑良好而闻名，他擅于说些讨巧的话，难以被触怒，从不与人争执。迪克的表面性格同杰森完全相悖。  
但偏偏这样一个男人，却将最不可撼动的偏执全部交付沉默来表达。他不许可任何质疑被回避，可所有苍白的争辩都被砸上了坚实的冰壁。  
在意识到毫无转圜余地后，杰森走进宿舍当着迪克的面摔上了门。

见鬼见鬼见鬼见鬼！！！  
杰森直挺挺地杵在房间中央，一股难以遏制的怒火从心底里一路燃过四肢神经和每寸皮肤，却伴随着深入骨髓冰冷的无力感。他像一只被铁链拴住脖颈的野兽，激怒下伸出利爪可永远离猎物一息之隔。  
不，说到底他又怎么可能真的朝格雷森露出獠牙。  
达米安·韦恩虽然是个臭屁的小混蛋，但他有句话倒是毫不客气地戳中了杰森的痛处——他的情绪管理一向糟糕透顶。在遇到迪克之前，愤怒几乎是他赖以生存的精神燃料。他靠着愤怒在父亲的烂醉的拳头下保护自己和母亲，靠着愤怒在地下赛道上横冲直撞无视畏惧，靠着愤怒弥补自身不过是个未熟小鬼的事实，靠着愤怒来挣得一丝生存的缝隙。  
认识格雷森之后，他似乎暂时找到了得以容纳片刻安宁的栖息处——对方给了他足够的自由、尊重和引导，不再慌张，不再紧绷，不再顾虑，甚至将这一切蒙上了另一层意味的美妙幻象。

他承认本没必要把事情搞得那么砸。  
搬进格雷森的公寓里同他日夜朝夕相对？哦老天，他连做梦都还没做到这一步呢。如果迪克在其他任何一种情境下向他发出邀请，杰森还得用掉大半力气压着嗓子眼的欢呼，摸一摸屁股后头压根不存在的翘尾巴，好让自己看上去没那么愚蠢易懂又迫不及待。  
——现在这样的走向？万分感谢但还是免了。  
当他的长兄对他说出“我没在征询你的意见”，杰森只觉得脑袋一下子炸了。  
这算什么？  
他这大半年来的每一秒都算什么？他以为他已经挣脱掉那些狗屎一样的束缚了。  
没错命运确实很少优待他，大多数时候都像对待一只捕鼠夹上的老鼠一样戏弄他。即便是现在，杰森也从未把身上发生的“幸运”的一切视为理所当然。但他以为至少他终于能够决定自己做或不做，以及究竟做到什么程度。  
原本给予他全部一切的正是迪克·格雷森无疑——或许正因为是迪克所施舍的，这脆弱自由的假象被他简简单单的一句话就轻易得击粉碎。  
杰森终于在一连串的忘乎所以中记起，当他面对这个男人时，几乎没有过真正的选择权。

现在他看到静躺在角落里的黑色大行李箱了。  
这个行李箱同样也是迪克给他的，就在去年他生日前两个月，但现在它看上去更像一个笼子。他用这个行李箱装走了他所熟知的部分记忆——它们或许穷困、狼狈、渺小，但挣扎的刺痛和放肆仍然鲜活。然后他走出了那个昏暗破旧、刮过排风扇吱嘎声、弥漫着机油和金属味的废仓库。他判定这会是一个全新的契机，命途中闪现的一点点垂怜，当迪克·格雷森望着他伸出手的时候，杰森根本没想过另外一种可能。  
他本以为他永远不会为此而感到后悔。而他更痛恨这场争执背后所深藏的某种徒劳无力的真实。  
杰森狠狠一拳砸向他的书桌，坚硬的木质桌面伴着巨响颤动了一下，迅速忠实地将疼痛传回他的的掌骨。一个天鹅绒方盒随着他粗暴的动作从连架上掉下来，在他眼前滚了两圈不动了。男孩的胃部顿时一阵苦涩痉挛。  
这是一个莫大的讽刺——迪克把他父亲的遗物送给了他。他将其认作鼓舞并视若珍宝，也未曾意识到它是一份真切冰冷的证据。  
它提醒着他这个男人曾经受过多大的伤害，这些伤口从来没有愈合，令其饱受困扰，被层层埋在夜翼光鲜自持的表象之下，而被他用一场擦肩而过的车祸掘回空气里赤裸裸地暴露着。  
杰森想起提姆在火炉前对他说的话。而他早就该明白理查德·格雷森的残缺和失控。  
他终究会为此让步和妥协——如果这就是杰森·托德唯一能做的选择的话。  
该死。

开门时候迪克还站在外面，仍然保持着杰森进门时的动作和状态。他双手交叉在胸前，垂头看着大理石地面的某个角落。听到门轴的响动，男人侧头望过来，黑色的刘海垂落下来遮住了一半的眼神。  
他显然听到房间里的动静了，迪克的目光落到了杰森的手上，似乎在确认他有没有伤到自身。杰森有些不自觉地把泛红的右手掌往身后藏了藏，他试图让自己看上去不像一个刚刚还沉浸在暴怒中的情绪障碍症患者。  
“四十分钟。”杰森咽了口唾沫，他稍稍别过视线，声音有些粗糙嘶哑。  
“……那我在楼下等你。”迪克像是从未怀疑他会得到这样的回答。在全无意外的同时他脸上滑过一道歉意，但这只是令杰森更不好受：“如果需要帮忙，打我电话。”  
说完迪克便离开他一直靠着的墙面，转身迈步。  
“等等！”杰森喊住他，并在迪克回头的那刻扬手扔出一件东西。  
“拿回去吧，”男孩冲他低吼道：“我只想说，我还没有准备好拥有它——至少目前没有。”  
迪克接住了那个黑色的天鹅绒盒子，他很快意识到他收到了什么。这回杰森终于在他的长兄面孔上看到了清晰无比的裂缝，震惊、失望和颓败混合着从里面溢出来。  
杰森终于感到了一丝报复的快意。但这抹快意立刻被新一轮叫人窒息的痛苦所冲碎——他和迪克能够如此轻易地相互伤害，意味着某种非常的联结正在形成。而他们正在毫不留情、难以挽回地搞砸这一切。  
“我很抱歉，杰森。我没想到会这样伤害到你。”  
迪克将盒子塞进裤子口袋，但没有拿出他的手。他踌躇了一下，重新朝走廊外走去：“但是我不打算改变我的主意。”  
杰森站在原地沉默地目送他直到消失。  
所以我就是动物收容所的一只流浪犬。我不会是个好宠物的，迪克。一辈子都不会。项圈没有用处。


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在感情博弈中，没有人能成为永远的掌控者——但这或许并非坏事。

迪克显然是早有准备，他停在楼下的是那辆曾经出镜过一次的Yukon。但杰森的行李并不比从仓库带出来的更多，其中相当一部分被放在了韦恩大宅的房间里和迪克留给他的那些车模待在一起。  
杰森拖着那个黑色行李箱和单肩背包来到车旁，左胳膊底下夹着一块红黑喷漆的滑板。迪克打开了GMC的后备箱，然后他看到他的弟弟放完行李，绕回了车后门旁拉开了它。  
迪克没说一个字，默默发动了引擎。这是头一次他和杰森在同一辆车里，他的右侧却是空荡荡的。

一个多小时后，他们来到了格雷森的公寓楼下。一如杰森所料，迪克在斯塔克大街的公寓离青训营并不远，驾车车程不会超过二十分钟。最妙的是它正好卡在青训营和布鲁德海文高中的中间地段。杰森怀疑这是被人特意挑选的。  
整座公寓依然属于某个富庶区域，和杰森对于“公寓楼”的印象也完全不同。这儿安静，整洁，出入有专人作为安保监守，迪克从车库走进敞亮温暖的门厅时对方脱下制服帽子向他问好。  
“韦恩先生，午好，今天您倒是回来得很早？”  
“下午好，贾克布。”迪克微笑。  
“请问这位是——？”  
“他是我弟弟，杰森。”迪克说：“从今天开始他会和我一起长住在这儿，你们最好认识一下他的脸。”  
杰森略显局促地对着那个墨西哥裔的保安微微点了点头，对方向他鞠了一躬：“您也下午好，另一位韦恩先生，欢迎您。需要我的帮忙吗？”  
“我——”杰森刚想说什么却被迪克打断了。  
他的长兄从他手里接过巨大的行李箱往电梯口走去：“谢谢你，贾克布，我们自己可以搞定这些。”  
杰森闭上嘴跟了过去。

迪克的公寓在顶楼，当然规模远远不及庄园的十分之一大小，但对于一个单身男人来说也已经足够奢侈了——它甚至拥有一个宽阔的开放式阳台，能收拢最好的阳光，足以开一场小规模的烤肉派对。但是当杰森穿过侧柜和玄关，再一次仔细打量这个“新家”时，他发现问题所在了。  
这里粗看还算干净，或许得益于它宽松的房间分布，但几乎大部分东西——尤其是琐碎的，都不在它们应该在的位置上。几本杂志被塞在了沙发的垫子下面，露出印刷油墨的书角。大概有足足一打的披萨盒，被人叠起来掩在茶几后头。角落里甚至有台黑胶唱片机，但是上面没有胶盘——取而代之的是两个大小不一的高脚酒杯，其中一杯里还有半层红色液体，它似乎被当成了一个小而便利的酒桌。几件衣服生离死别般缠在一起挂在左手侧的衣帽架上，像是干枯树枝上最后的一打叶冠。  
这一切这让杰森收获了一整天里第一个不含任何反叛情绪的意外。韦恩大宅里迪克的房间是整齐而有序的，他忽略了这点——在迪克离家的那段时间里，阿尔弗雷德会替他打点那些，而他在家的工夫又短得不足以让它暴露原状。  
杰森迅速意识到了一个事实——迪克·格雷森远比他想象中的更不擅长照顾自己。

迪克站在一边，他正在观察弟弟的神态，然后开始皱眉和思考：“——我整理过了，就在昨天。”  
最后他咕哝着宣布道。  
“噢，热烈的欢迎。”杰森挑起一边眉毛，干巴巴地回答：“倍感荣幸，哈。”  
迪克像是被勘破似的罕见露出一丝发窘而恼怒的表情，不知是走运还是不幸杰森完全忽略了这细小的变化。年长的男人拉起行李箱将弟弟带往右手走廊中两个房间中的一个，伸手打开房门——万幸里面除了基本家具外几乎空无一物，整个房间基础呈令人安心的浅蓝色调，唯独墙壁上挂着一个金发碧眼男人的巨幅特写。  
杰森眯了眯眼睛：“‘闪电’巴索罗缪·艾伦。”  
“这里原来是沃利的房间，巴里是他的叔叔。”迪克简洁地解释道：“现在它归你了。”

直到晚上近七点，杰森的房门还是紧闭着。迪克知道他在四点左右就把东西整理结束了，自此之后便再也没声音传出来过。  
迪克一屁股坐进沙发时候被狠狠硌了一下，他捂着被戳伤的臀大肌从垫子底下挖出五本杂志。车手爆出一句小小的粗口，可他抱怨不了任何人，因为这些正是他自己昨晚匆匆塞进去的。  
真他妈的糟透了，天杀的每一件事。  
迪克在半个月前就意识到自己失控了。  
傍晚他在青训营等弟弟放学，一如既往。自从杰森开学后他们所共同拥有的时段变得很短，但是所幸依然高效，男孩似乎总保有足够的精力来跟上他严苛的训练菜单。这个事实令迪克倍感欣慰而不乏内疚——他一意孤行地希望杰森能尽快奔上赛道，即便他从没有给出过真正的承诺，但是杰森仍对他满怀信任。  
但是那天他在本应听到对方脚步声的时间接到了一个电话。

“嘿，迪克——呃，你在布鲁德海文吗？”  
“杰森？”他当时正在休息室泡一杯咖啡，三块方糖两勺牛奶，热气腾腾。能够保证他在接下来的几小时里都十分清醒。迪克将手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间好保持他的搅拌工作：“哦你当然知道我在哪儿……怎么了？”  
他弟弟的声音被包裹在一片嘈杂中，喘着粗气，听上去有些断断续续：“好吧，如果你有空的话……我是说，该死。”男孩低声咒骂了一句：“迪克，听着，我很好。你能明白吗？”  
“是的？”  
“然后如果你现在有空的话，或许我需要你来一趟医院。”  
“什么？你怎么了？”迪克停下了动作。医院。噢，这里已经开始出现他不喜欢的单词了。  
“我……嘶——”杰森停顿了一下，他在抽气。  
“——杰森？”  
男孩再次诚恳地强调道：“我非常好。只是——刚刚发生了一场车祸，现在我在和警察说话，他们需要一些现场记录……”  
砰。  
滚烫的咖啡从手中跌落摔碎在地板上，思维就像这杯黑色的浑浊液体，呈喷射状倾倒四溅，瞬间掩盖了剩余的一切。可迪克甚至没发现这个，他只听到自己的声音拔高了，像尖锐的匕首一样割开空气。  
“一场车祸！？”他麻木重复道：“你在说什么？”  
“为了躲一辆失控的两厢车——我得说很抱歉我把川崎撞坏了，艹。”杰森沉默了一下：“——迪克？什么东西摔碎了？”  
车子。失控。撞击。以及它们背后冰冷的指控。  
毫无预兆地，他平白进入了视觉隧道——他不该进入视觉隧道的，理查德·韦恩是个车手，什么时候都不应该。但他几乎看不到任何东西了。近年来已疏于造访的呼吸抑制再次侵袭了他。迪克在满地狼藉中握着手机蹲下身，胸腔里发出呜咽般的无声悲鸣。  
“迪克？！——迪克，你还在吗？”男孩徘徊在变声期末尾的声线变得疑惑而急促，从听筒里反复地呼喊他，越来越遥远。  
不是的，不应该这样的。  
迪克想，事情不会是这样发展的。  
不要再来一次了。  
颤动的仪表针，被放慢的语速，高声尖叫及黑暗降临。干涸的眼泪和流不尽的血液。  
死亡。死亡。死亡。  
没有下次了。  
绝不能有下次了。


	50. Chapter 50

我很早以前就停药了，近期没有接受任何心理干预，我该打个电话给莱斯利，告诉她我复发并再次搞砸了。这才是正确而明智的选择。  
我们可以进行一点安全教育，或许不再让他拥有机车，即使这场车祸并不是他的过错。但机车过于危险暴露——更何况是一辆赛道版川崎——除了头盔没有任何防护。杰森可以选择校车，没错，校车应该是合理可行的。暂时中断赛道实训，给他一个调整和养伤的机会。他应该回到哥谭呆着，阿尔弗雷德会照顾他的。  
等到手臂的伤口痊愈之后我们又可以重新开始。  
一切都会回到正轨。这只是一场意外。对，仅仅只是一场操蛋的意外。

在医院的那个晚上，迪克一夜未眠。  
杰森折腾到很晚才睡着，只吃了半个面包，却吐了两场。他在接受点滴，没有问题，一点点必要的电解质和葡萄糖补充。男孩结实的右小臂光裸着露在被子外面，层层叠叠缠着刺眼的白色纱布——下面是一条超过四英寸长的伤口和足足十针的缝合，迪克很确定这将会留下一道永久性的伤疤。今晚过后沉重的淤青会逐渐出现在身上被撞击的部位，疼痛将伴随他至少十天以上。而那件破损的机车外套不能再穿了，上面沾满了血迹。  
他的弟弟睡得并不沉，皱着眉头，时不时发出叹息般的咕哝声，随时都像要醒来。脑部平扫片就在床尾上挂着。迪克的喉结在黑暗中滚动了一下，他伸出手握住杰森，将男孩的手轻轻平放在两掌之间。因为输液的原因，他的静脉血管连带着手背冰冷无比，没有一丝热度。  
迪克缓慢地用拇指揉搓针管周遭的皮肤，直到那里逐渐恢复体温。年长者触摸着指腹下男孩脉搏有力而清晰的搏动，看着他微微卷翘凌乱的发梢，听着他高低起伏的小呼噜声。  
他压根无法想象这一切会有任何一丝可能性消失在他所难以触及的地方。如果那些自私的、腐烂的、悖离的能令坠落静止在悬崖峭壁的顶端，他将毫不犹豫地伸手握紧黑色的绳索。  
——杰森·托德曾经赐予他多大的惊喜和抚慰，此时就能带来多深重的绝望和后怕。  
去他妈的心理干预。  
去他妈的自我控制。

房门发出了锁舌扭动的声音，一个身影从门缝里安静地钻出来，穿过走廊来到客厅。  
“我以为你打算就这样连夜饿着肚子。”  
迪克在沙发上开口时明显将对方吓了一跳——鉴于房间里一片昏黑，而窗外已经霓灯初上。他也不知道自己究竟一动不动地坐了多久。  
“艹。”男孩心有余悸地说：“你他妈为什么不开灯。”  
“记得脏话罐。”迪克的声音像是从远处飘落：“开关在玄关右侧墙壁上。”  
男孩低声又咒骂了句什么，但还是穿过客厅打开了顶灯。白色的光线瞬间打散了房间里清冷的沉暗，迪克抬起手背挡住突来的灯光，放下来时看到杰森穿着一件灰色的卫衣外套和一条水洗牛仔裤。  
他记得下午时候他还穿的不是这件。  
衣服很合身，意外且非常地合身。刚刚好同他形状初显的肩膀线条严丝合缝，衣袖长度也很适合，松松地耸着，露出男孩突出的豌豆骨。  
半年多前这件卫衣被他买下的时候，足足比杰森的身型大了两个半尺码。迪克此时居然在暗慨自己的眼光确实不错，他的弟弟果然很适合一些简单而自在的款式  
简单而自在。

“晚饭你想吃什么？”  
当尴尬的沉默进一步蔓延在两人之间前，迪克意识到杰森仍没有从玄关口回来，他们都在客厅，却可笑得离得很远。锉刀开始缓慢地折磨心脏，他终于决定成为让步的那个。  
杰森飞快而不耐地耸了耸鼻子，似乎没料到对方在他走出房门前还没有一点决策：“你家有什么？”  
迪克被问住了，竟哑然了小半刻：“没记错的话……我想冰箱里应该还有点——鸡蛋。如果你需要——”  
“算了。”男孩打断他，用一种非常强硬的步伐跨向客厅左侧的开放式厨房。迪克本想提醒他可能难以在那里找到绝大部分他想要的东西，但杰森已经自顾自打开了那台空空荡荡的冰箱。  
双立式冰箱对于迪克个人来说确实有些奢侈。他不会做饭，这项能力早在十多年前就被老管家坚定地盖戳否决了。但这儿过去的某位住客拥有远超常人的好胃口——沃利·韦斯特才是这台老冰箱曾经的填塞主力。  
迪克选择闭上嘴。他回过头看着杰森在那些利用率过低的层隔上下审视，一连串的声响过后，他意识到男孩打开了所有的橱柜，连同那些在角落里的瓷盘、平底锅和长柄杓一起发出重见天日的清脆欢呼。

简短又漫长的五分钟，杰森回到了客厅。  
“你有钱吗？”他迅速地思考了几秒后问。  
迪克迟缓地从沙发上仰起头，男孩站在他面前双眉紧蹙，活像个刚刚失去了指挥权的将军。  
“你要多少？”   
“我猜至少能在饿死前解决我们的晚饭？”某人不太客气地嘲讽道：“除非你认为五罐啤酒，半打鸡蛋，小半瓶蓝莓酱，隔夜——或许隔了好几夜的披萨以及三盒过期微波速食和桶装那不勒斯冰激凌能喂饱我们并不被送往医院的话。”  
噢，才来这儿四个小时他就开始四处挑剔并爆发积攒的怒气槽了。小混蛋。非常好的现象。  
“如果你打算要叫外送——”  
“该死的当然不！格雷森！”由于冥顽不灵的回应，杰森略显恼怒不满地吼起来：“你的烤箱积了三米厚的灰，而餐具绝大部分看上去像是从哪个法老墓里挖出来的，你得使用它们。阿尔弗雷德从未教过你方法吗？”  
“以前我和沃利也很少动用那些——几乎，沃利会做一些饭，而我则完全不。我们大部分时间在青训营解决所有饮食问题。”  
“请劳烦记得你现在是个早过了法定喝酒年龄的成年人，迪克。”男孩有些崩溃地嘟囔道：“你看看你的房间——老天，我可真没想到你的个人生活会那么糟。”  
年长者依然沉稳无波地望着他，双眼里浮着一层坚固的蓝色冰层：“所以……我令你失望了，杰森。”

这是一句陈述句，不带任何疑问的口气。非常笃定而平静，是半个月来所有糟糕状况的总结陈词。  
这总是要发生的，迪克再清楚不过了，也早已做好预见和准备。而他此刻非常庆幸杰森已经顺利渡过了那些要靠着对“夜翼”的虚假憧憬来成长的日子。他的弟弟眼下蓬勃、结实、饱满，看上去充满了无限可能。  
理查德·韦恩或许很完美。  
他是亿万富豪布鲁斯·韦恩的养子，家族里令人安心的可靠长兄， FIA最顶尖的冠军车手，拥有迷人万千的微笑和蓝色眼眸，性格聪敏讨喜，是公众媒体和商业代言炙手可热的宠儿，站在聚光灯下和领奖台上同样闪亮逼人。  
可迪克·格雷森则并不。  
他不过是一个从未从父母死亡中走出的六岁孤儿。在赛道上也不曾真正得到解脱，被创伤所带来的应激障碍长期困扰。内里偏执故我却缺乏安全感，始终学不会如何独自照顾好自己。感情经历混乱而失败，并正在难以控制地伤害一个毫无保留信任着他的十七岁男孩。  
他亲爱的弟弟。  
他想温柔亲吻却做不到的一切。  
那个光辉璀璨的小东西。

“令我失望？噢，真不好意思，你猜这么着，”可杰森·托德只是朝他缓缓眨了眨眼睛，咧开嘴角露出这一天来第一个真正的微笑：“关于你是个糟糕的混球这点我早就知道了，格雷森。”  
从头到尾他都没有从兄长的脸上移开视线——平稳、坦诚、不可撼动。  
“如果说今天我所看到的一切会产生什么后果的话，迪克，只有一点是肯定的，”男孩歪歪脑袋做了个鬼脸，露出额角残存的一片正在淡去的淤青：“鉴于你似乎打算让我在这儿久住，我想你最好是做好告别外送和速食生活的思想准备咯——我才不乐意天天陪你吃那些玩意儿呢。”


	51. Chapter 51

杰森回到他的副驾座所花的时间比迪克预期的更短。  
他们从超市出来到停车场，迪克钻进车里预热引擎，而男孩则把一个个大大小小的采购纸袋从购物车里转移进Targa的前备箱。  
“需要帮忙吗？”男人对着外头打了个手势。  
他们的目光隔着前窗相遇了，杰森摇了摇头低下脑袋。  
迪克耸耸肩，自觉把副驾座的椅背放下来，好方便一会儿男孩从那里跨到跑车狭小的后座上——噢，别误会，这决计不是他所乐于去做的事。但刚刚出门的时候，杰森便执意要执行这一套复杂的上车程序，完全无视了长兄选择双门小跑而不是旁边那辆黑色GMC的小小私心。  
他绝对明白的，他就是十分明确地想使坏好让他感到沮丧。迪克可没忘记他们还没有脱离冷战期呢。不过刚刚在超市他们绝对有针对肉桂粉、洋葱和脱脂奶顺利交流来着？  
好吧，他能应付得来。如果那个跳脱的小混蛋没有对他说出那番话的话，他或许此刻确实应该更加低落的——至少绝不会愿意在夜晚布鲁德海文零下的温度里开车去超市采购一大堆他这辈子都不可能正确处理的食材和调料。  
所幸眼下杰森看上去仍是依赖于某种本能直觉行动或发言。他相信以男孩的年纪和经验还尚不足以使他清晰地意识到一些事实——比如自己究竟能够给他的兄长，给迪克·格雷森带来多大的冲击和改变。  
他的存在令他无由心系，令他的初衷层层让步，令他的缺憾得以弥补，令他得以在焦灼中安眠。也令他罕见地不在高速中旧症发作，令他被迫舍弃金光灿灿的完美表象，令他痛苦袒露粗暴失控的糟糕一面。  
为此迪克稍稍松了口气，当然他到底无法否决掉心中冒头的些许酸涩的遗憾。可在维护脆弱安全感的防备心方面，他所实际拥有的并不比杰森更少。  
他不会轻易移交掌控权，至少还打算在这段不知能持续多久的同居生活里撑住一个勉强称得上正常和过得去的长兄形象，以便维持两人间可能再度平衡下来的关系。虽然他猜在杰森心中这部分也不剩下太多了。

Targa的右侧车门被打开，一阵混着碎雪的寒气争先恐后地挤了进来，把车里刚刚暖和起来的温度踩踏殆尽。杰森身裹冷意站着却并没有上车。  
“怎么了？”迪克忍不住哆嗦了一下：“还有问题需要处理？”  
车前灯和超市里一丝丝渗出的光线打在男孩的侧脸上，让他的另一半面孔看上去像埋在黑夜里孤独地沉睡着。  
“座椅。”沉默尽头男孩低声说。  
迪克一愣，但很快舒展开眉心：“我不知道你——嘿，总之我很抱歉。”  
年长者深刻反省了自己多余的行为，并立刻将椅背调回原来的位置。他的弟弟坐进车里，伸出手贴近出风口温暖有些冻僵的手指，嘴里发出一声长长的满足的叹息。  
迪克虽然猜到他估计就是为此才要回他的专属宝座的，但鉴于结果出乎意料得好，他决定把这个直接算作和平共处的第一步。  
“回家？还是说你今晚可以接受别的安排？”迪克瞟了杰森一眼，时间已经不早了。说实话在超市里他就听到了弟弟肚子发出的执着抗议声，而对于一个正处在成长期、胃口正盛的男孩来说，一顿不准点的晚饭不啻于一场小小的处刑。他们或许可以选择一家就近的家庭餐厅解决眼下问题。  
“回家。”杰森想都没想地回答他。  
迪克清了清喉咙，含蓄地表示：“我是不是可以把这句话理解为，我们至少还需要一个多小时才能吃上饭？”  
男孩转过来看向他，眼里神色无比坚定：“是的。”他又皱眉补充道：“我会做得很快，所以用不了一个多小时——你会帮忙的对吧？”  
“如果你不认为我会搞砸些什么或者毁了厨房的话，”迪克露出一个淡淡的微笑：“永远乐意效劳。”  
大厨满意地哼了一声，又回头接着取暖去了。

迪克的眼神轻缓地落在杰森身上，属于车手有力的手指在方向盘侧缘反复摩挲着。踩下油门前他本想再开口说些什么，但最终选择直接付诸行动——男人向他的弟弟倾身过去，突然的动作显然把对方吓了一跳，而椅背避无可避地阻绝了逃脱的念头——迪克感到在他的手臂围拢下杰森彻底僵住了，男孩惊慌的低呼喷在耳畔，带起一阵酥热的气流。  
而伴随着锁扣咬合清脆的“咔哒”一声，迪克松开胳膊不动声色地直起身子，仿佛刚刚的一切不过是一份被人误会的无辜善意。  
“你忘了安全带，杰。”启动跑车时迪克·格雷森温柔地说。  
他终于满足地从弟弟口中再次听到了那熟悉粗鲁又可爱的小脏话。  
——当然，他依然不会放弃脏话罐的主意的。

杰森挑选的食材大部分是迪克所没有见过的——不过他确实也没见识过太多处于未加工状态的食物。但他想即便是阿尔弗雷德也鲜少有处理按个分装的牛绞肉饼的时候，低廉的价格注定了它们无法登上韦恩家的餐桌。  
他的弟弟现在看起来像个颐气指使的国王了，在意识到迪克那双擅长灵活切挡的手连一个洋葱都难以顺利切成小块，他很快将兄长发配到水池边清洗餐具，并嘀咕着抱怨他如果连这点小事都做不好还不如回到电视前做个漂亮的沙发土豆。  
迪克饿着肚子听男孩冲他发牢骚，他在大部分时间内不言不语，却丝毫不觉烦扰。龙头里水柱落在水池底部发出隆隆的声响，又反溅起水花，那些水滴上每一颗都折射着屋内温暖的灯光，宛如一个又一个小小的暗示，嬉笑而吵闹地在他耳边窃窃私语。  
满满当当的流理台。足够舒适的空调温度。刀刃触底的咄咄声。冰箱开合时飘出来的冷气。卷起的衣袖。炉子上跃跃跳动的火苗。热橄榄油的香味。客厅电视隐隐的嘈杂。内容无聊的小争执。  
两个人和一顿晚饭和一段共处时光。  
我到底有多久没有打开过厨房的灯了？迪克缓慢地思考着。

十分钟后，迪克被彻底赶出了料理区。他用尽最后证明自己有所作为的意志力将洗净的餐盘和刀叉摆上餐桌，在客厅猫了几分钟后坐回了桌子旁，一抬眼就能看到男孩的背影。  
这里的一切都让他感到前所未有的饥饿，但他正享受于耐心等待。不仅仅是为了一顿简单的晚餐，或是别的单纯意味的什么。  
杰森在煎汉堡肉饼，平底锅底冒油的滋滋声从未如此动听。他的动作看上去熟练又老到，而煮酱汁放调料时也同样井井有条，毫不忙乱。迪克甚至已经在心中默默将此情景划分到和弟弟手握方向盘飙车同一个层次领域了。每每这种时候，他总会因为男孩无意流露出的一些奇妙特质而被微小的憾然和不舍所刺痛。  
坦诚而警觉，沉默又张扬，成熟却天真。  
无论这些是否来自于曾经不幸和苦难的给予，但在杰森身上终究极少看到糟糕过往太深重的痕迹，他似乎总有办法留下足够积极而坚硬的部分，来作为奋力存活下去的动力与基石。  
迪克·格雷森则永远愿意为此作出让步和奉献原则。  
无论适合与否，无论代价多少。


	52. Chapter 52

“为撒么不次？”  
男孩确实饿坏了。他往嘴里狠狠塞了一大口饭，鼓着腮帮含含糊糊地问道。  
迪克·格雷森坐在对面正瞪着餐盘微微挑眉，听到发问指着手指底下那盘米饭、汉堡肉和半熟煎蛋叠出来的奇妙组合：“……这是什么？”  
“噢，你是从没吃过Locomoco吗，理查德少爷？”杰森咽下食物翻了个白眼：“以前我家旁边有一家夏威夷餐厅，他们家的Locomoco又便宜又管饱，我妈在不怎么犯毒瘾的时候会带我去吃，那可是我小时候吃过最好吃的东西——”  
“嗯哼，最好吃的东西。”迪克似笑非笑地说。  
“它只是做起来非常方便。”男孩像是抗议着嘟哝道。大概是意识到自己说得太多，他止住话头，流露出一丝忐忑：“所以……你不尝尝吗？”  
他很快又抢在迪克开口前信誓旦旦地保证道：“来吧，吃一口怎么样？我确信你会活下来的——除非你养尊处优的胃部只能接受阿尔弗雷德水准的东西。”  
“不，我倒是没在担心这个。我的直觉甚至告诉我味道绝对不错。”迪克用叉尖小心翼翼地拨弄了一下顶端的鸡蛋，努力维持蛋黄不流出来的前提下将它摆到正中位置：“我只是觉得有必要拍个照留念一下，你懂的。然后最好发个ins什么的——有生以来弟弟为我做的第一顿晚饭，并将每月的今天列为Locomoco纪念日。”  
“什——天啊，搞什么！？求你别他妈干蠢事！”  
迪克掏出手机的那刻杰森猛地站起来去伸手抢夺——他几乎快要成功了，却在瞥到对方锁屏桌面后彻底呆住涨红了脸，并迅速在这场争夺战中落败。  
年长者眼带笑意地抬头望了他一眼，从容不迫地对着晚餐按下了拍照键。  
“噢，艹。”男孩遮着发烫的面颊结结巴巴地叫道：“你、你哪儿来的这张照片？！”  
而此时迪克已经切下他的第一块汉堡肉了，混上一些碎蘑菇和洋葱，裹着浓厚的肉酱酱汁，正散发着令人食指大动的香味。  
“当然，正当途径。”迪克·格雷森把叉子上的肉块送进口中，欢快地咬了下去：“我猜我们现在算是暂时和好了，对吧？”  
“——绝不！”他的弟弟怒气冲冲地比了个中指。

如他所愿，杰森恢复了学校生活和赛道训练。长达半个月的休假后，他不得不花费了一些额外的精力去补之前落下的课程，这导致他真正的放学被延后了，但迪克对此毫无微词。由于杰森并不确定每天能够离开学校的确切时间，他的长兄选择准点到学校门口，然后在车里等弟弟离开校门穿过马路走来。  
有时候这将用上一个多小时。最晚的一次，杰森被他的西班牙语老师折磨到了五点多，当他走向那辆停在正门对面的宝蓝色跑车时，天色已经半昏暗了。  
杰森拉开车门，车里溢出的暖气融化了刘海上的几片雪花。他眨眨眼睛，看到迪克在驾驶座上睡着了，甚至没有因为车门的响动而醒来。车载音响里飘着Jim Reeves潺潺温厚的嗓音——偶尔杰森会发现迪克远比同龄人来得惊人老派。

他知道昨晚迪克很晚才回去——他的兄长并没有他们所希望的那么空闲，迪克到底没能完全放手职业赛的事，只是不再以车手身份奔驰在赛道上，韦恩车队的运行和赛事依然需要他的协助和建议。  
杰森一个人吃掉了前天剩下的千层意面，重新看完后半部《帝国反击战》，洗了澡躺到床上开始回复罗伊·哈珀骚扰不断的消息。对方在得知他最近和迪克住在一起后表现出了过分的热忱，并表示回来时将跳过哥谭直接来布鲁德海文找他俩“重温旧时光”，最好还能打上一把实况足球。杰森痛快地回了个“Fuck off”决定不再理他。  
半夜迷迷糊糊醒来时，杰森意识到自己卧室的门被打开了。外头客厅的灯光溜进来在地板上划出一道逐渐变宽的光带，被有意放轻放缓的脚步声逐渐接近并在床沿一侧静止了。杰森闭着眼睛，尽可能让胸部起伏平缓规律，很快搭在腰侧的被子回到了他的肩膀上，包裹住了他脖子以下所有的位置。但是脚步声没有再次离去，取而代之的是黑暗中逐渐被注意到的、清晰而深重的呼吸声。  
杰森忍不住偷偷睁开一丝眼皮，他看到迪克·格雷森站在他面前不到一英尺的地方，低垂着头用一只手捂着双眼，就这么一动不动地静静站着。  
他看上去像是在……哭？还是？出什么事了？  
杰森不免开始为他感到担忧，迪克却迅速用一个漫长而懒散的呵欠毁掉所有气氛。  
男孩自嘲着重新阖上眼，又滑过十多秒，就在他确认对方即将转身离开的前一刻——一个湿润柔软的触感紧贴着落在了额头上。  
艹、搞什么……鬼！？  
杰森瞬间浑身绷紧了，甚至在他因险些爆出粗口而颤动了一下那个吻都没有松开。杰森几乎确定混乱的喘息足以暴露自己醒着的事实，并做好了迎接尴尬场面的准备——直到一阵浓厚的酒味切实地冲撞进他的鼻腔。  
迪克喝了酒。他醉了。艹。  
杰森双手在被窝里攥握成拳，紧闭双眼木然而迟钝地想着。他心中坠落的巨石无声无息地碎作齑粉。  
伴随着一声明显满含醉意的叹息，温热的吐息轻轻搔过杰森的眼窝和鼻梁。迪克的嘴唇在留下一小片缠绵的凉意后终于离开了。  
“嘿，好梦。”  
他的兄长咕哝道。  
房间里再度暗下来，杰森摸出手机看了一眼。时间指向凌晨一点三十四分。

第二天一早，杰森毫不意外地看见他的兄长因为宿醉和熬夜在餐桌上困成一坨黏糊糊的面团，倒牛奶的时候迪克险些把脸栽进麦片碗。  
“迪克，”杰森若无其事地批判道：“你昨天到底几点回来的，伙计？你到底去哪儿了？”  
“呃，我猜不会太晚？”迪克痛苦地撑起眼皮：“一个FIA高层的酒会。布鲁斯希望我代替他去一趟，因为提姆需要一个能及时阻止他在宴会上冷嘲热讽的人。他向来看不惯那些官僚做派的老头。”  
“你——”杰森咽了口唾沫，他的喉结背叛性地上下滑动着：“应该知道现在那个是我的房间吧？”  
迪克茫然地看着他：“我想是的？所以出了什么问题吗，杰？”  
“没什么。”杰森扯了扯嘴角，将叉子上的培根塞进嘴里。

所以眼下看到迪克在车里睡着，杰森也只是尽可能小心翼翼地关上了右侧车门。他伸手将音响的歌声调低，抱着书包安静地坐在副驾座上享受空调。几分钟后，他还是没忍住瞥向迪克了。为了避免不必要的麻烦，男人带着墨镜，每天——那副遮住了半张脸的黑色镜片可能是目前唯一奋力阻止他进一步想入非非的玩意儿。  
但这也同时迫使杰森不得不将目光落在长兄的嘴唇上——他的注意力迅速被黏住了。再一次，再一次，再一次地，他在内心高声控诉起上帝对理查德·格雷森的偏爱。即便没有睁着那双出挑的眼睛，男人的唇形依然足以为他赢得漫天赞美。此刻这对饱满的双唇微微张开，在暖意和酣睡中呈现浅淡的粉色，轻轻逸出迪克平稳的呼吸，仿佛正发出某种无声动人的邀约——如果这些对杰森来说都尚不足以致命的话。  
——他又怎能忘记今天凌晨时分，这张多情的嘴唇还含着醺醉的酒意在自己的额头上流连呢？  
“……艹。”  
他无法解析这个被当事人彻底遗忘的吻。  
它是个可笑的误会吗？抑或在此之下毫无意义？  
最坏的事实——他仍在愚蠢地因此奢望更多。  
杰森低低地谩骂了一句，他强行扭头移开视线，从脑海里翻出一条赛道默背。  
车窗上映出男孩发红的面颊。

第三首歌结束了，迪克依然没有醒来，他睡得很沉。可能依然还残留一些不曾完全从他体内代谢掉的酒精在发挥作用。  
杰森再次尝试深呼吸，而压根无济于事。他已经从独处的窘迫等到懊恼渐起了。可始作俑者看上去该死得一派无辜。  
那些早已烂熟于心的弯道变得模糊和扭曲，当它们化为一道道绳索将杰森缠绕住的时候，一个大胆、恶劣而具有报复性的想法在他心中止不住地冒头滋生，一开始一晃而过的细微念头被车中另一份无知无觉又高调宣示的存在悄然催化，直到演变成难以被忽略的强烈冲动，彻底在体内疯狂膨胀开来。  
这段时间来杰森在这份私密恋慕中所承受、期许、挣扎以及见证的一切，裂成无数名为迪克·格雷森的碎片在他脑海中翻飞四散，将最后一丝伸张正常的理智掩埋殆尽。  
去他妈的。我可能会因此而死。但也可能幸存下来。  
——等到杰森·托德回过神来的时候，他的嘴唇正和他长兄的毫无间隙地紧紧相贴着。


	53. Chapter 53

杰森很快不需要在放学后留堂了。  
那次足以被划分为灾难等级的西班牙语补习后，他稍稍熬了几天夜，迅速将落下的课程拉回了标准进度。迪克十分欣慰地表示他的弟弟就如他所想的一样聪明。  
是的，虽然依然微妙地难以界定结果，但他各种意义上都从那混乱的一天存活了下来了。  
密闭的二人独处空间，意味着世界上不存在指证罪行的第三人。年轻的男孩浅尝辄止，满腔辗转不甘的思绪和欲望全部凝结在倾泻而出的临界点，最终化为一个轻浅短促，如窗外落雪般的吻，无声无息地融化在二人相触的唇间。  
而迪克在老歌碟再次进入循环前都没能醒来。  
杰森并不以此为憾，却也难言这偷得的一吻能将他抚慰多久。他终究还是陷入自己造就的囹圄，并惶惶徘徊于此。  
迪克握着钥匙，他一直都握着。但这一次，杰森依然没能请求他来打开这扇门。

三月放春假的时候两人留在青训营特训。这时候包括F1在内的大多顶级赛事冬休已过，营里车辆测试和车手训练不断，迪克常常忙得自顾不暇。杰森很少去主动烦他，现在即使是夜翼也没有太多理论性的东西可以教给他的了。  
到了傍晚，杰森一如既往在健身房消磨时间，等迪克结束工作找他一起回去。然后两人会在路过超市时停下来，像真正的家人一样采购一些食物或者生活用品。比如杰森无论如何都无法说服迪克放弃的彩虹麦片，厨房里快用光的吸水纸，新味道的剃须泡沫，整块的蓝纹奶酪，两盒综合莓果，电影之夜的爆米花，罗勒叶和生牛腰肉，有时甚至是一小盆盆栽——在男孩到来之前，这类需要额外照顾的绿色植物从未在迪克的公寓里出现过。  
他们会为非原则问题吵架，在隔天的早餐时间和好如初。迪克开始尝试着做到一些最基础的整理工作，杰森则致力于扮演好学生和弟弟的角色。  
似乎所有一切都在最理想的轨道上平稳运行，值得用玻璃柜精心展示的模板生活，从前杰森·托德连做梦都梦不到的东西，而世界上仿佛不存在任何可以破坏它的理由。  
杰森就蜷缩在这些日子的边缘，缓慢而慎重地呼吸着。

假日最后一个周末，迪克开车带着他回了哥谭。  
杰森本以为这就是一次通常的家庭团聚，可到了大宅才发现气氛未免隆重得有些过头，前厅里出现了五颜六色的带状装饰物，餐桌上装点着最新鲜的花束。他在厨房里遇到阿尔弗雷德之后得到了一个意想不到的答案，这使他一时有些茫然和难过。  
达米安·韦恩亲眼见到杰森和迪克几乎紧贴着一前一后从书房旁的电梯里走出来，光那个场景就足令他预谋把名义上的三哥从正门门廊一脚踹到最后一级台阶底下。  
“喂，托德。”所以当他撞见杰森匆匆忙忙穿过二楼走廊时，小男孩咄咄逼人地堵住了他。  
“我现在没这个心情，小崽子。”杰森绕了两步没能甩开他，不禁有些冒火：“滚开，找你的妈妈去。”  
“如果你是准备去找理查德，他现在正在和父亲谈话，而那个严肃场合显然不适合一个野小子凑上去打断。”  
杰森深深地吸了口气，压低声音，带上了威胁的语调：“我再说一次，给我他妈的让开。”  
达米安眯起眼睛，他立刻敏锐地发现杰森的怒意并不仅仅来源于他挡了他去路这件事：“你在生气，这可真有意思。居然还有我以外的人能把你轻易惹毛——你十分钟前看上去还像个无所事事的傻瓜。”  
“滚开。”杰森冷酷地说：“你太高看你自己了，小鬼。我从不因毫无根据的指控而发怒，尤其来自于你低级的挑衅，这纯粹是一种浪费。”  
“父亲说你现在和理查德住在一起，就在那场愚蠢的车祸之后。”达米安不为所动地插起双臂，他明明个头比杰森小得多，看上去却永远在藐视：“你有稍微反思过自己给别人带来多大的麻烦吗？托德？”  
迪克名字的反复出现迅速将杰森逼往情绪阈值的极限，他想都没想地脱口而出：“噢，你猜怎么着？我可从来没求他来照顾我——事实上，我他妈的比你更不乐见现在我身处的位置！见鬼他压根就不会考虑我的感受——”  
“有趣，他为什么要考虑你的感受？”达米安拉下的嘴角像一把薄而锋利的匕首，他用一种近乎审视的挑剔眼光看着杰森：“理查德只是想找一个能代替他上赛道的补救品，因为他决定放弃赛车这种可笑的运动了。一纸收养协议代表不了什么，托德，你该认清现实。”  
“那就干脆别把我带来参与这种相亲相爱的家庭聚会！该死的如果我早知道今天是——”在意识到自己说什么之前杰森闭上嘴，可惜已经太迟了。懊恼和悔恨淹没了他——他不仅没有顺利狙击达米安，还将自己的弱点彻底暴露给了对方。  
“哈！原来你在为这事而感到沮丧，喜闻乐见。”达米安缓慢地咧开一个恶劣而欢快的笑容：“理查德甚至没有告诉你今天我们聚在一起的原因。可怜的托德，你瞧，他毕竟不在乎你。”  
杰森挫败地咬紧牙关，他的胃部以一种恶心的方式缩紧了，冷意侵袭的胸腔又很快被难以言喻的自弃和悲愤所挤满。  
有个声音不停急促地朝他申辩——喂伙计，你知道臭小鬼说的不是事实，别那么容易被激怒。迪克他几乎爱着你，无论以何种方式。  
杰森所见到的是达米安·韦恩仍在傲慢地笑着，似乎从他的颓丧里赢得了足够丰厚的奖赏。  
于是那个声音也消失了。

迪克从书房里冲出来的时候，走廊里的战争已经接近尾声了。  
事实上这根本算不上一场正常意味的搏斗——无论达米安在同龄人中多么凸显战斗力，但杰森——迪克确定杰森是目前四兄弟中体格最强壮的一个，他毫不怀疑对方能一手把男孩从二楼扔到客厅。  
所以迪克目击到的不过是他最小的弟弟以一种双脚无法着地、几乎半吊在空中的姿势，在杰森胳膊的钳制里拼命向对方发起各种攻击。  
他无疑应该感激杰森没打算真的挑起更大的麻烦，即便压制住一个暴怒的达米安·韦恩所花费的代价也绝不会小——杰森的衣领被完全扯开了，他嘴角吃了一拳，正在嘶嘶地倒抽着凉气。  
“嘿！你们俩！拜托，别是今天好吗？！”迪克厉声道：“马上给我住手！”  
“该死的！”达米安挣扎着嘶吼道：“是托德先动的手！”  
杰森看到长兄的瞬间眼里一痛，满腔沸腾的怒火莫名失去了燃料。他后退一步漠然松开双手，为此下腹狠狠吃了达米安一记飞踢，他皱眉暗啐了一句，捂着肚子缓缓蹲了下去。  
他听到头顶上在片刻死寂后传来争执和喧闹，年轻的、尖锐的语调，压着达米安未成熟的低骂声越来越轻直到消失，很快又有新的脚步声再次响起。  
“噢，布鲁斯，没事我能处理这个。”迪克·格雷森说。  
紧接着焦急的呼喊像隔了一层厚厚的纸板开始震动他的耳膜。  
“杰！？杰森——你还好吗？”  
我不好。我一点都不好。  
杰森仍一动不动地垂着脑袋，下腹火辣辣地刺痛着，却不如发酸的鼻腔来得更令人难以忍受。  
“你先试着慢慢站起来，让我看看你伤到哪儿了。”一道稳重的力量扶上了他的肩膀，带着一如既往的关切与安抚——本该是如此的。  
可这份熟稔的温柔此刻却烫得近乎要将他灼伤。  
“去艹你自己去，格雷森。别来管我。”  
杰森重重打开了迪克向他伸出的手。


	54. Chapter 54

迪克·格雷森倚靠在那扇窗前。一条腿搭在窗沿边，另一条自然地支撑在地面上，黑色的紧身休闲裤将他的腿部线条拉得修长。  
杰森双肘支着膝盖俯身坐在对面的沙发里，用冰袋捂住火辣辣的嘴角。恶魔崽那脚踢得很重，他的小腹只怕明天就会爬上一大块张牙舞爪的青紫瘀痕。疼痛欢乐地在他肚子里跳踢踏舞，杰森无声地爆了句粗，将目光从兄长的屁股上撕下来，紧蹙眉间盯着地板上的一道木纹。  
“好吧，”意识到弟弟绝不会主动开口后，迪克终于打破了沉默：“无论如何我都该谢谢你。”  
“为什么道谢？”杰森自嘲地哼笑：“为我没有把那小鬼直接扔下楼吗？”  
“显然不止如此。为了你没有把今天搞得更糟，”迪克说：“你自己心里清楚不是吗？你们俩打了一架，你却成了其中受了伤的那个，而达米安除了受挫的自尊心外一切都好。”  
“是啊，”杰森喃喃：“你当然得谢我，理查德。恶魔崽可是你宝贝的弟弟。”  
“我不明白，杰。我到底做了什么会让你认为你自己不在这个范畴里？”迪克的声音低沉而困惑：“至少半小时前你坐在我的副驾座上时还不是这样的，对吗？”  
杰森猛然抬起头，而迪克惊讶于他眼中流露的痛苦——这绝不仅仅是一个十一岁男孩的踢击所能带来的：“为什么不能是今天？”  
“什么？”  
“你在阻止我们的时候说了‘别是今天’。”  
“达米安对你说了什么？”迪克从窗沿上跳下来时疑问仍没消失，但他迅速找到了答案，怔愣在原地嘀咕道：“噢天啊，天啊，你竟是在为这件事情生气吗？”

那股恶心的扭曲感又开始侵袭他的胃部了，杰森迫切想从窒息中解放出来，压根不再对自己脱口而出的每个单词作考虑：“是啊，非常可笑，这毫不值得对吧？你并不需要告知我到底他妈的为什么会坐在那张贵族长桌边，因为对我来说这不过是又一顿被施舍的饭而已——即便那个理由是庆祝你那该死的生日！而我是否会向你祝贺，哪怕只是一句艹蛋的‘生日快乐’，对你来说也完全不重要！毕竟当初我生日时你也同样——”  
杰森哑住了。他意识到他说过头了——那个黑色的天鹅绒盒子，现在它又回到了迪克的手里。就像他们之间悬而未决的问题，永远只是心照不宣地被回避着。  
“说完了？”男人的声线听上去没有半分怒意，杰森却在巨大而沉厚的压力下被那双蓝色的眼睛捕捉了——迪克不知何时靠近，此刻站在离他三英尺远的地方，正由上而下地凝望着。这使杰森牢牢地钉在椅子上，如坐针毡却难以挪动分毫。  
“该死。”他绝望地嘀咕道，扔下冰袋，将脸埋进冰冷的手掌中。 

“现在换我说了，对吧？”杰森感到有重量伴着熟悉的体温和气息压上了沙发扶手。迪克的声音绕了半圈又回到了他的头顶，徐徐而谈：“我向你道歉。”  
“别。”杰森抽着气说：“别这么做。这会显得我更像一个混蛋。”  
“我想我也应该解释一下没有告诉你今天是我的生日聚会的原因。”迪克没有搭理他的自厌：“我猜如果提前告诉你了——无论什么时候，你都将费尽所有心思只为给我准备一份礼物。哪怕是在今天早上，我都相信你会趁我刷牙时溜出门。”  
“你听上去无比欠揍。”杰森闷闷地问：“……我会吗？”  
“所以你不会？”一点点似笑非笑的谑意令这句反问带上了一种奇特的亲昵。  
好吧。杰森挫败地想。艹他的我确实会。  
“结论是你并不需要我的礼物——或者祝福。”他苦涩地说：“你仍然在把我推离这一切。”  
“无论达米安对你说了什么，那都并无根据，你该给自己一点信心。”一只手轻轻地搭在他的头上温柔地抚摸着，灵活的手指调皮地玩弄他些许凌乱的发梢。杰森忽然意识到迪克自从回来后就很少再使用这种“表达长兄身份”的交流方式。  
或许是因为他已经长得比他更高了。可真的是这样吗？  
“何况对我来说，你送出的生日礼物我早就收到了。”  
“我怎么不知道这件事？”杰森侧过脸，他盯着他的长兄。乌黑的刘海从迪克·格雷森的额前垂落，他微微弯下腰，以一种半倚靠的放松姿势坐在弟弟的左侧，一低头嘴唇就能触上他的额头。  
杰森发现他们离得未免有些太近了，以至于他被冰块冻到麻木的指尖都开始细小地抽动。  
他又想起了那个凌晨带着微醺的吻。  
“你知道的，当然。”迪克嗓音轻柔地说，带着几分期许和无限叹然：“那一天你因为西班牙语补习在学校留的很晚，而我出于某些原因——睡眠一直都很浅。”

杰森僵住了。迪克用短短一句话轻易抽光了这片空间里所有的空气，无论他再如何尝试深呼吸，肺部都无法汲取足够的供氧——但神奇的是这并不能令他感到痛苦。  
因为他明白他总能存活下来。  
迪克·格雷森就是他得以活下去的全部理由。  
杰森听到了门锁转动的声音，奇妙的声响和缝隙中吹来的风前所未有地鼓舞了他，即使他看不到任何外面的景色——或许是一片广阔美丽的花园，也或许是万丈的嶙峋峭壁。  
沉默依然在蔓延，浮旋，沉淀，他们都在等待。  
“好吧。所以，”大概隔了十亿年，杰森终于听到自己小心翼翼地开口，非常非常轻，好像他是个担心打破手里的鱼缸的五岁男孩：“你觉得这份礼物怎么样？”  
迪克·格雷森低低地笑了。于是整个房间霎时间变得生动起来，温暖的空气再次雀跃地鼓动流通，外头早春的风敲着窗户高声欢唱，连古老的木质家具都仿佛能立刻抽出鲜嫩的新芽。  
“你知道如果当时有任何人看到这一幕——”迪克在他耳边呢喃着说：“我们俩个都要上隔天的报纸头条了吗？杰？”  
噢，是啊，他偏偏挑出了大一堆问题中最无关轻重的一个。杰森不禁有些发恼，这个男人到底凭什么可以装作若无其事那么久？他是如此聪明敏锐，又像个谜题般难以探求，他怎么会蠢到指望迪克没有发现自己那点微不足道的小小心思呢？  
“我猜布鲁斯会比我们更加困扰。”  
“嗯哼，那我猜你当时应该有更多话想对我说。”迪克从扶手上滑下来，他弯腰去捡被弟弟扔下的冰袋，低头时从衣领里露出一截漂亮的颈项。  
杰森发现迪克的肤色并不算浅，略深于普通的白种人，在自然光下显出一层金色的、有力的色泽。他忽然站起来用冰冷的双手贴了上去。  
迪克发出一声短促的惊叫，失去重心摔在地上，这使杰森最终找到一个能够俯视他兄长的位置。  
“是的。”这个已成长得足够成熟与强壮的男孩低沉地说，他俯身半跪下来，双手撑在兄长的身体两侧。迪克躺在地面安静地与他对视，既不曾渴求也无关拒绝——钴蓝的虹膜忠实地映照着杰森·托德的面孔，在泛起的层层涟漪下模糊又聚拢。  
杰森挑眉，一声咒骂后低头再次吻上了迪克的双唇。  
在这个漫长而窒息的吻中，迪克的双手逐渐攀附到杰森背后，仿佛要将自己融进弟弟的身体里，手指几乎竭尽全力地弯曲着，隔着衣料留下令人疼痛的抓痕。而杰森就在这不断刺痛的间隙得以喘息和吟诵。  
“我爱你，格雷森。”  
呼吸交融间，他闭着双眼，以近乎虔诚的语调说道。


	55. Chapter 55

提摩西·德雷克非常肯定他错过了一些什么。  
他从韦恩塔回到庄园的时候已经接近傍晚了，但显然他不是最后一个上餐桌的人——更意外的是，那个人也不是达米安。  
看到提姆走进餐厅，他的小弟弟瞥了他一眼，没有惯例的冷嘲热讽。达米安正臭着脸坐在布鲁斯左侧，两人中间还隔着一个位置。光是这个发现足以让提姆感到惊讶，只要这小鬼还在家中，就没人会选择花费无用的力气去和他争抢家主的左手位。  
“我需要表示一下担心吗？”提姆含蓄的问。  
“一切都好。”布鲁斯朝他点点头。听到父亲开口，达米安烦躁地挪了下屁股，好像凳子上有什么在扎着他。  
提姆忽然有点欢乐起来。他从容不迫地穿过达米安的身侧，在布鲁斯身旁坐下来，无视了达米安低声的抱怨，开始和养父交流公司里的一些事务。

大约十五分钟后，迪克和杰森一前一后地出现了。  
家中最大的兄长是先下楼的那个，他面上有一丝发红，像是刚刚从一个非常温暖的地方离开。衬衫的第一和第二个扣子松开了，露出线条分明的锁骨。  
“嗨。抱歉我迟到啦。”迪克笑着说，他的出现几乎立刻改变了餐厅的气氛。理查德·韦恩就是有这样神奇的魔力。  
“他还好吗？”布鲁斯问道。  
“噢，是的，是的。”迪克走上前和布鲁斯轻轻贴面：“我说过我能搞定。”  
“我相信你可以。”  
“再一次——”当提姆发现左手侧的达米安甚至没有因为迪克的出现而表现出半点别扭的关注后终于挑起眉：“说真的我需要表达一下担心吗？”  
“嘿，提米。”迪克没有直接入位，而是从布鲁斯身后绕了过来，伸手拥抱了最大的弟弟：“放心吧，一切都好。”  
“噢该死，你真是越来越像布鲁斯了。”提姆闷笑着嘀咕。  
“注意语言，亲爱的。”迪克拍了拍他的后背：“我今天可是听够脏话了。”

就在这个时候，正对餐厅门口的提姆注意到最后一位成员出现了。他越过迪克的肩膀看见杰森站在那儿，男孩——非常高，比他之前见到的任何一次都要高大，他或许只比布鲁斯矮不了多少，肩膀结实宽厚，将身上的黑色圆领衫撑得很饱满。提姆意识到他已经足够成熟了，每一条肌肉中都充斥着力量，更直接一点——蓬勃盎然的野性，随着他的长成而逐渐显露。这是从小街头生活赐予他的馈赠，托德身上存在一种韦恩家孩子不曾拥有过的特质。  
“天啊。”提姆忍不住在迪克耳边惊奇道：“上个月见到他的时候，他有那么巨大吗？”  
迪克一愣才意识到提姆话中所指，轻咳了一声回过头看向杰森：“杰，大家都在等你。”  
“好吧，打扰了你们美好的兄弟时刻。”杰森大步走进来，他爽快地向布鲁斯点头致意：“抱歉，布鲁斯，今天被我搞得很砸。”  
布鲁斯只是问道：“有哪儿受伤了吗？”  
杰森摇摇头，拉开右侧第二张椅子坐了下来，视线从头到尾都没有离开理查德：“我很好——事实上前所未有地好。”  
——如果忽略掉他嘴角那块扎眼的伤口的话，这句话大概会更可信一点。  
杰森的现身明显剧烈地刺激到了达米安——这是提姆在离开迪克的怀抱后发现的，一直以来异常安静的幼弟瞪着桌子对面的杰森，怒意冲冲地咬着下嘴唇。他是如此地心情糟糕，以至于迪克伸手打算摸摸他的脑袋时，家里最小的男孩挥手打开了长兄的胳膊。  
哇哦，哇哦。提姆这回是真正地感到惊讶了。

“小D，”然而迪克又怎是那种轻易会放弃的人：“还记得吗？今天是什么日子。你还有任何困扰，我欢迎你在晚饭后找我聊聊，你知道我永远对你敞开着门。但现在，我希望所有人都足够开心，而我不认为你想成为捣乱的那个。”  
达米安满脸不快地嘟哝了一句，但他最终折服了，看上去像把一肚子粗话全部卡在喉咙里，小小的背脊强烈地起伏了两下。  
这就是韦恩家的长子，提姆默默叹道，如果任何人觉得夜翼的好脾气是无原则和无底线的，那他会在最意料不到的地方惹上麻烦。  
平心而论，迪克这种类型是提姆在生意场上也不太愿意碰到的对手。但在这个奇妙组合的家庭里，提姆为他们拥有理查德而感到无比幸运。  
——理查德·韦恩是个热爱家族的人，有着强烈的家庭观念。

事实上没人会选择在迪克小小的生日晚会上扫兴。  
当阿尔弗雷德把第一道前菜端出来的时候，欢乐自然的氛围就开始在这个春日的夜晚流动了。迪克喝了红酒，眼里闪着一种让提姆感到有些许陌生的神采。他热忱地同布鲁斯、提姆还有老管家聊天，到最后连达米安也放松了戒备加入了天南海北的谈话——这毕竟是个十一岁多的小男孩，迪克有充分的把握来安抚他的情绪。  
全程只有迪克身侧的杰森相当沉默，只有提到他名字时男孩才会开口应上两句。提姆本不会觉得有什么问题——杰森在家中向来寡言得惊人。可今天他发现了某些不同之处，杰森虽然并不出声，但他的注意力片刻都没有离开过餐桌，他以一种高度的专注力从头到尾地聆听了他们大部分缺乏营养的对话。  
——尤其是迪克，当迪克的声音响起，杰森总会不自觉地停下动作，将视线或多或少地投向他，再停留上一秒或更多。提姆在男孩对面看的十分清楚——这是种直白而炽热的目光，像望着世界上最绚烂美丽的花朵。杰森还太过年轻，他压根不明白该如何去掩饰——更可能也并无此打算。  
提姆微微叹了口气，他知道他该私下找迪克谈谈了。但这并不意味着他会将此视作坏事——如果杰森曾经的悄声无言是因为从未真正融入过这个家庭，此刻迪克和他之间发生了一些他人所不知情的事——那件或那些事将这个男孩完全带入了这里，他的本能告诉他，他已经是韦恩家的一份子了。杰森在未来会更多的以家庭成员的立场来判断和行事。  
鉴于这个男孩是个自带无穷麻烦的天才，提姆认为这是一个良好的起点。

今晚的韦恩家的饭后甜点自然被一个美味的生日蛋糕所取代了。餐厅里的灯暗了下来，烛光曜曜地映在迪克蓝色的眼眸里，细密的睫毛颤了一下阖上了。  
“二十六岁，哈。”迪克几乎半自谑地呻吟了一声：“这可不是个好年纪。”  
“为什么？”杰森问。  
“我会飞快地滑向三十岁的，杰。”  
“你会吗？”  
“小子，别用刚刚的对话报复我。”迪克弯起嘴角：“我是不是该许个愿？”  
“别浪费时间，理查德。”达米安抱怨道。  
布鲁斯目光平稳地望着最大的儿子，提姆看到他缓慢而无声地叹了口气。  
迪克重新睁开眼睛，吹熄了蜡烛。他看向所有在座的家人露出一个微笑：“我很高兴你们一直在这儿。”  
提姆说：“事实上，这才是我们每个人最想说的。生日快乐，迪克。”  
他在灯亮起那刻扬手扔过去一个小盒子，迪克眼疾手快地抓住，立刻朗声笑道：“——另一块手表？！当然了，提宝，你的礼物还真是毫无惊喜。你猜到我六十岁时候能收到多少块你送的手表？”  
“我想你至少能收到八十岁甚至更久，”提姆耸肩，丝毫没有半分愧疚：“手表有什么不好？它们实用而保值。”  
“老天我真替斯蒂芬妮的未来感到担忧，你可真是个务实而无情趣的小混蛋。”  
“我就当做赞美收下了。”

而从实说来，提姆的送礼风格无疑和布鲁斯一脉相承——当布鲁斯·韦恩慢吞吞地摸出一把全新的车钥匙时，迪克差点在养父面前笑岔了气。  
“我现在需要更大的车库和表柜！你们俩都是傻瓜。”  
“好的，”布鲁斯云淡风轻地说：“我想明年会有的。”  
“哦不，得了！”迪克拥抱了布鲁斯：“谢啦。”  
“无论如何，”布鲁斯·韦恩沉声说：“你始终都是我的骄傲，迪克。”  
提姆看到迪克的肩胛颤动了一下，布鲁斯宽厚的手掌覆上了那里，轻柔地拍抚着。  
来自阿尔弗雷德的礼物是一台崭新的全自动搅拌机。  
他听说了迪克现在会在公寓里使用厨房的事后，精心挑选了适合初学者的烹饪设备。当然，家里从不会有人拒绝得了老管家的任何心意。他总是最思虑周全且妥当的那个。  
只是迪克向阿尔弗雷德道谢时，一旁的杰森撇了撇嘴，稍显不耐地哼了一声。

达米安·韦恩或许有望荣登为改变韦恩家传统的人——当他把那副裱在精致相框里的素描展示出来的瞬间，连杰森都瞪大着双眼倒吸了口气，显然他没想到出人意表的艺术天分会在这个傲慢无礼的小鬼身上崭露头角。  
画上是一副迪克的半身像——年轻的男人穿着便装，正趴在窗沿温柔地笑着。  
整幅画的笔触对于成人来说可能稍显稚嫩，但出自一个十一岁的男孩之手已足以他傲视绝大部分同龄段的人了。  
“画框是父亲找人定做的。”达米安摸了摸鼻子，似乎对于这件礼物不是百分百来源于自己这件事颇为介意，但迪克显然不会在乎这微不足道的小小缺憾。他毫无嫌隙地将最小的弟弟抱了起来，并不顾对方的挣扎在男孩脸侧留下了一个吻。  
“我得说，”迪克叹道：“小D，可能你才是全家最有品位的男人，噢，或许只比阿尔弗雷德上那么差一点点。”  
提姆不得不承认迪克的收买人心总是信手拈来，他当然也没看漏达米安在送礼时对杰森露出的挑衅的神色，虽然他对恶魔崽直到现在才对杰森表露出露骨敌意倍感神奇，但杰森的反应才是最有趣的。  
“在他人的生日宴会上送礼是常识和礼貌。”达米安龇出尖锐的小犬牙：“托德。”  
“达米安。”迪克说：“我以为我们谈妥了的，嗯哼？”  
“嘁。”男孩从长兄的怀抱里挣脱出来，骄傲地回到座位上。他看上去像是刚刚赢了一场国际性比赛。

而杰森，那个唯一空手而来的家庭成员只不过瞟了达米安一眼，勾出了一个细小而尖锐的笑容，宛如一只刚刚满腹餍足的猛兽。他的舌尖舔过嘴角的伤口，像是在刻意展示一块功勋章。而后十七岁的男孩的视线再次滑向他们的长兄。  
提姆皱了皱眉，以达米安的经验无法判断这个眼神更深的含义，但他却能够看出一些东西来。他们难缠的小弟无疑在今天失去了他的任何优势，也将难以再按照心意打击到杰森——因为……或许他俩在某个层面上并不身处同一个赛场。  
现在他确信自己必须尽快和迪克谈谈了。


	56. Chapter 56

晚些时候提姆在厨房里碰到迪克——事实上，他看着他走进去。男人餐中喝了些布鲁斯酒窖的窖藏，正在制冰机前等一杯冰水解渴。  
“迪克。”提姆插着胳膊斜靠在门口：“你还好吗？”  
迪克回头看了弟弟一眼，懒散地耸耸肩：“一个很不错的生日……为什么那么问？”  
“你确定没什么需要跟我说的吗？”  
“比如？”迪克转过身，弯腰放松地撑在厨房中岛的大理石台面上，他的眼眶因为酒意微微发红，端着水杯柔声地问道。  
此刻的远离尘嚣的韦恩古宅即将迈入沉睡。作息严格的达米安早已上床休息，老管家或许在某处做着一天最后的收尾工作，布鲁斯半小时前就进了书房没再出来，连一向精力充沛的杰森也关上了房门。  
每每到了这个时刻，宁静便像潮水一点点从脚底蔓延涨潮，带着寥落清冷的气息将人逐渐淹没。  
“那两个男孩。”  
“噢，杰森和达米。当然，当然是他们。”迪克·格雷森做了个鬼脸：“我猜这个家里还有什么事情瞒得住你呢？”  
提姆不置可否道：“我想这儿也不是聊天的好地方？”  
迪克笑了：“嘿，看来今天会有一场久违的促膝兄弟夜谈。”

虽说哥谭已是入春，但到了晚上难免气温走低，在韦恩宅里尤其夜凉。迪克扔了一条毛毯给提姆，他的弟弟则端着两杯温热的红茶在前厅的沙发前坐了下来——即使迪克强调过冰水对他更有帮助。  
“你今天也喝了不少。”提姆看着迪克执着地往茶里加过分量的牛奶和糖：“我可不记得你以前任何时候有过酒精成瘾？”  
“你的‘也’用得也太失礼了，提姆。”迪克挑了一张单人沙发盖着毯子蜷在一角，长长呻吟了一声：“无论如何今天是我的生日聚会，我喝得可不算多吧？”  
“那半个月前的FIA酒会。”  
“嘿提宝！这不公平！”年长者像孩子一样抗议起来：“那天分明是我好心代替布鲁斯陪你去的，太刻薄了。”  
“如果不是被问起‘韦恩家新收养的孩子’，我猜你或许不会在后来猛灌好几杯香槟，印象深刻，迪克。你说了什么来着——‘只有他自己才能决定他想做什么’，你原来是这么打算的吗？”  
“见鬼，你就不能表现得不那么混蛋吗。”迪克用茶杯遮住嘴，含糊地抱怨道：“有些东西……我不想让杰森太早接触，他还能专注地享受上一段时间。过来人的经验之谈。”  
提姆他的瞳孔颜色没有迪克那么明亮挑眼，受人瞩目，但在暗处时显得十分锐利清澈，他缓缓眨了眨双眼：“你没把生日的事告诉他，对吧？这就是一个非常自私的决策——如果你能意识到的话。”

迪克和提姆的感情始终都很好。  
两人性格截然不同却没什么嫌隙。在达米安进入这个家庭之前，作为韦恩家仅有的两个兄弟，他们遇事几乎无所不言，直到现在依然会通过偶尔的长谈相互疏导和给明建议。提姆·德雷克进入高中时期，迪克的长兄身份就彻底失效了，事实上他相当地乐见于此。  
提摩西·德雷克总有一种超越年龄的智慧和敏锐。  
“他不会适应韦恩家的送礼习惯的，杰森还没到那个时候——没有独立，没有收入，也没有一个愿意花上几百刀为一幅素描裱画框的亲生父亲，除了毫不退让的自尊心。”  
“恶魔崽会为你这句话至少吵闹三天。”提姆隐含尖锐地提问：“你真的看重一份礼物的实际标价吗？迪克？”  
“提米，”迪克仅是报以轻叹：“我已经从杰森身上索取太多了，远比任何人想象的都更多。那男孩本身就是个……馈赠。”  
“阿尔弗雷德告诉我下午在二楼爆发了一场小小的争执。”提姆瞥了兄长一眼，指了指嘴角：“我看到那孩子的伤口了。”  
“呃……是的，糟糕的餐前运动。我没猜到达米会拿这件事去刺激杰森。”失落在迪克面上如水纹般浮过：“他失控了，杰也是，感谢上帝——万幸有什么阻止了杰森将其视为一场真正斗殴。”  
“你不知道原因？杰森曾因你干过架，勇猛地狠狠踹了两个小混球的屁股。老实说，大快人心。”  
“我早就习惯那些无聊透顶的流言了，不值得任何人为此争执或受伤。”  
提姆给出一个意味深长的眼神：“我不怀疑达米安会做出同样的事。我猜他下手或许比杰森更不留情——但区别在于恶魔崽会来找你邀功，希望由此得到你的关注。他能把这事嘀咕上三个礼拜最好写进韦恩家大事记，并且五年后还会时不时地提醒你想起。但是杰森——”  
提姆·德雷克将沉默填充在他的两段话之间，他给了迪克一些时间。韦恩家长兄没有露出一贯熟悉的笑容，他的膝盖蜷曲着，作出一个自我拥抱的姿势。  
“杰森唯一向芭芭拉提出的要求，就是不要告诉你他挥拳的原因，即使他知道这件事本身无法向你隐瞒，甚至可能引起更多的误会。”提姆说：“不求回报，这就是区别，并显然是本质上的——事实上作为一段恋情的长期参与者，我非常熟悉杰森看向你的眼神。”

迪克·格雷森很少长时间做一个单纯的聆听者。他以鲜明地表达情绪为特征，虽然并不总是完全坦诚。此刻迪克双手捧着很久没动的茶杯，下巴紧绷，已经有段时间没有吭声了。  
直到提姆说完一段话，他在沙发上换了个姿势，无声地直起背脊：“你到底想说什么，小弟？痛快点儿吧，只有我和你。”  
“达米安对杰森变得无威胁。”提姆直截了当地结论：“——你回应他了。”  
“是的。”迪克迅速承认。  
“……艹。就今天！？是吗？”  
“注意措辞，提宝。”  
“可这根本说不通，”推断坐实，提姆的脑袋终于开始隐隐作痛：“为什么？就因为恶魔崽以你为理由攻击了他？还是因为他为你做的一切？你不能以此为补偿——迪克，这根本不是个交易——”  
“提姆，你还记得你刚来韦恩家的时候，曾经把庄园的每个角落都作为你的藏身点吗？我和阿福花了整整两个月把你从各种意想不到的地方找出来，以防你把自己饿死。”  
提姆愣住了，端起茶杯喝了一口以掩饰自己有些发红的脸：“好吧。你该理解一个八岁孩子对于陌生环境的恐惧。”  
“即便是你，小弟。即便是你，都花了很大的功夫才融入这儿。而我从不怀疑你是我们中最聪明的一个。”迪克娓娓轻声道：“但杰森他甚至没有这个过程——他的性格早已根深蒂固，糟糕的出身时时都在影响着他，对外界戒备，对自身严苛。而我是他真正放下心防与家庭互相接纳的唯一途径。”  
提姆悄然咒骂道：“噢，又是那套狗屎家庭互助观念哈？你的混蛋个性什么时候能改一改？”  
“不仅仅你是所想，提姆。”  
“但你不能给他一颗被幻象包裹的空心糖球——这对杰森来说太过于不公了。他很早熟没错，但远没经验丰富到足以应付你的亲情把戏，迪克。他甚至都没有成年！”  
德雷克显然没把这事当成一个玩笑——他喜欢十七岁的男孩，以兄长的身份希望他真正快乐。起先他认为杰森对迪克的倾慕是一种动力和粘合，但迪克的回应令所有事都变得完全不同：“你如果真的在替他着想，就放弃这念头。我甚至建议你考虑把他交给布鲁斯。”  
迪克抬起视线，几乎——几乎毫无动摇地穿过静谧回望而来：“这次我想给我们两人——给杰森和我一个机会。”  
提姆哑口无言。这是他完全没料想到的回答。听上去像迪克也同样在希求什么，而不仅仅是为了杰森。

“该死。这不是一场测试，你明白的是吗？”他一口气喝完了剩下的红茶，才缓解了些喉咙的发涩感：“绝不是你以前尝试的那些可以直接放弃或者失败重来的自我实验，如果搞砸了——这会成为一场噩梦，很彻底地毁掉部分，无论是你还是杰森……还是——你知道的。”  
迪克扬起一边的眉毛，但很快睫毛随着落下的目光遮住眼睛，他陷入某种沉思的情绪：“显而易见。”  
“九岁的年龄差，围场情侣。你清楚布鲁斯不会喜欢的，对吧？”提姆往后靠在柔软的沙发背上，挫败地揉搓眼角：“何况现在你的立场变了。未成年，同性，以及兄弟关系，老天后续麻烦简直可以预想的糟。最有趣的是，我怎么从没发现你男的也行？黄金男孩？”  
迪克·格雷森半垂着头，疏于修剪的刘海将他的脸藏在后头，拇指在茶杯的杯柄上缓慢而不停顿地画着圈。  
“杰森不是海伦娜。”他停顿了一下：“他也不是我。他更加……勇敢，令人鼓舞。”  
提姆叹气总结道：“一盘糟糕的赌局。”  
“没错。不过不必那么担心，提宝。”  
他看到他的兄长在近乎凝固的空气中露出一个孤独的微笑，一瞬而过，并很快在古老座钟骤然扬起的的十一声鸣响中消散。  
“如果我们能拥有一把充满好运的赌注，这就值得一试。”


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这真的是一场好运吗？

迪克堪堪踩着午夜交界时分回到房间却发现有人站在门口。高大的身影，只穿着T恤和睡裤，听到身后的脚步声回过头来，一点淡色的月光从廊外渗进来轻抚他的侧脸。  
“杰森！？”他小声讶然道：“老天你怎么还没睡？”  
男孩皱眉，委屈地申诉：“你不在卧室里。”  
迪克上前握住杰森的手，冰凉的触觉在他的掌心蔓延开来：“你在这儿站了多久？”  
“不知道。”杰森在长兄温暖的接触中舒服地哼唧了一声：“我起来撒尿，想看看你睡了没，结果你不在里面。”  
“你搞什么？快回去睡觉！”迪克有些发怒了：“我们明天就要回布鲁德海文了，你还要准备上课。”  
“你去哪儿了？”杰森执着地问。  
意识到男孩不会轻易放弃，迪克挫败地解释道：“我和提姆在聊天，夜生活是大人的时间。”  
“噢，成人间谈话。”杰森抽了抽有点半堵的鼻子，依旧站着一动不动：“你知道我不喜欢这个形容。”  
“杰——”当迪克再次试图说服弟弟时，他忽然像是得到某种启示般微微扬起目光，带上一丝洞察：“你想要什么？为什么不直接告诉我呢？嗯？”  
一枪中靶。  
他迅速看到杰森的耳廓转深了，即使他看不清那是一种怎样的红色——但周遭的氛围像是突然变调的交响曲，在一个重重的终止符后再次由大提琴潺潺开场。  
完美而直白的青春期。迪克暗暗叹道。  
他伸手抚上了杰森的脖子，在他的颈后缓慢而有力地摩挲着，男孩的呼吸几乎同时变得急促而深沉。  
“杰，你在害怕什么？”  
“我——”喉结伴着清晰的咕嘟声上下滑动，杰森在迪克耐心的等待中结结巴巴地坦白道：“我只是，艹。我只是怕我睡一觉之后，一切都变回原样了，就像……就像仅仅在傍晚掉进了一个兔子洞。”  
“你可真是个不省心的小蠢蛋，爱丽丝。”  
“……嘿！”低弱的抗议。  
迪克在月光中展出一个笑容，不像以往的任何一个，带着张扬的宣誓和傲慢，但是在杰森眼里他妈的华丽非常。他感到颈后的力量将他推向迪克，直到年长者的嘴唇温柔地吻上他的嘴角——他被达米安打破的嘴角。  
这是个一瞬即逝的吻，却在杰森皮肤上留下旷日持久的热度，并一路燃烧到他的胸口和四肢，他冰冷紧缩的心脏在抚慰中逐渐恢复温度和跳动。  
“比额头上的晚安吻更好，不是吗？”迪克在他耳边轻声道。  
“噢艹。”杰森木愣愣地说：“大混蛋格雷森。”  
“谢谢。”迪克满意地拍了拍弟弟的脸颊：“你该让我进房间洗个澡了，门卫先生。”  
杰森一把搂住迪克在他颈侧深深吸了口气，然后迅速放开，转身朝西侧跑了两步后转身停了下来。  
“晚安！迪基！”男孩急促的说：“还有生日快乐！”  
哈，一个新的昵称。  
直到杰森的身影彻底消失在尽头，迪克才慢慢扭开了房门的把手。

杰森回布鲁德海文前还发生了个小插曲。  
迪克直到他开始吃早饭都还没有下楼，当开始切割盘子里的图林根红肠时，他感到桌对面的提姆正用一种奇怪的审视的眼光注视着自己。  
“有什么问题吗？”他有些茫然地抬头问。  
“没什么，”提姆喝了口咖啡，轻快又从容地耸耸肩，好像刚刚被抓现行的不是他本人：“只是突然觉得是你的话，搞不好可行。”  
“我是不是漏听了什么环节？”  
“不，你就是那个环节，杰森。”提姆留下这句没头没尾的话后就离开了餐桌，留下杰森一人莫名地徘徊思考。  
不过他也没能苦恼太久，因为楼上传来了吵闹的争执。哪怕在韦恩宅里都冲破硕大的空间飞进餐厅。杰森辨认出绝大部分的分贝制造者是达米安·韦恩，那个男孩以近乎愤怒的语调在说着某种他听不懂的语言。突然喧闹停止了，三分钟后，伴随着激烈的脚步声，那个十一岁的小麻烦像颗炮弹一样闯入杰森的视野。  
“托德！”他穿着一身小小的黑底黄边睡衣，头发还翘着。  
杰森立刻警觉起来，他甚至伸手护住了餐盘：“又怎么？”  
男孩梗在他面前，颇显不快地翻了个白眼：“没教养。”  
“一早上？认真的？你需要一场拳击赛让你清醒吗？”  
达米安啧了一声，面色耷拉着咬着自己的下唇，像是杰森在逼他做一个无比可怕而不人道的选择。  
这时候他看到迪克斜靠在餐厅门口打呵欠，套着一件宽松过袖的圆领衫——该死地性感。  
“出什么事了？”他指了指达米安，用口型问道。  
迪克努努下巴，示意他把注意力放回小男孩身上。  
“……对不起。”  
虽然声音轻到压根难以捕捉，但杰森依然不敢相信自己的耳朵——他瞪着达米安·韦恩——而对方涨红了脸，同时混合着怒火和不甘。  
杰森在这一刻发现这个表情令他十分熟悉——来自于过度自我防备的本能。他突然感到这孩子没那么不顺眼了。  
“你的回答呢！？”达米安冲他低吼道。  
很好，他收回刚刚的看法。这绝对是他有史以来所收到过最高高在上的道歉版本。  
杰森露出一个他确定会招惹更大麻烦的欠揍笑容：“抱歉我没听清，你能不能再说一遍让我录下来？”  
“下地狱吧，托德！！”男孩好像再也无法忍受更多一秒的酷刑，骂咧着跑开了。

“我昨天没有处理那场冲突，并不意味着他不会为他的错误行为付出代价。”迪克没有阻拦冲出餐厅的幼弟，只是走进来坐在杰森身边：“我不喜欢气氛糟糕的晚餐。”  
“你究竟怎么做到的？”杰森难以置信地问。  
迪克笑了：“秘密。他会没事的——并且我认为昨天的事我也应该负一部分责任。”  
“关于那个，事实上我已经不介意了……一点都不介意。”  
“这是两码事，杰森。”迪克嘟哝道，他似乎还是很困，早上的洗漱并没有让他迅速清醒。有一些黑发落下来，盖住了耳廓。  
等到回过神来，杰森发现自己的手指正在轻捋着长兄的发梢，指尖着迷地反复擦过耳尖的一小块皮肤。  
“呃……杰？”迪克轻咳了一声喊他的名字。  
“……什么。”杰森贪婪地呼吸着，依然没有停下。  
“我想你或许应该稍微注意下场合？”  
此时杰森才听到了脚步声，他几乎紧贴着布鲁斯·韦恩现身的前一秒收回了手臂。  
“嗨，布鲁斯，早上好。”迪克十分自然地打着招呼。而一旁的杰森有几分心虚地喝掉了最后一大口果汁，他的心脏还在胸腔边缘愉快地撒欢。  
家主来到他的主位，朝两个儿子点头致意。  
“达米安怎么样了？”  
“过来和杰森道了歉，对他来说可真是一个艰巨的工作。但总算是个进步……对吧？”  
布鲁斯道：“我知道你能处理好。”他很快转向端着餐盘正准备起身开溜的杰森：“我很遗憾昨天发生了那样的事，杰森。你和达米安都是我的儿子，我不会偏颇任何一个。我希望能确保类似的争执不会再发生。”  
“好吧，”杰森的动作卡在一半，他垂下视线有些磕绊地说道：“呃，我没事。事实上我也动手了——我该意识到达米安实际上比我小了六岁。”  
他注意到迪克正对着他轻快地眨眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔流露着安抚和鼓励的光芒。  
“谢谢你的关心，布鲁斯。早上好，还有祝一天愉快。”男孩重新抬起头向养父送出问候，并且没错过不苟言笑的亿万富翁微微弯起的嘴角。  
我可能是这个世界上最他妈好运的男人了。  
杰森在那一瞬间有些飘然地想。


	58. Chapter 58

杰森被铃声吵醒了。他在床上翻了个身，伸手去摸床头的手机。窗外的光线无情地在他脸上殴了一拳，杰森低咒一声抬起胳膊，眯眼看清屏幕上来电显示跳动着红发损友的脸。

“三秒时间说出一个值得我放弃睡觉接你电话的理由。”杰森无情地说：“我能杀了你吗，哈珀。”

“下午三点！杰鸟，你怎么还会在床上？”

“是，是。如果这就是你全部要说的，”杰森烦躁地用枕头蒙住脸，他昨晚过得实在糟糕透顶：“我挂了。”

“嘿！等等！别这么干。”罗伊的声音里混着沮丧，他似乎对着身边人说了句话，又重新开口道：“呃，该死，你能下来一趟吗？”

“嗯……下来？下到哪儿去？地狱吗？”杰森的大脑明显还处在启动读条状态。

罗伊沮丧大叫道：“到楼下来！你个蠢蛋！我现在就在斯塔克街的公寓门口！”

“……哈？”

“我只是想给你个惊喜，杰鸟。但是你们门厅的白痴安保根本不让我进门。”罗伊听上去有些崩溃：“他说这栋楼里没有姓托德的人，而理查德·韦恩根本就不在家——”

“你在布鲁德海文？！”杰森这回完全醒了。

“显然是的。”罗伊干巴巴地说：“如果我没有买错机票的话。”

“草。”杰森抓起一边的牛仔裤迅速把自己塞进去。

罗伊·哈珀看上去相当不错。他变胖了一些——当然依然处于正常水准，前几年酒精将他压榨得过于瘦削了——穿着一件垮塌的休闲衬衫，左臂袖子下露出一片纹身。一如既往反戴的棒球帽上卡着副蛤蟆镜，一个红色的小辫从脑后荡下来。再加上那只贴满地标贴纸的旧旅行箱，活像个靠拦车穷游全美的大学生。

不过在来得及开口前，杰森就因罗伊瞬间变得无比夸张的表情预感不妙。

“闭嘴！罗伊！”他迅速阻止道——可惜还是太迟了，罗伊·哈珀的惊叫立刻挤满了耳朵。

“哦哦哦哦！草！！！！杰鸟！？那帮阔佬到底对你做了什么！！！为什么你现在看上去就像一只冬眠醒来的西伯利亚棕熊！？”

杰森翻了个白眼大步穿过门厅，对着一边满脸绝望的制服哥们点了点头：“下午好，贾克布。虽然这家伙是个令你为难的笨蛋，但是很遗憾，他确实是我和理查德的朋友，麻烦你做一下出入登记。”

他在说话的时候一边拼命试图阻止罗伊凑过来奉献一个让人窒息的拥抱。杰森看得出安保很困扰，混合着茫然和发笑，可职业道德禁止他真正笑出声，以至面孔呈现出一种扭曲状态。

“哦。好的，很抱歉，韦恩先生。”贾克布用力搓了搓脸：“很抱歉还让您特意下楼——我是说，您的朋友他——看上去有些特殊。”

“韦恩？杰森·韦恩？！”罗伊仍然没有放弃他的拥抱计划，在杰森身侧奋力纠缠，他的声音进一步拔高了：“这听上去太屎了，你什么时候改的名？”

“再一次，闭上你的嘴！罗伊！”

这回好了，可怜的贾克布变得更加困惑了。

杰森叹了口气，他决定在他们的安保进一步疯掉前澄清这个迪克带来的误会：“我和理查德·韦恩没有血缘关系，他是我的养兄。所以准确来说我依然姓托德。”

意料之外的，贾克布相对于听见一个解释，看起来更像是得到了某种程度的解脱。

“噢！是的、是的，原来如此，这可以接受。”他浑身松了口气喃喃道：“难怪您和那位韦恩先生长得并不是很像。”

杰森狐疑地眯起眼睛思索片刻：“你看到了什么？别否认得太快。”

年轻的安保慌张地涨红了脸，局促地抓着衣角：“啊，不。并没什么——”他很快颇为丧气地用蚊蝇般的细小声音说：“呃、上周三的电梯里……老天我发誓我绝不是故意看到的，先生，请、请别因为这件事投诉我。”

“不，我不会那么做的。”杰森的眉头舒展开来，带上一种恶作剧的微笑：“很难熬的一周哈，贾克布。”

他拍了拍对方的肩膀：“这是个秘密，对吧？”

“我保证！没人会知道的！”贾克布急切而信誓旦旦地说。

“你为什么可能投诉他？那个倒霉的家伙看到了什么？”当电梯进入沉默而平稳地运行后罗伊终于问道，他忍得很辛苦，显然还有十品脱问题在等着杰森告诉他答案。

“好吧，关于这个的回答，”杰森耸耸肩道：“他大概看到我和迪克在电梯里接吻了——鉴于他一直以为我们是亲兄弟的事实，或许确实有些难以接受。”

“你和迪克——什、什么？”罗伊舌头打结地问道。

“你怎么会知道这儿的地址？”杰森没有再重复一次：“我只告诉过你我现在和迪克一起住在布鲁德海文，没有更详细了。”

“等等回到前一句，你他妈和迪克在一起了？！你们在约会？”

“显而易见。”

罗伊捂着脸大声哀嚎起来：“我到底错过了多少关键情节？难以置信你居然一个字都没有告诉我！！杰鸟，我心碎了。”

“啊哈，是啊。”杰森敷衍地应付着损友的假哭：“我很怀疑你知道消息后会有什么过激反应，只是为了以防你连夜从星城冲过来——不过事实上你是第三个知道这件事的人。哦，第四个，你需要排在可怜的贾克布之后了。”

罗伊用力捶了他一拳：“你就是个十足的混账，杰鸟。”他又狠狠补了一句：“特大号的。”

杰森终于露出一个真心的笑容：“不过见到你不赖，罗伊。我们都还活着。”

红发机械师愉快地大笑起来，直到杰森也加入了他。

他们在电梯门再次打开前给了对方一个真正的、久别重逢的拥抱。

“哦草，”罗伊·哈珀站在顶层公寓的客厅里，杰森拉开了通往阳台的落地窗窗帘，午后的阳光瀑布般倾泻进来铺满地面：“虽然已经对奥利弗的奢侈作风深有体会了，但我还是得说一声有钱真他妈好。”

杰森发出含糊而不屑的哼声：“如果你见识过它以前的状况不会那么认为了——我花了三个月来尽力让这里保持基本整洁，只因为格雷森根本就是个私生活残废。”

“哈，甜蜜的评价，”罗伊毫不客气地甩了行李在沙发上摊下来，舒服地呻吟了一声：“所以你打算聊聊吗？”

“聊什么？我和迪克？”

罗伊给了他一个“你在说什么废话”的眼神。

“好吧，如果这能让你在短期内闭嘴的话。”杰森离开冰箱前顺便审视了一下食物存货，然后走回客厅扔给罗伊一罐冰啤酒。

“他居然让你喝酒吗伙计？”

“当然不，”杰森痛快地掰开自己的那罐：“我会在他回来前补上的。你想听哪部分？”

“每个部分，包括所有细节。”在经历过起初的震惊后，罗伊进入喜滋滋的八卦状态，毕竟他和迪克也相当合得来，没什么比两个好友在一起更值得庆祝的了：“如果我们需要一个切入点的话，这是什么时候发生的？”

杰森在他身边坐下来，盯着天花板发了会儿呆，直到啤酒罐外的冷凝水结成一滴滑过他的手指：“啊，是啊。我用了半年时间来证实迪克是个彻头彻尾的微笑混蛋，他只是戴着层闪闪发亮的面具，总在盘算难以揣测的心思。过度奉献主义者，却把自己搞得一团混乱。在此之外，因为没有安全感而试图掌控一切。大概率归功于布鲁斯失败的挫折教育。”

罗伊几乎把嘴里的啤酒喷了出来：“你确定我们谈论的是同一个人？！”

“非常确定。”杰森却自发地哼笑了起来：“我承认我曾被迪克的表象吸引，但真正让我着迷的却是他身上最难堪的部分——虽然那部分也同样令我愤怒。我在他生日那天向他表白，然后接吻，至今为止一个多月。”

“哇哦——”罗伊爬起来凑近看他的脸：“你的发言事实上听上去非常、非常糟糕，你有意识到吗？”

杰森莫名道：“为什么？”

“杰鸟，我们说的可是理查德·韦恩！！好吧，即使假设你说的没错，但为什么你会因为一个人的缺陷而喜欢上他？这根本讲不通。”

“我不知道。”杰森直爽地承认：“可能是由于我清楚我自己也糟透了。我们都和完美相去甚远——两个被命运嘲弄的蠢蛋，听上去很般配，不是吗？”

“我看你大概是疯了，”罗伊推了他一把嘟囔道：“你们俩是我这辈子见过最棒的人，杰鸟。你和迪克改变了我的人生！甚至可以说拯救了我。”

“很高兴听到这个，我会把你的评价转告给他的。”

“我猜你们还瞒着韦恩家的其他人？浪漫的地下恋情哈。”

“迪克不会高兴的，至少现在是这样。”杰森的眼睛黯了黯：“我说过他需要他的面具。而我——显然跑得还不够快。”

他在罗伊再度开口前迅速摆脱了情绪：“这回换你了，你怎么他妈会在这儿？是迪克告诉你的地址，对吧？”

“哈，是啊。当然是他。迪克在一周前问我近期能不能回来，并表示如果有困难他将会直接和奎恩沟通。”

杰森从沙发靠背上直起身体：“他把你喊回来了？为什么？”

“他说有一份工作要给我。”罗伊·哈珀咧嘴一笑：“杰森·彼得·托德需要一个比赛工程师，而我无疑是最合适的那个。”

-tbc-


End file.
